Colliding Worlds
by rocketgod123
Summary: Danger faces the wizarding world. Voldemort has returned, and Harry's task seems more difficult than ever. At Camp Half-Blood, the seven are issued with a new quest: go to Hogwarts disguised as wizards, and help in the war. Busy trying to fit in, can the demigods shift the tide, help in the war and protect Harry, Ron and Hermione? Or is Hogwarts too much?
1. PART I: COLLIDING WORLDS

**Hi guys! So I've been wanting to do a crossover for a long time, I think it has a lot of potential. This story will be the first in the Intertwining Magic trilogy. **

**A few things: It takes place in Harry's fifth year, so Order of the Phoenix time. The giant war has happened, so the demigods have defeated Gaia. I know, the demigods aren't the same age as Harry, but for the sake of this story, I've made them so they are. I know they're really not, but just pretend that they are the same age.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor the settings. Everything you recognise as canon belong to their respective authors. That applies for the whole story!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Another Quest

Zeus

"No!" Zeus snarled. "That cannot be allowed to happen! If those two worlds mix… It is bad enough that the Greeks and the Romans are aware of each other's existence. We cannot allow letting the demigods meet…. The wizards."

The 12 Olympian gods had convened for council. Lady Hecate, goddess of magic, stood unflinching before Zeus, wearing an elegant dress of black silk, her dark hair cascading down her pale neck.

"My lord, there is no other way. The dark wizard has risen once again. The Potter boy is our only hope left to defeat them, but he will need help. We must send the heroes of Olympus to help him, or the dark wizard will win," she urged him.

Zeus' nostrils flared. "Why, Hecate, does a simple dark wizard require to gods to get involved."

Hecate's face darkened. "He is not just any dark wizard. He has ancestry which…" Lady Hecate shuddered, and worried glances were exchanged between the gods. Hecate continued. "He threatens the whole society of the wizarding world. If he is allowed to continue, if there is no resistance, not only will the wizards suffer, but it could lead to mass genocide amongst the mortals." Seeing Zeus raise an eyebrow, she continued. "But the gods would not get involved, no. We are just, simply, issuing a quest to the demigods. The only reason the council was called is because I need your permission to reveal the wizards to the demigods."

Artemis nodded. "Father that does seem reasonable."

Poseidon sighed. "As much as I don't want to put my son and his friends back in a war so soon after Gaia has been defeated, I fear that is what we will have to do."

Zeus scowled. "The worlds were not made to be mixed. But we shall have a vote. All in favour of sending the heroes of Olympus to… Hogwarts?"

Zeus frowned as he saw hands rise. He got to his feet. "Fine. Hecate, you will take care of the details. The Heroes of Olympus shall go to the wizarding school and assist Harry Potter to defeat Lord Voldemort."

And with that, the King of Gods stormed out of the chamber.

Percy

Percy closed his eyes, and a wave rose behind him, as high as his shoulders. He brought it crashing down on Annabeth, who was splashing him. He dived under the surface, pushing Annabeth's legs over so she almost collapsed. She wriggled, laughing.

"You're such a cheat, Percy! You always use your powers when we have water fights."

They were having a day on the beach of Camp Half-Blood. It was evening now, the sun setting in the sky, and Percy had begged Annabeth for them to go into the sea. Reluctantly she had agreed, making Percy promise to instantly dry her clothes afterwards. Now they were having a very _mature_ game of splashing each other.

Percy pouted. "Sorry. I can't help it."

Annabeth laughed again. "You're such an idiot, Seaweed Brain." She leapt forward and pushed Percy backwards playfully. He just grinned, and leaned in to kiss her. However they were soon interrupted by a figure approaching them, running across the beach. It was Piper, dressed in jeans and a jacket. She waved her hands.

"Guys! I've been looking all over for you. Meeting in the big house. Now!"

…..

Percy and Annabeth entered the rec room of the big house, holding hands, Piper behind them. Inside Chiron was waiting anxiously, sitting in his wheelchair, Rachel sitting beside him. Jason was slumped on his chair, twiddling his thumbs, and absently minded watching Leo and Calypso. Calypso was telling Leo off for some thing or another. Frank and Hazel were whacking each other with their table tennis paddles. Percy grinned. Yep, these were his friends.

When Chiron spotted Percy, Annabeth and Piper, he smiled, his face wrinkling. "Ah, you're here. Thank you, Piper, for finding them." He gestured for them to sit down. "I'm sure you all want to know why I called you here-" he began gravely, before Leo interrupted him.

"Yeah, too right we do!" Leo punched his fist into the air. Everyone stared at him. Calypso buried her face into her hands.

"Leo, please shut up." Everyone burst out loud laughing at Calypso's comment, as Leo pulled a goofy face, and Calypso slapped him playfully.

Chiron cleared his throat before continuing. "So as I was saying before I was interrupted, I have called you here because the gods need your help again." Before the demigods could speak, he raised his hand. "Let me explain. In the ancient times, when the Greek empire was new and powerful, the Lady Hecate granted a certain group of mortals, with the permission of the Olympian council, magic. This group of blessed people grew, as they had children, and their children had children. Their fame grew wide, and soon stories were told about them. This began the stories of warlocks, of wizards. The group spread round the world, eventually forgetting that the gods had blessed them with magic, losing that link, not knowing there were any gods at all. Only few wizards now know of the gods' existence. The wizard society lives today, now disguised as normal mortals, while most of them live a double life- pretending to be a muggle (what they call mortals) but really being a wizard." Chiron paused, and looked around the room. Incredulity was etched upon everyone's face. Percy spoke up.

"Chiron. Is this a joke? How can there be… wizards?" He asked, trying to get his head round such an idea.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "You live in a world of gods. You have even met sorcerers and sorceresses. Hazel is one! Is it really so hard to believe?"

Hazel shrugged. "I guess not. So these people, they're just like Circe or Pasiphae? Just sorcerers?"

"No. In fact, they're entirely different. Only few people are sorcerers, and usually that is because Hecate or someone equally powerful has taught them, like you Hazel. They have the ability to manipulate the mist, but that is it. These wizards possess magic in their core, the same way Percy is able to control water, or any of you have your powers."

"So they're like demigods, without the god, but with the power?"

"Well, in a way, but their power can extend to all sorts of different spells. In fact, the particular wizards that are of relevance to you are traditional British wizards. Wands and pointy hats."

Leo snorted. "Wands and pointy hats? Man, I gotta meet these people."

"Well, you will. That is why I am telling you about wizards. No other demigods have ever known- at least, not in recent years. Demigods and wizards have been separated, but now you must meet them. A certain Dark Wizard, by the name of Voldemort, has risen." Chiron began to tell them of this Voldemort, and then how a baby called Harry Potter defeated him, and how last year, Voldemort had come back, using this Harry's blood. This was a lot for Percy, who couldn't help thinking about how Voldemort walked around with such a normal name like that. I mean, that name was bound to get a few stares at Wal-Mart.

"So you must go to the wizarding school, Hogwarts, and help Harry Potter, and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, is a good friend of mine. He knows about the gods, and he knows about you. He will help you settle in."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "We were just in a war, surely we don't have to join another one?"

Chiron sighed. "I'm sorry, it is the will of the gods. However, it's not completely a war yet. This is more of a protection mission, like a normal quest."

Annabeth scowled, before standing up. "I need to think about this." Chiron nodded. Annabeth left the room, and Percy immediately followed.

"Hey, Annabeth wait!" He caught up with her. "Annabeth." He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry for that," she muttered. "It's just-"

"I understand Wise Girl. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, we do. This Voldemort, he sounds bad, as bad as Kronos and possibly as dangerous as Gaia. We should help." Her eyes sparkled. "Plus, I've always wanted to visit Britain. It could be fun. I over reacted. We haven't been on a quest for ages, and a school doesn't sound like a very dangerous place. Oh, and we could learn all sorts of things at Hogwarts-" she enthused as Percy laughed. He kissed her, cutting her off.

"Well then, let's go in, and tell the others that we're going to Hogwarts."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter!**

**The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, since I have the beginning of this story written out. The next chapter will be from the wizards' perspective. **

**So there you go, please review! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Strange News

**Second chapter up! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked the first chapter!**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this one too- if you do, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Strange News

Dumbledore

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked through the dimly lit streets of suburban London. He hummed as he walked. To all that saw him, he appeared a cheerful, long bearded, old man. Dumbledore almost wished that was all he was.

He thought about Harry as he approached the tall buildings of Grimmauld Place. The prophecy. Dumbledore knew he should've told the boy about it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too soft at heart. He cared too much.

And now Voldemort was back, and the boy was in greater danger than ever. As were his friends, Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore smiled. At least Harry had the loyalty of his friends, something Voldemort could never appreciate.

But still, Dumbledore was afraid. And he was glad the gods were sending the demigods. He had known about it all along, ever since Hecate had revealed herself and the gods existence to him when he was just 18. The demigods could help Harry. But only the boy could kill Voldemort in the end.

Number 12 appeared before him, sliding in between the neighbouring houses. Dumbledore swiftly strode up the path and knocked. The jovial face of Molly Weasley soon appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she cried. "Come in, come in. I hope you're not cold. Oh would you like anything to eat? Here, let me take your coat."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Molly."

She waved him into the dark corridor. "Everyone else is here, we all want to know what you're talking about."

Dumbledore walked down the corridor towards the ajar door. He noticed Ronald Weasley lingering on the stairs, his mouth wide open. "Hello, Ron. How are you?"

Ron gaped. "Uh… Professor Dumbledore…" He shook out of his apparent shock. "Fine, thanks," he said, before bolting up the stairs.

Molly ushered Dumbledore into the room, calling behind her, "Ronald Weasley, if I catch you and your brothers using any fancy tricks to eavesdrop, you will be sorry."

Dumbledore sat down and smiled at the members of the order around him. "Thank you all for coming here. I have some rather, ah, important matters to discuss with you."

Molly Weasley closed the door.

Harry

Harry stroked Hedwig's soft, white feathers, frustrated. "What do you think the meeting's about?" he asked Hermione for around the sixth time. She sighed, and stopped reading her textbook.

"I don't know, Harry. But if it were really important, you would be told. Since you aren't, stop worrying. Now can I please go back to reading my textbook?" Hermione insisted on reading all her textbooks again before school started, or, as she maintained, she would fall behind.

Harry scowled once more as Ron burst into the room.

"There you are Ron, took you long enough. Did you find out anything about the meeting?" Harry asked eagerly.

Ron nodded frantically. "Dumbledore's here for it!"

"What?" Harry leapt out of his chair. Even Hermione closed her textbook to listen.

"Yeah, I saw him as he went in. I also heard he had some 'important matters' to discuss. Then mum closed the door."

"But Dumbledore hasn't come for a meeting since- well since-" Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Since I arrived," Harry finished shortly. "Yeah, I know."

There was a loud crack, and the twins appeared, Ginny rushing into the room straight afterwards.

"Did you hear?" Ginny said breathlessly. "Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore's here. We know." Ron said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Fred pulled out a pair of extendable ears. "Lets go!"

Ron shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Mum said she would get mad if we tried eavesdropping one more time; like really mad." George laughed. "Don't be a wimp," he said scornfully. "Are you in or out?"

"Umm… In." Everyone else nodded assent. They quietly sneaked to the landing at the top of the stairs, and carefully lowered the extendable ears. The ears stayed motionless when it reached the door, and everyone crowded round to listen.

"But Albus, won't the other children notice?" the voice of Mr Weasley said.

"I'm not sure; it doesn't matter anyway. It is a necessary course of action, even though it's different from everything else." Dumbledore spoke. Before he could continue, there was a loud bang, and the ear went flying backwards, the angry head of Molly Weasley poking out of the door.

"That is it!" she screamed, making everyone flinch. "I've had enough! Everyone back to your room." They all scrambled backwards, going to their separate rooms, shutting the doors behind them. When the door was closed, they heard Mrs Weasley shout a spell, and the locks on their door clicked. "You're not coming out till dinner, all of you. I'll deal with you then." She huffed one last time, before Harry heard the door of the meeting room slam.

Ron, who he was rooming with, shrugged. "I warned you." He groaned. "And now I have to pay."

Harry couldn't help smiling at that, but he felt frustration. "What were they talking about? Notice what?" If only they'd heard just Dumbledore's next sentence.

Ron shrugged. "No idea, mate. Who knows what they were talking about, it is Dumbledore after all…"

Ron asked Harry eagerly if he wanted to play a game of Wand tennis with Ginny's pygmy puff. Harry suggested they played with a tennis ball instead. And that was how they spent the rest of their time till dinner, when Mrs Weasley let them out, and they got a half hour lecture on behaviour. Afterwards, however, they had a delicious dinner, and Harry had an average, but unfruitful night, trying to slyly wheedle information out of Sirius, who would not relent. He would find out soon enough, he promised himself as he drifted off, he would.

….

On the last Saturday before term, which started the following Monday, Mrs Weasley had a surprise announcement. "We will be having guests."

"What? Who?" Ginny asked.

"Eight wizards who are moving here from America. They're distant relatives of Dumbledore, which is why they will be staying here with us."

"Eight wizards? Blimey!" Ron muttered.

"Well yes, it will be crowded. They'll be arriving here tomorrow, so I just thought I'd warn you."

"Why not come till after we've gone to Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

Mrs Weasley looked surprised. "Well, they're going to Hogwarts too of course. They're the same year as Ron, Harry and Hermione. They'll only be here for one night before school, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Wizards from America? It'll be fantastic to learn about their culture!" Hermione said excitedly.

It would be pretty interesting, thought Harry, who wondered what they would be like. The next morning, they all leapt out of bed, shovelling down breakfast. What followed was a quiet day of anticipation (the demigods were arriving late evening), until they could bear it no longer.

"When will they be here?" Fred asked, swallowing the last scraps of his dinner.

Mrs Weasley checked the wall clock. "Well, Remus went to pick them up an hour ago, so they should be here anytime now." And then they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**Hmm, nice symmetry going on their with Dumbledore's POV in the beginning, it was fun to write! The next chapter will have the wizards and demigods meet, and that should be posted fairly soon. **

**The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapter will be posted!**


	3. First Impressions

**Ok, so I wasn't planning on posting this chapter this quickly, but after all your reviews, I couldn't stop myself! So thanks, I hope you like this chapter. In response to some reviews:**

**Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the chapter, and posted a really nice review :) This chapter does have the meetings, but, well... you'll see**

**Guest (well, one of you, all of your reviews were awesome): It might be helpful if you all read this response. I can tell you, the wizards will sense something is up, but it won't be int his chapter, since they only just meet. However, while suspicions will rise, the golden trio won't be OOC. In the actual books, their fairly nice people, who wouldn't be mean and horrible to strangers, like they are in some fanfics. I don't want to say too much more right now, since it could spoil some stuff in this story, but rest assured, what you guys want will come!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3- First Impressions

Jason

Jason had to admit, his wand was cool. When Annabeth and Percy had come back in, saying they would go, Jason didn't know whether he felt relieved or disappointed. Of course, then Hecate came and gave them magic, with suitable knowledge for a fifth year, as she said. Honestly, it had felt like a sugar rush, the spells rushing through him. Then BAM! He knew magic. They were each given wands. Hecate mentioned something about cores, but no one really listened. They were too busy playing with their new wands. Then Hecate huffed and left in a flourish. Chiron tried not to laugh.

"Demigods, calm down. Now go pack your bags. You will take a plane tomorrow, and don't worry Percy, Hazel; Zeus has promised not to blast you out of the sky. There you will arrive at London, Heathrow Airport, where Remus Lupin will be waiting for you. He will take you to Grimmauld place, headquarters for the Order, the organisation I told you about. Harry, Ron and Hermione are there. Make friends with them. The adults know about you being demigods, the children do not. Remember, you must act as wizards. Those three should not be told what you really are. The same goes for everyone else. Your identity must remain secret." Chiron dismissed them to go get packed, after he gave them some documents on wizarding life they could read on the plane.

Everyone nodded, and then dispersed to go pack their bags. Jason hadn't much to pack, so he finished pretty quickly, and went to find Piper. She was in the Aphrodite cabin, surrounded by her siblings who wanted to know why she was packing. She rolled her eyes at them as Jason pulled her outside.

"So, what d'you think? I mean, wizards?"

Piper shrugged. "I guess I'm not really that surprised. Why not wizards if there are gods?"

"I suppose. But another quest, eh?"

Piper smiled. "I think we're all kind of looking forward to that." She leaned forward, her mouth next to his ear. "I think that's the reason why Annabeth and Percy agreed to go. Why most of us are going. We like a bit of fun."

Jason laughed. "Yup. Come on, its getting late, and we have to get up early tomorrow. Good night." He pecked her on the cheek, before returning to his cabin, and falling sound asleep.

…..

Jason sighed as Percy and Hazel moaned again, and Annabeth and Frank gripped their hands. The plane was flying smoothly, and Jason was secretly pushing it along to make it go faster. But not by too much. He didn't want to scare the mortal pilot. He skimmed through the last page of the quest briefing. Giving up on reading it properly (he suspected only Annabeth would) he put on his headphones to watch some of the in flight movies. Piper was sprawled next to him, sleeping soundly. Leo was on the other side of him, talking to Calypso. Next to Piper was Annabeth, comforting Percy, and then Frank, who was doing the same to Hazel. As Jason started to play the movie, which was Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, his favourite one, he heard the pilots voice over the speaker announcing they would be landing in 20 minutes. He quickly woke up Piper.

"Pipes, wake up. We're going to be landing in London soon."

...

It was pouring outside. The demigods exited Heathrow airport, only to be met by the drizzling rain; and a tall, brown haired man. He shook their hands.

"Ah, you must be the American wizards, or, I should say, demigods. Welcome to London. I am Remus Lupin, Auror and part time werewolf."

Jason nodded. This guy had been in the briefing. He had a bad experience with werewolves, but this guy seemed fine. They all got into the car, which was way bigger on the inside than it looked. They all fit comfortably. Soon they were whizzing through the streets in the now quickly approaching darkness. Shortly, they stopped before some tall, grim buildings. Lupin got out of the car, and everyone followed. Suddenly the houses started moving, and another one popped between. Lupin smiled at their faces, before knocking on the door. Almost immediately it was opened by a short, plump, cheerful red headed woman.

"Ah, there you are Remus! Oh, and look at these people. Come on in, you must be soaking. I'm Molly Weasley. Make yourselves at home."

The demigods tramped into the dimly lit hallway and were ushered into the kitchen. At least the people seemed nice, Jason thought. Just as he wondered where Harry Potter and his friends were, he noticed six people standing around the table in the kitchen, smiling nervously.

Mrs Weasley came in. "Well, I have to go with Remus to sort out some boggart problems. The kids will show you around. If you need anything just ask them." She gave a pointed look at the kids standing around the table, before turning around and bustling away. Jason gave a nervous wave.

"Hey. Uh, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Jason."

Piper stepped forward and told them her name, everyone else following suit. When they finished they looked at the wizards expectantly.

A girl about their age smiled at them. She had long, curly brown hair. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm in my fifth year too."

A boy with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes, who looked a bit like Percy, spoke up. "Yeah, same here. Harry Potter." So this was the boy of the prophecy, Jason thought.

Another boy who looked the same age as Hermione and Harry, and like the remaining girl and two boys, had striking red hair, coughed. "Me too. I'm Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley, fourth year," piped up the small red headed girl.

The tallest two boys, who were identical, grinned. "Fred," said one. "George," said the other. "We're the Weasley twins. Sixth year. Pleasure to meet you," they chorused together.

Ron snorted. "Oh, shut up you two." He looked at the demigods. "So, I guess we should show you to your rooms."

They all ambled up the stairs, talking to each other.

"So why did you guys move from America?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Dumbledore's our distant relative, and we wanted to help in this war, so the camp, that's basically what we called our wizarding school, let us go." Percy shrugged.

"Dumbledore's your relative?" Harry's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Distant relative. But yeah."

They stopped on the top floor. George (or Fred) opened the door on the left. "This is where Percy, Jason, Leo and Frank will be staying. It should be big enough, we added extension charms."

Fred (or George) did the same on the door to the right, which was where Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Calypso were staying. It was now rather late, and Jason was too jet-lagged to make conversation, and he suspected his friends felt the same. After saying slightly awkward goodnights, considering the two groups barely knew each other, they entered their rooms.

"What d'you think?" Leo asked.

Jason shrugged. "They seem nice."

Percy collapsed on his bed. "I'm too tired from that plane journey to make judgement right now. For the love of Zeus, please let's go to sleep."

Jason hid his grin, as Frank snorted. "Honestly, you and Hazel need to get over your fears of the air."

Percy simply chucked a pillow at him in response.

Chuckling, they all got ready for bed, considering no one was unpacking as they left this place next morning. Despite the fact it was six in the evening back at Camp, Jason was pretty tired from the journey. He settled back, and went to sleep, wondering what Hogwarts would be like, and whether they would manage to fit in with the wizards after all.

* * *

**So yeah, they've met, but haven't got to really talk yet. Lets see how well the demigods do to fit in with the wizards in the next few chapters :) It might be more difficult than they think. **

**Here ends the pre-written chapters, so I may not be able to post as frequently. One thing's for sure, more reviews means a quicker update. Come on, review and I'll try and get the next chapter to you quickly. **

**For those you who haven't read it, you might also like my other PJO fanfic Children of the Prophecy, and if you like Eragon, you can read A New Beginning.**

**So please review for a quicker update, tell me what you want or thought!**


	4. Express

**Next chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews!:**

**demiwizardrunner: There won't be a fight yet... but that doesn't mean there's not one soon :p... and trust me, when it does, it will be big!**

**gallaghere: Thanks! Your idea's really good, and thanks for suggesting it! However, I won't have Draco doing that in this story, as it doesn't fit with his character- Draco would only go out with Slytherin pure bloods. However, that doesn't mean no-one else will do something of the kind!**

**Risa Silvara: I'm glad you like it :) I did consider having Nico be part of the quest, but I decided not to, for a variety of reasons, one of them being it might have been too many characters. He _will_ however play a part in this story. I repeat, he will be in the story, or at least in the other two in the trilogy. Many characters who aren't on the main quest will make an appearance, but Nico will play a role, just not quite yet :) **

**And thanks to all the other reviewers! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will be posted either this weekend or next week, depending on reviews. I also want to focus on my other story, Children of the Prophecy, as that is so close to being finished! And then I can focus everything on this story! But yeah, more reviews I get will equate to a quicker update, so please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Express

Piper

Piper woke up early in the morning, at around 6 am. Annabeth was already up, but Hazel and Calypso were still snoozing.

"It's the time difference," Annabeth explained. "The jet lag will soon wash over."

Piper figured there was no point trying to get back to sleep. Plus, the wizards would be getting up soon anyway.

Annabeth was perusing one of the textbooks, something about History, looking pretty comfortable. She probably wouldn't move for another half an hour.

Piper crept over to the door and pushed it open slightly. The warm face of Mrs. Weasley met her.

"Ah, dear, you're awake. I'm just about to make breakfast, the others should be up soon."

"Oh, I'll help you," Piper offered. Mrs. Weasley waved her offer away, but Piper insisted. She couldn't help but like this friendly woman.

There was one slight issue. Mrs. Weasley used her wand to cook, waving it and pans coming flying. The scene was hectic.

Piper pulled out her wand, holly and unicorn hair, she remembered Hecate saying. She waved it, casting an accio spell that was in her brain, Hecate having given her all the suitable knowledge for a fifth year. A whisk zoomed to her and smacked her in the face.

She started whisking an egg, and Mrs. Weasley looked at her sympathetically.

"Not used to magic cooking? Muggle parent?"

Piper nodded in assent, relieved Mrs Weasley had provided her with an excuse, and continued to prepare the eggs. Leo and Frank wandered down, followed by Calypso, as more and more demigods, and then wizards, started to filter down. Jason kissed her as he came down, smiling.

They all sat down to a heapful breakfast, toast, eggs, bacon, and the lot.

"This is great, Mrs. Weasley," Percy thanked, with some bacon in his mouth.

Molly smiled. "Thank Piper, dear. She did half the work."

"'Ank 'ou Piper," Percy said, having added some toast.

Annabeth shook her head. "Get some manners, Seaweed Brain," she admonished, but there was a smile on her face.

Quiet conversation ensued around the table. Piper looked at Harry. "So, is Hogwarts nice?" she asked.

He nodded. "The first time you see it… it's breathtaking."

"I look forward to it, then."

Hermione leaned in. "What's your school like in America?"

Jason joined in, helping Piper as she paused to think, struggling to come up with a description. "It's nice. It's quite informal though, and not nearly as grand as how Hogwarts seems. I guess it's 'cause there's not really much of a heritage of wizardry there."

Once the ice was broken, they continued chatting, till Lupin arrived and told them they had better leave if they wanted to make the train in time.

They were taking something called the Knightbus. Piper, suffice to say, hated the experience, but poor Hazel looked like she was about to throw up.

"Strange," Ron muttered. "Would've thought they had some sort of magic bus in America."

Piper gripped Jason's hand tightly as they left the bus and walked into King's cross.

"That was horrible," she muttered.

"If you think that was bad, wait till you see what happens next," said Ron, who was next to them, sympathetically.

In response to Piper's querying gaze, he simply took hold of his trolley, and ran straight first into a wall.

Before Piper could shriek, Ron vanished. Fred smiled at their shock, and followed suit.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hazel said.

"Awesome!" Leo said, as he punched his arm in the air.

Ten minutes later, they were all through the barrier. George found their shock amusing. "Honestly," he said, "you would've thought you'd never seen magic before." The demigods simply laughed at the comment, but as they boarded the train after thanking Remus and Molly, Piper realised they would have to start acting as if they were used to this kind of stuff. They found an empty carriage, and the demigods filed in.

A minute later Harry approached. "Hey, can I, uh, sit here? Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefects carriage," he explained, with a slight bitter tone in his voice, which seemed unlike him- though, granted, Piper didn't really know him.

"Sure," Annabeth said, her hand entwined with Percy's.

"So," Harry said, "I'm guessing you guys are going out?"

They nodded. "In fact," Percy said, "we're a carriage of couples. Me and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, and Calypso and Leo."

"Are Hermione and Ron, you know…?" Piper asked, implying the end of her question.

Harry laughed. "No, of course not!" He looked at her. "Why would you ask?"

Piper shrugged. She could've sworn she'd seen Hermione glance at Ron a few times. She scowled at her Aphrodite self.

The train moved slowly along, as conversation ensued in the carriage. Piper looked at the beautiful British countryside, the rolling green hills.

About an hour later, their carriage door slid open. Piper turned her head, expecting to see Ron and Hermione. Instead she saw a thin, blonde boy with a smirk on his face, surrounded by two thug-like boys.

"Well, well," he said, scanning the carriage, "got some new friends, have we, Potter?"

Harry just scowled, as Piper looked at the boy with dislike.

"I'll be nice," the boy said, "because you're new, I'll help you out a bit. You don't want to be hanging out with Potter. I suggest you find some new, ahem, companions. And fast." He smiled at them smugly. "Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe, Goyle."

Percy looked at him. "That's nice, but I think we're alright here," he said coolly.

Annabeth spoke up. "Yeah, we're fine. So it would be nice if you could stop blocking our door. You're ruining the view."

A voice called out from behind Draco. "Yeah, Malfoy, please move. I think we'd like to get in, and talk to our friends," Ron said, exasperated.

Malfoy scowled. "You've made the wrong choice. I've got my eye on you lot. You are going to regret this. And you Potter… saw your pet dog at the station. Quite a furry friend you got there… shame, he seemed to remind me of someone." Malfoy smirked at Harry's pale face, as he stalked off, the two goons behind them. Ron and Hermione bustled in.

"Oh, there you all are," Hermione said as they squeezed in, "can't believe the nerve of Malfoy, d'you know he's a prefect? Honestly, it's horrible; I mean why him?"

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure he was just joking about Padfoot. He can't know anything about that."

"That kid was a jerk," Leo said distastefully.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "Yeah, well, most Slytherins are," Harry said glumly.

"Slytherins?" Calypso asked.

"It's one of the four Hogwart houses," Hermione said, looking surprised. "You haven't heard of them?"

The demigods exchanged looks. "Um, well, no. We don't know much about Hogwarts, you don't hear about it a lot in America."

Hermione looked surprised, but explained. "Well, there were four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Row-"

"Oh, save them the whole Hogwarts: A History speech, Hermione," Ron said, sighing. Leo looked slightly relieved. "There are four houses: Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the just, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the evil gits."

"For the shrewd," Hermione inserted, as Ron and Harry exchanged smirks.

Annabeth smiled at Hermione. "Actually, I think remember reading about that this morning."

Percy looked at her. "You were reading a textbook this morning?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I was curious." Hermione beamed, as Ron looked on aghast.

"Hermione, I never thought this day would come, but it seems you're not the only mad hatter who reads textbooks, and let me guess," he looked at Annabeth, "like the library?"

Piper laughed. "Oh, don't mention the library and Annabeth."

Leo looked on in mock horror. "They're multiplying!" Everyone laughed at Leo's expression, though Hermione gave Leo an affronted look, but Piper could tell she didn't really mind.

The rest of the journey was passed amicably, with no further interruptions. An hour later, everyone was changed into robes- "Leo, you do not look like Batman!"- and the train was pulling into the station at Hogsmeade.

They got off the train, and reached the carriages. Piper stopped in her tracks. Attached to the carriages were winged horses, but unlike pegasi they had leathery, bony skin, like horses of death.

"Nico would like these horses," Leo muttered under his breath, but Harry heard him.

"You can see them too? What are they?" He asked, shocked.

Ron looked at him weirdly. "See what, mate? There's nothing there."

"Uh, yes there are," Frank said.

"I can see them too," a girl said from next to them. She had blonde hair and a dreamy expression on her face.

"Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood, in the year below," Hermione said nervously.

"They're thestrals," Luna continued calmly. "They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

Hermione gave an 'oh' of understanding, and Harry muttered, "Cedric."

"You can all see them?" Ron asked the demigods. They nodded. "Blimey, how?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "That's personal."

"No, it's ok," Piper told her, thinking quickly on the spot. "There was, uh, a fire back at our school. Quite a few people didn't make it."

"Oh." Hermione's gaze softened. "I'm sorry."

There was a silence as everyone boarded the carriage. The horses started to move, their hooves clipping against the bumpy ground.

Luna asked them where they had gone to school.

"Some of us went to this wizarding school in New York, and some of us went to one in San Francisco," Annabeth told her.

Ron perked up. "Hey, I have a second cousin, Barny, who goes to the wizarding school in San Francisco, he's in our year, you must know him?"

The demigods exchanged looks. "No, we didn't," Frank told him.

Ron frowned. "Really? But he said the year groups were really small there."

Jason stepped in. "Oh yeah! Barny, red hair, of course," he laughed, "Yeah, he's a funny guy." Piper mentally thanked him for his quick thinking, guessing that because of the Weasleys' trademark red hair.

Ron accepted that, grinning. "Yeah, he is a weird one."

Piper was relieved they had managed to pretend they were wizards. While there had been a few close slip-ups, Piper was positive they hadn't given it away. Her only doubts were if they would be able to keep that up…

Before conversation could continue, Piper gasped. The sight before them was dazzling. After such a long journey, it was amazing to finally see the school, the castle stretched out before them, in all its glory.

"Wow," Piper said. It was a breathtaking sight, this wizarding school. The school they would go to, and have to pretend to fit in there.

They had reached Hogwarts.

* * *

**Well, nearly gave it away near the end! Piper thinks they managed to pass it off... but will the wizards think the same? Guess you'll have to wait and find out!**

**Please review for a quicker update. Right now probably early next week, but if there are quite a lot of reviews, it will be weekend or maybe even sooner! It all depends, so review ;)**


	5. A Strange Sort

**Sorry this chapter is later than usual! For those of you who read my other story, Children of the Prophecy, you know I'm close to finishing that off, so I'm focusing on that for the finish. But this chapter is here! Thanks to all who reviewed!:**

**Guest: I totally understand where you're coming from, and that will be in this story, the whole nightmares thing, but not too the extreme that some stories have it. In BoO they aren't that traumatised, where they have nightmares where only the other can help- there's no reference to that. However, I will be including it to a certain degree, and you'll see that slightly at the end of this chapter, and next chapter (hint, hint)**

**And thanks to all other reviewers! I hope you like this chapter, and once you've read it, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Leo

Leo had to admit, Hogwarts was pretty awesome. He might not have been as architecture obsessed as Annabeth, but even Leo could tell that this castle was pretty impressive.

They walked through the entrance hall, the buzz of talking students filling it.

"So where are we going?" Leo asked.

"To the Great Hall, for the opening feast," Hermione explained.

"Hey, look." Ron nudged Harry, pointing him in the direction of a tall woman. She was thin with greying hair, and had a stern but fair look on her face.

"McGonagall? What's she doing in the entrance hall? Doesn't she usually welcome the first years?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Maybe she had other business," Hermione suggested.

"Well, whatever it is, she's coming our way," Ron gulped, his eyes widening.

McGonagall strode over to them. "Potter, Weasley, Granger. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I trust your summer was agreeable."

Hermione nodded eagerly, and Ron gave a weak laugh.

The professor turned to the demigods. Leo remembered her from the quest briefing, and he remembered Chiron mentioning her. Leo was pretty sure this woman knew about them being wizards… but perhaps it would be best not to say anything in case it gave it away.

"Ah… the, ahem, American transfers. If you will follow me."

Without hesitation, McGonagall started to walk away. Annabeth started, and followed her, Leo at the tail end, as the group followed. From Harry, Ron and Hermione's surprised faces, bordering shocked, Leo wondered if he should be worried.

Hey- there was no better way to find out than to follow her, he guessed.

Professor McGonagall closed the door to her office as they stumbled into it, before sitting down at her desk.

"Well," she said, inspecting each one of them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I understand it must be very different from your demigod… camp."

So, Leo thought, she did know.

Hazel nodded. "It's amazing." McGonagall smiled at her.

"It is, isn't it?" She stood up. "Now, I understand you are here on a mission. But it goes without saying you do not give your cover away. It would simply cause a massive mess, and frankly, one we are not equipped to deal with. Now, let me explain to you how the school system works…" McGonagall talked for a few minutes about where things were located, and what kinds of subjects they would learn. Leo got kinda bored, and nudged Calypso, who gave him a warning look. He smirked. Gods, he loved that girl. "Now, I'm aware this is all in your briefing, so if you need to access this information, for whatever reason," she looked pointedly at Leo, "you can simply read that.

"Now, to the main thing I'm here to talk to you about. Your houses."

"Where we live?" Leo asked. "Awesome."

"No, doofus, the houses like Hufflepuff," Piper told him.

McGonagall nodded. "Indeed. It is traditional to sort new students with the sorting hat, but that is primarily for first years. Instead, your instructor Chiron gave us more than enough information, and with a simple charm by the headmaster, it was discerned. All of you possess a variety of traits, some admirable, but this is the case with all students. However, it is understood you have all displayed extreme bravery before, and consistently proven yourself to be bold, perhaps too bold for your own good. Something which is unquestionably that of the house of Godric. You will all be in Gryffindor."

"The one with the lion? Awesome, I'm a Leo," Percy said, grinning.

Leo sighed. "Do we have to go through this again? Because I told you, I'm-"

"That will be all," McGonagall interrupted him. "You may now join the rest of the school at the feast." She called after them one last time as they started to make their way out of the office. "I know you're here to help in a war, but you are children," she told them. "Remember to enjoy yourselves. Hogwarts is, after all, a fascinating place."

Hermione

"American wizards? That's just wie- hey, is that them?" Seamus asked excitedly, craning his neck to get a better view.

Hermione turned, and sure enough, the exchange students had just entered the Great Hall. McGonagall was nowhere in sight.

The sorting ceremony had just finished, so Hermione was at a loss to where the students were sit. However, they seemed to just be making their way to the… Gryffindor table.

Sure enough they were soon there. One of the wizards, Frank she thought, squeezed in next to her, apologising, as she moved up. Annabeth took a seat opposite her, flashing her a smile.

"Are you guys all in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, surprised. Jason nodded.

"That's what McGonagall said."

Seamus and Dean immediately started bombarding them with questions about America as the food appeared. Hermione rolled her eyes at their behaviour, Ron eagerly taking part.

Percy looked surprised at the food. "Is anything wrong?" she asked him, confused.

"Oh, nothing… it's just, well, it's really traditional food." And it was, Hermione supposed. Roast Beef and potatoes and Yorkshire pudding- they were slightly traditional, but so what?

"Don't you have stuff like this in the American school?" Ginny asked from the side.

"Nope," Leo said, shaking his head, "we prefer burgers and pizza there."

Odd, Hermione thought- but then again, these wizards were proving themselves to be very different.

They were interrupted as Dumbledore approached the podium to make a speech. The boys zoned out, but Hermione listened. It was the same stuff as usual- that is, up until the new woman, Umbridge, started talking, someone who was apparently at Harry's, started talking.

Hermione definitely did not like her.

After she finished, and they were showing the Americans the way to the dormitory, Ron looked at her bemused. "What did any of that mean?" Before Hermione could answer, Annabeth spoke.

"It means this 'Ministry' is getting involved with this school," she said. Hermione looked at her, impressed. Annabeth was smart, and Hermione secretly was glad that there was someone else, perhaps someone she could talk to, who would understand her. Harry and Ron were her best friends, but the world would end if either of them entered a library unless their was no other option.

"So this Ministry runs the country?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Well, of course," Hermione responded surprised. "I thought you would've known that." Hazel simply shrugged. But now that Hermione thought about it, the Americans didn't seem to know… well, much about wizardry in Britain at all. There was something strange.

Ever since they had got here, it had been clear they were very different from normal wizards. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something off…

Before she even knew it, they had reached the common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"Fat Lady, she opens the way to the common room," Ron explained, "oh, and, Fortuna Major." The Fat Lady inclined her head, swinging open. The wizards filed in.

There were a few people remaining in the common room, but most people were going to bed. The exchange students looked pretty tired themselves.

"Here, I'll take the girls to our dormitory," Hermione volunteered. "Harry, why don't you take the boys?" Everyone started to say goodnight, and next to Hermione, Percy and Annabeth kissed. They exchanged a look, Percy squeezing Annabeth's hand. Jason and Piper exchanged worried looks.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Percy promised. "Sleep well." Annabeth smiled at him, before following Hermione up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Hermione wasn't sure what that was about, but she wasn't about to ask. She liked the girls, but there was something up.

They were different, and it seemed like they had such a strange past- such as them all being able to see Thestrals.

For some reason, Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling that something strange was going on.

And if there was, Hermione wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

**Looks like the demigods weren't as successful as Piper had hoped... Hermione senses something is wrong! That's not too surprising after all, she is the brightest witch of her age ;)**

**The next chapter... realistically, it will be posted hopefully sometime next week. I don't think this week, since I want to finish my other story, and then even after that, I have exams coming up, so I will have to be posting less for a while. I'm hoping to get another two or three chapters in this story before I take a break from fanfiction to revise for a couple of weeks, and then after that, around the beginning of June, I'll be back to frequent posting! Yaay!**

**But of course, reviews will always, Always!, make me post quicker. They're my motivation to post, so please review!**


	6. Morning Surprise

**Next chapter is up! Took slightly longer, but that's how it's gonna be for the next month, since I have a lot of work, so you better get used to it.**

** : It's clear you want to read this chapter, and I'm glad you like the story! I am writing my fastest though, I'm juggling two stories plus loads of work, so I'm doing my best. I didn't choose to make you wait on purpose! So please bear that in mind...!**

**And thanks to all the other awesome reviews! You guys are awesome, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Next chapter posted some time next week. I hope to get at least two more chapters to you before I go on my break from fanfiction to study for exams. Please bear in mind I've already started writing the next chapter, so if there are lots of reviews, there will definitely be a quicker update! So review!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Morning Surprise

Annabeth

_Darkness. Voices echoing, red lights glowing. A chilly wind. She was back, back in the pit, monsters, Kronos, giants, Gaia cackling. _

_ She shivered. She was alone, and suddenly Gaia disappeared, Kronos was gone, and the giants and monsters vanished. Suddenly a green light filled the cavern, and all that was left was a snake, a snake that jumped at her, fangs bared-_

Annabeth jumped up, gripping the side of her bed. She put a hand over her mouth, silencing herself, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

It didn't work.

"Annabeth?" a voice asked. Annabeth turned to see Calypso looking at her, worried. "Did- did you have another nightmare?"

Annabeth nodded. "It's fine. I'm fine. You can go back to sleep." Annabeth glanced at the clock. Nearly an hour till everyone would awake. She reached for the book on her bedside table.

The nightmares weren't uncommon. After the war, they had been particularly bad, but they were getting a lot better. Especially since, well, she had been sleeping with Percy in his cabin (yes, just sleeping!). They had been able to help each other through their nightmares, which is why last night she had been so reluctant to say goodnight to Percy. And this _had_ been one of her worst nightmares for a while.

Calypso sat up. "I'll wait up with you."

Annabeth smiled at her. "Thanks, but you don't have to."

"But I want to," Calypso insisted. Annabeth grinned. Gods, this girl was a lifesaver. Because more than anything, right now Annabeth wanted company.

They talked in soft voices, about Hogwarts, about Camp, about Ogygia, about Percy and Leo. Annabeth had gotten to be friends with Calypso in the past two months since Leo brought her back, but this was the first time she had talked to her more personally.

Soon, breakfast time swung round.

The other girls in the dormitory woke up, and after getting ready, Hermione lead them downstairs to the common room.

"The boys won't be down yet, they usually wake a little later," Hermione said, as she took down a poster advertising testing trials for Weasleys' wizard wheezes, huffing. "But we can still go to breakfast, they'll join us soon enough."

Annabeth shrugged, and Piper nodded. "I'm hungry."

They walked down, and soon they were in the Great Hall. As the others walked to the table, Annabeth slowed down for a second, Hazel by her side, to examine one of the armours on display.

"That's a lot of precious metal," Hazel commented.

Before Annabeth could respond, a thin boy walked up to them, with sandy hair and a slightly upturned nose. He smiled at them, and Annabeth nodded back.

"I'm Zacharias Smith, and you are?" he asked Annabeth, mostly ignoring Hazel.

"Annabeth," she replied warily.

"Well, Annabeth, I've only just met you, but you're astoundingly beautiful," he drawled. Annabeth just raised an eyebrow, not falling for his act.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime-"

"Sorry," Annabeth interrupted, "but I think you've made some kind of mist-"

"No, let me finish," Zacharias said, putting a finger up. "Hogsmeade visits are coming up soon, and I know an excellent tea shop, you'll love it. So-"

"Hey, Annabeth," a familiar voice called out. Percy strolled towards them, his black hair tousled, his green eyes twinkling. He put an arm around Annabeth, grinning at Hazel.

"Excuse me," Zacharias said, looking affronted, "but if you could just leave us for a minute, I was just asking her out."

"Well," Percy said, "I have a feeling she'll be busy." He turned his head and kissed Annabeth full on. She was surprised for a second, before leaning forward. They grinned. Annabeth nodded at Zachariah as they walked away, trying to restrain herself from giggling at the murderous look on his face.

"Really, Percy?"

Percy shrugged innocently. "What? I was just happy to see you."

"You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah," Percy said, "but I'm your idiot. And now that jerk knows it," he finished triumphantly.

They sat down on the table, the others smiling at them. Annabeth reached for a slice of toast and started spreading jam on it.

"So, how d'you sleep?" Percy asked, in a quieter tone.

Annabeth shrugged. "Not a lot."

Percy looked at her. "Yeah, I didn't have the best nights sleep either." Percy grinned at her. "It will get better, though," he promised.

Annabeth loved him for trying to make her feel better.

As they ate, a tall girl walked up to them, and nodded at Harry.

"Angelina," Harry grinned. "Heard you're captain now!"

The girl, Angelina, nodded. "Yeah, I am, and I'm holding tryouts this Friday. You're coming, right? I want to see how the team works as a whole with any potential new members- we're looking for two chasers and a keeper." Annabeth wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she could've sworn Ron turned slightly pink.

Harry nodded. "I'll be there."

Angelina grinned. "Good." She turned to the demigods, evaluating each one individually. "Any of you fancy playing for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

Annabeth and Piper exchanged looks. They knew what quidditch was, thanks to Hecate, but none of them had ever actually played it.

Jason shrugged. "Sure, I guess I could try it. I like flying."

Percy, however, shook his head. "I, however, don't. No thanks."

Angelina shrugged. "Here, I have to go. See you at the tryouts, Harry. Don't forget, and don't get in trouble," she said warningly.

Harry nodded. Suddenly two boys walked by, pausing for a second by their group, before moving on. "Seamus and Dean," Percy whispered. "Seamus got in a fight with Harry." Suddenly a third boy sat down near them, a kind but worried look on his face. Annabeth remembered him, Neville.

Hermione glanced at Harry. "Look, Harry, you shouldn't worry about Seamus-" she ignored Ron shaking his head wildly, "I'm sure he'll come round."

Harry grunted. "S'not like it matters anyway. No-one else believes me."

"That's not true, mate," Ron interjected. "Yeah, there are some crackpots who believe the Daily Prophet, but just as many people don't! Lots of people trust Dumbledore!"

Seamus glared at them from further down the table. Harry sighed.

"Believe you about what?" Leo asked. Annabeth wanted to smack him.

"About Voldemort coming back," Neville said, before turning pink. He continued. "I believe you Harry."

"Well, why wouldn't anyone believe you?" Frank asked, confused. "You saw Voldemort with your own eyes, didn't you?"

"This is why," Hermione told him, putting a newspaper down on the table.

On it was written the headline 'DUMBLEDORE WELCOMES HIS LYING STUDENT WITH OPEN ARMS', and further down, 'WHY IS THE HEADMASTER HELPING THE BOY WHO LIVED BECOME THE BOY WHO LIED?'

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Hermione looked at Harry tentatively. "Look, Harry, they're on your side."

"Harry, we know you're not lying. Ignore what the paper says," Piper told him.

Harry shrugged. "I told you, I don't really care. But I'm glad you guys know that Voldemort's back."

"This is quite morbid talk for breakfast, don't you think?" They all whirled round to see Professor McGonagall, wand in one hand, a stack of papers in the other. "How about we shift the subject to school. Your timetables." Annabeth realised she had been working her way down the table, giving students their timetable.

She worked their way round the group, before reaching Annabeth and Percy. She tapped her wands on two pieces of paper, before handing it to them. Annabeth studied the timetable. Most of it was the same as all the other fifth year Gryffindor students, but where she had Arithmancy, Percy had divination.

McGonagall looked at their group. "Now you've got your timetables, I don't expect you to be sticking around. Go to your first lesson, please."

Annabeth stood up, as everyone prepared to go. Percy gave Annabeth a grin. She was excited to have some new lessons (though Leo didn't look nearly as happy), but also slightly nervous. They left the great hall, Annabeth pushing all thoughts of Quidditch, newspapers and Voldemort to the back of her mind for now.

Annabeth was ready to start her first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter, but eh. Next chapter will be their first lessons, I'm excited for it! Please review if you want to read that quicker!**

**Also, do you guys like the Percabeth? I love Percabeth, so I'm happy to write a lot of it. What other pairings do you guys want to read, especially on the wizards side?**

**As always, please review for quicker update!**


	7. Odd Learning

**Ok, guys, sorry for the late update- but you know why it's late: studying! I am sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to all reviews! They made me so happy! I wish I could respond to all reviews, but I tend to only respond to reviews with questions, though not always. But thanks to _all_ reviews, they were just so awesome!**

**demigoddess13: I'm glad you like this story, and I'm also glad you liked the end of Children of the Prophecy! And yes, exams are most definitely a common enemy ;) All's Fair and The Quest After will be posted but in just under a month's time, after my exams. I look forward to posting them!**

**gallaghere: It was a mixture. I was debating doing such a scene, but your review made me decided! So thanks, and i'm glad you liked the scene!**

**Alishear: I'm glad you liked that scene, and as for the chapter lengths... I'll try and see about making them longer after I go on a break, but right now its just getting the chapters out when they're good enough **

**A Random Fangirler: I know, same here! Hogwarts is a strange name ;) As for what year Fred and George are in... I'm not actually sure, you may be right, but for some reason I remember them skipping their last year. I don't know, that's just what I remembered. It won't really affect the story!**

**Infinityworlds: Yup, Percabeth is the best!**

**Seriously, thanks to all reviews!**

**Ok, so I'm going to try and post another chapter before the study break, but I can't make any promises. Around next week I will stop posting, so I'll try and get another chapter for you by then, but I can't be certain. However, if we get 15 reviews on this chapter, I'll make a promise to you to post the next chapter.**

_**So get 15 reviews on this chapter, and I will update immediately!**_** Sound like a fair deal? Because reviews really are my motivation, so if i manage to get that many reviews, I will definitely be posting! **

**Enjoy the chapter, and review!**

* * *

Odd Learning

Hazel

Hazel was nervous, but she decided the best was to not think about it. Who knew what Hogwarts would be like? Hazel could have signed up for a quest so boring that she would rather fight Gaia again.

Hazel's first lesson was Potions with the potions master, Professor Snape. She knew that all of Gryffindor had Potions too, so all the demigods, Harry, Ron and Hermione all went there together. Hazel turned to Frank and walked to the back of the group with him.

"How are you finding it?" Frank asked her.

Hazel shrugged, "It's been fine. But, to be honest, I don't know how today's going to go."

Frank nodded, "Good night sleep?" He asked.

She nodded, "Could have been worse." They caught up with the others, as they approached the classroom.

Hazel turns to Hermione, who she thought was friendly enough. Hazel thought they could be friends. "So is Professor Snape a nice teacher?" Hazel asked innocently.

Hermione looked glum and Hazel didn't have to be an expert to know that Professor Snape was bad news.

"Snape is horrible. And he hates Harry worst of all. We have our class with Slytherin, his house. He hates Gryffindor, but loves Slytherin." Hazel frowned, Hermione's revelation not helping her nerves. Well, Hazel hoped to stay on his good side. Hopefully.

They all waited outside and Hazel spotted Draco Malfoy, the boy with shocking blonde hair who had confronted them on the train. She stared at him with contempt. He turned and gave Harry a sneer, which Harry ignored.

"So Potter," Malfoy spat with distaste. "How are your parents doing?" He laughed jeering lay with Crabbe and... Hazel couldn't remember the name of the other one. His other crony. Hazel looked at Harry sympathetically, as she saw anger flit across his face, as he clenched his fist.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," Harry said tersely. Hazel saw a moment of tension which could explode into a fight and every instinct in her told her to stop them. But she didn't want to make a bad first impression. She saw Percy take a step forward, glaring at Malfoy, one hand in his pocket, which Hazel guessed contained Riptide. Instinct must have made Percy reach for it.

"Look, Malfoy, why don't you just leave us alone?" Frank asked.

"Sure. But Harry, surely you didn't rat on your parents?" Malfoy winked. Harry rushed forward, fists clenched so hard that they were alabaster white. Percy and Ron restrained Harry.

"Ignore him, Harry," Ron told him.

"Boys, boys, we don't want a fight do we?" Snape walked in from the shadows. He strolled down the corridor purposefully. "Potter. Typical behaviour from you and Weasley, but Mr...?" The man left the question hanging in the air to Percy. He was soft-spoken, but there was a sneering tone to his voice.

"Jackson sir. Percy Jackson. He didn't mean-"

"Thank you, Jackson," Snape held out his hand. "But I will have to take 15 points off of Gryffindor for this. Now, let's try not to have another fight on our first day shall we?" He opened the door into the dark and dank classroom as Draco Malfoy, the blonde jerk, sneered at Harry meaningfully. Hazel didn't like Professor Snape already.

* * *

Potions was spent making a Draught of Anxiety, Snape waving his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. Everyone got to it, and Hazel struggled. Luckily, Hermione helped her.

"Not good at potions?" she asked sympathetically. Hazel nodded.

Annabeth, on the other side of her, was doing fine, and even Percy was doing well. As they stirred the liquid, waiting for it to turn a shocking pink, Percy concentrated, as his potion swirled. Soon it was a shocking pink, more accurate than anyone else's in the class.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scolded, just load enough for Hazel to hear, "did you cheat?"

"No!" Percy exclaimed, smirking. "I just know exactly how much to stir it, since its got water." He shrugged innocently as Annabeth smacked him.

Snape walked round the classroom, nodding at the Slytherins, and scowling at the Gryffindors. He ignored the good potions such as Percy's or Hermione's, and instead told them all off for not paying enough attention.

At the end of the lesson, Snape surveyed the class.

"Now, can anyone tell me what potion you need to cure a bite from a Cornish pixie?" Snape asked, glancing around the room. "How about... our American cousins?" Snape sneered, ignoring Hermione's hand altogether. Hazel had no clue what the answer was, not being able to remember what a Cornish pixie was. So she was dismayed when Professor Snape pointed her way.

"Umm..." Hazel made something up quickly to try to cover her tracks, "we didn't study potions in our old ca-school." Hazel said, trying to sound convincing that they did learn other things.

"Hmmm..." Snape said. He snapped round, and pointed at Ron. "Weasley... Can you tell me?"

Ron turned a bright red. "Uh..."

Snape snapped on his heels again. "Potter, need I ask you? Of course not. Looks like Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger and our," he counted slowly and deliberately, "eight," he hissed, "friends from America need to write an extra essay on the bite of the Cornish pixie to catch up on their potions work. We would not want you to fall behind." He sneered nastily. "Class dismissed."

The next few lessons went smoothly, except when Leo got bitten by a wild plant in Herbology, which Jason and Percy cracked up at. Calypso had excelled at Herbology, eyes gleaming, and Annabeth wasn't bad at it either. The whole lesson Calypso had spent enthusing about Leaping Chrysanthemum's with Neville. Next was charms, in which Jason was turned his glasses into a teacup, but fortunately Hermione helped him out of that situation. Hazel had been the best at that out of the demigods, and Annabeth and Piper were pretty good too. Their last lesson was Defense against The Dark Arts.

As they filed into the classroom, they began to talk only to be cut off by the toad like woman.

"Quiet, quiet. Now, I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. We have had a significant fall in how good our main wizarding school is, especially in the teaching of this subject, and the Ministry has sent me here to help out in moving you along. Your teaching has been fragmented, with very under-qualified teachers having taught you, including dangerous half-breeds, so I am here to rectify all of these issues." She said, with a hint of forced sweetness at times. Hazel felt wary about this teacher.

She led them in and asked them to read the very beginning section, alone. Ron put his hand up.

"Excuse me Professor-"

"Umbridge, dear, and don't call out."

"Well, Professor Umbridge, we have learnt far past the basics of The Dark Arts and we were about to stud-"

She signaled for him to stop. "Now, my dear, I am afraid that you are wrong there. You have had numerous extremely incompetent and dangerous teachers and you have received fragmented learning. However, the Ministry of Magic has decided that it is best that you start from square one to learn the theory of the arts wholly for your O.W.L.S in time."

Hazel stared in disbelief. From what she had heard, there had been some pretty good performances from Harry, Hermione and Ron before. Why did she seem so tight-lipped about all this?

"Professor, what is the use of theory when we will need practical uses of defense against the dark arts in the real-" Harry started angrily.

"Firstly, please do not interrupt our class without having your hand up." Harry raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter," she said calmly.

Hazel could visibly see how Harry gritted his teeth. "Professor Umbridge, do you really think that we have no need of practical applications of defense against the dark arts in the real world. The whole point is that we can actually do something if we are attacked." His sarcasm was laced on thick.

Professor Umbridge continued, smiling. "It is far too dangerous to be going about practicing this sort of thing in the classroom willy-nilly as has been done before in this class. We will therefore not be using these sort of spells in the classroom."

Hermione raised her hand. Hazel was surprised. "Professor Umbridge-"

"Hand, please." The teacher said, almost gleeful. "Yes Miss..."

"Granger. How do you expect us to complete our O.W.L in this subject if we need to perform these spells in the exam itself?"

"Exactly," Dean nodded in agreement.

Professor Umbridge laughed falsely, "I understand your concern completely, however, with the proper theoretical learning of these spells it should be easy to perform them under the guidance of trained and very well educated Ministry officials, a very safe and controlled environment," she finished triumphantly.

Then Leo raised his hand. The whole class turned and looked at her. "Yes dear, you are...?"

"Leo, Professor. I was just wondering what the point is of theory if we are going to need these spells in real life when fighting that evil dude. Voldywart or something." Silence descended on the classroom, as Annabeth corrected him. Hazel wasn't sure why everyone seemed so shocked at the mention of the name. The brief moment of suspense felt like an age to Hazel as she looked around at the gasping faces.

The teacher did not look happy, her toad like face frowning. "Now, Leo, whatever you have been told about," she gestured with her hand, "is false. And everyone else: the ministry is sure that he has not returned and you should be too. Anyone," she glared at Harry accusingly, " who has been spreading false messages is lying to you."

Surely Chiron and the gods hadn't been lying to them. Hazel was in no doubt, why would Zeus have been forced into sending them here after all, if this Voldemort wasn't really back?

Piper frowned. "How could that be a lie? Voldemort is most definitely back. Our teachers from our old school would have no reason to lie to us, nor would Harry."

Professor Umbridge gave her the death stare. "Miss-"

"McLean," Piper told her.

"Well miss McLean, I shall let that comment slide since you are new. Though indeed, I wasn't aware that there would be American exchange students. But you should know now, we don't approve of liars and fibbers in this school, whatever they thought in your old school, I'm afraid it is not correct. You have been lied to."

Harry stood up, his chair scraping against the floor. "Well, if you love the ministry so much, how do they say Cedric Diggory died?"

Professor Umbridge turned to him and in a flash of her evil eyes made him sit down. "Cedric Diggory died during a tragic accident and we would prefer you not to dramatize this and traumatize your whole class at the same time as lying, again."

Harry's fists clenched. "It wasn't an accident! Voldemort killed him, I saw it, I was there! And you are the one that's lying!"

A ripple of noise went through the classroom, as they discussed what Harry had just said.

"EVERYONE CAN BE QUIET NOW!" Professor Umbridge yelled, and the classroom fell silent again.

"I will be having you back for detention tonight, Mr Potter, as well as every other night this week. Your housemaster will certainly be informed. Let me be clear. I will not be insulted, lied to and told to lie myself. And our friends from America, I wonder how on earth you came to the conclusion that he his back, but he is not. Class dismissed." As everyone made their way to leave, Umbridge called after the demigods. "Now, you eight new pupils can stay behind and talk to me, I would wish to discuss, your, ah, circumstances. I'm sure it will be very helpful, to both of us."

Hazel exchanged a look with the others, her anxiety returning.

This didn't seem good.

* * *

**What do you think? And, oh no, what's Umbridge going to do now? **

**I'll try and get another chapter to you. Remember, 15 reviews will result in _an immediate update_. So if you want to read the next chapter, please review! Otherwise, unfortunately, it might be another 3 weeks till the next update due to exams :( So review!**


	8. Talking to the Toad

**Got another chapter to you guys! Yes, this will be the last update for a few weeks, due to work! Sorry, but its unavoidable!**

**Thanks to all the reviews, please keep it up!**

**Demigoddess13: Thanks so much! I always love your reviews ;) Yup, schoolwork is annoying. Thanks for your comments, I didn't want to make the wizards nosy, or the demigods harsh- I wanted to keep them in character mostly- it annoys me when fanfictions do that, unless its part of the plot, or there's a reason for it**

**Cynder2013: Thanks! I'm trying to make my story original and interesting, so that's why!**

**Thanks to all reviews, you guys are great!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, next update won't be for around 3 weeks! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Talking to the Toad

Calypso

"Let me see. Jackson, Chase, Zhang, McLean, Levesque, Valdez, Grace, and Atlas. All new pupils, correct?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge," Annabeth answered for them all. They stood in the empty classroom, Umbridge's sickeningly sweet tone echoing across the chamber.

"You know," Umbridge sniffed, "I really should have been informed that you would be coming. It was clear I was coming not only as your new defence against the dark arts teacher, but as a representative from the ministry to help this school be restored to its former standards. For American Exchange students… well, you will understand why I would've wanted to know." Umbridge smiled at them. "However, that is not your fault. I'm sure we can all be friends. But, first, I really must get this matter out of the way.

"Now, I wish not to punish you, but really, you must understand that the school cannot have people spreading rumours about him being back, when he isn't. It can cause panic and that is not a good thing in our wizarding community. This is for your own good. Now, am I right in thinking that you all came from a different school?" They all nodded, keeping to their story. Calypso knew that this was when they were in deep trouble – Umbridge was dangerously close to finding out the truth. She seemed annoyed, and if she continued to pursue this matter, there was a chance she would find out- and then the quest would be done for. If Umbridge found out, it meant this ministry found out- and that would be a disaster.

"Well, I would like to know more about this American wizarding school, and what you know about our wizarding world, and _him._"

"_Him?" _Annabeth asked, confused.

"He who must not be named," Professor Umbridge whispered. "We don't say his name, it's bad luck," she finished. Calypso thought this was strange; back at camp they had used his name and no bad luck had befallen them. And it seemed strange for someone clearly deep in the rankings of the powerful wizard council to be so afraid of someone who she insisted wasn't even alive... There was more to this woman than met the eye. Why would she want to hide her knowledge that Voldemort was back, and keep up this sweet front? And why was she so sure that Harry was wrong, even though, from what Calypso knew, Harry had met Voldemort lots of times before. It was all very confusing.

"Well," Percy started, "We don't know too much other than that he is very dangerous and that he is back." He finished.

"Very well. But I must insist, as a member of the wizarding council that you get rid of that silly belief that he is back. I assure you that he isn't and that we cannot have that spread around the school." She looked at each person individually waiting for them all to nod. But Calypso wasn't fooled, she knew and they all knew that Voldemort was very much back.

"Professor Umbridge, why don't you say Voldemort," Calypso started. On the word Voldemort the teacher gritted her teeth, "if he is not back. Surely as part of a very well known school and wizarding council you aren't scared of him. Names can't hurt, can they?" Calypso questioned.

Professor Umbridge looked at her and Calypso saw some sort of determined fire in the eyes, very contradictory to her flowery front. "You can never be too safe. It's thought that his name is jinxed. Who knows what by, but it surely isn't good? You will learn this, or you will be punished." Professor Umbridge stared down at Calypso and Calypso began to feel uncomfortable, even interrogated.

Suddenly the smile on Umbridge's frog face widened. "Speaking of your old school, I would really like to know more about it. Name? Head teacher? Do they have a wizard council representative? It's intriguing that I have never heard of it, and neither have any of my colleagues."

Calypso realised that Professor Umbridge, as well as ensuring that Voldemort was not back in the eyes of the wizarding public, had called them back to interrogate them. Calypso had a bad feeling about all this. They couldn't let anyone here know, and this old witch definitely didn't seem like a person they could confide in.

Calypso let Annabeth and Piper do the talking, knowing that they were the most convincing.

"Well, it's a lot less grand than Hogwarts," Annabeth started, Umbridge nodding in assent, "but it's quite nice and a little bit more informal. And that is also why you may not have heard of it. You see, unlike here, there is no wizarding heritage in America, so it's like fish out of water." Percy smirked, but Annabeth glared at him. Umbridge stared at the two of them, and Annabeth continued. "And we don't really have any people representing our school in the council, it's quite different over there. Different lessons, different things we learn. You see, we haven't learnt quite a bit that people here have and so we are often a bit confused, but really we know as much as most fifth years here."

Professor Umbridge and she scribbled down a few notes. Piper started talking and the charm in her voice was almost tangible. In fact Calypso nearly believed herself that their headmaster was called Mr. D and that no one really knew his full name.

"Right, well, it sounds like a lovely school. However, it may be beneficial if you catch up on your news about British Wizarding. Have you all read 'Hogwarts: A history'?" They nodded. Calypso felt guilty that she most definitely had not and that only Annabeth had.

"That's good. I expect you to keep up. I have very high standards for you eight students. Don't disappoint me. I'm sure if we work together, we'd both enjoy it. Remember, if you have any problems, don't hesitate to come to me. I will always be happy to help." Despite the sweet tone of her voice, there were sinister undertones. Calypso felt uneasy.

"And remember," Umbridge smiled at them. "You-know-who is not back. I'll be keeping an eye on all of you."

And with that, Umbridge walked out of the classroom, leaving them to just stare at each other.

* * *

"She could barely have made it any more obvious. I mean, what a load of rubbish. From what I can tell none of the other teachers here like her, and Harry thinks that she is snooping in on the school. I heard him say it to Dean the other day." Jason said, rolling his eyes. The rest agreed. She was definitely someone to look out for.

Harry

"So, Mr. Potter, have you learnt your lesson?" Professor Umbridge asked, a hint of a sneer in her voice. He was sitting in her office, cold in the late hours of the night. He looked at what he had been writing and thought how stupid this was. She was trying to teach him not to tell lies. The hypocrisy was ridiculous and he couldn't believe that she had even etched it onto his hand. He wouldn't forget this in a hurry. And he wasn't in the mood to deal with her stupidity.

"What lesson?" He asked feigning innocence. He knew she saw right through his stupid act, but it annoyed her, so he kept it up as a façade.

"Do not tell lies, Potter. Do you hear me?" He nodded. "And if for some reason you forget, I'm sure you will have a painful reminder." She glanced his hand, sneering. He glared back at her. He looked at the clock on her wall again. She got the hint. "Oh, I think that you haven't quite understood my message clear enough. Seems like there will be more lines awaiting you tomorrow evening. But, it's late and I'm tired enough that I can't be bothered to deal with your insolence. Dismissed."

* * *

Harry walked quickly and quietly down the halls of Hogwarts, trying and failing to ignore the pain of his hand. He had bound it in toilet paper to stop it bleeding, and now it looked glaringly obvious. He decided that he would remove it in the boys' dorm. He didn't need Ron and Hermione worrying about his hand. Or the Americans. But it wasn't the hand that annoyed him the most, nor the time wasted in which he could have written Snape's assignment. It was the fact that she had outright lied to the Americans and to him and was endangering all the wizarding world. And she was reporting every word back to the council. She was a horrible, toad of a spy, Harry thought, wrenching her from his mind as he reached the fat lady.

He entered the common room to the sight of many people, more than he expected, milling around. Hermione, Ron and the Americans were all in one corner, trying to do their essays. He tried to get past them quickly to get rid of his bandage.

"Harry!" Hermione called. "How was it?" His glum look said enough.

"Not great. Boring as hell. Look, I need to go to my dorm and then I'll come down and do my essay." He looked at her paper as he walked over. "Great! You can help me."

Ron noticed his bandaged hand. "Hey, what happened to your hand?"

Harry cursed internally. "Uh... Nothing, just knocked a heavy book on it when I was helping Umbridge." He lied, trying to cover his tracks.

"Here, let me take a look at that," Hazel said, and removed his bandage. Annabeth and Hermione gasped as they saw the blood soaked onto the bottom layer.

"Harry, that is not a bruise. What happened?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry gave up. He told them the whole story, recounting how malicious she had seemed.

"That's horrible!" Calypso said. "Why would she do that?"

Harry was about to tell her about his theory that Umbridge was a spy, but Hermione beat her to it.

"Professor Umbridge is part of the ministry, and we think she is acting as some sort of spy for them, because they don't like how Dumbledore is acting," she concluded. Harry nodded.

"But I still don't understand. If Voldemort is so dangerous, why would they cover up his appearance? Surely they need to get the wizarding world on their side to be able to destroy Voldemort?"

Ron exchanged a look with Harry. "Because, Fudge, the minister of magic, doesn't want to believe Voldemort's back. He would rather tell everyone it's a lie."

Percy scowled. "Sounds like an idiot to me." Harry grinned.

"Can we do Snape's assignment, I really need to get mine done. Snape will kill me if I don't do it," Harry asked. They all nodded in assent and talked among themselves as they wrote.

"So, what sorts of teachers do you have at your school?" Hermione asked them.

"Well none of them are as bad as Umbridge or Snape, and most are nice. There is one who isn't too nice, and he hates Percy specifically-" Annabeth said.

"Unfair. All the teachers seem to hate me." Percy grumbled.

"Shut up Percy." She laughed and he pecked her affectionately.

"You know," Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, "I can't believe Umbridge is teaching us Defence against the dark arts. Apart from being an old hag, she'll teach us nothing." She tapped her quill against the table thoughtfully. "Perhaps… we need to learn a new way to learn defence." As Hermione zoned out, the others continued to talk.

Harry was feeling pretty relaxed, making progress through his essay. The common room was still fairly busy, every one having received work on the first day, but slowly it was emptying.

Suddenly, Harry heard a voice from behind him, directed at their group.

"Oh, you've got some nerve showing up here."

* * *

**Who do you think it is, and what do you think they're talking about? Review your predictions!**

**Unfortunately, as I said, this is the last update for a while. I will be updating in around 3 weeks though, so please check back then! Follow the story if you want to be notified, and have a specific date!**

**Otherwise, just check back in 3 weeks! Please review, this is the last chapter for a couple-ish weeks, so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!**


	9. Trying Quidditch

**I know, I know. Sorry for the break, but it had to be done. But updates are back now!**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews :)**

**Mondmaedchen: Thanks for your nice review! However, as to your comment about Leo... he won't be a one dimensional character, his character will of course be developed. But as for him being depressed, I don't think I will go down that route- he's in a relationship with Calypso now, and he's found a home. There will be trouble for him in store during this story, I can reveal that much (and boy do I have a surprise in store for him!), so if that's what you want, it will happen!**

**Some of you got the cliffhanger of the last chapter right, some of you didn't... but it was fun to see your reactions! xD**

**To be honest, I was trying to work out plot details etc while trying to get back into the story after my break, but it was taking longer than expected and I really wanted to get a chapter to you guys... and so things suddenly took a quidditch-y turn. You'll see. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 9- Trying Quidditch

Ron

"Oh, you've got some nerve showing up here," she snarled from where she stood. Ron watched as Harry whirled round to see Angelina glaring at him. It was so fierce, Ron shrunk back into the armchair, despite the fact the glare wasn't even aimed at him.

"Angelina, what-"

She interrupted Harry. "I heard you got detention from Umbridge," she said coldly, "for the rest of the week." She waited as realization set into Harry's face. "I told you, I wanted the whole team to be there for the try outs on Friday!"

"Sorry about that." Harry offered her a weak smile. "It's not like I wanted to get a detention."

Angelina sighed. "Honestly, Harry, sometimes you're more trouble than your worth. I heard you shouted at Umbridge." She tried to hide her smile. "What was the toad's face like?" she asked eagerly, her anger subsided.

Ron himself wasn't feeling very good. The mention of the tryouts had triggered a whole fresh batch of nerves. Over the summer, with little to do at Grimmauld place than to play quidditch, Ron had grown to realise he enjoyed playing the game just as much as he enjoyed watching it. He was good at being a keeper, he knew he was- as long as he kept nerves under control. He remembered the time that after Fred and George had actually complimented him on his skills, and called Sirius to watch- at which point he had missed everything.

With thoughts of quidditch flying around his head, and butterflies spreading in his stomach, he said a distracted goodnight to the exchange students and Hermione, before heading up to the dormitory with Harry.

Tomorrow, Ron would practice.

The next day passed fairly uneventfully. They didn't have DADA on Tuesday, but instead had transfigurations. As McGonagall sprang from her cat form, the exchange students' eyes widened. Leo whistled.

"I'm not a doctor, but she should _really_ get that checked out." McGonagall glared at him.

Professor Binns was as boring as ever. As they left the classroom, Percy yawned. "Wow, that was dull."

Annabeth shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. I mean, did you hear the part he talked about the-" she started to talk avidly with Hermione about some thing or another. Jason gave an incredulous look.

"Is he usually that boring?" Piper asked.

"Usually he's more so," Ron admitted. Leo groaned.

It wasn't until evening time that Ron finally managed to find time to practice. The others were milling about. Ron knew Hermione, Annabeth and Calypso had gone to the library, Percy, Jason and Leo were in the dormitory and Harry was at his detention.

Ron was climbing out of the portal when he saw Frank and Hazel walking down the corridor. Hazel smiled at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Ron considered for a second. He hadn't told anyone yet that he was trying out, but everyone would find out on Friday anyway. There was no point lying now.

"Um, quidditch practice, actually," Ron confessed, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Oh, that game," Hazel nodded, "the one Jason's trying out for."

"We didn't play it back in America," Frank explained.

"You should try it out," Ron blurted out. "You look like you'd be good at it, and if you haven't tried it before…?" Truthfully, Ron would be grateful for some company, and maybe if he was focused on helping someone else his game would improve.

Frank looked doubtful, but Hazel perked up at the idea. "That would be cool. Frank, you should go for it."

Frank scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not so sure…"

"Jason's doing it," Ron commented.

"Yeah, but he's better with air stuff than the rest of us."

"Come on," Hazel said persuasively, "you could try it out with Ron, and if you like it, you can try out on Friday with Jason. There's no harm in trying."

Frank shrugged. "I guess I could."

Ron grinned. "Cool, we can get a broom from the shed, and then we can focus on the basics, and practice. I'm going for keeper- that positions open, as well as chaser."

"I'll tell Jason," Hazel told them, "he might want to practice with you." She kissed Frank. "Enjoy yourself."

She climbed through the portal hole, leaving Ron and Frank to make their way to the quidditch pitch.

The time passed quickly. Ron had been right- having others to practice with had helped. Jason had accustomed quickly to flight, and while Frank took slightly longer to get used to it, he was pretty good.

Ron acted in keeper while they both took shots. They improved quickly, and by Friday there could be a real chance of them trying out.

After a couple of hours of playing, Jason slowed down onto the ground. "It's getting late. We should probably go back now."

As they walked up towards the castle after getting changed and putting the brooms back, Jason grinned at him.

"Thanks for helping us out." Frank nodded in agreement.

"It was no problem," Ron shrugged. "So you guys thinking about trying out on Friday? I was thinking we could try practicing tomorrow wand the day after if you were."

Jason and Frank exchanged looks. Jason nodded, and after considering for a moment, Frank agreed too.

"Sounds good." He was just about to say something else when they turned the corner and Ron smacked straight into someone.

"Sorry, my mis- Ron?" Harry stood in front of them, rubbing his hand and looking surprised. "Why aren't you in the common room?"

Ron cleared his throat. He decided now was the time he might as well tell Harry.

"We were practicing quidditch," Ron admitted. "I started to really enjoy it over the summer and I'm trying out for keeper."

Harry was silent for a second, and for a moment Ron feared he would be angry. Then a grin broke over his face. "That's awesome! You should have told me earlier. If you want to practice again, I can help you guys at a later time tomorrow."

As they walked up to the common room, Harry enthusing about what he had just learnt, Ron grinned. He was ready for the tryouts.

Frank

The rest of the week was hectic. The lessons, as Frank soon realised, were very mixed. While some were actually enjoyable, such as Herbology or Charms, some, like Potions or Defense against the Dark Arts, were horrible. Frank actually had trouble trying to figure out which one was worse (though he soon decided it was Umbridge- at least Snape made no effort to conceal his bias under a sickeningly sweet guise).

On Friday morning, Frank only remembered it was quidditch tryouts when Jason reminded him. He spent most of the day worrying, not even paying attention to class, a fact called out by Professor McGonagall.

When the time for tryouts came round, Frank went with Jason and Ron, got changed and took their brooms. Frank was using one of the school's Comet 360, which was old but it wasn't too bad.

As the people milled around on the pitch, Frank realised quite a few people had come to spectate. While some were dressed in quidditch robes, many were just watching. His friends wandered over.

Hazel grinned at him. "You look nice," she told him. "You'll do great." She nodded encouragingly.

Percy made a face. "Quidditch doesn't seem fun- all that air stuff?" Upon being elbowed by Annabeth, he hastily smiled. "But I'm sure you guys will do great," he reassured.

Ron wandered over, gesturing at Frank and Jason. "Come on guys, I think Angelina's starting."

Before they could move, Hermione surged forward from the stands, a bagel in her hand. She gave Ron a quick hug.

"Good luck, Ron!" she said, before blushing. She turned to Frank and Jason quickly, her face still pink. "And good luck to you too."

The tryouts went quicker than expected. The keeper trials went first. Though it was close, Ron pulled through. He performed better than he had all week, and saved all the shots. Angelina chose him, and he grinned in delight. Frank was glad for him.

Next were the chasers.

"Ok, now listen up," Angelina called out. "As you all know, Oliver left last year, which is why we had a spare keeper place, and Alicia has also left to train as an intern at the Department of Magical Sport. However, Katie Bell, the other chaser alongside me, has unfortunately left on a yearlong trip to Beauxbatons Academy, which many of you may remember from last year, to take part in their culture program. She will be back next year, but for now, we have two open chaser positions. So first off, I thought we'd start with…"

They were divided into groups, and had to try and take the ball with the other two in their pair, past Angelina and the Weasley twins, and score a goal past Ron.

It was difficult at first. Angelina and the Weasley twins made it near impossible to get near the hoops. Everyone soon had an individual go, and Frank did better than expected. Soon the candidates were narrowed down.

After another ten minutes of testing, Angelina decided it was time to choose.

"You, Grace… you're through. You perform well in the air." Jason grinned, but stayed by Frank, waiting. "McLaggen, you fly well, but you're out. Maybe try out for a different position next year, you often fly like a keeper would." Angelina walked forward. "Zhang… you're interesting. I kind of want to see what it would be like with you in other positions, especially…" Angelina didn't finish her sentence, but paused. "But with training you could be a good chaser." She gestured to the others. "You're out. Zhang, you've made the team."

Jason clapped him on the back. "That's so cool that we both made it through, man. This is gonna be awesome, I can tell." Ron joined them, buzzing. He grinned at them both. Frank was still slightly surprised that he had actually got in. Without realizing, Frank had actually started to really enjoy quidditch, and he was glad he was in the team.

As Hazel ran up to hug him, and the others congratulated them, Frank thought that he hoped Hogwarts wouldn't be another place they messed up in. Despite angry, spiteful teachers, strange students and weird places, not to mention a creepy dark forest, Hogwarts was a very unusual place- and that wasn't entirely bad.

They had made it through their first week. Frank only wished he knew how the rest of it would go.

* * *

**What d'you think? I really wanted Frank to play quidditch, he and Jason both would be good at the game, I think!**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Within a week, absolute max. I think I've got the upcoming plot worked out, and I have a few ideas! Feel free to suggest anything you want to happen though, I'll always try and consider it!**

**I can reveal there will be a poll about this story up on my profile soon... about what I can't yet say. All will be revealed.**

**I'll also be posting my post-BoO story soon, just have to decide on a name, and give a few tweaks to the beginning. It won't be too long, but hopefully will be a fun story to write. It definitely won't distract me from this story, don't worry! I hope to post that after the next update on this story.**

**I hope you guys are glad the updates are coming frequently again after a short break, please review if you are, telling me what you think might/ or want to happen! Review!**


	10. SPEWing Letters

**Sorry for the late update... but I really was busy! I had meant to update, but due to various things such as trips, I just had no time. I wrote this chapter as soon as I could though to make up, and updates WILL be returning to normal, regular frequency now! **

**Thanks for all the reviews- you were why I made myself write this chapter straight away as soon as I could!**

**TheAwesomeOne: Sure ;) I threw in some more Jasper in this chapter just for you, so I hope you enjoy!**

**demigoddess13: Thanks! It does, doesn't it ;)**

**Guest: Sounds like a plan!**

**Mondmaedchen: Doesn't everyone?**

**And thanks to all the other reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**I will be posting the Quest After soon (though I'm not sure that will be the title), so please read that! I'll put the summary at the bottom. Remember, this story is still my focus, that will be a shorter side story. Hopefully next chapter will be updated soon, around the weekend- definitely within a week!**

**Please review!**

**PS. Also, does anyone know what's happened to the bold font on ffn? I type it in on doc manager, but for some reason all bold words have become normal! I've noticed it's happened on other stories too, does anyone know why/how to fix it?**

* * *

Chapter 10- SPEWing Letters

Jason

The first few weeks of Hogwarts went quickly.

From their lessons a clear pattern emerged. While Transfiguration was difficult (though Piper was particularly good at it), Jason liked Professor McGonagall. Herbology was basically time for them to talk, though Calypso loved it. Annabeth, who was an all-rounder, was the only one who found History of Magic tolerable. Hazel was the best at Charms, which wasn't altogether surprising.

Divination was one which… strange. Professor Trelawney had taken an immediate fascination to them, and particularly enjoyed giving them dark, ominous prophecies, such as they would face a horrible death next Tuesday- which knowing the lives of demigods, wasn't too bad a prediction. Jason found the subject mostly boring, but Leo enjoyed the lesson, saying it was the funniest things he heard all day.

Meanwhile, the other subjects were not as… entertaining. Snape had took an immediate disliking to the demigods (and he was part of the order, so Jason was pretty sure this guy knew who they were). Despite Percy's skill at potions, Snape disregarded them.

Defence against the Dark Arts was perhaps even worse. Outright bullies, Jason could handle. Umbridge was something else entirely. Her lessons were extremely boring, and trying to stop himself from taking out his wand as the witch coughed and gave a fake smile to everyone who was near impossible. Harry's detentions were over, but occasionally he would have to go for one off detentions for being 'insolent'. Jason himself had received detention on one occasion, as had most of the other demigods.

Despite the downside, Hogwarts wasn't that bad. Leo was certainly enjoying his time. He caused mayhem with his occasional pranks (one time he made Professor Snape's voice sound like a girl's- of course he got a weeks detention for it). True, most of the time he was simply helping the Weasley twins out- they had taken an immense liking to Leo, who was more than eager to sign up for testing for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, despite Hermione's admonitions. Peeves had taken a liking to him too for much the same reason- yet Jason still found the poltergeist intensely annoying.

While the time spent wasn't too bad, the work was still difficult. Jason had to spend evenings working into the night to catch up- luckily Annabeth would help the group, as would Hermione sometimes. That side of the mission was going well- they were becoming good friends with the trio slowly. It helped that due to their circumstances they were with each other quite a bit of the time.

Despite the fact the quest was going well in that regard, Jason was wary. Things were calm- and it felt like while there was seemingly no sign of the war they had anticipated, danger was bubbling. The early nights, the warnings to head back inside, the whispers that flew around the corridors. It made Jason uneasy. A part of him yearned to go back to Camp Half-Blood, to America, to just take a break from this world, which was so much to take in. At least, they would get to go back in the Christmas holidays.

Quidditch practices took place twice weekly, every Saturday morning and Tuesday evening. Their next match would be coming up in little over a month, and so for now at least they had time before practices would become more frequent.

Angelina was definitely an enthusiastic captain- her passion showed in the game. She was lead chaser, and sometimes she would hold one on two sessions with Jason and Frank to help them improve.

"Jason," she said "you're good in the air, but you need to pay more attention to the game, be aware. Remember, the enemy team will constantly be trying to get past you. You have to be one step ahead of them.

"And, Frank… you have some talent with a broom, surprisingly so," Frank turned pink, as Angelina continued on, unaware of her slightly back handed compliment, "you just need to get more comfortable as a chaser. You seem unsure of what you need to do… I wonder what you would do in another position. But you're a good quidditch player- with practice you can channel that into being a chaser."

Despite his friends' teasing, Jason refrained himself from using air powers while playing quidditch. Even if he had wanted to, he found it difficult to use his air powers recently, for some reason. He made a mental note to look into it.

The Weasley twins were confident as beaters, as was Harry as seeker. Ron was a source of worry for Angelina, though she did a good job in not letting him realise it. Ron had great potential- everyone on the team could see that. He was a more able broom flyer than Jason and Frank too, but the problem was he was less confident. Unless his morale could be boosted, Ron might not be able to perform.

Sometimes Piper and Hazel came to watch the practices, as did Hermione occasionally. While in the air, Jason felt relaxed, the pressure of the quest off him, his worries of keeping his disguise as just any other wizard shed.

And so it was, three weeks after arriving at Hogwarts, Jason was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, a toasted bagel, he was actually looking forward to quidditch practice. Percy and Annabeth, as well as Calypso and Hazel, had gone up already, while the others lingered down a bit longer. It was a Saturday morning, and the atmosphere was pretty relaxed. Jason, Frank, Ron and Harry were going to Quidditch practice afterwards.

"Where does this food come from?" Leo wondered, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

At this immediately Hermione's face darkened. Ron groaned. "Don't ask."

"Why?" Leo asked, but it was too late.

"House elves," Hermione practically spat out. "They work here, most of them for no pay, may I remind you, to serve humans in menial tasks. It's disgusting, and needs to change. It's saddening that even Hogwarts has it, I suppose because it's become some sort of barbaric tradition…" She didn't even stop to explain what house elves were when the demigods looked confused. Jason vaguely remembered strange creatures in his textbook, but he supposed most wizards would know about house elves. He didn't want to bring on any suspicion, so he kept quiet. "That reminds me," Hermione continued, rummaging through her bag, and producing a badge triumphantly, "I was thinking of showing SPEW to Professor Dumbledore, he's very kind to elves, and if we can get a membership going and show it to the ministry-"

"What's SPEW?" Leo asked.

"Society for Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Hermione responded immediately. "I started it last year, but events were busy, so it's been pretty quiet recently, but you've reminded me to get it started up again."

Ron looked murderous. Clearly he had been through this before, and was fed up of SPEW. Harry quickly swooped in. "Well, we have quidditch practice. Come on, guys, let's go."

So they stood up, leaving Hermione telling a bewildered Leo all about SPEW, happy to have someone to tell them about it. As they made their way to leave, Harry paused slightly. Jason followed his gaze to a pretty looking girl a short distance away from them. She looked slightly older than them, with pale skin, and dark hair. She smiled at Harry shyly, before walking to her table.

"Cho Chang," Ron whispered to him and Frank. "Harry's got a huge crush on her."

Jason was surprised, having not realised this. He wondered whether Harry would ask her out. He made a mental note to talk to Piper about this.

Quidditch practice went smoothly. Ron was still nervous, but it was a better session than usual. Angelina seemed satisfied with their progress, but was still determined to keep up frequent practices.

Afterwards, Piper approached him on the grounds.

"Hey you," she nudged him. He smiled at her.

"I didn't even know you were watching," he said, pleased. She shrugged.

"Came halfway through. You weren't too bad," she teased playfully.

Jason thought that right now, Piper was astoundingly beautiful. She was dressed in a simple tank top, and jeans, with a blue braid in her brown hair, brushed to one side. He was seized with a sudden urge to kiss her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, after I get changed. It'll be fun," he added quickly.

She paused, before smiling. "I'll be waiting here, superman."

Jason quickly took a shower, before stuffing his robes in his bags. He walked out to where Piper was waiting, and together they walked through the fresh air, birds chirping.

They talked about everything. It was the first time in a while Jason had got to be alone with Piper- everything had been so hectic. He felt guilty about it though.

As they talked, Jason suddenly saw a flash in the trees from the forest beyond- an unknown shadowy movement.

In an instant he was gone. He was in a cold place, a freezing wind roaring. In front of him was Piper, ten feet away- but it wasn't _his_ Piper. She had a cold, disapproving look on her face. Next to her was a shadowy figure. Piper looked at him distastefully. For some reason, Jason felt lonely here. Emotions rushed through him, loneliness, but also, a strong sense of regret.

Then the vision was gone. Jason was back to the walk, with his Piper, beautiful, amazing Piper. She cocked her head, confused, as he stopped, startled.

"Jason, are you oka-" Jason cut her off by kissing her. He never wanted to break away. He felt so alive, vibrant, complete. It was the opposite to how he felt in the vision. He was reminded how lucky he was. He just wanted to forgot the vision- it felt bad, threatening, but Jason didn't want to worry about it. He wished he could just bury that horrible feeling and vision in the depths of his mind, and stay like this.

As she broke away from air, she looked up at him, her hands still resting on his chest. "What was that for?" she smiled slightly.

"For being there," Jason said simply. "Come on. Let's go back to the Gryffindor tower."

And so they walked together, back to the common room, Jason still trying to get rid of the lingering feeling that the vision was foreboding something- something not good, and it wouldn't leave Piper out of it.

* * *

As they walked into the common room, they saw most of their friends were spread out, but looking at the centre. An owl was in the centre, clearly having given Ron the letter in his hand. Harry and Hermione waited tensely as Ron read it, while the demigods looked confused. As Jason mouthed a question to Calypso, she just shrugged. She didn't know.

_Wait_, she mouthed. They would find out.

As Ron finished the letter, he scowled and chucked to the side.

"Idiot," he muttered.

"What did it say?" Harry asked, slightly nervously.

"Here, read it," Ron said, gesturing at the letter. "He's being impossible, he said I should side with Umbridge and ditch you." Ron snorted.

The demigods just watched, curious, but unwilling to say anything- it didn't feel like the right time. However, Ron noticed their confused looks.

"It's just Percy," Ron scowled.

"What about me, now?" Percy asked indignantly.

"No, no," Ron explained hastily, "my brother Percy. He, um, works at the ministry. He likes to disassociate himself with our family."

Suddenly, Harry opened another letter, which Hedwig gave to him. He scanned it quickly. "It's from Snuffles," he told Ron and Hermione quickly. He waited for a minute, before continuing. "You know it's Hogsmeade tomorrow." They both nodded in understanding, as if some code had passed between them. Jason was bewildered, but he didn't press it.

As if to change the subject, Hermione sighed. "Sorry about Percy though, Ron."

Hazel frowned. "He doesn't sound very nice."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, so it's not like we're missing out."

"He brings shame to the name Percy," Percy said gravely. "I'm very sorry."

Everyone burst out laughing at his serious tone. The tension diffused, together they started to work on their essay.

"You know, it's a shame though," Hermione talked, "Percy could have helped with SPEW, seeing how close he is to the minister, but I'm sure I can talk to your father, Ron, he'd probably be happy to help, oh, and I can mass produce the membership badges and..." Hermione continued to talk, as they settled into the evening.

And Jason's foreboding vision was almost forgotten, and yet it was still there, lingering in the back of his mind.

* * *

**What do you think the vision could mean?**

**Please review with predictions, and requests! Remember, more reviewers will result in a definite quicker update, so it's worth reviewing!**

**Here's the summary for the story I will post soon:**

**Provisional title (not yet decided): The Quest After: **The War with Gaia is over, but the threat is not over yet. The Heroes of Olympus, all of them, must come together and deal with a resurgent threat from the war, something which none of them saw coming. The battle isn't over yet- everybody is still reeling from the aftermath of the war and with everyone still trying to figure out what's going on, there is everything to play for...

**So that's the summary, I can promise you it will focus a lot on character development, and contain many pairings, including some of the main ones from BoO. It's a post BoO fic, because, let's face it, BoO left a lot unanswered! **

**So please review, and feel free to PM me to discuss or request anything about any of my stories! Please review, and watch out for the new story and the next update!**


	11. Hogsmeade

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter :/ Kinda lost inspiration with it, particularly towards the end. I just wanted to finish it and post it for you guys, so I can move on. I know exactly what is happening next, so that's good.**

**And on a brighter note, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome :) Here are some responses.**

**Mondmaedchen: Be patient on the Leo front... something will happen that might just trigger Sad Leo **

**Cynder2013: Interesting guesses- you'll have to wait and see!**

**Demigoddess13: I know right! Hope your exams went well ;) There's some Caleo in this chapter for you, but Romione will be a slower process though. But we'll get to it- I can confirm the Romione path will be different from the canon stories**

**Midna 18: I totally agree- why don't people like Jason? In the Lost Hero, I didn't really warm to his character, but I didn't dislike him. I saw his awesomeness in HoH and BoO though!**

**Thalia-Saran: I'll try and include that idea. It actually could fit with my plans pretty well!**

**geekyglamour413: Yup... you'll have to wait to find out what's going on there!**

**Guest: I put some Caleo in this chapter, just for you ;) Don't worry, there'll be more coming. I'll try and get some Frazel in too. And thanks for your compliments!**

**Also, I've posted the Quest After, please go check it out! I'll be updating that soon- either tomorrow or wednesday.**

**I hope you enjoy this shortish chapter- please review!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Hogsmeade

Calypso

They walked through Hogsmeade, Calypso shivering slightly from the cold. Leo noticed, and walking next to her, linked their arms. Calypso felt his warmth, as he heated up, using his fire skills. He winked at her.

They were walking through the main road of this magical village. It was busy, Hogwarts students flocking the place, the first Hogsmeade visit of the year.

The rest of the demigods were looking about, admiring the place. Harry however seemed nervous, at kept glancing at the time.

"We should just look around for a bit," Hermione said.

"Let's go in there!" Piper said enthusiastically. She led them towards a sweet shop, Honeydukes. The things there were amazing, and soon after Percy took them to Zonkos, the joke shop.

Here, balls bounced against people's faces if you touched them, clowns jumped out of boxes. It was chaos.

Calypso saw a stand of wooden butterflies, intricately carved and painted. She delicately touched one, and immediately it turned to life, before flying away. A small girl next to her saw this in awe, and started touching others, watching them fly away, before turning to wood again somewhere else.

"Good, aren't they?" A vendor grinned. Calypso saw a wooden one with a chip on it, dented. She touched it, and it turned to life, but the butterfly was injured, it's blue wing torn. It tried to fly, but failed, before turning back to a statue. The man shrugged apologetically.

"I'll take that one," Leo said, handing the man some coins. The man looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything, handing him the broken butterfly, before walking off to entertain others.

Leo stared at the butterfly, his nimble hands working on it. Calypso watched him, his black curls hanging over his dark eyes with the cheeky glint in them, a smile on his face.

Suddenly, he spread his hands, and the butterfly turned to life once more. This time it was healed, and it flew to Calypso with ease, resting on her shoulder. Calypso gasped in amazement. The butterfly didn't turn back to a statue, but instead stayed as it was.

Leo grinned at her, and she kissed him, her hand gripping on to his curls.

"Come on, guys, it's not the time for a PDA session," Frank smirked. "We're going to the Three Broomsticks now."

Calypso regretfully broke away from Leo, who was glaring at Frank.

"Just couldn't let us be for a few more seconds, could you?"

"Nope," Frank said cheerfully. They made their way out to the cold, Calypso's butterfly following them. She smiled at Leo.

They soon escaped from the streets into the inside of a pub, The Three Broomsticks, which was busy and hectic. They made their way to a table, when they bumped into a blonde girl, with a far off expression. Calypso remembered her from the carriages to Hogwarts- Luna.

"Hi Harry," she said happily, "Ron, Hermione." She nodded at the demigods too.

"Hi Luna," Harry said, slightly unenthusiastically. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I'm waiting here for your sister, Ron, actually," she told him, "Ginny said she'd meet me here after she'd finished her date with Michael."

"She's on a date with someone?" Ron said, disgruntled.

Luna didn't respond, her attention diverted elsewhere momentarily. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were on a nearby table, scowling at them. Suddenly a girl with short blonde curls came over them.

"Come on, Draco," she said, flinging her hair over her shoulder, "let's go. We have better things to do."

"Fine, Pansy. We'll be right there." His eyes not leaving their group, Draco got up, slamming his chair before walking out, his friends behind him.

"Blimey," Ron said.

"It did seem like something was up with him," Hermione agreed.

"I'll be right back," Harry said absentmindedly, before walking off. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look.

"One second," they told the demigods and Luna, before following him.

Odd, Calypso thought, but she didn't have time to ponder it, because her thoughts were interrupted by Luna.

"I know what you are," Luna told them.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Piper said quickly.

"Of course you do! You're full of nargles, you've got infestations of them. It's obvious."

"Full of what?" Annabeth asked.

"Nargles. Clearly you have the right magical type to attract them."

Before they could respond, Harry, Ron and Hermione came back. Hermione handed Madame Rosmerta the money for all their butterbeers.

"Thank you," she told her. She turned to the demigods. Luna slipped away, saying goodbye, having caught sight of Ginny.

Harry craned his neck to see something. "Ron, Hermione and I are just going to go for a bit, I need to get a new quill."

"You should check out the Emporium though," Ron told them. "We'll see you in the common room."

They waved as they walked out, urgency in their step.

"That was weird," Percy said.

"Almost as if they were hiding something," Calypso speculated. If something was up… They had been sent here to check out things like that.

"We should follow them," Leo suggested. At the sight of Hazel's wary face, he explained. "Just to see if everything's ok! Then we'll go back here, and check out the rest of the town."

Piper hesitated, but nodded.

They needed to find out what was going on.

Harry

Harry's heart raced excitedly. He quickly made his way through the streets of Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron behind him.

Soon, when they were in the outer edges of the town, they spotted him. A large black dog, waiting patiently at the mouth of a rocky cave, wagging his tail.

Harry ran forward. Ron checked if there was anyone within sight, before nodding. They moved into the cave, and the dog became Sirius. He grinned at them, embracing Harry.

"Sirius! I can't believe your actually here," Harry admitted. Sirius had suggested meeting at their next Hogsmeade visit by letter, under the name Snuffles.

Sirius grinned at him. "Harry, how have you been?"

He talked to Sirius for a while. Ron and Hermione joined in the conversation, but they also kept look out, in case anyone came.

It felt great to be able to talk to Sirius after so long. He was a great listener, and Harry felt like he was unloading his worries.

When they got to the part about Umbridge, Sirius frowned.

"That woman is a nightmare," he growled.

"I know!" Hermione said. "And she doesn't teach us anything in our DADA lessons."

"Drop it, Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"It's actually a serious point," Sirius said, surprising both Harry and Ron. "You Know Who is back. It's imperative that you know how to defend yourself."

"See!" Hermione said triumphantly.

"Fine, but what can we do?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said thoughtfully. "But I'll think about it."

Suddenly they heard footsteps. During their discussion about Umbridge, they had become relaxed, forgetting about the danger.

They sprung to the cave entrance, seeing if someone was there. At first the path seemed empty, but then Harry caught sight of them.

The American students were there, looking at them in surprise.

It was then, in shock, Harry realised Sirius was in view. The exchange students exchanged a look with Sirius, and for a second, Harry could've sworn Sirius' expression changed, to understanding. He stepped backwards, disappearing, as if he was never there, an illusion.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised at the anger in his voice. But these students had just cut his time with Sirius short- and in that moment, he had been terrified. If they had seen Sirius, if anything happened, if Sirius went back to Azkaban- Harry wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"We were just going for a walk," Annabeth told them, "we got bored. What are you doing here?" Harry wasn't sure if they'd seen Sirius or not. Maybe they thought it was a hallucination, because they simply seemed confused.

"Harry likes to relax here," Hermione said quickly. "His parents liked this spot too. He honours their memory here." It was quick thinking on her part. It was unlikely the students would question him too much now.

"Come on, let's go," Ron said hastily, "we'll leave Harry alone here for a bit." He shot Harry a meaningful glance. "He can catch up."

Ron and Hermione lead the exchange students down the path, till they were out of sight. Harry ducked into the cave, where Sirius was waiting.

"Do you think they saw you?" Harry asked urgently. "Will they report a sighting of you?"

Sirius hesitated, as if considering something. "No. I don't think so. Listen, Harry… I know it may be difficult, but you can trust those students." Harry nodded. He trusted Sirius, and if Sirius thought them trustworthy… Harry could believe him. "I better be going now. If you need me, I'll always be there to talk to. Just send me a letter, or use the fire."

As they embraced, Harry's mind raced.

Something about the recent events felt strange. Not just about the exchange students, but there was something out of place, wrong…

There was something different about Hogwarts. And Harry knew, now more than ever, he had to be wary. Something didn't add up, and with Voldemort back… Harry had to find out what.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm not sure about this chapter... but I've got plans for the next one! Please reviewer for a quicker posting of that chapter!**


	12. High Inquisitor

**Here is the next chapter! Seriously guys, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. **

**I want to respond to one: AshCat, the demigods hadn't met Sirius yet, no. While they were at Grimmauld place for a day, he had kept hidden to be secure. Hope that helps :) **

**I don't want to waste anymore of your time, since I know you want to read the chapter- so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12- High Inquisitor

Percy

Percy was in the dormitory, shutting his trunk. The room was deserted except for Jason on the bed next to him.

"So," Jason said, "what do you think that was all about last weekend?" It was the first quiet moment in a while- the week had been hectic, and the demigods had barely had a chance to discuss last weekend.

"I don't know," Percy admitted, "but it didn't seem good. Who was that guy? He could be danger- he might even be working with Voldemort."

"I don't think so," Jason shook his head slowly. "I think I recognize that guy from the quest briefing. Chiron told us about him, Sirius Black. Do you remember?"

Percy shrugged. "Dude, I have ADHD, I wasn't really listening. I believe you though. Who is he then?"

"Harry Potter's godfather. He's currently the most wanted person in the wizarding world, but according to Chiron, he was framed."

"Siriusly, that sucks for him, " Percy joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Percy, hate to be the one to break it to you, but your jokes get worse every day."

Percy put a hand over in his heart, mock hurt. "You wound me Grace."

They were both silenced when they heard footsteps on the stairs. They waited with bated breath, before the steps continued to climb past the dormitory, further up to another one.

"We need to tell the others tomorrow," Jason told Percy urgently. "This could be important."

* * *

Percy woke up in a cold sweat, his dream still haunting him. No one else had woken up- usually his nightmares were silent, and he was paralyzed by them.

This dream had been unlike others though. He had seen horrible things… and he was certain he had seen Voldemort, killing someone.

Whatever it was, he made a mental note of it. Something had happened.

He didn't manage to get any more sleep, and so when the others woke up he was already ready. Together, they made their way down to breakfast.

Percy walked into the great hall and sat down next to Annabeth, who was chatting animatedly with Hermione. "Morning wise girl," he said pecking her on the cheek.

She smiled. "We were just talking about how rubbish Umbridge is. Honestly, we're not learning anything, and what can we do?"

"Kill the toad." Percy joked, and they all laughed. "Why won't she teach us anything, though?"

"The ministry is scared," Hermione said scathingly, letting out some anger, "afraid that teaching us could be harmful. It's dumb really."

Before she could carry on Frank, Ron and Hazel joined them. Frank and Ron seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation. Annabeth sent Hazel a querying look.

"The quidditch game tomorrow, against Hufflepuff. They're discussing some tactics, as always." She rolled her eyes. Annabeth laughed with Hermione, and Frank took the time to send Hazel a mock look of hurt.

Ron shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth while talking. Percy smirked, as Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust.

Harry sat to the right of Percy. Initially he had seemed angry at the demigods for seeing Sirius, but that had quickly passed over. Whatever Harry thought had happened, he seemed satisfied the demigods would do nothing about it.

"Anyway, Jason, Ron, Harry and I should probably discuss tactics for the match." Frank said. Percy knew Frank especially was quite nervous about the match, as was Ron. They all stood up to leave as Piper and Calypso came over, from talking to Luna.

"What's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Calypso asked Hermione, confused.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Don't listen to Luna. Her dad and her are a bit out there. He's the editor of some loony magazine. I can't convince her that some of those things don't exist."

Piper shrugged as they ate breakfast. After they had all eaten, they made their way to the entrance hall.

"What's that?" Leo asked, surprised.

Filch had just finished nailing a poster to the wall.

"Ministry educational decree," Hermione read, "Dolores Umbridge is hereby appointed as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts to address the severe problem of the falling standards of the school, with powers henceforth…"

As Hermione continued to read, Percy's stomach sank.

"But what does it mean?" Percy asked.

Annabeth and Hermione exchanged a look. "It means," Annabeth said, "things will be changing around here."

Frank

Frank waited with Hazel in Professor Umbridge's class. They all dreaded this lesson, and it was the last one before the weekend, and therefore, the big game against Hufflepuff, the first match of the quidditch season. Frank had too much on his mind to really worry about the toad, Umbridge, all he wanted was to strategise with the others. It was his first ever game and he was anxious of losing, or letting the side down.

"Hello students." Professor Umbridge walked in, a smile plastered over her face. She spoke in that sickly sweet voice of hers, "today we are going to be reading the third chapter of our book. I hope everyone has it on them." Frank could see the smug look on her face. News about her appointment had spread quickly around the school, and even if you hadn't seen the decree, you only needed to look at Umbridge's satisfied face to confirm it.

"Harry, sit at the front, please." She said, smiling to him fakely. Clearly holding back anger, he walked forward and pulled a chair towards him to sit on it. "No, not there dear, closer to me. Right here." She piped, pointing towards the chair eat to her desk. Harry sat down, a disgruntled look on your face.

"You know, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said suddenly, "I don't like your attitude. Meet me tonight for detention, and we will try and remedy it."

Frank realized that Harry would miss Quidditch practice, the night before the game. Once again a surge of hatred filled his body. Even Dionysus wasn't such an irritating person as her.

"Right, everyone turn to page 43 in their books. As you can see, you are reading a very informative chapter about how to hold a wand when facing dark entities. I'm sure it will be very helpful, and if you finish you can read the next chapter on how to prevent a duel if possible. These are all very important, so I will be testing you on this next lesson," the class groaned. "Begin," she said.

Frank opened up the book to the most boring page of writing ever. He was positive that even both Hermione and Annabeth wouldn't be able to read this rubbish. Voldemort was a dangerous character, as were his accomplices, and knowing how to hold a wand or prevent a duel was going to be of no use. The lesson wore on and after what felt like an age, the clock ticked for the final time and the lesson was over. They all stood up to leave, relieved to be out of the class.

"Stop. I need to borrow some of you for a bit longer." She pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as all the demigods. Frank groaned inwardly. More time with her, and during quidditch practice too!

"Now," Umbridge said, "as I'm sure you know, I am high inquisitor of this school, and that gives me the right to take disciplinary action as I deem necessary. Many of you have caused trouble this term- I do hope I won't have to tell you again.

"I do suppose I'll be seeing you again soon, beyond this lesson. I will be, ahem, inspecting my colleagues. I certainly have some ideas myself. I understand your usual Care of Magical Creatures teacher is absent? Professor Hagrid?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but he's an excellent teacher anyway," she said firmly.

"Well, we shall see about that when he is back. I'm not sure, though, Miss Granger, you'll mind just as much with some of the other teachers I have in mind. I heard you walked out on one."

Hermione stayed silent.

"Very well. That will be all." As they made their way out, she called after them one last time. "I expect you will start to behave the way you should around here. I won't be quite so relaxed anymore."

* * *

Frank waited anxiously for the others to finish changing. The big game was soon to begin, and they were waiting anxiously. He was already changed, and waited for the others.

In the few minutes before the match, Angelina went over some tactics. Nerves flooded through Frank as he realized how important this match was. As they walked out, he scanned the Hufflepuff team opposite them. Angelina had warned them to be careful- it was a strong team this year. They were hit by the blowing wind. It lashed at their Quidditch robes viciously, numbing Franks' hands.

As the game started, rain started to fall, blowing around in the wind. Hufflepuff were first to score, a shot which should have been stopped by Ron. Then Ron made an easy save, and Jason took the ball. Linking well with Angelina, they made it to the end of the pitch. Jason yelled, "Frank, have it!" He hurled the ball at Frank who caught it and chucked it past the waving arms of the Hufflepuff keeper.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Jordan yelled over the commentary, "and what brilliant play by Angelina, and the other two chasers, Frank and Jason." Frank felt an adrenaline rush from the goal and continued to play well with Jason and Angelina. The conditions became colder and that game slowed down. Two quick goals from Hufflepuff put them 30-10 in the lead. Ron was looking miserable, as one of the goals should have been saved easily.

Frank heard a chant from the Slytherin side below, "Weasley is our king! Weasley is our King! He always lets the Quaffle in! That's why all Slytherins sing… Weasley is our King!" Frank scowled. He suspected Malfoy was behind this. As he heard it, Ron went bright red, clearly embarrassed. Angelina yelled some encouraging words to help him, and the game continued. But, the Hufflepuff team were strong, and managed to get another two shots on target, scoring both, before Gryffindor got another chance.

"Gryffindor's keeper seems a bit nervous," Jordan commented, "he should try and get that under control, because otherwise the match might be a lot more one sided than Gryffindor was hoping for." The game drew out longer, as the bad conditions made the snitch hard to find.

As many goals as the Gryffindor chasers made, Ron let in more. Hufflepuff was slowly taking the advantage. Suddenly, Harry dropped out of the sky, level with the Hufflepuff seeker, diving after a golden flicker. Frank dodged as they skimmed by, almost touching his robes. Then a bludger, well hit by a Hufflepuff beater flew right into Harry's path. Swerving to avoid it, Harry knocked into the Hufflepuff seeker, and they spiraled out of control, trying to regain balance. Frank doubted that they had any idea where the snitch was now between the drizzles of rain.

"Finally after half an hour of play, the snitch was spotted for the first time," Jordan hollered, "but the score is still 50-30 to Hufflepuff, with good play by the Hufflepuff defense and the Gryffindor attack." Frank knew that to be back in the game, Gryffindor needed to get that quaffle through the hoop.

Jason darted past a couple of chasers, and after a quick exchange with Angelina, flew past the last of the defenses. She avoided the other Hufflepuff chaser by a well aimed bludger by Fred, and scored. The game wound on, and as Jason, Frank and Angelina tired out, the strong Hufflepuff team found the weaknesses in Ron as a keeper. The onslaught of attacks allowed Hufflepuff to score six more times, whilst Jason and Frank scored two for Gryffindor. "110-60 to Hufflepuff!" Jordan continued, sounding less enthusiastic now. His bias was hard to conceal.

Ron showed his excellence in rare shots, keeping off some hard shots, but he was too inconsistent. Frank was sure the Slytherin chant didn't help.

The onslaught of attacks continued, but Ron started to find his element making some saves. But as much better as he was getting, Hufflepuff were increasing their velocity of play. They scored another three times, causing the bellowing of "Weasley is our King" from down in the Slytherin area. The game wore on, and finally Jason scored twice in quick succession, keeping Gryffindor away from the 150 point deficit line.

Harry and the other seeker had another chance, but this time George Weasley caused them both to be led off path. "The score is 190-60." As hard as the Gryffindor chasers tried, the Quaffle was just continuously brought back to Ron's area of the pitch, where he let it in.

Another half hour of play caused the score gap to widen. Now at 270-100, Gryffindor were in desperate need of some goals, their play suffering as they, Ron especially, got demoralized. Jason passed the quaffle to Frank, who flashed past a bludger and a Hufflepuff chaser, and then past another. He flew towards the opposition keeper, who gave him a glare, and came out to pressure Frank, who calmly lobbed the keeper, scoring for Gryffindor. A cheer went up in the crowd, finally another Gryffindor goal. Frank smiled; finally the game was picking up.

The game started again, attacks on both sides, but to no avail. Suddenly Harry darted down quickly, accompanied by his fellow seeker. "No!" Angelina yelled, realizing that they were losing by 170 points, though they were quickly catching up.

They soon realized Harry was simply diverting the other seeker though, giving them time to shorten the gap. However, while they had been distracted, the Hufflepuff chasers had got the Quaffle to the other end. Frank's stomach sank. If Ron let goals in now, it was all over.

A cheer went up in the crowd however, when Ron saved two difficult goals in succession. Boosted on by this sudden success, Jason got possession of the Quaffle, and they made it to the other end, and together they scored two quick goals.

Frank was soon holding the Quaffle, when a yelp went through the crowd. Harry had caught sight of the snitch, but they were on 150 points down. If he got the snitch now, it would be a draw. Frank had to act now.

Flying swiftly Frank realized how important this shot was. He dummied one way, then the other and finally shot the Quaffle at the hoop. The keeper went the wrong way, but managed to get a hand on the Quaffle, deflecting it away from its position. It hit the post and went through the hoop. Suddenly he heard a roar from everyone beneath him, as second later Harry grabbed the snitch. Gryffindor had won by ten points.

Frank joined the rest of Gryffindor on the ground, and Jason yelled in his ear, "Great shot! You won it for us!" Frank grinned, tired but happy. He went along with everyone in the victory parade, laughing happily.

* * *

The next day, after all the celebrations had finished, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Frank and the rest of the seven plus Calypso were hanging out in the common room.

"Great playing yesterday, Frank," Hazel pecked him on the cheek. "You were all amazing," she added.

Ron however looked miserable. "I let the team down. We almost lost because of me."

"That's not true," Harry pointed out. "It was natural to feel nervous, but when it mattered you pulled through."

"Don't beat yourself up about letting some goals in," Percy advised. "You'll do better next time, believe me."

Upon seeing Ron's still skeptical face, Hermione changed the subject.

"Guys," she said thoughtfully, "I think I have an idea."

"Hermione, no," Harry began, but Hermione didn't let him finish.

"Harry we have to. Umbridge teaches us nothing, and you've had experience. We need to prepare people…" her voice trembled, but she said the name. "Voldemort is back."

Harry paused. "Fine," he gave in, nodding. "But only on my terms."

"What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked.

Hermione turned to them, beaming. "I had an idea. We're finally going to learn some Defense against the Dark Arts."

* * *

**Ahh, there it is. Things are really starting to put into action, aren't they?  
What did you think of the Quidditch match? Did you like it? **

**What are your predictions for the next chapter? As always, please review! I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but the more reviews I get, the quicker the update :)**


	13. Talk in the Hogs Head

**So yes... here is the next chapter. Some responses to reviews:**

**Demigoddess13: Nice pun :P As for the DA... in this chapter actually :)****Cynder2013: Sorry, that meant to say 'next to her desk'... I'm crazy :p And they can leave Hogwarts like any other student, but they're sticking it out since it's their quest... at least for now :)**

**HPLover5553: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Jason and Percy did tell the others, as they planned, it just wasn't in the chapter**

**AshCat: I know what you mean, I always enjoyed quidditch, so when they faded out I was kinda upset :( Yep, Leo's met Fred and George, and they got up to quite a lot of mischief!**

**Ghargr18: That's a good question. Short answer: yes, Nico will play a role in this story, or at least in the trilogy. Long answer: See the author's note below...**

**Ok, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please check out the Author's note below!**

* * *

Chapter 13- Talk in the Hogs Head

Hermione

Hermione scanned the Hogs Head nervously. It had taken two weeks to sort this meeting out, to contact anyone who was interested. The turnout was bigger than she had expected, and people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had turned up too- though the absence of any Slytherins wasn't surprising.

The barman of the Hogs Head looked surprised, and almost annoyed by the sudden increase of people. Students crammed into every corner, and people were having to share a seat (Hermione noticed Ron glaring at Michael Corner, whose lap Ginny was sitting on- Ron clearly hadn't realized they were going out yet). Hermione gave an encouraging nod to Harry, who was looking surprised.

"Come on, Harry, speak," Hermione nudged.

Harry shook his head. "This was your idea, you speak," he said insistently. She scoffed him, before stepping forward. She exchanged looks with Piper, who was sitting in the front few armchairs with Jason and the other American students.

"Well," she cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention, "you all know why you're here. We have a frankly, rubbish teacher in Umbridge, and its important we know how to defend ourselves since… Voldemort, is back."

"Is he though?" Zacharias Smith said scornfully, despite the many people nodding in agreement to Hermione's words. "We only have his," he gestured at Harry "and Dumbledore's words for it. Maybe if he told us about it…"

Harry shook his head. "See, Hermione, that's why they're here."

"Yes," Hermione said firmly, "he is back. And if you're here to get more information from Harry, then you're wasting your time. If you're not here to actually learn how to defend yourself, you can leave."

No one got up, and Hermione continued.

"Yeah, so that's why we're here. We all know Harry's been through a lot, and he can teach us what he knows. Harry," Hermione gestured for him to speak.

"Um, yeah. Right. Well, as you know, I have been in some situations where defence is necessary-"

"Is it true you faced a basilisk?" Neville asked nervously.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it is, and-"

"And you faced Voldemort in your first year?" Luna asked.

"Blimey," Leo said. Harry nodded.

"And you can produce a corporeal patronus?" Susan Bones asked.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"A patronus with a body," Hermione responded, "and yes, he can. I saw him use it against many dementors in our third year."

The room exploded with excited chatter, as Hermione smiled. This is what they needed, people actually learning how to defend themselves. Despite Harry's modesty, he had experience. He could help them.

"So yes," Hermione said. "If you are interested in joining, then sign your name, I guess. That's pretty much it." She nodded at the Americans, who passed round the piece of paper. They had already signed their names, adamant they would join, as had Neville and Ginny. The Americans had surprised Hermione actually, in their eagerness to get involved… but she supposed, she shouldn't be surprised- they had come here because of their connection with Dumbledore anyway, as they had said.

"Oh, and it goes without saying," Ron pointed out, "that we don't let the teachers know. Especially Umbridge."

Hermione nodded in agreement, as she faltered under the uncomfortable gaze of the woman in a veil on the table next to them. They couldn't let anyone know.

* * *

"So where will it take place?" Annabeth asked inquisitively. They had just got back from Hogsmeade, and were in the common room.

"Actually," Hermione exchanged looks with Ron and Harry, "that's a good question."

"We don't know," Ron said bluntly.

Not yet, anyway, Hermione thought. As if on cue, there was a loud crack, and Dobby appeared.

Frank jumped backwards, and Piper's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What's that?"

"That's Dobby," Harry said.

"Oh, Master Harry, Dobby is very pleased to see you. And Master Weasley, Mistress Granger, always pleasure. Dobby has good news for you, oh yes he does."

"Dobby?" Percy said, bewildered. Hermione was confused, it was almost as if they had never seen a house elf before.  
"Yeah, Dobby's a free elf," Ron explained, "he's friends with Harry."  
"Oh, yes, Dobby is friends with Master Potter," he said happily to Jason, who was nearest to him, who nodded weakly.

"A house-elf," Hazel said, "yeah, of course. I remember they're in Hogwarts, you were talking about SPEW, Hermione?"

Ron cut off Hermione before she could respond. "Let's not get into that now. So Dobby, did you find anything?"  
Last week, Hermione had had an idea. They had needed a place to hold the defence sessions, somewhere discrete, where Umbridge wouldn't find them. She hadn't been able to think of a place, so she had started to turn for help. And who knew Hogwarts better than the house elves? So she had talked to Harry and Ron, and Harry had asked Dobby for help.

"So Master wants me to see if Dobby knows of a place where you can hold these sessions," Dobby had gesticulated wildly as he talked, away from the mean Professor Umbridge?"  
"Yes," Harry had responded, "do you think you could do th-"

"Of course, Master Potter, Dobby will always help!" Dobby had responded gleefully.

That was the last time they had seen Dobby, a week ago. Now, Dobby seemed pleased with himself.

"Oh, yes, Master Weasley, Dobby has found a great place," Dobby said happily.

"Wait, what's this for?" Calypso asked.

"A place for us to learn defence," Hermione told them, "Where, Dobby?"

"Oh, Miss Granger, it's amazing! It's perfect! The room of requirement!" Dobby shouted, excitement bubbling over in his voice.

"The what?" Percy asked.

"The room which will suit all your needs! Every requirement you have, it will satisfy!" Dobby grinned from ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself after thinking of this. "Dobby was just looking for something and Dobby went into the room of requirement for some help, when Dobby remembered what Master asks of Dobby and Dobby realised it was just perfect for Master!"

Hermione nodded, "That's great Dobby! Good thinking."

Dobby hopped from one foot to another and bowed low, "my pleasure Miss Granger, my pleasure!" Then he clicked his fingers and vanished, after telling them how to get into the Room.

"Well, at least that's sorted," Harry smiled. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Now all we need to do is to set up the club and get everyone to turn up, and we should be all okay," Hermione piped thoughtfully.

Suddenly a flash of orange hair whizzed round the door, followed by Neville.

"Guys, we need to show you something!" Ginny said urgently, already trying to make her way out of the room again.

What is it" Harry asked.

"You'll see, just follow us!" Neville protested, pulling at his arm. He abided and Hermione followed Harry, Ginny, Ron, the demigods and Neville.

After rushing down the halls, they reached the entrance and the notice board. Hermione noticed a big new notice and as she read it, she was filled with dread.

As High Inquisitor of The School,

Professor Umbridge has now Banned all Clubs.

All clubs must be recognised by Professor Umbridge and all remaining clubs remain disbanded until such a time.

High inquisitor, Professor Umbridge.

"What!?" Ron growled, angrily. "They can't do this!"

"Be quiet, Ronald!" Hermione hissed, glaring at him.

"So we can't do the club then?" Hazel said, anxiously.

"We have to do it though," Jason said under his breath.

"Well we'll just have to do it without her knowing," Annabeth said calmly.

"Cool," Ginny said happily, "so what do we call it? I mean we have to have a name."

"The Defence Association?" Cho asked, who had been listening nearby. Harry blushed at her presence.

"The DA," Piper sounded out, "I like it."

"Yeah, but DA should stand for Dumbledore's Army instead," Ginny smirked.

"Dumbledore's Army," Hermione nodded. "Let's get this started."

* * *

Sirius' face popped into the fireplace, his dark strands of hair illuminated by the flashes of orange and yellow. He smiled at the sight of Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room.

"Evening," he said quietly.

Shocked, Hermione gasped, turning around quickly; "You gave me a fright Sirius. Don't do that," she muttered nervously.

"Sorry, I just need to get in without Umbridge knowing. I want to talk to you. How is everything going at Hogwarts?"

"Well, it's ok… except for Umbridge. It's annoying to have her as a teacher," Harry sighed.

"That's an understatement," Ron said, "She's a nightmare. First off she's spurting so much rubbish about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and how you-know-who isn't back yet."

"And then there's our Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. She is useless, absolutely useless," Hermione growled.

"I heard your doing something about that though," Sirius smiled, "a certain defence club?"

Ron gaped. "How did you hear about that?"

"The veiled lady-" Hermione realized.

"Was Mundungus. You ought to be more careful." Sirius smirked. "At any rate, I think it's a good idea. Umbridge isn't someone to take lightly though- be careful. You can trust the people in the group?"

Hermione started, "Well there are the American students… the one who stayed in Grimmauld place?"

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Tell me more."

"They just seem strange," Harry said slowly, "we like them, but there's something off about them. Even for foreigners, its like they're not used to being wizards."

"You know," Sirius answered slowly, "they sound like good kids. If you were new to this school, you too would want to know everything that all the other children would be talking about. They don't sound like a threat, plus it's good to have more people on our side against you know who. We don't really have enough allies anyway." They sat in silence for a bit. "Well, I best get going, can't hang around here too long, I might get caught. Goodbye, Harry. Ron, Hermione. Good luck." And with a crackle of sparks he disappeared.

Despite Sirius' words, as Hermione exchanged looks with Harry and Ron, she knew there was something off about the exchange students.

If they were a threat to Hogwarts, they had to find out.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed that chapter! What did you think? The wizards seem to suspect something... **

**Now onto some things, please read!**

**1) A lot of you have been asking whether certain characters will be in the Intertwining Magic Trilogy, such as Nico or Reyna. I have plans for characters to join the story, but I'm putting a poll up on my profile. You can vote for which character you want to appear in the story, such as Rachel or Grover. The one with the most votes, I will guaranteed include in this story- not necessarily in Colliding worlds, but they'll play a role in the trilogy. So go vote on the poll now, its on my profile!**

**2) Some of you already know this, but I'm posting a Percy Jackson High school fic. It'll be up soon, and will probably be called All's Fair. PM if you want any details or a preview! I'm looking forward to that!**

**3) How many of you have watched Merlin, the BBC show? If you haven't, you should, it's awesome. I'm thinking of posting a Merlin fic, and just want to know if anyone would be interested in that!**

**Phew! The next chapter should be up soon, and we'll get the first sessions of the DA! So, respond to questions, vote in the poll, and review! Next chapter up soon, sooner if more of a response!**


	14. Disarming

**Quick update, yay! I just wanted to get another chapter out to you guys :)**

**Mondmaedchen: nice guess :) but you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out. But I'm glad you're excited!**

**Jellywhal: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Cynder2013: Actually, Hermione did figure it out, but she was sure that he wasn't a threat, so didn't tell anyone. This time, she's not so sure, and Ron and Harry are with the demigods for more time than with Lupin. And it's probably easier to hide being a werewolf (you're fine for most of the month) than to hide the fact they're actually children of gods... :P**

**Infinityworlds: The high school fic will be an AU... and it'll be posted tomorrow! So please check it out! And I'm so glad you like Merlin, it is awesome :) Young Merlin was definitely a great idea, and yeah it was funny! It's an awesome show, it's cool that you like it as well! PM if you want more details on either of those stories, high school or Merlin :)**

**Hope you like the cover photo! It doesn't belong to me though, I found it on google images! **

**Not that many reviews :( Please review guys, they're what keep me writing. I might not have as many chance to update over the next couple of weeks, it will be reviews that make me update! So, please, review? Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16- Disarming

Piper

Piper followed the small group led by Harry up the stairs to the seventh floor. She was walking with Hazel and Jason, talking about some of the more exciting recent lessons they had had during the day. In transfiguration Malfoy had been turned into a pig (Piper could barely tell the difference) by Goyle by accident, and in divination, Trelawney continued to predict their deaths.

They were doing exactly as Dobby had said, entering the left corridor and thinking of their great desire for the room. Piper was struggling to come to terms with the idea that all this magic could exist, such as some invisible room, which had no physical plotting, and that Harry, Hermione and Ron hadn't found it before. As she thought of this, she noticed that Harry had disappeared, along with Frank, Leo, Calypso, Ron and Hermione, and before she knew it only Hazel stood before her and a door she had never seen before. As she stepped into it, she marvelled at the existence of a world of magic she never before had known of. It was kind of similar as mortal people not knowing about the gods and demigods, she thought. Heck, there was probably a bunch of crazy stuff Piper didn't know about. Maybe the Cherokee myths were real. Maybe even Egyptian and Norse gods existed. Piper's sense of reality had expanded so much at this point, she wouldn't even be that surprised at this point.

As they entered, she saw all sorts of stuff, jumbled around the room. She scanned the vast array of stuff, piled high in some areas, a cupboard at one end, and a mountain of junk at another. There were even bookcases piling high with defensive books. It was a very large room, perfectly suited to their needs. Together, the eleven of them explored the room, as more and more people entered the room. Piper recognized most from the Hogs Head- Ginny, Fred and George, Neville, Luna. Harry cleared his throat when, ten minutes later, everyone had arrived.

"So, uh, this is the first session of the DA. It stands for, uh, Dumbledore's army, because you know, we are fighting with him against Umbridge and Voldemort. Today we are gonna start some simple spells. A disarming spell." Harry announced, a bit nervous. "Anyone know how to do it?"

There were a few nods and some rumbles of assent, but many looked unsure. Piper knew about them in theory, but she had never _tried _one. In fact, in the wizarding world it was important that the demigods learn to defend themselves as a wizard would when faced with threats. These sessions could be incredibly helpful to them, Piper realized.

"So, do we know the main incantation we would use?" Harry asked hopefully.

Just as she was about to guess, to give Harry a response, Cho raised her hand slowly. "Is it the expelliarmus charm?" She piped.

Harry, reddening, answered, "Yes, that's it. I'll give an example. Ron can you stand over there please?" He pointed to a distance about 20 feet away from him.

"This is a good distance to practice at, initially. Ok, so this is how you'd perform the spell in a duel." He pointed his wand at Ron. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, whipping his wand round. Ron's wand flew out of his hand, clattering onto the floor a few metres behind him. "Any questions?" Harry asked, more confidently now. "None. Good. Well, everyone find a partner, and umm, when I blow a whistle, which actually I forgot..." A whistle suddenly zoomed unto his hand from the room of requirement. "Oh, perfect. As I was saying when I blow this whistle like this," he blew it loudly, "I want one of each pair to try the charm. Decide which one's going to be the one disarming, and then we can switch round. Okay, let's go."

Everyone else started partnering up, and Piper partnered with Jason. Piper gave Harry a reassuring smile. "Ok Pipes, who goes first?" Jason questioned.

"You can. I have no idea what I'm doing." She laughed.

"Nor me. Well I guess we're all in the same boat." Jason laughed, looking around. Frank and Hazel were on their right, Percy and Annabeth on their left, and beyond them Leo and Calypso. She spotted Cho and her friend, Zacharias Smith and Michael Corner, Ginny's boyfriend and others. It was quite packed, but there was enough space. Piper could have sworn the room got bigger as they spread out.

Harry blew the whistle, standing by Hermione and Ron, who were partnered. As Harry blew the whistle, all hell broke loose. Jason aimed his at Piper, but nothing happened. Dean, who was partnered with Neville, had missed him, and accidentally hit Percy, whose wand flew out his hands and into Harry, who caught it. Frank had disarmed Hazel on his first attempt, but Annabeth, who had aimed at Percy, had missed him as she was distracted by Neville's wand. It flew on into Hermione, who had just successfully disarmed Ron, and then also lost her wand. Ginny had successfully disarmed her friend, but Cho's friend failed to disarm her. Leo was laughing hysterically at all of this, but Harry looked really anxious. Piper wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. They were terrible!

"Stop! Everybody stop." Harry yelled, clearly a bit worried. "Right, we need to work on this, definitely. So I'm going to walk around, helping you all. When I whistle, do one charm. And then stop. Then the next person can have a go." He blew the whistle, walking over to Leo.

This time it was Piper's go. She aimed at Jason, and then yelled, "Expelliarmus!" His wand jumped out his hand, but he caught it. Not enough, she thought.

"Not bad Pipes, my go now." Jason's commented, smiling.

After finishing with them, Jason managing to disarm her on his second attempt, Harry moved on to Annabeth, who had not been disarmed by Percy. After helping Percy, he succeeded- but went a bit over the top, making Annabeth's wand fly thirty feet back and hit Zacharias in the face. After that, Neville failed to perform the charm. After three tries, Harry paired with Neville to work on it with him while the rest of the class continued. He blew the whistle again.

* * *

Harry watched as Piper prepared to disarm Jason. After 30 minutes, the group had improved. Frank, Calypso and Jason of the demigods were the best, managing full disarmament, with Frank managing every time so far except once.

"Expelliarmus!" Piper yelled, and watched, satisfied as Jason's wand flew out his hand into Ron.

He yelped, Harry laughing, "Great one, Piper." He skipped Frank, who was the best at it, and moved onto Cho.

"How's it going?" he asked as he walked up.

Cho and her friend turned to meet the voice. "Oh, um, not too bad." Cho said nervously. Piper saw a faint blush on Cho's face as Harry nodded encouragingly. She smiled, winking at Jason. She knew Harry had a crush on Cho-that much was obvious- but did Cho like Harry as well?

Cho pointed her wand straight at her friend, and yelled the charm at the top of her voice. She missed and hit Ginny, who turned on her.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ginny asked, rubbing her back sorely.

"Sorry, sorry, that was terrible. I didn't mean it. I was just nervous."

Harry blushed, and then stuttered, "Well, here, I'll help you." He held her hand and guided her, taking her through the movement. That time she managed to disarm her unsmiling friend.

* * *

In the last half an hour, almost everyone managed to do at least one successful charm. "Not bad, everyone. I think we'll wrap it up for today," Harry announced. Everyone turned to look at him. "Definitely a lot of improvement was made. But now we need to arrange for the next one. Is next Wednesday good for everyone?" Everyone muttered in assent. "Perfect. Well, same place, same time. See you then guys. Good work today." Everyone exited, chattering excitedly.

Piper felt happy, finally something was being done about Umbridge and Voldemort. Progress was actually being made. As the demigods and the rest of the Gryffindors left together, being the last ones to leave, they ran into an unwanted figure.

"What's this gathering about, everyone? Oh look it's Harry, what a surprise to see you here." Malfoy smirked. "Where are you all coming from them?"

"None of your business, Malfoy," Leo retorted.

"Rude, aren't we?" Malfoy said curling his lip. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out, won't I? Don't worry, I'll learn what you're up to soon enough. And you can bet Professor Umbridge will be the first to know when I do."

"You do that," Harry responded coolly as Malfoy walked away. "Good luck."

Piper felt a shiver of unease run down her spine. Something told her Malfoy meant more by that than he was letting on.

If Umbridge found out… they could be expelled.

And they could _not_ let that happen.

* * *

**First session of the DA, and Malfoy being all shady... Demigods better get used to that I guess ;)**

**As I said, the first chapter of my Highschool fic All's Fair will be posted tomorrow! Please, please check that out and review! I hope you guys like it, it's a different ideas, and some of the characters might be slightly different, but it's all part of the story :) It will be Percabeth, but it will also contain quite a bit of mystery and strange things... check it out please!**

**Also: please vote in my poll! That won't be open for too long, so vote while you can! It's on my bio :) It's to vote which character you want to see in the Intertwining magic trilogy (which is this trilogy; Colliding Worlds is the first of three). So go vote now!**

**As I said, next two weeks are busy. I hope to get one chapter in at least, hopefully more, but it all depends on reviews. We didn't get that many last time, let's change that? Reviews are the best, it's why I post and update this :) Till next time!**


	15. Fishy Warnings

**Next chapter :) don't want to waste your time, so I'm going straight to responses to any questions!**

* * *

**Demigoddess13: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I definitely agree: stories where the Wizards become really snooty and suspicious are annoying: it's just out of character, which I could accept, but there's no purpose to it. That's definitely not going to happen here, but to some extent the Wizards will be trying to understand what's going on with these strange students. I can definitely try and put Tratie in now :) I'll put it in the list!**

**AshCat: Nice ideas! I actually purposely put Frank as good as defensive skills, for a reason which can be pretty easily guessed. So yeah he's pretty good at defensive spells, but otherwise he's just average in other areas. Any guesses why? :)**

**As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed- you guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 15- Fishy Warnings

Annabeth

Frost was started to gather on the dark green grass as the Christmas holidays loomed. In the past few weeks, the DA had progressed, continuing. They were finally moving on from some more basic spells. They had covered disarming and detection charms, as well as other standard stuff. Harry had promised when they came back after the holidays, they would move on to what promised to be much more interesting stuff.

Malfoy so far hadn't lived up to his promise. He hadn't posed any problems yet, and the club had run smoothly. Annabeth just hoped that wouldn't change. The most that had happened was they had seen Malfoy talking to Snape after the end of a nasty potions session, where Snape was in an even worse than usual mood.

Worried that Malfoy could be talking about them, Annabeth had nudged Hazel, which in turned attracted the attention of Hermione and Ron. She gestured at Malfoy.

They lingered at their desks as the last few people in the class drained out. Annabeth stretched her hearing, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Father was saying that there are a lot of meetings going on in the manor, but he refuses to tell me… do you… have you been to…" Annabeth could only hear fragments, but it was enough to establish that Malfoy wasn't trying to rat them out. What was Malfoy talking about? What meetings? And why would Snape be talking to his father?

Suddenly Snape caught sight of them.

"Granger! Weasley! Out of here! And that goes for you too, Chase and Levesque. I want you out of my sight," he spat.

"Think about how we feel," Ron muttered as they were making their way out. Annabeth immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say, but at the same time, she struggled to restrain her laughter.

"How dare you," Snape growled, looking at them with contempt, "5000 word essays on grindylows for Monday, all of you. And you can tell Potter and the rest of your exchange student friends that they have to do it too. Out, before I make it 6000!"

They rushed out before Snape could punish them all. The four of them exchanged looks, before bursting into laughter.

"What on earth was his problem?" Hazel asked.

Suddenly Ron groaned. "I cannot believe I have another essay. When am I going to do it?"

* * *

It was Friday evening, and they were in the common room trying to work on Snape's essay. It was pouring outside, the rain pattering against the window.

"This is so boring," Leo groaned, "we could be outside."

"In that rain?" Hazel asked. Leo shrugged.

"I like water," he said simply.

"Fire boy makes a good point," Percy grinned.

"Oh, be quiet, Jackson. You just wouldn't get wet," Jason said, shaking his head. Percy shrugged innocently.

"Why wouldn't he get wet? And why is Leo fire boy?" Harry asked. Annabeth's heart plummeted. They had forgotten they had to be careful about what they said.

"It's just a nickname for Leo 'cause he seems to like fire- as the fireplace," Annabeth added quickly, not wanting to make Leo sound like an arsonist. "And Percy wouldn't get wet… because he's learnt the impervious charm, but Jason hasn't, so he's a bit jealous."

"Oh, you've learnt the impervious charm?" Hermione said excitedly. "That's a difficult charm, it took me a few days to get the hang of it. How long did it take you?"

Before Percy could respond, Neville walked in. He looked at the demigods.

"Oh, there you are!" He said in relief. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

"All of us?" Frank asked.

Neville shrugged. "Probably just one or two. She just wants to talk to some of you."

"I'll go," Annabeth said immediately, standing up.

"Me too," Piper said. Together they made their way down to McGonagall's office.

"What do you think she wants?" Piper asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Ah, good," McGonagall said as they walked in. "Sorry to disturb you, but this will only take a moment. As you are aware, Christmas holidays around the corner. You have three options: stay at Hogwarts, go back to Grimmauld place or the Burrow, or return to your camp."

Annabeth and Piper exchanged a look. "We could go back to camp?"

McGonagall nodded. "That should be fine for this holiday. Well?"

Annabeth smiled. "We'll go back to camp for the holiday," Piper provided.

"Very well. You are free to go."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Percy asked Annabeth, who was standing up. They were in the common room- the others had already gone for lunch.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, smiling. "I was going to go to the great hall for lunch. Why?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I don't think you are going to the great hall."

"Oh, really? Where else would I go?"

Percy grinned.

* * *

They were lying on a picnic blanket under a tree beside the lake. The sun was shining, a nice change of weather from yesterday.

Annabeth ate the last grape. "Where did you get all this food from?" she asked.

Percy shrugged. "The house elves are surprisingly helpful."

Annabeth laughed. "The real question is, why?"

Percy smiled at her. "I haven't been alone with you for ages. One of the negatives of being at a wizarding school on a quest is that I haven't been able to spend as much time with you. And when did we last go on a date?"

Annabeth looked at him. "Wasn't it just two weeks ago? We went for a walk in the grounds, and-"

Percy cut her off with a kiss. "Yeah, yeah. You get my point."

Annabeth laughed as she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "This was sweet, Percy."

"Hey, you know what would make this even more fun?"

"What?" Annabeth said cautiously. Percy smirked, and stood up, stretching his hand out to Annabeth, helping her up.

"Let's go check it out," Percy said, gesturing to the lake. "No way, Percy," Annabeth said, shaking her head. "What if someone sees us?"

Percy looked around. "No one's here now."

"Percy, no- Percy!"

They crashed into the water. The first thing Annabeth noticed was that she was still dry. Then she realized she was still breathing.

Percy had summoned a giant bubble. Concentrating, he zoomed them downwards into the murky depths.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, glaring at him.

"What!" Percy protested, laughing. "Come on, Annabeth," he said softly, grinning. "You can't deny it's cool down here."

Annabeth wasn't really mad. She looked around. It was dark down here, and she could make out floating bits of seaweed.

"What's so great about this?"

"Look." Percy nodded to behind Annabeth. She turned around, and saw a wooden structure. It was an arch, with a long straight bit at the top, with some bits of rope floating off it. Annabeth could see the way the wood was tied together at the base- it was structurally stable.

"How in Hades did that get here?" Annabeth muttered.

Percy looked around thoughtfully. "Hey, wise girl, I'm gonna go look around for a bit. See if there's anything else interesting around here." "What about me?" Annabeth said indignantly.

Percy smiled, lacing his hands in hers. "I'll come right back for you if I find anything. It will just be quicker if I don't have to move in a bubble- it's more difficult to sustain that much oxygen. And don't worry…" Percy closed his eyes, concentrating. "There's not much in this lake. I can sense some sort of giant squid- but it's sleeping," he added quickly at Annabeth's face, "not that it would harm a human anyway. Otherwise, there's nothing anywhere near us that could do anything."

"No magical creatures?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. He kissed her, before darting out of the bubble and into the murky depths.

Annabeth looked at the wooden frame, trying to locate every structural point, and as a mental game, figure out which point she would strike to take the whole thing down. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice the movements around her at first.

"Percy?" she asked.

Dozens of people moved into the space around her.

Mermen. They had fishy tails and sinister looking faces. They all held either spears or tridents.

Annabeth tried to move, but she didn't know how to control the bubble she was in.

She was stuck. She didn't even have her dagger.

"Percy!" she yelled, but no one came.

"There's no point yelling," the lead merman hissed. "A student? How did you get down here? And how dare you intrude on our territory?"

"You can't harm me," Annabeth said, quickly thinking, "you'll get punished."

"Punished by who?"

"By me," a voice said from behind. Percy burst into the clearing, riptide raised. She felt the pressure drop.

"You can control the water?" The merman's eyes widened in realization. "A demigod!"

Percy moved next to Annabeth. "Yes, a son of Poseidon. How do you know about demigods?"

The mermen dropped down in respect. "A son of Lord Poseidon. We are wise creatures. We know about many things, demigods being one of them. If we had known your friend was a demigod, and that she was with a son of Poseidon, we would not have threatened her. I am Pontion, at your service."

"It's okay," Percy said cautiously, "Just don't tell anyone about our identity."

Pontion nodded. Percy took her hand, but before he could take them out of there, Annabeth called out.

"Wait!" The merman looked at her. "'You say you know lots of things. Can you tell us if Hogwarts is under threat?"

There was a moment of silence before he responded. "Yes, it is. The threat starts from within the castle. Hogwarts may change soon, and everything good about it may die. Only you and your friends can stop it when the time comes."

"What is this threat?" Annabeth asked.

"I cannot tell you anymore. Except for…" the merman hesitated. "Hogwarts is a place for a particular type of magic. Having demigods in Hogwarts… it may have unexpected consequences. Something you couldn't have seen coming. And as you start to see what they are, changes personally and how it affects your surroundings… you will have to deal with them."

"Could you be any more vague?" Annabeth said, frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Pontion said, "but I must go." He swam away, and all the other mermen scatter, leaving Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Percy demanded, looking at her, holding her hand. They were on the ground now, completely dry. "I shouldn't have left you, that was all my fault," he cursed himself.

"I'm fine, Percy, nothing bad happened. But what was that? You said there wasn't anything near us," Annabeth said gently.

Percy closed his eyes. "I- I don't know. I sensed wrong."

"That can happen?"

"Recently, my powers have been getting more difficult to control. I only realized when we went underwater… it was more difficult to sustain that bubble than it has ever been before, and I just didn't sense those mermen." He leaned his forehead on Annabeth's. "I'm sorry. I messed up."

"Hey, Percy, it's fine." Annabeth smiled. "We'll figure it out. In the meantime, we should tell the others what happened. Pontion said a lot of stuff. Maybe we can work out what he meant, figure out what changes could take place because of us, and stop this threat."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, we got some Percabeth, but strange things are happening... Thoughts?**

**I'm working on the next chapter- I'm excited for it, there's, ahem, a change of scenery :)**

**IMPORTANT, ALSO: please vote in the character poll so you can vote which character to introduce in the story! The poll will be closed extremely soon, so vote now! Just go onto my profile, click on the poll at the top, and vote!**

**As always please review! I know I always say it, but reviews make me post quicker- so before you go, review. It doesn't take long, but really makes me write faster and better :) till next time! **


	16. A Merry Nightmare

**I know it's been longer than expected, but I've just been so busy. Sorry :( Let's just say I've got a lot to do, and so that's why this is late. **

**I'm a bit rushed as I type this, so unfortunately can't respond to most of the reviews as I would like to. But to everyone: thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story, and if you review, you're awesome. Keep on reviewing!**

**For one question I received from ImAGuest: I put that person in this chapter briefly, since the oppurtunity arose. But yes, Nico is going to be in the story. His extent, or role, will be decided in part by the poll that's (still) on my profile. Please go on my profile, everyone, and vote in the poll- I'd really appreciate that feedback, and you get a chance to have your input in the story!**

**Oh, and brittany patey 1, thanks! I think a Merlin story would be cool as well, feel free to PM me if you want to ask or discuss that! That goes for everyone. **

**Enjoy the chapter, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 16- A Merry Nightmare

Percy

Hogwarts loomed over them, as they stood in the cold outside. They were in the middle of a mass of students, everyone saying goodbye to their friends before they departed for the Christmas holidays.

The demigods stood there. Leo was promising Fred and George to continue pranking when he got back to America for the holidays.

"You know, I know two people who love pranking as well, even more than me. You should meet up."

Luna and Ginny nodded goodbye at them, and they turned to face Hermione, Harry and Ron. They smiled goodbye at each other.

"Don't get to bored staying in the castle," Percy joked. The three of them were staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry. Hogwarts is a place with lots of things to do."

Percy thought about the common rooms, and the magical room of requirement, and nodded in agreement. That was most certainly true.

"Last call for all students boarding the train!" The conductor yelled. The demigods quickly wished everyone goodbye, before boarding the train amongst the mass of all the other students boarding the train. As they found a compartment, they waved goodbye to the others as the train started to pull away from the station.

They sat back down as Hogwarts became out of view. "Wow," Piper said, "it almost feels strange to be leaving."

"Yeah," Calypso agreed, "but I'm surprised we managed to make it through a term."

"We can go back to camp, at least, and now we don't have to pretend to be wizards."

Leo grinned. "Yeah, we can be demigodly as we like now." He held out his hand, ready to make a fireball appear.

Annabeth hastily stopped him, as Neville walked past the carriage, smiling at them.

"Maybe wait till we're at camp, Leo," Jason smirked.

Leo pouted, as the others laughed. Percy agreed, though. It would be good to be home.

* * *

As Percy looked, he could see Thalia's pine tree in the distance, Peleus the dragon wrapped around it, sleeping. Percy could smell the familiar strawberries. He smiled at the others, as he squeezed Annabeth's hand.

They walked over the hill, and camp lay in front of them. They saw a demigod spot them.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth cried, as she hugged her half brother.

Malcolm grinned at them. "It's good to see you guys. C'mon, Chiron wants to see you."

They entered the big house. Chiron was waiting inside, a warm smile on his face. Rachel was there too, dressed in her Clarion's academy uniform. She embraced Annabeth first, before Percy and the others.

"It's so good to see you guys," Rachel said happily. Then she frowned. "Though I am jealous that you guys get to go to a wizarding school while I have to go to a finishing school," she said, a tone of disgust in her voice.

"Trust me," Piper said, "your end of the deal is probably a lot less hassle."

Rachel shrugged, her flaming red hair tossed over one shoulder. "You've never been in one of the cookery classes there." She shuddered at the memory.

Chiron smiled. "Anyway, demigods, how was it?"

They told Chiron about their time at Hogwarts, their experiences.

"So no danger?" Chiron asked. "No action required yet?"

Percy exchanged a look with Annabeth. He had a feeling they both were thinking about their exchange with Pontion.

"Not yet," he said uneasily, "but it's not exactly smooth sailing. Strange things are happening…"

"We just don't know what," Hazel supplied.

* * *

Percy enjoyed the carefree atmosphere of the holiday. In the next few days, he visited his mom and Paul back at the apartment, as well as spending time with Tyson and Grover- both who passed through the camp temporarily. Tyson was busy down at the forges, and Grover was, well, Lord of the Wild. Percy could tell he was getting tired, and Percy recommended he take a break.

Even magical beings need to take five. Or ten. Or a few months.

Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper all went to Camp Jupiter, though Jason and Piper were visiting for shorter. All in all, it was pretty good, and a nice change of pace rather than _school_\- magical or non-magical, Percy was always happy when the holidays came around.

They'd been there for a week when Percy had the nightmare.

_It was a dark room, with tall ceilings, dust coated and creepy. Percy could only see a slit of red eyes. _

_Echoing around the room, a voice. _

_ "__You have failed me," the voice said, "and you shall pay. Soon, everything will be mine." _

_There was a flash of green light, and Percy heard a slumping sound- like a body hitting the floor. But he still couldn't see anything except those red eyes. _

_Suddenly, the eyes disappeared, and Percy heard another voice- rough, gravelly, twisted, but one that Percy recognized all too well. _

_ "__Your luck shall run out, Perseus Jackson," Kronos said spitefully. The voice was coming from everywhere- from Kronos' banished spirit in the air. "And those who have gone further, and have longer to fall. And you'll bring everyone you love down with you."_

_Suddenly Percy was outside Hogwarts, and the castle was on fire. The fire was spreading, and in the distance Percy could see Camp Half-Blood ablaze. _

_Suddenly Percy was running into the fire- and he was pulling other people with him. His friends, his family… he was holding them, holding Annabeth's hand, dragging her into the fire. _

Percy woke up with a gasp, stumbling to get out of bed. The image of him dragging Annabeth, and all his loved ones, into the blaze was all he could see. He stumbled out of his cabin in his pajamas, desperate for fresh air.

He stumbled past the cabins in the darkness, before reaching the beach. He collapsed on the sand.

He tried to get the image out of his head, concentrating on the sea, but with every tide all he could think about was his dream.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped back.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Annabeth knelt down next to him in the sand. She was barefoot, dressed in grey pajamas, her blonde hair a curly mess. She looked beautiful, but Percy scrambled backwards. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Bad dream?" Annabeth asked. She of all people could understand him. Knew the pain and horror of demigods dreams- especially after Tartarus. But this was the most shaken Percy had been for a while- it was the worst dream he'd had for a few months. "It's okay," Annabeth continued. "What was it this time?"

"I hurt you," Percy said, wincing, "and everyone. I dragged everyone into a fire, and-"

Annabeth hugged him, and Percy buried his face into her hair. She smelled like vanilla and new books- it was everything _Annabeth_.

He stayed there for a minute, before looking up. His breathing had steadied, and he looked at Annabeth. He could never hurt her. Of that he was sure.

"How did you know I was here?" Percy asked.

"I heard something," Annabeth admitted, "and I knew it was you," she finished simply.

Percy smiled at her, looking into her brilliant grey eyes. He held her tight. "I love you," he said, before leaning in to kiss her.

And they stayed at that beach, watching the waves, till eventually they both fell asleep, on the soft sand.

* * *

Christmas came quickly. The whole atmosphere of the Camp changed, as one of those rare Christmas' when no-one was kidnapped or sent out on a quest approached.

Soon it was Christmas morning and everyone was in the hall of the Big House. The camp was buzzing, snow falling, the camps borders allowing it. Inside the hall, the Demeter cabin had planted heaps of decorations: green holly, glistening berries, all leading up to the magnificent Christmas tree. Everyone was in their pyjamas, exchanging wrapped presents, hugging each other. There was a stand set up by Rachel and some Hecate kids, serving eggnog.

Percy kissed Annabeth. "Merry Christmas, Wise Girl." They were by the Christmas tree, people flitting about them. Percy caught sight of Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Calypso.

"You know I find it weird that we demigods celebrate Christmas so eagerly," Annabeth responded, "but I guess it's more about the sense of community than anything else." Percy looked at her confused. She smirked. "Merry Christmas to you to, Seaweed Brain."

"So many years on and the nickname goes strong, huh?" Grover asked. They both looked at him in surprise. "I managed to make it back for Christmas," he said happily. They both hugged him.

"It's good to see you, G-man," Percy said grinning. Everyone was there, and Percy was going to his mom's for Christmas lunch with Annabeth, Tyson, and now Grover.

Soon their friends assembled in a group in front of the tree as the time to give presents came. Gifts swapped hands. Percy received a sword sheath which would turn into a pen holder (from Leo), a sea-masking perfume ("Just in case you ever need it," Piper had told him) as well as several souvenirs from places they had been during the Giant war. Nico even gave him a limited edition Percy Jackson mythomagic card.

"Seriously, dude?" Percy asked, eyes widening. "This is a thing?"

Nico shrugged, a smile on his pale face. "Hades had it in his castle, specially made. I think he's a bigger fan than you realise."

Percy was still in awe as he handed his present to Nico.

"An unlimited coupon for McDonalds?" Nico asked, raising his eyebrows.

Percy grinned. "In case you ever need a quick fix to raise some dead. I got your back." Nico rolled his eyes.

Finally Annabeth gave him his gift.

"Sorry it's not wrapped," Annabeth said apologetically, "I couldn't find anything in the right size." Annabeth held in her hand, standing upright, a new jet-black surfboard, with a green trident emblazoned on its front. "Tyson helped me," Annabeth explained, "it's designed to be more durable than a normal surf board, and way better for tricks and stuff-" she was cut off by Percy kissing her.

"It's awesome," he grinned. Then he smirked, taking out his own present. "Here's yours," he said, a nervous tinge to his voice.

Annabeth gingerly opened the paper, revealing a clean, musty scroll. She read the title. "An epic of many heroes," she read, "Or… The Iliad! Is this-" She turned to Percy, eyes shining.

Percy nodded. "Real thing, first edition. I found it looking through the attic of the Big House. Who knew?" Annabeth threw her arms around him.

"I'm impressed your Seaweed Brain managed to recognize it," she teased. "But thanks, Percy. I love it."

Yep, Christmas with no quest was definitely good.

But of course, it couldn't last.

* * *

**Yeah, it was a slight filler. But I hope you enjoyed a Percabeth and gang Christmas treat, with morbid nightmare thrown in as an added bonus. Any guesses?  
**

**Next chapter starts a new part of the story :) I don't know when the next chapter will be up, and the same with All's Fair (that should be updated in about a week). It'll be as soon as I can, but it might take a couple of weeks. As always, reviews result in a faster update. This wouldn't have been posted today if not for a review I recently got that made me determined to finish this chapter. **

**So, go on my profile, please, please vote in the poll, which will be coming down soon (so this is the last chance to influence the story and get who you want), and as always, review before you go :)**


	17. Charming Returns

**Sorry if you've been waiting, I was trying as quick as I could, what with loads going on! But during that time, I was struck with several good ideas for this story, so... I'm very, very excited. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! Unfortunately I currently don't have time to respond to them, but I'm loving your confusion (yes, I'm evil). All I can say- be patient. Everything will be revealed. And I can also say, what some of you want... will be coming. Soon.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 18- Charming Returns

Hazel

Hazel finished packing her bag - filled with magic books, her wand and her robes (she couldn't wear them on the flight back, that would be too risky). She was sad to have to leave camp again, it felt like her home now. She had been staying at Camp Half-Blood the past few days so they could all leave together, but she missed Camp Jupiter already. She had only spent a year there, but it was her home.

At the same time she was strangely excited, albeit nervous, to return to Hogwarts. It would be nice to see Harry, Hermione and Ron again, although there were others who she was dreading seeing again. As she finished she picked up her bag and walked slowly to the Big House, meeting Frank along the way.

"Ready to return?" Frank asked her as he walked with her, holding hands.

She nodded, "I guess," she muttered, "but I'm gonna miss this place a lot." She sighed.

Frank squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." He smiled at her. She smiled back as they reached the Big House. Everyone else was there already waiting- either those going on the quest, or those who had come to see them off. Hazel said goodbye to everyone and before she knew it, they were on the plane back to England.

* * *

The demigods left the airport having donned their robes in the toilets, wands hidden under their robes. Even so, they received some weird looks as they came back through arrivals and tried to find Lupin who would take them directly to the train station, where they then could catch the train to Hogwarts.

"Ah, there you all are! You are ten minutes late and we haven't any time to waste! The train departs soon and we really must catch it!" Lupin exclaimed, shoving their bags into the back of the taxi. He looked at his watch. "It departs in just half an hour, we really must get going." Despite Hazel not knowing Lupin that well, the kindly man seemed tired enough.

Fortunately the taxi was quick and they entered Kings Cross station with minutes to spare.

As they reached the platform - having smashed into the barrier with their trolleys, a concept Hazel had not yet got used to - they saw Neville and walked over to him.

"Hey Neville!" Annabeth shouted above the loud talking of the assembled wizards around them. He waved back at them, grinning.

On the train home, they all sat together with Neville, making pleasant conversation about their holidays. "How was America?" Neville asked expectantly.

"It was great, we saw all our friends and family, it was nice to go back. Got some nice presents for Christmas too," Percy said, smiling, his arm around Annabeth.

"But it's also nice to be back at school," Annabeth said, to collective groans (but mainly by Leo). "How were your holidays?"

"Good," he said. "I stayed with my grandma, which was… nice," he finished, as the landscape whizzed by.

Eventually, after many hours of conversation, the majestic buildings of Hogwarts came into sight.

"It looks so beautiful, doesn't it?" Piper asked.

Soon they were walking into the entrance and for some strange reason were ushered straight into the great hall, which still had some Christmas decorations up.

They spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron, and immediately went and sat next to them. "How come everyone is in the great hall?" Neville asked.

They all shrugged - "Probably an announcement," Ron said. They descended into talk about Umbridge - "I just can't stand that woman!" and Hogwarts and holidays - "Christmas was so beautiful in Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore, who arose from the teachers' table, halted their flurry of excited conversation.

"Welcome, students, back to the second term at Hogwarts. You have been gathered here because Professor Umbridge would personally like to welcome you all back. But before she does," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Umbridge's annoyed expression, "can I just say, I would advise caution to all of you in this room. The world outside is not so far away, however distant it may seem while you are in this castle. Enjoy your term, but keep that in mind. Thank you." Dumbledore, who also looked tired, sat down, and Umbridge stood up, a gleeful expression on her.

"Ahem. Ahem. Hello all of you, it is just so wonderful to see you all again," she said in her sickly sweet voice again.

"I am not fooled for one minute," Ron murmured under his breath.

She continued her speech. "I have gathered you all here to welcome you back to school, and also to inform you that changes will be made around here. As high inquisitor of the school, I have been kindly given powers to ensure that this school lives up to its expectations. This was once the greatest institution of wizardry, but recently, due to... Circumstances, the school has lost the sort of standards that the wizard council has come to expect of them. And so," she finally concluded, "I have been chosen to sort this issue out, and sort this school out I will. I hope that you will work with me to make a happier and friendlier environment for all." She smiled and sat down.

"Phew, she was starting to give me a headache," Leo said quietly. Despite his light comment, Harry was frowning at Umbridge's words.

They rushed out of the hall, ready for the long term at hand, but excited for all that Hogwarts could offer, including Dumbledore's army, of course. As Hazel filed out she ended up walking back to the dorm with Frank and Harry, having separated from the rest in the crowd. She noticed Cho walk up to Harry.

"Hey Harry! How was your holiday?" She smiled warmly at the rest of them, friends from Dumbledore's army.

"Oh good, thanks, how was yours?" Harry said, blushing.

"It was a bit boring, but I am happy I'm back at Hogwarts." She smiled, looking at him.

He grinned. "Hogwarts was fun over the holidays, we visited Hogsmeade loads in the snow!" Suddenly Hazel felt like she and Frank were intruding on a private conversation.

Cho laughed, "That's lovely! I wish I was with you. Talking about Hogsmeade visits, have you heard there is a special one coming up?"

"Oh, I haven't looked at the notice board yet. When is it?" Harry asked.

Hazel watched from afar as Frank dragged her away.

"Oh, it's on the 14th of February, I'm really looking forward to it," Cho said hopefully. Hazel smiled inwardly, picking up on her meaning. She gave a look to Frank, who gestured to them. She nodded.

Harry, however, clearly hadn't picked up on it yet. He nodded cluelessly.

"Well, I will be looking forward to it, see you around Cho," he said, happily. Cho looked crestfallen however as she ambled off, muttering "And you," back.

Harry turned to them, and Hazel raised her eyebrows, giving him a look. Just when Hazel thought she may have to speak up, Harry opened his eyes wide, the pieces fitting together. He ran after Cho, just ahead of Hazel and Frank.

"Oh... Umm, Cho," Harry called, embarrassed.

"Yes?" Cho said, turning round eagerly.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me next visit?" Harry muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Oh- yes, I'd love to!" Cho beamed. There was a moment of silence, and after smiling at him one last time, Cho turned around when Harry spoke again.

"Oh and Cho," Harry said, smiling widely. She looked at him, "I think we need to restart the DA."

"I am so ready for some DA!" Cho said, nodding vigorously, waving as she made her way up stairs.

Harry caught them up, blushing profusely. Frank looked at Hazel and they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, and Hazel swore she thought that Harry was the colour of a tomato. She didn't think he could go any redder.

"You," Hazel and Frank said simultaneously.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Harry and the demigods were grouped together in the common room, doing various last minute preparations for the start of school the next day. Annabeth and Hermione were reading textbooks about Arithmancy and other stuff together, whilst Jason and Ron were having an animated discussion about quidditch. Leo was talking to Calypso and Neville, whilst Hazel and Frank were talking with Piper and Harry. The common room had finally lost its Christmas touch, but it felt empty to Hazel who loved seeing it decorated before the end of term.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we should start a DA session soon, seeing as Umbridge seems to have no plans of leaving," Harry said quietly to the assembled group, Ginny and the twins approaching. Everyone groaned about Umbridge and her silly reforms, but agreed that a session was in order. "Is Wednesday afternoon good for everyone?"

"Yeah, that's good for me," Jason said, everyone agreeing again.

"Cool, well everyone meet in the room of requirement at 6 on Wednesday. Tell everyone else, and make sure that you're there." Harry said, looking back down to the essay from Snape that had been his 'Christmas present'. Hazel looked down to her essay, which was nearly finished. She sighed. She was _not_ looking forward to Snape's lessons.

* * *

"Everyone is here?" Harry said, looking around the Room of Requirement. Hazel could and see Cho and her friend, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Zachariah, the demigods and Ron and Hermione of course, amongst many others. "Good. So, umm... Today we will be learning the shield charm. It's a pretty difficult spell I guess, but with a bit of practice should be fine. It is a very useful charm because it blocks quite a few spells – with exceptions like the killing spell. However it needs to be strong enough, otherwise the jinx or spell can just break through your shield. To activate your shield, you should say _protego_ and move your wand upwards like this." Harry gave an example of him waving his wand. "Everyone get that?" They all nodded.

"Now I warn you, this is significantly more difficult than the disarming spell, but that's okay. Make sure you are using disarming spell at your partner, and they will try to block it. This can help refresh our disarming spells as well, I guess. Remember, shield spells can sometimes rebound the original spell, so be prepared to be disarmed if both the spells work, and if your shield spell doesn't, also be prepared to be disarmed." Harry looked around. "Everyone got that?" They all nodded. "Cool. Umm... I'll give you an example with Hermione."

They walked to a side of the room and Harry quickly muttered to her. She nodded and they walked a few feet apart. He addressed the group again. "Watch how I do it and listen to my pronunciation. It needs to be right if you want the charm to work."

Hermione yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Almost immediately in response, Harry shouted, "Protego!" The disarming spell dissipated harmlessly on the shield that Harry had created. There was a clap from the audience, and then it was their turn.

Soon enough, spells were being flung about everywhere. At the start, everyone's wands went flying everywhere, but Harry was pleased to see that everyone had remembered their disarming spells.

The first person to get their spell was Frank with Hazel. She hugged him, "Good one Frank!" They laughed together and then it was her turn. Soon after she got her own spell, much to her delight. Harry split them up so that they could help the others, and Hazel was partnered with Annabeth.

As Harry walked around the room watching, he corrected everyone and gave them tips. Eventually Hermione and Ron got their spells and were separated too (surprisingly Ron got it before Hermione). Unsurprisingly, Harry spent slightly longer helping Cho than anyone else, which Hazel and Annabeth thought was cute. Suddenly Hazel's wand was flung out of her hand after Neville had managed to finally make his shield - but the spell rebounded at an angle and hit Hazel. She laughed as Neville apologised. By the end of the session, about half of the group had successfully managed to constantly perform the spell and almost everyone there had managed too do it once or twice. Harry was really happy, saying that at this rate, they would all be there in no time at all.

"Well done everyone! I think we are nearly there. Next time we can finish off by solidifying our knowledge of the shield charm and we can move on to something else." Everyone chattered happily about this as Harry leaned over to Ron and Hermione and discussed something quickly. "Ok so I think that next week we should meet again, can everyone do the same time next week?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Great," Harry said and everyone started to filter out of the room, happy with a good session. Hazel was one of the last to leave, and walked back with Calypso. She noticed that Harry had stayed back with Cho, and Calypso winked at her. Hazel smiled knowingly.

Well, she thought, that had not been too bad.

She hadn't been prepared for what was coming.

* * *

**As I said, I've got ideas. *evil smile***

**On a side note, have you guys read Magnus Chase? What did you think? I liked it! And have you heard about Trials of Apollo? What do you think about that?  
**

**Can I also just say, a huge huge HUGE thanks to everyone who has favourited or followed this story. We have over 150 followers, which is amazing. **

**Further note: If even half the people who followed this story and read this chapter reviewed... I promise, this story would get updated in a heartbeat. Hey, we'd probably finish the first story in this trilogy in a week! **

**Also: the POLL was meant to be closed by now, but it was so close I decided to keep it open for a bit longer. By next chapter will be closed, so if you haven't done so already, vote now! Go on my bio. **

**I can't stress how much reviews speed up an update. So, before you go, review? :)**

**UPDATE: The next chapter is very close to being finished, and one of our characters does not fare well... That was super quick, so please can we get some more reviews! If we get to 165 I'll post it straight away, so you can read it now if you review!**


	18. Fatal Play

**Here is the next chapter, I'm glad I didn't have to make you guys wait for too long! Thanks for the reviews as well!**

**Guest: I can't say anything about the Patronuses, other than you will see them soon!**

**Wistim's Daughter: Yes, it is strange that he's dead, but I liked it! I finished the book and thought it was pretty good!**

**Mondmaedchen: Thanks! And why not?**

**Cynder2013: Rick only recently announced Trials of Apollo, it's a sequel series! And I thought Sword of Summer was pretty good as well!**

**Midna18: Thanks, and I completely agree!**

**LucyWaffle: Thanks for reviewing! And nice predictions... only time will tell if they're correct :)**

**Tati: I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad I have a fan from Brazil, that's crazy to think this is being read in so many different places!**

**As always though, thanks to all reviews even those I didn't reply to! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18- Fatal Play

Jason

Jason knew the treacle tart had been a bad idea. But hey, that's what you got when you tried tasty British desserts, wasn't it?

His stomach churned with nervousness, and the treacle tart remains from last night didn't help. He walked down the corridor with Ron.

It was Saturday evening, and day of the big game. The game against Slytherin. The pressure was definitely there. Ever since they had come back from their holidays two weeks ago, the training had been intense. Angelina had been more stressed than ever, and between classes Gryffindors and Slytherins jeered at each other (at least, more than normal).

As Jason glanced sideways, he saw Ron's face was completely pale. Of course, he must have been even more nervous than Jason, considering how the Slytherin crowd had taunted him last game- and that was when they weren't even playing him.

"It'll be fine," Jason said encouragingly. "We've practiced loads. Literally nothing can go wrong."

Ron cleared his throat. "Yeah. You're right. I'm fine," he said unconvincingly.

They turned around a corner, and voices floated towards them. Jason immediately held out a hand, stopping Ron. Umbridge's office was on this corridor.

They carefully crept forwards, until the door was in sight. Through the window on the door, Jason couldn't see Umbridge, but he could see Malfoy in his quidditch robes. He could just about make out voices, but he couldn't determine what they were saying.

He looked at Ron helplessly, who took out his wand. A determined look on his face, he muttered something under his breath. Ron looked pleasantly surprised when a wave of audibility reached them.

"So, Draco, I'll ask you again. I repeat, I do not care about Neville Longbottom breaking rules in my classes. I asked you to keep an eye on the Gryffindors not only because I knew you'd be willing to help, but because I thought you were capable. Have you got me anything of use?" Jason's stomach twisted at the sound of Umbridge's voice.

She was awful on any day, but last week she had fired Trelawney, who despite remaining at Hogwarts no longer taught them. Despite not being a good teacher, Jason enjoyed her lessons, mostly because they were hilarious.

He remembered his last lesson with her. They had been Iris Searching (which was basically looking into someone's eyes and learning about their personality- rubbish), and the demigods had been in pairs, basically goofing off, when Trelawney approached.

She looked into Annabeth's eyes first, which had been a mistake. She stumbled backwards.

"Oh my dear! Those stormy eyes! You have been in grave danger before."

Annabeth snorted. "Tell me about it."

Then Trelawney looked at Jason's eyes, and her expression turned surprised. "You too! You are in mortal danger! You will die soon!"

At the time Jason had laughed it off. Come on, he was a demigod. That prediction had like a seventy percent chance of coming true at any one time. But still… it gave him the creeps.

Even so, firing Trelawney in front of the whole school was a low move.

Jason could hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice as he responded. "Yes, actually, I have. Potter and his gang, as well as a bunch of hufflepuffs and ravenclaws, have been spotted together frequently. I saw them on the seventh floor corridor twice."

Jason could've punched Malfoy, but as he and Ron exchanged furious looks, Umbridge spoke.

"Interesting. Then after all, thank you Malfoy. You can go now. Don't you have a quidditch match?"

Realising what this meant, Jason and Ron quickly backtracked. They has just turned the corner of the corridor when they heard Umbridge's door swing open.

* * *

The match was about to start. They were in the changing rooms, Angelina giving a final talk on strategy.

"Remember guys," Angelina was saying, "If we just stick to the strategy we've been trying in practises, we should be fine. We can easily beat Slytherin!" There were choruses of agreement, as everyone dispersed, readying themselves for the game.

Harry frowned at them. They had told them what they had heard before Angelina's talk.

"This is bad," he muttered, "very bad. If Umbridge is onto us-"

"She doesn't know anything, though," Frank pointed out. "Only that we've been seen together, but what does that really mean?"

"And that we were on the seventh floor corridor!" Ron retaliated, anxiety etched onto his face.

"Which just means we have to be more careful," Jason said. "It shouldn't be a problem, especially now that we know we have to be on the look out," he offered reasonably.

Harry nodded. "Jason's right. For now, we should focus on quidditch. We need to win this game."

* * *

The January wind was cold and bitter, buffeting Jason as he stood on the frosted ground, the slytherin team opposite him. Angelina, at the front of their line, shook hands with Flint. Jason could've sworn he heard a crunch of bones.

"Take your positions," Madame Hooch ordered, a crazy grin on her face. It was no secret the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin made this one of the most anticipated matches of the year.

"Begin!" Hooch barked. Immediately there was a frenzy of action.

Jason took off the ground, the wind soaring through his hair. The quaffle was chucked into the air, and he dove for it. Somehow, he reached there first.

"And Grace has possession of the quaffle." Lee's voice boomed over the magical microphone.

Jason darted sideways, dodging a Slytherin chaser, zooming towards the hoops at the other end. Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, a bludger came flying towards Jason. Instinctively he dived, but the quaffle slipped out of his grasp.

Everyone zoomed towards it, but Flint got there first. He smashed past Angelina, flying straight towards Ron.

"And Flint closes in on the goal!"

Even from here, Jason could see the pale, nervous expression on Ron's face. It didn't help that the Slytherin crowd chose that moment to start chanting, "WEASLEY IS OUR KING. HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN. HE WAS BORN IN A BIN. THAT IS WHY ALL SLYTHERINS SING… WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

Jason scowled. Immediately the Gryffindor crowd responded with a chant to counteract the deafening Slytherin song. "OH, AH, GRYFFINDOR, WE ARE THE BEST! OH, AH, GRYFFINDOR, WE ARE THE BEST!"

In the midst of the crowd, he heard a lion roar, and Jason had a feeling Luna Lovegood had had something to do with it.

The chanting was Jason's least favourite part of the game. It was so loud, he found it difficult to concentrate, and he could see it was putting Ron off his game.

"And Weasley misses it, Flint scores! Ten points to Slytherin!"

The game continued at breakneck pace. Frank managed to even the score, but managed to get himself hit by a bludger in the process, slowing him down for the rest of the game. Slytherin responded with two goals, but then Jason and Angelina scored one apiece.

"It's getting intense," Lee commented, "This is the closest match we've seen all year."

Jason knew Harry could only get the snitch when they had got at least hundred points to stay in the cup. Harry was darting around the perimeter of the stands. Jason couldn't see Malfoy.

Suddenly, despite the fact Jason didn't have possession of the quaffle, a bludger came flying at him. He barely had time to dodge. He turned around, to see it had originated from Crabbe and Goyle, Slytherin's new beaters, Malfoy next to them, smirking.

"What are you looking at, Grace?"

Before Jason could respond, the second bludger came flying back at Malfoy, who shrieked, and darted out of the way. Jason grinned at Fred and George.

The game passed quickly. Ron managed to save a few, but not enough. Their team however managed to break the Slytherin defenses quite a few times as well.

"The score is ninety all, and still no sign of the snitch!"

Jason knew they needed ten more points at least before Harry could get the snitch.

Which was unfortunate, because that was when it appeared.

"LOOK!" Lee yelled gleefully. "Potter and Malfoy are racing towards the snitch!"

It was true. Malfoy had spotted the snitch, and Harry was racing him, trying to stop him getting it. Jason knew if Malfoy got the snitch, it would all be over for him, but he also knew if Harry got the snitch before they reached a hundred points they would be out of the cup anyway.

Jason took his chance now. He glanced at Flint, holding the quaffle, and Fred and George, who seemed to understand his meaning.

Frank flew towards Flint, who moved away. Not looking, a bludger came flying towards him, and he had to dart away to avoid it. The quaffle slipped out of his hands, and Jason zoomed towards it.

"Grace once again has possession!" Lee yelled, realizing there was something else going on in the game; Harry and Malfoy were still racing after the quick snitch.

Jason darted through the air. In the corner of his eye, he saw Frank holding off Flint, flying in front of him, and Angelina doing the same to the other chaser. His team were doing the best they could to give him a clear field.

He had almost made it to the hoops when Goyle came at him. He was so close, Jason thought, he couldn't let this stop him.

Goyle smashed the bludger towards him, but Jason just moved faster. He still had time to dodge it. He threw the quaffle with all his strength at the left hoop, before darting upwards, into the cold air, barely avoiding the bludger.

"AND GRACE SCORES! GRYFFINDOR HAVE REACHED ONE HUNDRED POINTS!" The cheer from the crowd was cut off, the race between Harry and Malfoy nearly done. Malfoy swung sideways, trying to reach the snitch, but it darted upwards.

Harry, anticipating the move, leapt forwards, and clasped it in his hand.

"POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

Jason grinned. He was about to go down, considering he was still at a really high altitude, having dodged the bludger, when he started to listen to the crowd chant, but soon his hearing was cut off.

The other bludger was flying straight towards him. Crabbe stood far off, a vicious smile on his face, his bat upwards, having aimed at Jason.

Jason tried to move, but he had realized too late. He only had time to move forward slightly, and the bludger made contact with his broom with a sickening thud, before it fell to the earth.

Jason glanced backwards, only to see his broom splitting in half. Fear raced through him. He zoomed forwards, trying to reach the ground, but his broom failed, the magic lost.

He was starting to fall to the ground. At this height it would be fatal.

Desperately, he concentrated on using his air powers. He closed his eyes, summoning the wind, but nothing happened.

His powers weren't working.

And with that fatal realization, Jason plummeted towards the ground helplessly, before everything turned black.

* * *

**I felt like that was a nice place to end... his life. Joking! Maybe. **

**Anyway, craziness aside... Hope you enjoyed that!**

**I thought we'd try a new thing where I set a review target and we can try and reach it? Maybe? Just trying it out. **

**So anyway, the review target for next chapter is: _170_. Do we think we can reach that? It would be awesome, and it would definitely speed up my writing!**

**Let's work together. I'll try and get the chapter out to you asap, hopefully within a few days, but I can only do that if you review!**


	19. My Almost Dead Friends and Me

**You guys are awesome :) We beat the target in only a day! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this chapter certainly wouldn't be here now if you hadn't (or at least not as quickly). I would love to respond to every single review, but unfortunately that's not possible. I loved them all, though!**

**noaseg31: Thanks for your review, but you'll have to wait to find out the answer to those questions...**

**geekyglamour413: You're back, I thought you'd stopped reading the story! Thanks for your review, and welcome back :D**

**CassandraPower girl: Not the puppy face! **

**Mondmaedchen: Be patient. Wait a chapter or two, maybe you'll see what you want ;)**

**Demigoddess13: I'm glad you're back, you were missed! Actually I'd never heard of Fremione, it sounds quite strange! And I freaked out about ToA too. I'm glad you're liking my stories, thanks for your review!**

**Just because I didn't respond to your review, doesn't mean I didn't read it. I read all my reviews, and I loved them all, so seriously, thank you so much if you reviewed! I just don't have the time or space to respond to all :(**

**Anyway, I know you all want to know what's going on with Jason, so I'll let you get to the chapter. The review target is in the A/N at the bottom, so enjoy! Also, brace yourself for a long chapter!**

**P.S. I just want to make it clear, due to certain events in this chapter (you'll understand when you read it), that this story is a T rating, and that's mainly just to be safe. I have no plans to change that. **

* * *

Chapter 19- My Almost Dead Friends and Me

Annabeth

Annabeth was an idiot for falling asleep in front of a fireplace. But hey, that's what you get on a stressful day when some of your friends nearly die, right?

Oh, right. The part with her almost dead friends.

"Jason!" Annabeth flinched as Piper tackled the bandaged guy with a hug. "You idiot! You could've been killed!"

Jason winced. "Sorry. But, uh, what happened?"

The infirmary was currently very crowded, to say the least. The demigods were crowded around Jason's hospital bed, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and an annoyed looking Madame Pomfrey.

"You know, there really shouldn't be this many people here," she said, irritated.

"Feel free to leave, because we aren't," Leo told her.

"Leo!" Calypso exclaimed. She turned to the matron. "I'm sorry, he was joking."

"No, I wasn't, I could use the extra space."

"We won't be long," Calypso finished, ignoring Leo.

Jason had just woken up, after Madame Pomfrey had given him a potion. His entire right arm was wrapped in a bandage, but otherwise he seemed okay, apart from looking very confused.

"Anyway…" Hazel said. "Are you okay?" she asked Jason.

"He's fine," Madame Pomfrey told them. "He was lucky. It could've been very serious, even fatal, had Dumbledore not quickly cast a cushioning charm."

"Dumbledore saved my life?" Jason asked. Hermione nodded.

"We were worried about you Sparky," Leo said.

"At least we won the game, right?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Because of you," Leo clapped Jason on the back at Frank's words, "Uh, yeah, we did," Frank said uneasily, sharing looks with Harry and Ron. "But stuff happened."

Annabeth knew exactly what he was talking about.

"_You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Harry was yelling, as Annabeth and the demigods approached. _

_Crabbe just smirked. _

_"__Calm down, Harry," Angelina said, trying to pull him away. "Jason will be fine." _

_"__No, he's right, Angelina," Fred said, him and George approaching the scene. They glared at Malfoy. "What are you laughing at? The fact you set it up?"_

_"__No, I'm laughing at the fact we almost killed Grace. Like Voldemort killed your mummy, Potter," Malfoy spat. _

_What happened next took place so quickly Annabeth and the others didn't even have time to react._

_Harry launched himself at Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in, but Fred and George tackled them, keeping them away. It was a mad brawl, but before anyone could stop them, a voice pierced the scene. _

_"__Enough!" Professor McGonagall stood there, an angry look on her face. "What is the meaning of this?" Harry and the others separated, but before any of them could speak, Umbridge approached the scene. _

_"__Oh dear. Potter, you've caused more trouble."_

_"__Professor," Harry started, but Umbridge cut him off._

_"__Silence! No more speaking. I think you and your friends have proven your characters by attacking members of the opposing team."_

_McGonagall was about to start speaking, but Umbridge continued. _

_"__For that, I think there can only be one proper punishment. If you can't play the game properly, you shan't play at all. Harry, Fred, George, you are all banned from playing quidditch again within these grounds."_

_"__What?" The three of them yelled, Malfoy smirking. "But-"_

_"__Thank you, professor," McGonagall addressed Umbridge icily, "but I hardly think that necessary, I was just about to deal with them-"_

_"__Unfortunately, Minerva, I think your judgement is clouded by the fact it is your team. Need I remind you I am High Inquisitor of this school? There will be no more discussion. The three of them shall no longer be allowed to play quidditch."_

"She banned you?" Jason spat. "That's ridiculous! It's clearly their fault."

"Tell me about it," Ron said.

"But there's nothing we can do," Harry responded stonily.

Hermione sighed. "Look, we better get going back to the dormitories. We're glad you're okay, Jason. We'll leave you to talk in private for a bit."

The three wizards left. Piper glanced around to make sure Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot before hissing, "Why didn't you use your air powers to cushion your fall? You could've died!"

Jason kissed Piper consolingly. "I… I tried," he admitted.

The pieces clicked in Annabeth's mind. "It didn't work."

Jason nodded. "I don't know why, it's just my powers have been weak. They failed me back then."

"The same thing's been happening to me," Percy admitted. "My powers are getting fainter." He looked around. "You guys?"

"I haven't tried," Frank told him.

"It's a lot harder to sustain fire now," Leo admitted, slightly ashamed.

"Why?" Hazel asked, worried. She looked at Annabeth.

"I don't know," Annabeth confessed. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

It wasn't like Annabeth had been asking for a nightmare. She had just been reading her book, a new one she had got from the library on wizarding ability. She had hoped it might help her find answers as to why they were losing their powers, and so even after everyone else had gone up to their dormitories, she had stayed in the common room, by the fire, until eventually she was the only one left, cosied up on the sofa by the fireplace. A bookworms dream, right?  
Until she had fallen asleep. She bet the gods were laughing at her. All these years, and she still hadn't learnt?

So of course the nightmare had come. But this one had been _way_ worse than usual.

* * *

_She was in Tartarus, the doors of death in front of her. Damasen had been chucked to the side by Tartarus. All Annabeth could see was blood running down the side of his neck. She didn't even have time to feel fear. _

_The monsters were everywhere. Chanting, pounding their shields, charging at them. Everywhere, there was maniacal laughter, as if The Joker was heavily enjoying their peril. _

_Tartarus stood about a hundred metres away from her, fiery heat swirling around him, a hellish smile on his face. _

_When Annabeth had met Hades, she thought he had personified death. Then Percy had met Thanatos. _

_Well Tartarus put them both to shame. He was even worse than before. Compared to him, they looked like Dora the Explorer and her monkey. _

_The elevator doors were open. Annabeth was holding back hordes of monsters with her sword. Bob was restraining Percy._

_"__Let go of me, Bob!" Percy yelled. "Annabeth," he croaked. _

_"__I'm sorry," Annabeth said, "but I'll keep them off. You can go up in the elevator!" _

_Annabeth had known that was Percy's plan all along. For Annabeth to go up, Percy to sacrifice himself. _

_But he had forgotten one thing. She was a daughter of Athena. She was always one step ahead. _

_Annabeth choked back a sob. The elevator would be leaving soon. Annabeth only had to hold them off for another minute. _

_"__Bob," she said. Bob looked at her, understanding. _

_Tartarus just stood there, as if wanting to see how this would play out. _

_The elevator doors started to close, agonizingly slowly. Bob continued to hold Percy as he struggled. _

_Annabeth slashed more monsters as they surged forward in excitement. _

_She gave one look to Percy, their eyes making brief contact, before she turned away as the elevator doors neared closing. Percy let loose an anguished howl. _

_Suddenly Tartarus grinned. He nodded. _

_A dracaenae, taller and greener than the rest, held up a bow, letting an arrow fly. _

_Everything happened in slow motion. _

_The arrow shot through the air, a direct line. Annabeth knew where it was headed, and yet she could do nothing to stop it. _

_It zipped past Annabeth, and penetrated Percy right in the heart. _

_She didn't even hear her own screams. She didn't notice Small Bob rip the monsters that would've torn her to shreds. _

_She only saw blood, blood, blood. She saw Bob stumbling out of the elevator, as the doors closed. _

_Her last image of a dead Percy, as the doors separated them. _

_Only Tartarus' laughs were louder than her screams. _

_"__Ah, now I have you all to myself, my dear demigod. In Tartarus, your loved one dead."_

_Suddenly everything turned black, and all Annabeth could see was the blood, Percy being restrained like Bob because of her, like a target, a target for the arrow. _

_Tartarus' voice rung clear in the red mist around her. _

_"__You shall die my dear demigod," Tartarus almost sang, a happy note in his doom-like voice, "you and all your loved ones. You cannot hide from my child. I await you in the Pit."_

Percy was dead. Percy was dead. Annabeth shot off the sofa, falling to the floor, her breathing difficult. She was in Tartarus. She had no future. Everyone was dead.

She heard voices, someone trying to touch her, but she recoiled. She could vaguely make it out as Piper.

"I heard something- Annabeth, Annabeth are you alright? Annabeth?"

She heard another voice, and footsteps, but none of that mattered, did anything matter anymore?

Suddenly she felt strong hands grip her. "Annabeth. Hey, Annabeth, it's okay." She was pulled up, onto the sofa, into a hug. "It's okay," a familiar voice said.

Annabeth looked up at Percy, his black hair all mussed up from bed. "You were dead," she told him.

Percy laughed. "Nope. I am one hundred percent not dead. Never have been. I have been almost-dead, but not dead. You're not getting away from me that easily."

Annabeth gave a sob-laugh. The horror of the dream was still hitting her. She had never had one this bad. It had been like she was actually in Tartarus.

She buried her face in Percy's chest, letting him rock her. "It's ok," he told her.

They were there for who knows how long. The common room was empty but for them- Percy must have told Piper and the others to leave. Annabeth's heart was still racing, her blood turning to ice every time she thought of anything other than focusing on her breathing.

After minutes, hours maybe, Annabeth didn't know, Percy gently asked her, "You want to go to your bed?"

He seemed to understand her silence. "Come on." He helped her up, and taking her hand, lead her up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Annabeth didn't know if anyone else was awake, if they noticed her come in. At this point she didn't care. She still had to constantly remind herself she was out of Tartarus.

She collapsed in Percy's bed. Percy pulled the blanket over the two of them, and unashamedly, Annabeth pressed herself into him, his body heat warming her.

Percy stroked her hair. "We're together, Annabeth. We're together."

Annabeth didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she did, there were no more nightmares.

* * *

When Annabeth woke the next day, she didn't know exactly where she was, but she felt comfortable. Percy's arms were wrapped around her as he snored. She lay there for a while, before getting up. Percy groaned.

"Annabeth, go back to sleep," he said, yawning.

"Percy, if we don't get up, we'll miss breakfast," she said pointedly. She looked around. The other guys were there, and it was as this point she realized she was the odd one out. She fought the blush trying to appear.

Harry and Ron were in the middle of the dorm. They both gave weak smiles to Annabeth, but she could tell they were confused. Neville, Seamus and Dean were awkwardly trying to look in every direction other than Annabeth, trying to pretend as if they hadn't realized. Leo just smirked, and Jason grinned at Annabeth.

"Someone wake Frank up," she said. Frank was still sleeping tight.

Now, Annabeth had no idea what to do. She hadn't thought this far ahead. Luckily, someone had put her clothes out (she suspected Piper had had a hand in that), and thank the gods for private showers at Hogwarts.

Twenty minutes later she was walking down to breakfast with Percy, who squeezed her hand. "You're ok, now?" he checked, concern tinging his voice.

Annabeth had to fight an involuntary shudder at the thought of her nightmare. She hadn't had as bad a one in years. She had actually been in Tartarus. Even though it was impossible, she was sure of it.

"I'm fine," she nodded, even though she knew Percy would be able to see through her lie.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly normal. No one, if they knew, mentioned what had happened. In fact, the most exciting thing that happened on that Friday was their new Divination teacher.

"A centaur?" Leo exclaimed as they walked out of the classroom.

"Bloody hell," Ron agreed, "that was weird."

"Firenze," Calypso said, testing the name out. "He's nice, though, isn't he?"

"Handsome, too," Lavender Brown giggled as she walked by.

Leo goggled. "What, his human half or the horse?"

Hermione shrugged. "Whatever he is, he's only a step up from Trelawney as a teacher."

"Considering everything he said only contradicted her," Annabeth pointed out, "it couldn't really go wrong." Hermione grinned, the two sharing a mutual dislike of divination.

"Anyway, guys," Harry said, glancing around the corridor, "it's the end of the day."

"We have a DA session now," Neville remembered. Harry nodded.

"We can go there now," Hermione suggested. They all started walking.

"Oh!" Annabeth remembered. "I just have to put my books back in the common room. I'll meet you guys there."

"I'll come with you," Percy offered, but Annabeth shook her head.

"It's fine," she said, giving him a quick kiss, "I won't be long."

"Well, I have to go there to get some stuff as well," Calypso volunteered, "so I have to come."

Annabeth smiled, and together they started walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts?" she asked Calypso, as they entered the common room, giving the password, and went towards the girls dormitory.

Calypso sighed, as Annabeth put her bags down and started placing the books around. "I guess it's nice," Calypso admitted, as she rummaged around her bag for some cream, "but I miss Camp. Even though I wasn't there for too long, it was my first home since… well, you know."

Annabeth nodded in understanding.

Calypso hesitated. "You know… when I was on Ogygia, I had nightmares all the time. About the outside world. About the heroes who had come to visit me."

Annabeth thought about Calypso, all alone on that island for thousands of years, no one to turn to when she had a bad dream. She felt a wave of kinship for the girl. "Does it get better?" she asked hopefully. It was easy to forget that Calypso had thousands of years of experience. Sure, she was mortal now, and sure her time on Ogygia didn't really count since it was a time loop, but still.

As they walked back out of the common room, Calypso considered the question. "Yes," she said truthfully. "It does." She smiled at Annabeth.

They had been walking for a couple of minutes, when Annabeth realized she had to take a different turn. "I have to return this book to the library."

Calypso shrugged. "I'll come with you."

Annabeth smiled. "No, it's fine, seriously. You go on ahead, I'll meet you at the session." She walked away, waving at Calypso, not letting her accompany Annabeth to the library. She didn't want to waste other people's time anymore. Oh, how she would regret that decision.

Annabeth quickly ran to the library, returning the book. The whole way, she thought about her nightmares. She didn't know if they would get better. She wasn't exactly optimistic.

In fact, she was so caught up with that, she was relieved when she reached the DA session, taking her mind off things.

So perhaps it was only inevitable she forgot Calypso was meant to already be there.

Because Calypso never showed up.

* * *

**Caleo fans, brace yourselves for the next chapter. I have a feeling you're not going to like it. **

**Anyways, Jason survived (though some of you may be disappointed by that apparently!). I didn't have the heart to kill him off... yet. **

**And about the Annabeth and Percy scene: nothing has, or will happen, that is going to be described in this story. So y'all with a dirty mind, stop :p**

**I have started writing the next chapter, and I know you probably want to read it because of that cliffhanger! So the review target is...**

**190\. **

**Can we reach that? Please review, reaching the target makes me so much more likely to update as it motivates me so much. Oh, and also... we can go beyond the target! Just because we've reached the target, don't stop reviewing! **

**Every single extra review makes me more likely to update! Till next time, hopefully it should be a quick update, though that ultimately depends on you just as much as me!**


	20. Office Fire

**Let's be honest, you guys deserved a quick update after that last cliffie :p Thanks for all the reviews though! As always, can't respond to them all :(**

**Demigoddess13: Thanks for your comments, and I'm glad you're back too! I have heard of Dramione, but I personally don't ship them. I don't have an objection to them, but I don't ship them. Fremione sounds strange but it could work, now that I think about it. Hmm. **

**Mondmaedchen: I was talking about Leo! And Happy Halloween to you too! **

**Cynder2013: Because they're demigods, they're foolishly brave, and like to stick it out on a quest. *exasperated sigh at the heroes***

**Chloe: Thanks for your point, I definitely understand it. I know I kind of stretched canon there, but I don't think it directly contradicts anything in the books? I could be wrong.**

**But thanks to aaaaalll reviews! They were all awesome!**

**I particularly enjoyed some of you freaking out about Calypso. Chill, guys. I'm not that morbid. Not until a few chapters, at least. (You don't want to know what I have planned.)**

**Without further ado, the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20- Office Fire

Calypso

Calypso hadn't planned for her day to involve being interrogated by several teachers for a crime.

But of course, that's exactly what ended up happening.

Annabeth had just left to go to the library. Calypso walked up the moving stairs to the seventh floor corridor, when she heard voices.

"They must be near here, somewhere near here!" A voice said gleefully.

Calypso's blood turned cold. That was Umbridge. And Calypso had a feeling she knew what the woman was talking about.

Jason and Ron and told them what they had heard Umbridge saying before the quidditch match. Malfoy had said he had seen the DA hanging around the seventh floor.

Sure enough, she soon heard Malfoy's voice. "Shall I go look around for you?"

"Yes, yes," was Umbridge's hurried reply.

From the sound of their voices, she could tell roughly where they were. She had just entered the seventh corridor through the entrance via the main stairs; they had entered by the side stairs on the left of the seventh floor. There was a block in front of Calypso, and if she followed the path either side of it she would end up at the stretch of corridor where the Room of Requirement was. If she turned left right now and kept walking, she would arrive at the turning point into the section where Umbridge and Malfoy currently were.

She quickly darted forward, and just as she crossed the corridor and reached the right side of the block, she heard footsteps from the left. Malfoy was entering the block.

Realisation struck Calypso. He would keep walking around, and he might be able to find the Room of Requirement.

Calypso silently ran forward, and then her day got worse. Annabeth, who must have come from the right corridor, was entering the Room of Requirement, the door quickly closing behind her.

But it was still visible, and would remain so for a few minutes. If Malfoy walked by right now, they would be done for.

And just then, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle turned into that stretch of corridor. Before they could even move to see the door, Calypso instinctively raised her wand.

"Stupefy!" she said forcefully. The jinx, which she had learnt from the DA, hit Malfoy, before rebounding to hit Crabbe and Goyle. They slumped to the floor. They would recover.

Calypso had bigger problems.

"What happened?" Umbridge called out. Calypso heard footsteps. The door was still visible.

Calypso panicked. Just as Umbridge turned the corridor, Calypso yelled "NOX!" and pointed her wand.

Somehow, it worked. Clouds of darkness erupted around Umbridge, obscuring her view of the door.

The door was disappearing now, Calypso saw, shrinking- but not quick enough.

"Who's there?" Umbridge shrieked. "I will expel you! Lumos!"

Light shone from her wand, starting to illuminate Umbridge's view. She would see the door, get to it, before it closed.

Calypso's titan powers could have slowed Umbridge down. She could stop this, but that would require time to sing. If it didn't work she would be helpless, and Jason said their powers were no longer working. She couldn't risk it.

Calypso hesitated, but she knew what she had to do. She couldn't let Umbridge discover the DA.

"Confringo!" She yelled, the blasting jinx travelling straight for Umbridge.

There was a loud bang, and Umbridge screamed. She jumped back in pain. "Who did that?" Umbridge's voice, full of rage, pierced the air. The dark air cleared away, and Umbridge's view was unhindered.

But it didn't matter. The door had disappeared.

Calypso could have run. She could've hidden. But she was so shocked, in that moment she stood there. Umbridge's vision locked in on her.

"You," she hissed, "you American, dirty, little-". She raised her wand, before an evil smile spread across her face. She lowered her wand. "You're coming with me."

* * *

Umbridge had a tight grip on Calypso's arm as she half-dragged her through the corridors of Hogwarts. Calypso knew where she was headed-her office, where no doubt the hag would do her own form of torture.

Calypso could have tried to escape, but it would've been useless. Umbridge had seen her now, she would remember her. There was no way Calypso could hide from her wrath forever, and so she figured it would just be better to face it now.

They passed a few students on the way, mostly from younger years. They looked on, worried, fear on their faces, and hurried forward, hoping Umbridge wouldn't pick on them. Calypso felt a burning hatred for the woman in that moment.

They were nearly at her office, when suddenly Professor McGonagall turned a corner. Hope flowed through Calypso.

McGonagall registered them, shock evident. "Dolores," she said in surprise, "what on earth are you doing?"

"This girl," Umbridge hissed, "deserves to be punished." McGonagall's eyes narrowed, and Calypso knew why. Umbridge seemed insane right now.

"And why is that? And what type of offence could possibly merit you handling her like _this_?" There was anger in McGonagall's tone as she gestured at Umbridge's grip on Calypso.

"She attacked me!" Umbridge shrieked, "with several jinxes, for no reason! She attacked the High Inquisitor!"

Professor McGonagall turned to Calypso, peering over her glasses, clearly surprised. "Miss Atlas," the Professor said. Calypso almost laughed at that name.

Atlas wasn't her surname. She didn't know why Chiron had given that to the school. She had no surname, not yet at least. She hoped maybe in the future she would. Something like, oh, Valdez?

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked.

"It's true, and I'm going to take her to my office now, so I can deal with her, so if you'll excuse me," Umbridge said quickly.

McGonagall held up her hand. "Miss Atlas, is this true?" she repeated, her eyes on Calypso.

Calypso could've lied. She could've denied it. But what was the point? There was evidence; Malfoy and the others could testify… it wasn't worth it.

"It's true," she said quietly.

"Ha!" Umbridge said gleefully. "Now, out of my way, Minerva, I'm taking her to my office-"

"No," McGonagall said, "a matter this serious… we shall take her to straight to Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

It was a bizarre situation, being escorted by two teachers who clearly hated each other. Umbridge was scowling, McGonagall had a serious expression on her face.

They escorted her through a pair of gargoyles, McGonagall saying a random password (she could've sworn it was 'bubblegum') and they started going up a twisting set of stairs.

It was funny, Calypso thought, how out of all the demigods likely to be here, escorted by Umbridge and McGonagall to the Headmaster's office, she would've thought it would've been nearly least likely to be her. Leo, she could easily imagine, or even Percy or Piper or Annabeth, but her?

Soon they were at a majestic pair of double doors. McGonagall just tapped it with her wand and it swung open.

Dumbledore's office… was a lot to take in.

Her first thought was _woah_. The first part, the section closest to her, was filled with dusty bookshelves (she spotted the Sorting Hat on top of one) and tables filled with scrolls and strange looking objects. She spotted a strange well of water to the side, next to a glass cabinet full of vials.

Three or four steps lead to the next section of the office. The first thing she noticed was a birdcage, with a weak, red-feathered bird in it, smoke curling away from its claws. There was a large desk, filled with more objects, and more portraits on the walls, all of moving people, than Calypso could count.

And behind the desk was Dumbledore himself.

Sure, Calypso had seen him in assemblies and stuff, but it was different in person. His beard was whiter and longer, his smile even kinder, his wrinkle lines more prominent. He was studying a piece of paper, but he looked up at them when he entered, and somehow, from the knowing but benevolent expression on his face, Calypso had the feeling he knew everything.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Umbridge," he nodded at them, "and Miss Atlas. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Albus," Umbridge said angrily, "this girl attacked me. I demand justice."

"Calm down, Dolores," McGonagall said coldly.

"She is a danger!" Umbridge responded furiously.

Dumbledore held up his hands. "Please, let us all remain civil. Now, Dolores, what happened?"

Umbridge recounted what had happened (though she certainly made it a lot more dramatic).

Dumbledore turned to Calypso. "Miss Atlas, this is the truth?" Calypso nodded. "Why did you feel the need to do this?" he asked gently.

Calypso's mouth was dry. She couldn't let them know about the DA. "Um, I was surprised by Professor Umbridge, I reacted in shock."

"Lies!" Umbridge hissed. "You were trying to protect your group, I bet they were running while you held me off—"

"Dolores!" Dumbledore interrupted. "What group?"

Umbridge turned red. "Well, I don't really know, but I do know she and her friends are up to something, that's why she attacked me—"

"No, it's not," Calypso said forcefully, "I already told you, I was talking a walk, I was jumpy because it was quiet, and then you came—"

"Then why the darkness jinx, why the blasting jinx?"

"I thought you were maybe Peeves, I wasn't thinking, but it wasn't because of—"

"Enough!" McGonagall said. "Albus," she turned to him.

"I'm telling you, she's up to something with her friends," Umbridge repeated, outraged.

"Dolores," Dumbledore said carefully, "unfortunately you have no evidence, and so we have to take Miss Atlas' word for it—"

"But—" Umbridge began, turning red.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "No matter the reason, Miss Atlas, you still attacked a teacher. That is a serious offence."

"Expel her!" Umbridge was fuming. "I demand she is expelled, her and all her friends—"

"That is quiet enough, Dolores!" Dumbledore said, his eyes narrowing at her. "I shall deal with this, but first," he turned to Calypso, "I would like to speak to Miss Atlas alone."

* * *

Umbridge hadn't been happy, but reluctantly she left to go outside with McGonagall eventually, and soon it was just Calypso and Dumbledore.

It was strange. Despite the demigods being here because of Dumbledore, they hadn't spoken to him in their time here. He hadn't even acknowledged them, or talked to them in his office. Only McGonagall had.

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," Calypso blurted out. "I didn't mean to mess things up—"

"My dear child," Dumbledore said gently, "you didn't do anything wrong. Don't let Dolores know this, but I think what you did is understandable, to say the least."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her.

Calypso realized she had an opportunity to ask Dumbledore

questions.

"Why did you ask for us now?" Calypso blurted out.

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise, and for a second Calypso wondered if she'd made a horrible mistake. Maybe Dumbledore didn't know about them being demigods, maybe he hadn't called for them.

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore finally said. "And I know you and your friends may be more key than any of you could've possibly imagined."

Calypso didn't understand, but at least she knew Dumbledore knew about them being demigods. She was about to ask more, when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Please," he said, "take a seat."

She sat down. Dumbledore placed his hands on his desk.

"So, how are you finding Hogwarts?" The question was so random, so out of place with what was going on, it took Calypso by surprise.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Of course it matters." Dumbledore smiled.

"Umm… it's nice." Calypso's throat felt dry. "It's really new, but everything's new, I suppose."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Because I was stuck on an island for thousands of years," Calypso explained.

Dumbledore chuckled, barely batting an eyelid. "Why, my dear girl, you make me feel young."

"So yeah," Calypso continued, "I guess it's pretty cool… but I miss the Camp back home. I mean, I didn't even spend much time there, but it was home, I guess."

"Even if you haven't been there for a month, a year, or a century, your home still remains the zealous guardian of your heart," Dumbledore quoted. "That's one of my favourite sayings."

"It's beautiful," Calypso commented. "Who said it?"

"Why, myself, of course."

There was a silence. "You're not what I expected," Calypso said truthfully.

"What did you expect?" Dumbledore asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Someone strict. Clever, sure, fair too, but someone focused, like McGonagall. Not, well—"

"Odd?" Dumbledore asked. Calypso nodded shyly, as Dumbledore laughed.

"Well, Calypso-I suppose it would be incorrect to call you Miss Atlas, may I call you that?—I thank you for the compliment, whether or not it was meant as one." Suddenly Dumbledore's face turned serious. "I am sorry that I had to call you and friends here though."

"It's fine," Calypso told him.

"It is always a shame to have to prepare for war, and I fear you have seen enough anyway. But our worlds have been separated too long. They _must_ intertwine if Voldemort is not to succeed."

"How can we help, though?" Calypso asked. "What are we meant to do?"

"I'm afraid I can tell you little," Dumbledore told her, staring at his bird. "That is why I kept my distance. But when the time comes…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"I won't be there to help, though, will I?" Calypso asked. There wasn't sadness in her voice, just curiosity.

Dumbledore looked at her remorsefully. "Remember, Calypso, wherever you are, you shall always be considered a student of Hogwarts. Keep that in mind."

Calypso just looked at him, confused.

"I suppose we better call them back in, hmm?" Dumbledore waved his wand, and the double doors swung open.

Umbridge marched back in. "Finally, Albus, I was about to call the Minister." McGonagall just sighed, entering behind her.

"Well?" Umbridge asked, a snarl on her face. "We better get to punish her."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Dolores. But punishment should hardly been reveled in." There was a murmur of agreement from the portraits, and Calypso jumped in surprise. She had forgotten they were there, so silent they had been, listening to the conversation. "But of course, as is the case too often, it is necessary."

He turned to Calypso. "Miss Atlas, you have attacked a teacher, for whatever reason, and that is unacceptable. In this case, there is no need to inform the ministry for a hearing," he looked pointedly at Umbridge, "but this is a serious offence indeed." His eyes met Calypso, full of regret. "Calypso Atlas, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect you to leave by tomorrow morning."

* * *

**OO **

**The review target for the next chapter is...**

**210!**

**I'm sure we can reach it if we all review!**

**Here's hoping for another quick update so we can see what happens next (well, I know, but you don't). if you want that, review now!**


	21. Dreaming Reality

**I had a pretty week, but I'm glad I can get this out to you now, because we reached the target! It was pretty awesome reading your comments, but sadly, I just cannot respond to them all, as much as I'd like to write an essay in response to each one. Well, maybe not that far, but you get what I mean.**

**Demigoddess13: Thanks for your long review! Wow, I'm glad you liked Calypso's action. As for Fremione, it probably won't be in this story. I'm pretty ambivalent towards all the canon-HP pairings, so if there was enough support I wouldn't mind doing a non-canon pairing in this story, but I wouldn't do Dramione, because while I have no objection to people shipping them, I don't think I'd write it well. Fremione, I'm not so sure, but everything's a possibility right? Right now I'm thinking I'll stick with Romione, but who knows?**

**Mondmaedchen: Thanks for the review. I'm sort of unsure on the anime front, a few of my friends love it and try to get me to watch loads. I've seen a few but I guess I'm not the hugest fan, I can't seem to find the time!**

**ArtemisSweater15: Reviewing twice is never a bad thing, and nice username :p As for the other characters, read on in this A/N.**

**I think that was most of the reviews that asked questions which don't get answered in this chapter... oh, and I also got my first flame (if the review counted as a flame?) I feel like a real author now :p To Matt: If you don't like my story, don't read, or constructively criticise. Vicious criticism doesn't help anyone- please be constructive! It would help me more.**

**Also, I forgot to say, but I closed the poll on which character should be involved in the trilogy... and the winner by a very close margin was Nico, followed by a difference of one point, Reyna. So those two characters will be my priority to involve at some point in the trilogy, but I'll try and include everyone eg. Thalia, Grover, in some shape or form, just some characters more than others. Be patient though, I've got a place for them in the plot, even if it's not for a while.**

**Also: this story is in the top five pages of reviewed HP/PJ crossovers in the archives! That's awesome, so thanks so much if you reviewed! Keep reviewing, and hopefully I'll continue writing stuff you like!**

**Sorry for the super super long A/N. I'll let you read the chapter now. **

* * *

Chapter 21- Dreaming Reality

Leo

In Leo's defence, he had felt something was wrong.

He just hadn't exactly figure out what.

The moment Calypso had left with Annabeth, he had felt as if something bad was going to happen, but he had quickly shaken the feeling off as the DA session had started.

They had been going over blasting jinxes again (they had covered _confringo_, now it was _reducto_). Harry had done a demonstration before they had partnered up.

Leo was about to go ask Percy when Neville walked up to him. "Hey, Leo," he said, smiling awkwardly, "I'll go with you?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure." Inwardly though he was hoping he wouldn't lose several limbs as a result of this. He liked Neville, he really did, but to say he wasn't most the consistent spell caster was a bigger understatement than saying Annabeth was mildly intimidating.

He was so busy trying to prepare himself to cast a shield charm (he didn't actually have to use it, after ten minutes Neville still wasn't able to cast the charm) that he had forgotten the time. As Harry rounded everyone up to see a more advanced demonstration, he tried to spot Calypso. He glanced sideways to see Annabeth was standing next to Percy. He shuffled over to her.

"Annabeth?" he asked, surprised. He had been looking around, and Calypso still wasn't here. "When did you get here?"

She shrugged. "Five minutes ago, I would guess, why?"

"Where's Calypso? She was with you!"

Annabeth's face registered surprised, and she started looking around. "We separated, I had to go to the library. I mean, yeah, I ran, but I expected her to already be here, I guess I forgot about it."

"Maybe she's still on her way," Percy weighed in.

"No," Annabeth said, shaking her head, "she should have been here by now, definitely."

"What do you think's happened?" Leo asked, worried.

Hazel and Piper approached, troubled by the noise. "What's wrong?" Piper murmured.

Annabeth explained. Piper and Hazel exchanged looks. "Do you think something bad has happened?" Hazel asked, eyes wide.

Leo's stomach churned. "I'm sure there's an explanation," Annabeth supplied. "Maybe she went back to the common room? Maybe someone needed help, she went somewhere else?"

"I'm going to look for her, though," Leo decided.

"You want us to come too?" Hazel said. "The DA session is nearly finished."

"No," Leo said, shaking his head, "too large a group will attract too much suspicion."

"But one more person won't matter," Piper noticed. "I'll come with you."

* * *

The first thing they noticed as the door for the Room of Requirement shut behind them was three bodies piled on top of each other to the right of them.

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked in bewilderment.

Piper cursed. "If they wake up, and see the door…."

"I need to go look for Calypso," Leo said beseechingly.

"I'll move them," Piper said, "to the other corridor. Hopefully by the time they wake up we'll be gone. You go to the common room, look for Calypso."

"Thank you, Pipes!" Leo yelled, as he ran through the corridors. He jumped up the stairs, and a minute later he was at the common room.

The common room was empty but for a couple of second years. Leo cursed, before making his way to the staircase to the girls' dormitory. He started running up it, but immediately it turned into a slide, and he slid down it. He tried to run up it, but it was useless. A second year giggled.

"You can't go up there," she told him. "No boys!"

He scowled in frustration. "But you can go up there!"

"Sorry?" the girl asked, her eyes wide.

"I need to look for someone, it's urgent," he said insistently. He tried to tell himself to stop worrying, but he couldn't shake off the feeling something bad had happened.

"What dorm?" the girl asked reluctantly. Leo grinned.

"Fifth year dorm. Thank you," he told her. The girl walked up the (now a) staircase.

Leo paced around the common room, waiting for a couple of agonizing minutes, before the girl re-appeared. "It's empty," she told him. "No one's there. Sorry."

Leo's heart sank. He was about to leave the common room, when suddenly the door swung open. The rest of the demigods and Gryffindors in the DA entered.

"Leo, did you find her?" Annabeth asked.

"No!" Leo said, aggravated. "Did you?"

"Find who?" Harry asked, confused.

"Calypso," Hazel told him. "Has anyone seen her?"

"She's missing?" Fred and George asked together. They moved to the centre of the common room.

"No time to explain!" Leo said, frustrated. "I need to go look for her, something's wrong, Malfoy was unconscious outside the room."

"Leo, wait—" Jason was beginning to say, but before Leo could leave, the porthole swung open once more.

Calypso stepped in, her blonde hair over one shoulder, a surprised look on her face.

"Calypso!" Leo yelled, moving forward and kissing her.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"Are you okay?" Leo checked, scanning her.

Calypso gave an even smile. "I'm fine. Though I do need someone to help me pack."

* * *

Leo moved through the empty common room, going to get his sweater, his mind still blank, when Calypso came down the steps, in her pyjamas.

"Leo," she said, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my sweater." Leo told her. Calypso sighed, walking up to him.

"Leo, what are you doing?" she asked. "Hazel and the others are helping me pack, I'm fine. You can go to sleep."

"I'm packing myself," Leo told her.

"Why are you packing?" Calypso demanded, taking his hand in her own.

"Because I'm coming with you," Leo insisted, his eyes finally meeting Calypso's. Her gaze softened.

"Leo," she said quietly.

"What? If you're going, then I'm going too. I'm not being separated from you."

"You can't come—"

"Well, I am—"

"The others need you! We're on a quest!" Calypso said firmly. "You can't leave this. You have to stay here, there's a war going on."

"But—"

"Leo," Calypso smiled at him. "I know. I don't want to be separated from you either. But you have to stay here. I'll be fine at Camp Half-Blood."

"I don't like it," Leo said gloomily.

"Neither do I. But we separated once because of a war, and now we have to do it again. Now, go unpack your stuff. If you want, I'll help you."

* * *

The air was a crisp cold, and the birds were silent. They were outside the entrance gate to Hogwarts, and beyond the gates was Professor Grubblyplank, who would be accompanying Calypso in the threstral-drawn carriages to Hogsmeade station.

The demigods were there to say their final goodbye to Calypso. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and some others had already said their farewells inside the castle.

Calypso hugged the girls. Annabeth looked regretfully at her. "If I had just come with you—"

"It's not your fault," Calypso interrupted. "It was going to happen. I'm just glad I could prevent Umbridge finding the DA."

"That was pretty awesome," Percy pointed out.

"It's just weird that Dumbledore expelled you, he's the reason we're here." Frank frowned.

Calypso shrugged. "He's strange, but he was pretty nice in the office. I got the feeling he was holding something back though."

Soon it was Leo's turn to say goodbye. The others retreated to the woods, giving them space.

"I'll miss you," Calypso said, a regretful smile on her face.

Leo kissed her. "I know," Leo joked, "who doesn't?" But Leo's laugh didn't seem, or feel, genuine.

"I'll be fine in Camp Half-Blood." Calypso answered Leo's mental question. "And we'll see each other in holidays. And we'll iris message—"

"It's not enough," Leo said pointedly.

Calypso shrugged. "Hey, maybe when Umbridge goes, I can come back?"

"Then I guess I have a new goal." Leo smirked.

"Don't do anything stupid," Calypso said sternly.

"That will be hard."

"But if something were to happen, say by accident… I wouldn't be too opposed to that idea." Leo grinned, as Calypso leaned in to whisper in Leo's ear. "Oh, and while I'm gone, kill Voldemort for me?"

"You know it," Leo said teasingly. Professor Grubblyplank called for Calypso, and the demigods reapproached them.

Calypso let go of Leo's hand. "I'll see you all soon," she said.

"Remember to tell Chiron, you know, about the thing," Jason remembered. "We'll iris message you."

Calypso nodded determinedly. She smiled as she walked through the gate, getting into the carriage, waving. Her eyes met Leo's as the carriage drew away.

Leo didn't go back inside until the slow moving carriage was just a black speck on the long, straight road.

* * *

When they got into the Hogwarts entrance hall, Leo stopped.

"What's up?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Leo said slowly, "you guys go ahead. I need some time alone."

The others left, but Hazel lingered. "What's wrong?" she said suspiciously.

_A lot_, Leo was tempted to respond sarcastically. But he didn't. In truth, he thought he had heard something.

Sure enough, Malfoy and Goyle soon came around the corner, sniggering. Crabbe was nowhere to be seen- probably in the hospital wing, getting his thick skull checked out, Leo thought viciously.

"Well, well, Valdez," Malfoy smiled, "your girlfriends gone? She had it coming. Next it'll be the rest of you lot leaving, and I can't wait."

"Your girlfriend had it coming," Goyle repeated, smirking. "She was lucky. I would've gotten my revenge for her casting that spell. Of course, you would've tried to stop me," Leo was surprised Goyle could form these many sentences, "but you would've failed. My revenge on her would've been good, oh yes."

Even Malfoy looked surprised as Goyle's speech, but his expression turned to shock as Leo strode forward, anger on his face.

No one spoke about Calypso that, especially not these people.

"Leo, no!" Hazel exclaimed, but it was too late.

Despite Goyle being considerably bigger than him, Leo marched up to him, and swung a fist into his face. Working in the forge had given him more strength than it looked, and his hand smashed into Goyle's nose, which erupted with blood.

"Now you better leave," Leo growled, "before I do worse."

Shocked, Malfoy scrambled out of the chamber, and Goyle quickly followed him.

"Leo," Hazel began, but Leo was already marching away.

He was going to see Professor McGonagall, and sort this out once and for all.

Soon he had arrived at her office. He knocked, and soon the door swung open.

McGonagall was marking essays on her desk, and she looked surprised when Leo coming in. Seeing the expression on his face, she put her quill down.

"Mr Valdez—"

"Bring Calypso back," Leo said bluntly. He cut straight to the chase. He hadn't come here to waste time.

"Sorry?"

"Bring Calypso back," was Leo's simple response. "Unexpel her, whatever, just let her come back. She's part of the quest, and it was a stupid reason to expel her anyway."

McGonagall sighed, but her expression wasn't mean- more like understanding.

"I'm sorry, Mr Valdez, but attacking a teacher was grounds for expulsion at the very least. We appreciate her role on the quest, but there are still many of you left." At Leo's face, she huffed. "We're not exactly happy about it, but our hands are tied. Really."

Leo's heart sank. He knew it had been a long shot, but he had still been hopeful.

"If there is anything I can do help though, let me know."

Leo stood up to leave, when something crossed his mind. "Well…" he said awkwardly, "I kinda, um, got in a bit of a scuffle," (that was British speak, right?) "with Malfoy and Goyle, and it might have ended with a nosebleed."

McGonagall sighed again. "I see. Well, you have a detention."

"But, you just said—"

"I said I would be happy to help, and I just did," McGonagall provided, "by punishing you, instead of another teacher dishing a far worse punishment. And if you didn't understand that, Mr Valdez, then there's hardly much hope for you left, is there?"

Despite his anguish, Leo smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Leo sat by the fire, staring into the flickering flames. The others were sprawled out around him in what had proven to be a quiet evening.

"So where is she going to go?" Hermione asked.

"Back to our… old school," Leo heard Jason tell her.

"She's just going to rejoin?" Ron asked, surprised. "Will that be ok?"

"Yes," Piper said firmly.

"Odd," Ron responded. "I mean, I don't know how the American system works, but still. Anyway, is she going to the school in San Francisco that some of you are from? Because I can write to my cousin there to check if she reached ok—"

"No, she's not," Annabeth told him quickly, "so there's no point. We'll write to her anyway though, but she's not at that school."

Ron looked at her, surprised at her sudden response. Maybe Leo was imagining it, but he thought he saw traces of suspicion in his eyes.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore expelled her for attacking a teacher," said Harry.

"Well, she was defending the DA," Leo said defensively.

"I know," Harry said hastily. "We're lucky for that. I just meant… it seemed unfair."

Leo shrugged, getting up. "I'm tired, it's late, I think I'm going to go to sleep."

The others wished him goodnight as he went into the dormitory. After getting into bed, he must have been staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, thinking about what would happen now.

Eventuallly, he must have drifted off to sleep despite his crowded mind, because he was in a dark, long room.

Leo heard a faint hissing, surrounding him. He felt uncomfortable, and fear raced through him.

Suddenly he heard a cruel, calm voice. "Kill him."

Green light seared Leo's eyes, tinted with a horrible red blood—

Suddenly Leo burst upwards, sweating. Something felt wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.

And just then, a terrified scream pierced the silence of the dormitory.

* * *

**Predictions for next chapter?**

**The review target is...**

**235.**

**I know we can reach it, review if you want to read on, tell me what you thought, and every review speeds up the update!**


	22. Dead Rescue

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is slightly later than you expected, i've been super busy. But on the bright side, we hit the review target, which really motivated me to write. And so we're here!**

**I'm in a rush now, so I don't have time (unfortunately) to respond to reviews. I will say that some of your guesses are very good, some a bit further off, but I loved all of your reviews! Keep reviewing!**

**Sorry if the chapter's short, but I've got great plans for the next few chapters. Let's just say... a big event is coming. As always, Review!**

* * *

Chapter 22- Dead Rescue

Ron

Ron would be lying if he said the first thing he had felt hadn't been fear.

Worry trickled through him as he shot up and looked around. He had been having a wonderful dream about winning a quidditch match until an ear-piercing scream had woken him up. He immediately knew who been the source of the scream.

Harry was sweating as he sat bolt upright in the bed next to Ron's, eyes wide. As everyone else woke up, rubbing their eyes, Ron looked straight and Harry and realized that something was wrong.

"Harry?" he asked quickly, getting out of his bed. "What's going on?" His eyes darted across the dormitory. Last time something like this had happened Sirius Black had been trying to kill Ron's rat. Ron wondered if maybe a less friendly threat was lurking in the shadows, and a chill ran through him.

"A-Arthur and this other m-man. Voldemort-" Harry trembled.

"My dad?" Ron asked, turning cold, dread coursing through him. "Harry what's happened?"

"They need help- I'm not sure-"

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked more forcefully.

"The snake," Harry gasped. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Leo whiten, his eyes glinting with recognition. "The snake attacked them-"

"Where are they?" Ron interrupted.

"I'm not sure," Harry was breathing heavily. "It was someplace familiar, but I don't know if—"

The dormitory gathered around his bed as Harry tried to get up, but Jason stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Ron said furiously. "Didn't you hear him? We need to get someone- Dumbledore-"

"Wait," Annabeth, who had been with Percy, interjected. "Let's just calm down. How do we know what Harry _saw_, is actually happening?"

"I felt it, alright?" Harry exclaimed.

Dean scratched his head. "Harry, mate, I think she's right. It was just a dream. It's not real."

"His dreams aren't like that," Ron heard himself saying. "His dreams—a connection to You Know Who—they're bad—"

"What if it is true?" Percy wondered out loud. He exchanged a look with the other Americans. "Dreams often can be," he said, and his voice seemed to have a meaningful undertone that made Ron wonder whether Percy had experienced something like it before.

Ron saw doubt still evident on Jason and Frank's faces, but Leo, his face still white, spoke up.

"Guys, I think we need help." Ron wanted to throw his arms up in the air in relief that someone agreed. "I—" Leo hesitated. "I was having a dream too. There was a snake, and I heard someone order—_kill_."

Ron's face turned even whiter. "Then what are we waiting for?" Harry bellowed. "We need to get someone." Ron was just about to leave himself when he stopped.

At this point, Ron could definitely hear multiple footsteps downstairs. Suddenly the dormitory door burst open.

A worried looking Professor McGonagall came in, wrapped in her dressing gown. She scanned the scene.

"What on earth is going on?" she demanded furiously. "Shouting in the middle of the night—"

"Mr. Weasley's in danger," Harry said urgently. "We need Dumbledore."

"My dad's in danger—"

"I had a similar dream—"

The boys all turned to her and bombarded her with demands.

She put her hand out, stopping them and said; "Enough! Someone explain!"

Harry quickly explained what was going on, and as he did McGonagall's face turned ashen.

"Ron, Harry, Leo. I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore. Everybody else, please get some rest." She looked at them all sternly. The three boys stepped forward as the others reluctantly let them go.

"And someone—" McGonagall hesitated, looking at those left in the dormitory, "One of you find Fred, George and Ginny. I feel like they might need to be there." Frank and Seamus hurried off.

Ron, Harry and Leo followed McGonagall who was striding through the corridors. Fear was still racing through Ron.

"Is he okay? My dad?" Ron murmured to Harry.

Harry just looked at him, and after a second's pause, nodded.

But Ron saw the doubt flickering in his eyes.

* * *

The three Weasleys, Harry and Leo waited outside Professor Dumbledore's office, shocked to silence. Harry had told them his entire dream as they had followed McGonagall to the office; the castle fast asleep.

"Do come in," came Dumbledore's voice from inside his office. As they walked in, Ron noticed a quizzical frown plastered in his face. Ron could only assume the worst. "Harry, I know very little of what has transpired. Tell me what happened in your dream."

For the fourth time, Harry recounted his dream.

"And you, Mr Valdez?"

Leo told Dumbledore what he had heard. Dumbledore's expression was grave. "What was your viewpoint in the dream?"

"I was above the snake, if that's what you mean? Looking down at the green mist and blood—" Leo shuddered.

"Harry, what about you?"

"I was—" Harry hesitated, "I was sort of—"

"Yes?" Dumbledore pushed.

"It was like I was in the snake, alright?" Harry yelled. "But what does that matter? Are you going to help them or not?"

Dumbledore turned to the portraits behind him calmly. "I sent help the moment I heard something was wrong. But from the details I think I can piece together their location." He faced a portrait of a female witch. "Dilys," he said.

The witch stirred. "Yes, Albus?"

"Mr. Weasley and McKinnon are in danger. Go to St. Mungos. I'm sending Aurors' after him, but you need to prepare the hospital."

The witch nodded curtly and left her portrait.

Dumbledore turned to his phoenix. "Fawkes," he said meaningfully. He stroked one of her feather's, and the phoenix disappeared in flames.

Finally Dumbledore turned back to them. "We shall discuss this further," he told them, addressing no one in particular. "But for now, we have done all we can. You should get some rest, if you can." He looked at the Weasley's sympathetically. "You will be taken to St. Mungos in the morning."

He called after them as they made their way to leave. "Oh, also—" Ron, Ginny, Fred and George turned to look at him, "I'm sure you father will be fine," he said gently.

Ron hoped he was right. But he couldn't shake off the feeling there had been death tonight.

* * *

Ron stood with Fred and George by the foot of his father's bed. They had only been allowed in after a long wait outside with Leo and Harry. Soon, Hermione had turned up, insistent on coming too after McGonagall had taken them to the hospital in the morning.

A stern faced doctor finished rushing around their dad and came over to the boys. He gave them a grave look and said, "I am afraid we would like you to leave now. This shouldn't take long, but it is a very important procedure and must be done with absolute privacy." He drew a long curtain and shooed them out. As they exited they saw a very worried Bill and Mrs. Weasley waiting outside. In her hand was Ginny who was trying to escape her mother's tight grasp.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking exhausted, as Ginny finally got away, joining the boys, Harry and Hermione.

"They're operating on him," Hermione said quietly. "But I'm sure he'll be fine."

Suddenly Dumbledore entered the waiting room, followed by a strange woman who was crying. As Dumbledore opened the door for her, he let the door go. He looked at them, "That was McKinnon's wife," he said to Mrs Weasley, before speaking to her quietly. Mrs Weasley's expression turned to that of shock and then sadness. Dumbledore squeezed her hand before walking away.

They all stared at Mrs Weasley. "McKinnon was the man Arthur was with in the ministry."

Ron and the others had managed to find out after much questioning that Arthur had been on a job for the order in the ministry when he had been attacked, but Ron had completely forgotten there had been another person with him.

"McKinnon wasn't as fortunate as Arthur," Molly said quietly. "His wife just received some bad news."

Ron felt incredibly guilty, as well as empathy for his wife. For some reason his thoughts kept coming back to his feeling's last night, that there had been death.

The stern faced doctor poked his head round the door. "You can come in now. Mr Weasley will be fine. He has suffered severe crushing, and has a broken rib. He may even be poisoned by some snake venom, but we are attending to him now. Everything's ok." They all breathed a sigh of relief and rushed in, warmth spreading through Ron's body.

* * *

The rest of the early hours of the day had been a blur, but the whole party had returned with Mrs Weasley to Hogwarts, and they had been given the day off school. Ron had slept through until 4 that afternoon, he was so relieved he could sleep.

But he hadn't expected more good news to come so quickly.

They were in the common room, having approached normal routine, when Ginny rushed in. "Ron, Harry, Hermione! Apparently, Demelza just told me, I thought you'd want to know—"

"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid's back!"

Harry leapt out of his chair, and Ron grinned. Hagrid had been missing the whole year, on some job for Dumbledore.

Immediately they were moving. They raced down to go to his hut. As they exited into the chilly air Ron was just ecstatic to see a familiar face, and to share the good news about his dad with someone else. Ron was enjoying the day of fame and glory.

In fact, he was so excited that he didn't even notice that they weren't the only ones to leave the common room into the dark at eight o'clock that night.

Because though he hadn't realized, and he wouldn't have known why, the Americans had slipped purposefully out of the common room too. In fact, if anyone had seen them, they would have guessed they were up to something.

But Ron never would have guessed what they were about to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I have an addiction to cliffhangers... But this one's leading up to something big, don't worry. **

**The review target for the next chapter is...**

**260!**

**I know we can reach it! Please review, they really make me update quicker! Till next time (which will hopefully be very soon!)**


	23. Iris Watch

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since the last update :( Things have been busy. **

**We didn't get as many review as usual as well :( But to those who reviewed, thank you so much! I'm in a rush right now, and I really want to get this chapter out to you, so I can't respond to reviews. I want to particularly thank Demigoddess13 for her long review (and yes I did watch the OUAT mid season finale, and i'm still reeling), as well as everyone else who reviewed! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I forced myself to write it because I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. I really hope you enjoy it... let's just say there are, ahem, certain _developments_. Please, as always, review! It speeds up my updates, so please do it if you want to read on!**

* * *

Chapter 23- Iris Watch

Frank

Frank waited impatiently in the corridor, pacing around. All the seven except Annabeth and Hazel, who had gone scouting, were with him.

They had exited the common room barely minutes after the wizards had left. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out Harry and the others going to meet this Hagrid (Frank wasn't entirely sure who he was) was the perfect opportunity for the demigods to send their message.

Frank exchanged an impatient look with Jason. The two of them weren't even ADHD and were tired of waiting after five minutes. He couldn't imagine how bad it was for Percy and Leo.

Luckily, Hazel and Annabeth soon reappeared.

"Is the coast clear?" Jason asked.

Annabeth nodded, Hazel giving a triumphant smile. "Harry, Ron and Hermione have gone into the eastern grounds, so you might want to go the other way."

"Who's going to go?" Frank wondered out loud.

"No more than three," Annabeth pointed out.

Soon Frank, Piper and Leo (who had insisted he was coming) were ready, and making their way through the corridors.

They encountered a few students on the way, but they didn't attract any suspicion. Soon they had reached the Herbology courtyard and were hit by fresh, cold air.

They turned the corner till they were out of the courtyard, the quidditch grounds not far off.

"Here's fine," Frank said.

Piper raised her wand. "Aguamenti," she said firmly, and water streamed out of her wand. Piper had been practicing that spell for a while.

Frank took a drachma out of his pocket and chucked it into the rainbow created by the drizzle. Leo smiled, satisfied.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow," Leo said eagerly, "accept our offering. Show me Calypso."

For a second the rainbow lit up in an image, and Frank was certain it was going to work, but the image disappeared, like a TV that had been disconnected from the mains supply.

"Why didn't it work?" Leo said, frowning.

"Maybe she's busy," Frank suggested.

"No," Piper said, shaking her head. "The IM didn't get 'approved'. That's not what happens when someone's busy. Iris didn't accept us."

"Why?" Leo growled. "We're demigods, we have to—"

"What if we're not?" Frank interrupted him. Leo turned to him, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"What?"

"What if, with our fading powers, and the fact we're in Hogwarts… maybe we just can't get through? We don't have enough… demigodishness."

"But that's why we were Iris Messaging in the first place!" Leo said, frustrated, throwing his hands up.

Piper's eyes lit up though. "What if we all try it? With seven demigods, faded powers or not, we have a much higher chance of getting through!"

"But Harry and the others will be coming back soon," Frank said, disappointed.

Leo shrugged. "So we do it tomorrow, or whenever we can. The sooner, the better."

* * *

Frank put his fork down. He wasn't feeling hungry.

"You should eat," Hazel told him. "You'll need your strength for quidditch today."

Frank glanced at Harry, but he looked fine. Angelina was holding new tryouts today since Harry, Fred and George had been banned from the team. No one was looking forward to it.

In an attempt to change the subject, Percy spoke up. "So where did you guys go yesterday? Who's Hagrid?"

"Oh, he's the gameskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher," Harry explained. "He's great. He's actually the one that brought me to the school."

Annabeth frowned. "I thought Professor Grubbly-Plank was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher?"

"She was only temporary, while Hagrid… went on holiday."

"Where do wizards go on holiday?" Leo asked. Frank smiled, but Hermione shot him a weird look.

"Why do you do that?" she questioned.

"Do what?" Leo said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Say _wizards_ like that… as if you're not one," Hermione said slowly.

There was a moment of deadly silence, before Annabeth spoke up. "That's because in America we call them sorcerers. Over there, if you say wizard it means british."

Hermione shrugged, but there was still a strange look on her face. Luckily Neville, Seamus and Dean joined the table and the moment passed as they started complaining about Snape.

The conversation continued from there, and soon Frank was on the quidditch pitch, Ron next to him. Angelina did not look happy.

"Ok, I've already tested them out," she gestured at the people who had tried out, "and some are pretty good, but we've only got one ok-ish beater."

"Who's our seeker?" Ron asked.

Angelina smiled. "Your sister. Ginny's a good flyer."

"But if the recruits are good," Frank interrupted, "why only one beater?"

"Most of them are chasers…" Angelina suddenly stopped. "Let's play a game."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I've got an idea. Everyone get into positions."

Soon Frank and Ron joined Jason in the air. Angelina called out to them. "Frank, can you try being a beater along with Piers? He's the new beater. Just to round the game off!"

Frank shrugged. Soon he was playing the game. Playing as a beater, with the bat and everything, was a very different experience. Being a chaser was all about being the fastest, spotting an opening, and a beater was pretty similar, but it also required strength and quick thinking, and most importantly, constant awareness. It was a lot more tactical than Frank had thought.

Angelina had the people trying out to attempt score a goal against the Gryffindor team. The bludger was a softer, training one. Despite this, soon Frank focused on the game, almost automatically. He quickly adjusted to being a beater, applying his skills.

He smashed the bludger, stopping many people from scoring. He hadn't even realized he had been doing well until the practise game ended. Angeline touched down, a triumphant smile on her face. Before Frank could ask why she was so happy, the Weasley twins, who had been watching from the stands, rushed up to her and started speaking in hushed tones.

Angelina called Frank over after a minute. Fred whistled and clapped Frank on the back.

"Frank, you were awesome in that game!"

Frank's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?"

George nodded. "Given time, and practice, you could possibly even be better than us!"

Frank blinked. That was high praise, but Frank wasn't sure he deserved it. He knew he had played well, but…

"I knew you had potential," Angelina grinned, "and you're a great chaser, but you make a great beater too. It might even be a better fit for you. Whatever the case, at least for now, can you become beater?"

"But- what about—"

Angelina continued. "We don't know when, or even if, these goons," she gestured at the twins, "will be allowed to play again. We've got some decent chasers, but only one is even close to being a beater. You become a beater, not necessarily permanently, and we get a new chaser. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Frank said, scratching his head.

"Come on," Angelina pleaded.

Beater? Could he do that?

But then again, he had felt more natural in that game than he had for a while. And if the team needed it…

"Fine," Frank nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

Frank walked with Jason back to the common room. Ron was still practicing quidditch, but Frank and Jason had decided to leave: they were both exhausted.

"Big session," Jason commented, "what with Ginny becoming a seeker, a new chaser, and two new beaters." Demelza was their new chaser, and the team was still getting used to the new shifts in dynamics.

"So what do you think, huh? Being a beater?" Jason asked, his tone curious.

Frank shrugged uneasily. "I don't know. It's what's best for the team, so I'm doing it."

"But do you like it?"

"It's different from being a chaser," Frank said after thought, "but it's not bad. I think, after time—"

Frank was interrupted by Professor Trelawney stumbling out into the corridor. Frank knew she was staying in the castle, but that didn't make him any less confused.

"Professor?" Jason asked, rushing forward and supporting her.

"_You_," the teacher rasped. Frank and Jason exchanged a look. It was only then Frank noticed Trelawney's eyes were clouded over. Something was strange.

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_," Trelawney gasped. Frank's inside turned to ice. That sounded like a prophecy. "_One shall be lost in the land without rain_." Trelawney continued to recite lines from a prophecy, when Jason shook her.

"What's happening?" he asked desparately.

Suddenly the prophecy changed. "Beware, Half-Bloods, beware!" Trelawney moved violently. "Powers lost, enemies closer than you think. Unexpected turns… oh, so dark! So dark!"

Trelawney stumbled back and suddenly her eyes cleared. She looked around confused.

"Oh, hello dears," she said. "I was making my way to the infirmary, had too much wine. May I help you?"

* * *

"That's the prophecy on the quest to rescue Atlas," Percy said grimly. "The one where Annabeth was captured by a manticore."

They were in the common room, which was empty but for the demigods. It was nighttime, and most people were at dinner.

"How could Trelawney possibly know it?" Hazel asked, her eyes wide.

"Maybe…" Piper hesitated. "Maybe she really is a seer."

"Do you think she knows about us?" Leo asked.

"No," Frank said firmly. "She had no idea. She was in a different state when she said all of that stuff, and she had no recollection of it afterwards."

"What else did she say?" Annabeth asked thoughtfully.

Jason told her. "She talked about powers lost, close enemies and unexpected turns, mentioned half-bloods as well. She kind of freaked out after that. It seemed pretty scary, whatever she saw," he concluded.

"There's no point worrying about that now, though," Leo said, standing up. "Everyone's at dinner. Now's our chance to Iris Message."

The others exchanged uneasy looks, but Piper nodded. "He's right. We need everyone to do it, and we can't delay anymore."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were in the same place, the cold air embracing them, the courtyard just behind them. Piper repeated the water charm, and Annabeth chucked a drachma into the rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow," Leo said, "accept our offering. Show us Calypso." The image shimmered, but it stayed black.

"Is it the same problem?" Hazel asked, worried.

"No," Annabeth said, shaking her head. "We got through, but Calypso's… out of range, so to speak."

"Is she ok?" Leo asked immediately.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just surrounded by mortals, maybe visiting New York." She turned to the image. "Show us Chiron instead."

The image stayed black. Annabeth cursed. "He's busy too? He must be iris-messaging someone else."

Suddenly an idea struck Frank. "Show us Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano," he said, "praetor of the twelfth legion."

This time the image shimmered again. Reyna appeared. She was in the praetor's house, at a messy desk. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun. She smiled at them.

"Reyna!" Annabeth said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Reyna asked, after greeting them all warmly.

Frank's face darkened. "Did Calypso pass our message?"

Reyna nodded as immediately Leo bombarded her with questions. "Is she okay? Did she get back safely? Where is she now—"

"Leo, she's fine! She's gone into New York right now with Katie and some others. I got the message, and I've started looking into it with Chiron."

"And?" Piper said hopefully.

"I don't know why you're losing your powers," Reyna sighed. "There have been no records of this happening to half-bloods before. But I'm still looking. Rachel's oracle powers are going crazy right now, but she's still at Clarions and there's not much she can say over letter."

"But she's coming back this weekend, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, and hopefully then we'll get more answers. If I had to guess, I'd say something strange is going on at Hogwarts. But Chiron says to stick it out there for now."

Frank nodded as someone called to Reyna in the background.

"I have to guys," Reyna apologized. "Keep calling, we'll have answers for you soon. Good luck."

The image went black.

The demigods exchanged looks, all of them processing the conversation.

"We should go back to the common room," Annabeth finally said. They all nodded and made their way back, passing through the columned courtyard and into the halls of the warm castle.

But they had missed something.

They hadn't noticed Harry hiding behind one of the columns, his eyes wide, his heart racing.

Because Harry had heard everything.

* * *

**OO. I regret nothing. **

**Review target is... **

**280**

**Remember, more reviews will ALWAYS result in a quicker update, so go review!**


	24. Encounters

**Yup, super quick update, but that's 'cause loads of you guys reviewed, so thank you! I'm going to try and limit the response to reviews I give because otherwise you'll be reading this A/N forever... So unfortunately I can only respond to reviews with questions, or where I have to explain something.**

**Khione Peverell: Okay... all your points actually get addressed later on this story/trilogy. I can't say much without spoiling, but trust me I have thought of that, and I have planned to make this a big enough threat. This sequence of adventures is NOT the same as in the Harry Potter books with simply the insertion of the demigods. I have made changes, many of which you haven't come across. Just be aware: I understand everything you have said, and it is addressed/solved in this story. **

**Forever hero girl: Thanks, and great idea! I had actually planned for something like that, but it may come in a while... you might have to wait a bit. **

**Demigoddess13: I know... the finale was a rollercoaster to say the least. I actually did read the fics you recommended, they were very good! I do however think Fremione is not for me- at least I probably won't write it, I wouldn't be able to it justice. I can see why people like it though! As for Hidden Oracle, yes I saw the cover(s), yes I read the excerpt, and three words: It. Was. Awesome. **

**Unknown girl 345: Thanks for you feedback, I really appreciate it! Your ideas were really good and I'll try and incorporate some. I might not be able to do certain ones, but a lot of them could definitely have place in the story! :) Also, where did you read about Leo being a fanboy? Because I think I read a similar thing on QuizUp**

**Hate to make this A/N drag on, but I got one particularly negative review. Here's the deal: If you don't like the story, that's fine. If you have criticism, please say it, just ensure it's constructive, because THAT'S how I improve. So to the guest who simply said this has so many plotholes, please could you explain? And also how would you know if I'm a biased Gryffindor, with 'no real writing experience'? Sorry to single you out but those sort of reviews where you just try and attack me annoy me. **

**However, I did get a really nice review (most were really great but this one particularly got to me) by gallaghere. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my writing!**

**Sorry for the super super long A/N. I'll let you read the chapter... Oh, and to everyone who says I am addicted to cliffhangers. You are correct :p**

* * *

Chapter 24- Encounters

Harry

Harry figured he deserved a break.

Could Hogwarts _ever _be safe? In Harry's first year one of the teachers had secretly been Voldemort. A basilisk had been trying to kill people in his next. One of his favourite teachers got fired for being a secret werewolf, and another one had turned out to be a deatheater who had been trying to kill Harry all along.

And this year there was Umbridge…and of course, the Americans, who Harry suspected were a lot, lot worse.

He was lying in bed, darkness filling the dorm. He was certain everyone else was asleep.

His mind was still reeling from what he had learnt—which in all honesty wasn't much.

What had happened in that courtyard? How were the Americans talking to someone through a rainbow? Harry had never encountered that kind of magic before.

Harry had been making his way from dinner early since he hadn't been feeling too well, leaving Ron and Hermione to squabble between themselves.

He had been walking through the corridor when he spotted the Americans. At first he had thought they were going to dinner but they were walking softly, looking around. Harry knew that kind of walk.

They hadn't wanted to be seen.

Harry had followed them out into the air, past the Herbology courtyard, and he had been about to call out to them when Piper had used _Aguamenti_ and an image had appeared.

Harry had hid behind one of the columns, listening, his heart beating faster.

They must be crazy, Harry thought, because he could have sworn one of them talked about a _goddess_. Wierder terms had been used too: what was an _oracle_? And Harry had a feeling when they said _half-blood_ they meant something very different than a reference to wizardry.

Not to mention that girl they had been talking to, _Prator_ or something Frank had called her, had talked about them losing their powers. Harry had seen them perform magic, so what was she talking about?

Worst of all, that girl had told them to 'stick it out' at Hogwarts. Like they were on a mission. Like they had a job…

Harry was certain of one thing. The Americans had been hiding things from them. And Harry couldn't be sure that what they were doing here was friendly. For all he knew, they could be agents for Voldemort.

Something had to be done.

* * *

Harry sat down opposite Ron and Hermione. He had woken them both up early for breakfast, and the Great Hall was still relatively empty. There was a low level of chatter, but there was no one immediately around them. The Americans were still sleeping.

Ron yawned. "Harry, what on earth was the point of—"

"The Americans are hiding something," Harry said bluntly. "I think they could be a threat."

Hermione stared at him, as Harry began to explain.

When he had told them everything he heard, Ron shook his head. "Blimey, Harry… are you sure you didn't imagine all that?"

Harry scowled. "I'm telling you something dodgy is going on."

Hermione shot Ron a look. "And we believe you Harry. It's just a lot to take in."

"Well," Harry pushed, "what do you think?"

"The word 'Oracle'," Hermione mused, "now that's Greek, and it's strange they'd use it… maybe it's some sort of code name, same with goddess? I've seen movies like that, they're muggle things Ron," she added in explanation, "but if that was the case it hardly seems likely they'd be working with You-know-who."

"And Umbridge also hates them," Ron pointed out.

"That doesn't mean they couldn't be a threat," Harry said quickly.

"No, it doesn't," Hermione agreed. "And I have been noticing strange things about them, I kept thinking it was just because, you know, they're American and wizarding culture is different, but maybe it's not, maybe there is another reason—"

"Hermione, slow down!" Ron snorted. "We haven't got much to go on, just some weird message Harry overheard. For all we know, that could just be some type of American magic," he suggested reasonably.

Harry wasn't so sure. "I don't know," he said slowly. "You weren't there, it was strange. It definitely wasn't normal."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Hermione asked. "We'll just have to keep a closer eye on them. I mean, there's not much we can do without further information."

Harry knew that was true, but at the same time he felt that something was happening—and he wanted to figure out what it was.

* * *

Harry sat down in Hagrid's hut, Hagrid slapping a bowl of rock hard scones in front of him.

"So, Harry, not that I'm not happy to see yer, but what brings you back here?"

Hagrid's face was still bruised, and every so often he took the slab of meat he was using to cool his face to feed Fang, who was scampering around their feet.

Two nights ago Hagrid had told Harry, Ron and Hermione where he had been, and it had made for a shocking story. Hagrid had been with Madame Maxine, trying to recruit giants to fight against Voldemort…

But there was something Hagrid wasn't telling them. Harry could tell from the way he averted their gaze at certain points, or changed the subject. Not to mention that Harry swore some of the bruises on Hagrid's face hadn't been there two days ago.

Hagrid had also had a close encounter with Umbridge when they had visited him (Harry, Ron and Hermione had been under the invisibility cloak).

"So," Umbridge had said, her accent snooty, "I understand _you're _the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Hagrid had explained he had been 'on holiday' but it was clear Umbridge had been doubtful.

"Very well. I imagine your holidays are very different from mine. Oh, did someone tell you? I've already fired one teacher." Umbridge's tone was menacing.

"Who?" Hagrid demanded.

"Professor Trelawney. I'm sure I won't have to fire another…but I feel I should warn you, Mr. Hagrid," Umbridge pronounced the words like they were acid, "I will be keeping a close eye on you." And at that, she left.

Harry's hatred for that woman had only grown. But right now, he had bigger issues.

"Hagrid," he said carefully, "you're in the Order of the Phoenix, right?"

"Well, yes, but you know that, why d'you ask?" Hagrid shot Harry a weird look.

"So you know the Americans?"

"The de- exchange students?" Hagrid cut himself off. "I know of them, of course."

"Why were they brought to Hogwarts?"

Hagrid's face was shut off, careful. "I'm not sure of the full reasons, to be honest with you, 'arry. You'd have to ask Dumbledore for those. I don't see why that's botherin' yer?"

"You never thought—" Harry desparately thought how to phrase his words. "What if they're not entirely friendly? What if they're not who they say they are?"

Hagrid sighed. "Is this another one of your theories? Like about the Chamber of Secrets and you being jinxed in your first year while playing quidditch?"

"But I was right about those things!" Harry protested.

"Well yer not gonna be right every time. I think they're fine. Stop worrying, and trust in Dumbledore. Now have one of these scones, you've barely touched 'em!"

* * *

The next two days passed like a blur. Harry kept an eye on the Americans but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, and he knew Ron and Hermione reported the same thing too.

Umbridge was as awful as ever. They continued to do nothing in their Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, but as Hermione put it "we'll be fine for our OWLS, I'm sure we will, thanks to the DA". The DA was still going on even after the mishap with Calypso. They had had one session since then which they had kept under the radar. As they got increasingly busy though it was harder to find time for sessions.

Because, as Hermione kept constantly reminding them, they had OWLS coming up in just under two months.

"I can't believe it's happening so soon," Hermione said, increasingly stressed.

In fact, Harry was sure that was one of the reasons why she wasn't focused on helping Harry find out more about the Americans- she was too busy studying (already). Harry found it frustrating that she placed exams over making sure Hogwarts was safe.

So that was why, later at night, Harry was still awake, wondering what that call had meant, what the Americans (who up until then he had been quite good friends with) were up to.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Annabeth had continued sleeping in the boys dormitory, and through the darkness he could see her silently getting up. In fact, all the Americans were getting up.

Harry listened silently, his heart pounding. What were they going to do?

They left the dormitory, and Harry counted to ten before getting up and running out. There was no time to wake Ron.

Sure enough, just as he went outside the dormitory he saw Piper, the last in the group of Americans, leaving the common room.

A bolt of energy coursed through Harry. Were they communicating again? Or worse?

Harry ran to porthole, but before he swung it open, the Fat Lady sighed.

"You too?" The Fat Lady grumbled. Harry looked at her, surprised. "Why are you getting up? It's the middle of the night! What do you think I am? Just because I'm a painting doesn't mean I don't deserve sleep!"

Harry tried to talk to her, but she just kept ranting. Eventually Harry got her to stop by promising her this wouldn't happen again (a promise he wasn't altogether sure he could keep) and he swung open the door, stepping out into the corridor.

He cursed as he saw it was empty. He had lost them. The Americans could have gone in any direction: he had no way of finding them.

He re-entered the common room when an idea struck him. The Americans would come back eventually. And Harry would be waiting for them, in the common room.

And then he would deal with them in any way that was necessary.

He was just about to prepare himself (they could be back any minute), when Ron and Hermione appeared in the landing.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, blinking. "Ron thought he heard something. What are you doing?"

"The Americans," Harry told them, as they approached. "They sneaked out. I lost them, but they'll come back."

"Blimey," Ron said, "what do you think they went to do?"

"More importantly, Harry, what do you expect to do?" Hermione questioned. "We should get a teacher, if you really think this needs to be sorted," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, there's no time, they could be back any minute—"

"Blimey, what if they're dangerous—"

"Harry, we don't have a choice—"

"And I thought they were okay—"

The conversation continued for a few more minutes, going back and forth between the three of them. Harry didn't know how long it was, but he stopped focusing.

His mistake.

The port door swung open, interrupting their conversation. Harry swung round, and sure enough, the Americans filed into the common room, whispering.

They stopped when they saw Harry.

"Harry," Leo said in a fake cheerful voice, "what are you doing awake?" It was clear they were surprised.

Harry reacted without delay. He swung his wand up, focusing on Percy who was at the front. After a moment, Ron and Hermione did likewise, backing him up.

"Harry, what—" Percy moved forward, but Harry stopped him.

"Don't move! Explain yourself!"

"I don't get what you mean, we just went for a walk—"

"Stop lying," Harry said forcefully. "I saw you the other day, talking to someone. You mentioned stuff, and it sounded like you were on a mission." Harry's expression hardened. "Are you working for Voldemort?"

"What?" Piper laughed, but there was tension hidden behind it. "No, of course not!"

"Then how can you explain everything? I knew things didn't add up, but…"

Percy, who was at the front, exchanged a look with Annabeth, who gave him a slight nod. Percy sighed, his black hair mussed up but his green eyes bright and alert.

"Look, Harry, Ron, Hermione, you're right. There's something we haven't been telling you."

Harry's stomach clenched, and his hand readied his wand, preparing to cast a spell.

Percy took a deep breath. "We're not wizards," he told them. "We're demigods."

And that's when Harry fired his spell.

* * *

**Review target is... **

**310**

**If you want to read on, please review! If you all reviewed I'm sure we could get the next chapter out in a day, so before you go if you want to read on, make sure you review!**


	25. Not Crazy

**In a bit of rush right now, so can't say much in this A/N. However, I really do want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, we got more than ever before :)**

**So if you reviewed, this chapter is for you! **

**Also I got a question saying till where am I going to update the story till... My current plan is to go till the end of Deathly Hallows, ergo three parts to this story. That might change though, nothing's definite right now!**

**Sorry if chapter feels short, but hope you enjoy it, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 25- Not Crazy

Hermione

A lot happened in a second.

Harry had shouted "Stupefy!" and his jinx had gone flying towards Percy. Hermione knew he wasn't aiming for anything permananently harmful.

Annabeth had immediately responded with "Protego!" and a shield deflected Harry's spell (ironically it was Harry who had taught her that during the DA).

Harry raised his wand again, and so did Ron. Hermione knew in a magic duel, Harry would win.

But Hazel's face fell. "Stop!" she cried. "Why did you attack?"

"You're making up stuff," Harry snarled, "tell the truth."

"Look," Percy sighed, "that is the truth."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione hesitated. "I've never heard of the term _demigod_," she admitted.

Frank grimaced. "You wouldn't have."

"Look, we have an explanation," Piper pleaded, "and we know it looks suspicious, but you have to hear us out. You trusted us!"

"Before you started acting all strange and sending messages to people!" Harry growled.

But Ron's face showed doubt. "Harry, mate… maybe we should hear what we have to say." Hermione silently agreed with Ron.

"Please, you have to trust us, we don't mean harm," Piper said, her voice calming.

Harry lowered his wand reluctantly, but his expression remained intense. "Fine, but if your explanation isn't good enough…"

Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. "We can't tell you here," Annabeth said. "It's too dangerous."

"Then where?" Hermione asked.

Frank responded. "I think I know a place where we can speak in private."

* * *

"This is your place?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"To be fair," Jason pointed out, "no one is around."

They were by the lake in the grounds, next to the lonely tree. Even in the dark Hermione could see the grounds were empty. The night was warm, and everything was quiet. If someone approached they would be able to hear it first.

"Fine," Harry said, "now what's so important you had to tell us here?" he asked warily.

The Americans exchanged looks. Hermione now knew for sure there was a secret, and the only reason they hadn't taken further action was because they were friends. Hermione still gave them the benefit of trust, but if she thought they were lying then like Harry she would take action.

"What's a demigod?" she asked.

"And don't lie," Harry added.

"It's a long story," Annabeth told them, as they all settled down. "Have you ever heard of the greek myths?"

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron listened as the Americans talked. They spoke of greek gods and goddesses, monsters, quests, children of the gods, two camps, Roman and Greek…

They listened with increasing incredulity, but they didn't speak throughout. Eventually, Annabeth finished explaining about the camps.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked, incredulous.

Hermione shook her head. "You have to be making that up. You expect us to believe in ancient _Greek gods_? Are you crazy?"

"Trust me, our reaction was the same when we found out about the wizarding world," Leo told them.

Piper clapped. "That's a good point. You guys live in a world of _magic_, of witches and wizards and goblins and house elves. Is it really that hard to believe in this?"

"But you're claiming you're the children of _gods_," Ron said weakly.

Piper looked at Harry. "You said Hagrid found you one day and told you that you were a wizard. You probably found it hard to believe—you have to agree the wizarding world sounds crazy. And yeah, so does what we're saying. But you of all people should know that doesn't mean it's not true."

"Yes, but…" Hermione struggled to find the right words to say. She looked over to Harry, who had been very quiet. "Harry, what do you think?"

Harry looked torn. "I- I think they could be telling the truth," he admitted.

"Are you serious?" Ron said, gobsmacked.

"Harry, we need to talk to you, over there," Hermione said quickly. The three of them walked a short distance away. Hermione turned on him.

"You think they're telling the truth?"

"I think they could be. Piper has a point, I didn't believe in the wizarding world but here it is," he said, "and it does seem like they're telling the truth. I mean look at everything they said, about Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, the amount of detail… I don't think anyone could've made something that ridiculous up."

"Or they're just insane," Ron pointed out, though from his tone it was clear he saw Harry's message.

Hermione sighed. "It's just a lot to take in."

"You're a muggle-born, Hermione," Ron said slowly, "but I don't think you've ever told us what your reaction was when you found out about wizardry was. In fact," Ron said frowning, "I don't even know how it happened!"

"Well, if you really want to know, it was McGonagall who told me," Hermione said, "and I wasn't that surprised, it felt right, you know? My parents were the ones who couldn't believe it, they're still sure it must have been my great grandmother Margie—"

"Okay, okay," Harry said hastily, "but you see what I mean?"

Hermione glanced at the Americans, who were waiting there anxiously. "They were our friends," Hermione admitted. "I'm willing to give them the benefit of doubt."

They re-approached the Americans.

"Look," Hazel pleaded, "we know it's crazy, but it's true."

"Even if it is true," Harry said firmly, "what were you talking about in the rainbow message, something about lost powers and—"

"It was an iris message," Annabethe explained, "a greek form of communication, and the lost powers…" She sighed. "Percy?"

Percy gave a small grin. "We're demigods, and we can prove it. We all have powers from our parents, like me, I can control water, see?" Percy raised his hand, his wand still in his pocket, and Hermione watched, amazed, as a perfect sphere of water rose from the lake, before disintegrating into a stream.

It would have taken some serious level of skill, years of practise, to do that kind of wandless magic, and even then it would be difficult, Hermione acknowledged. They did seem to be telling the truth—at least to an extent.

"What's lost about that?" Ron asked, clearly impressed.

"Our powers are fading," Percy said grimly. "They were stronger. It was hard for me to sustain that sphere; I used to be able to summon hurricanes. We don't know why; that's the reason we called our camp."

"So if you can control water," Hermione guessed, "you must be the son of—"

"Poseidon, greek god of the seas," Percy grinned.

Harry sucked in breath through his teeth. "You're the son…. Of a sea god," he said slowly, trying to take it in. "Okay," he said, "I can take that. What about the rest of you?"

"Daughter of Athena, greek goddesss of intelligence and war stragtegy."

"Son of Mars, roman god of war."

"Son of Hephaestus, greek god of the forge and fire."

"Daughter of Pluto, roman god of the underworld."

"Son of Jupiter, roman god of the sky."

"Daughter of Aphrodite, greek goddess of love."

Hermione stood there, stunned. The Americans each gave their parent, each one a ruler of something of another. Together they covered more spheres of influence in the world than Hermione could comprehend.

"So you're all children of gods?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Well… technically Calypso was the daughter of a titan," Leo said nonchalantly, as if he had just announced his girlfriend was going to the supermarket.

"A titan," Ron said faintly.

"Don't break them, Leo, they're still processing," Annabeth scolded.

"No, no, I'm fine," Harry insisted, though truthfully Hermione wasn't sure if she could agree. It was all so crazy, the idea that they could be children of ancient gods when they seemed so normal…

"I want to know more," Harry continued. "What was this oracle you were talking about?"

"That's Rachel, our friend," Piper explained. "She can see into the future, through prophecies."

"So like Professor Trelawney," Hermione said skeptically.

"Yeah!" Jason's face lit up. "There are some similarities between our worlds, and even then, trust me when we say we understand. When we learnt about the wizarding world we were pretty shocked."

And of course, that triggered the biggest question of all.

"If you're _demigods_," Hermione asked, "then what are you doing at Hogwarts? Who even told you about us? And how do you have magic?"

The Americans exchanged looks.

"You know what we said about quests?" Jason asked. Hermione nodded. "Well this is one of them."

"Hecate, the goddess of magic—" Piper paused, as if stopping herself from saying something. "Voldemort's bad. You of all people know that, but for some reason he threatens the gods. We don't know all the details, but we were given magic and told to come to Hogwarts."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"To help out in the wizarding war. Apparently Dumbledore called for demigod help," Annabeth said.

"Dumbledore knew," Harry breathed. "Of course."

"But there must be a reason he called for you." Hermione was ignoring the implications that Dumbledore knew about demigods, the logical part of her brain whirring. "Why you? There must be a reason, something we don't know, beyond just—"

"Of course there's a reason!" Leo said enthusiastically. "It's because we, well specifically me, is awesome." Ron snorted. To demonstrate his point, Leo clicked his fingers, and flames danced over his hand.

Suddenly a voice rung clear from a short distance away. "Now just exactly _what_ do you think you are doing?"

Terror passed through Hermione. They had been so focused on their conversation they forgot to watch out for people approaching.

Umbridge, fully dressed in a pink cardigan, stepped forward. As she eyed Leo, her features contorted in rage, cruel realization lit up in her eyes. Hermione shivered, as Leo's flame quickly went out.

But Umbridge had already seen it.

"Oh, now I see." Despite the fact Umbridge was whispering, they could all hear her, listening to every single word, all of them too afraid to move. "You," she gestured at the Americans, "you come with me." There was an evil glint in her eye. "I must have a talk with you."

* * *

**Review target is... **

**365\. **

**I know we can get a quick update, so please review!**

**P.S. There's a revelation in the next chapter. Any guesses?**


	26. She Knows

**New chapter, in a relatively quick time. Holidays are great, no? **

**Demi-Fae: It took me a while to decipher what you were saying, but when I did, I was very flattered, so thanks :)**

**awesomeninja09: Thanks for your long review! I always thought Umbridge was pretty evil, especially considering her actions in the last book. Maybe not in league with Voldemort, but... We'll find out if your predictions are correct! :)**

**geekyglamour413: Still a bit to go before the overall climax of the story... But I'm glad your on the edge of the seat (in a non-mean way :p)**

**Mingoo7Gong: Thanks for your review! Calypso will still play a role in the story, but what that role is... well, you'll have to wait and see. Merry Christmas to you too!**

**Fangirl: You're not the first one to ask for that scene. It's coming, I promise. Maybe not soon, but you will see it. **

**Eldritchbeast: Thanks! And don't worry, I'm planning more chapters... **

**But thanks to all reviews, those were just the ones I responded to, but if you reviewed, you sped up this update so thanks :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! As I said, there is a revelation...**

**Oh, and if you celebrate Christmas, then Merry Christmas :D**

* * *

Chapter 26- She Knows

Piper

Piper didn't want to sound arrogant, but she was pretty good at knowing when she was in a bad situation.

When she and her dad had been surfing and Jane had approached them, a day after Piper had stolen a BMW… that hadn't been great.

When Piper had realized she had volunteered for a quest a few hours after arriving at Camp Half-Blood that she had no idea how to complete… that was something.

When she had been put on the spot to rescue Hera, Queen of the Gods, from her cage… that had been bad.

So Umbridge standing there, very possibly having seen Leo using his demigod powers, and acting like she had just understood something… It wasn't Piper's _worst_ situation she'd been in.

It definitely wasn't great.

Especially if Umbridge's cruel look was anything to go by. Piper glanced at the wizards, who looked very nervous. Piper's breathing was quicker. What had Umbridge realized?

"Professor," Piper began, trying to put charmspeak in her voice unsuccessfully. Like the other demigods, her powers had suffered, but for Piper it was worse.

It scared her, losing her charmspeak. She had never liked using it, but it had been pretty helpful in many situations. Without it, she felt helpless. She had no backup plan.

She continued. "We were just out here for a walk, and then we got carried away using magic—"

"A likely story," Umbridge cut her off. "I know what you were doing out here. Plotting, together." Umbridge hissed. "I knew you Americans were here for a reason."

Ice ran up Piper. How could Umbridge have figured it out? Did she know they were demigods?

"You're plotting against the minister! I shall put an end to this. And you were even practicing wandless fire spells together, probably some American magic that you were trying to teach these _fools_," she gestured angrily at Harry and the others, "to go against the minister. Well I shall put an end to it."

Relief flowed through Piper. Umbridge didn't know about them being demigods. Instead she had some crazy conspiracy theory that had to do with some man Piper had never met.

But that didn't mean they wouldn't try and get out of trouble. Umbridge being suspicious of them was the last thing they needed, especially not straight after Harry, Hermione and Ron had found out the truth about them.

"Look," Leo started, "we were just out here—"

"Enough!" Umbridge shrieked. "I will hear no more of your excuses. You are plotting, and you shall come with me—"

"Is there a problem here?" A surprised voice interrupted them.

Standing a short distance away was Professor McGonagall, wearing a nightgown and holding a lantern, her eyebrows raised.

"No, Professor," Umbridge snapped, "you may go back to bed."

"But these are Gryffindor students," McGonagall said, approaching them. "What on earth are you doing out of your dormitories?" she asked them, her lips tightening in displeasure.

"We were going for a walk, miss—" Annabeth began, when Umbridge interrupted here.

"No more lying! I know what you are doing, and you will come with me!"

Professor McGonagall seemed to sense the tension. "Dolores, now, I shall take them, you can go back—"

Umbridge hissed. "No, I shall punish them."

"As Gryffindors, if they break curfew it is my responsibility—"

"That is not the only thing they have done!" Umbridge shrieked, her wand shaking. Piper had rarely seen her so demented. "They were plotting against me, the minister. The Americans, they're in league with Potter," Umbridge spat, "and all his lies. I must punish them, stop them before they carry out their plan—"

Professor McGonagall peered at Umbridge over her glasses. Piper just watched with bated breath.

"Dolores, these are heavy accusations indeed. Do you have any evidence that these students have committed a more serious offence?"

Umbridge scowled. "No, not as such, but I hardly need any, I'm certain that—"

"So you have no proof?" McGonagall interrupted. Umbridge's face darkened.

"If you're trying to protect them, Minerva—"

Now McGonagall was staring at Dolores, her face stony. "Dolores, you have no proof."

"I don't need any, I know they are plotting!"

"Actually, Dolores, I think you'll find you _do_ need some proof. And until you find it—"

"They need to be punished," Umbridge said coldly.

"You're quite right," McGonagall agreed, "but punished for breaking curfew, and unless I uncover anything else, that offence alone. As their head of house, I shall do that. I suggest you go back to bed." She looked at the demigods, and just as Piper thought they were off the hook she spoke to them. "Now you—all of you—shall come with me. I shall deal with you in my office. It is far too cold out here."

Umbridge just stood there as they started to move. "Oh, I know they're up to something. You may think you have gotten away with it, all of you, but you're wrong. Hogwarts is changing. I shall put an end to anything that no longer has a place in it."

And as Piper followed McGonagall, Umbridge walking away firmly, her heart sunk at those words.

* * *

Professor McGonagall turned around the moment her office door was closed. Even in her nightgown, she was intimidating.

"Now," she said, her eyes tight with anger, "would any of you care to explain _what_ you were doing that required you to be by the lake in the middle of the night?"

It was then that it became clear that McGonagall had only acted calm to save them from Umbridge's craziness. Clearly she did not appreciate having to do so.

Harry stumbled for words. Piper smiled at him. "It's alright," she told him. "She knows."

Professor McGonagall looked at the exchange curiously, understanding dawning on her. "Mister Potter and Weasley, and you too Miss Granger, wait outside for now. I wish to talk to our exchange students."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, but Hermione gestured for them to follow her outside. Soon the office door was shut.

"Care to explain?" Professor McGonagall asked, raising one eyebrow.

Annabeth started speaking, telling McGonagall the whole story. How they were losing their powers, how Harry had seen them Iris-messaging Reyna, how he had confronted them, and how eventually, in what they thought would be a private spot, they had told Harry, Ron and Hermione the truth.

McGonagall just sat down at the end of it, taking her glasses off and rubbing her forehead. Piper felt a pang of sympathy for her. She just looked tired…

"What were your instructions regarding the truth about your parentage?" she asked.

Jason looked at her uneasily. "I think I remember Chiron saying we could only reveal the truth if absolutely necessary."

"But it was absolutely necessary," Leo defended.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "Harry was literally attacking us, he thought we were some kind of spies for Voldemort."

"Well, then I suppose it's not too bad that you told them. It was likely it would have happened eventually," McGonagall sighed.

"Really?" Frank said, thoroughly relieved. Piper couldn't help but laugh at his face, so surprised.

"Calm down, Fai, I told you it would be all right," Leo smirked, his teasing friendly. Piper rolled her eyes. Ever since Leo had found out Frank was called Fai by his relatives it had been his new favourite name for him. Frank just turned red and shot Leo a glare, but he wasn't really mad.

"Fai?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I thought your name was Frank?" Frank blushed even harder.

"His grandmother called him Fai," Hazel explained. "Frank was named after one of his ancestors, but his mother changed it a bit to her suiting."

"I understand," Professor McGonagall said. "I was named after my grandmother, though my mother changed the name to one with the same meaning." Piper was surprised. She had never thought about McGonagall's personal life… or any of the teachers' personal lives in fact.

"Professor, is it alright if we go to bed now?" Leo yawned. "We do have school tomorrow."

Everyone stared at Leo, who was the last one they would expect to say that.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall, "and I shall need to speak to Harry and his friends anyway about what they have found out. I'm sure they're still processing." Piper nodded in agreement. "But before you go, please try and keep your secret to yourselves. The truth is out with these three, but it would hardly be fit to spread it around the school."

The demigods nodded. Before they left, Piper asked one last question, curiosity getting the better of her.

"How did you react?" she asked suddenly. "When you found out about demigods, that is," she explained, feeling rather self-conscious when everyone looked at her.

"If I remember correctly," McGonagall told her, "it was a good deal worse than the students waiting outside. But I was excited when I found out about demigods coming to Hogwarts. If I'd known the trouble you would bring, I wouldn't have been."

The twinkle in McGonagall's eye let Piper know she was joking. Before they left, she called out one more time.

"Oh, and needless to say, for breaking curfew, you all have a weeks worth of detentions. Good night."

* * *

Despite the fact it was well past midnight, the demigods were lounging in the common room. They had decided it would be better to wait for the wizards.

"Do you think this will change things?" Piper asked. "Like the way they act around us," she explained.

"Probably," Percy said. "I can't imagine it being the same."

"That doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I mean they took it pretty well once we got past the jinxing," Jason offered reasonably.

Leo snorted.

Hazel looked genuinely worried. "But our quest is to help them beat Voldemort, surely we have to be on good terms with them? And what if they go around telling others—"

Before anyone could answer, the portal swung open. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped inside, and immediately their eyes met the demigods. There was silence for a second, before Annabeth spoke.

"We know it was a lot to take in, but—"

"It's okay," Harry said. "We talked to McGonagall. We know you're on our side. We were just shocked."

"So…" Frank hesitated. "Do you think—"

"It will take time for us to get used to the idea," Ron said, "but yeah."

"It's actually pretty fascinating," Hermione said as an afterthought, "it will be interesting to learn more—"

Ron and Leo both groaned. Annabeth rolled her eyes at them, and she exchanged looks with Hermione.

They all stood there for another second.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally said, "for attacking you," he explained before they could ask. "I was just—"

"We get it," Piper smiled. "It's fine."

And Piper knew that despite this, the quest would continue. Somehow they were still okay.

* * *

Piper was in the dormitory now, lying in bed. Everyone, exhausted, had fallen asleep quickly, but Piper was still turning thoughts over in her head.

Umbridge's warning kept coming back to her. _"I shall put an end to everything that no longer has a place here." _That was definitely a threat, and it made Piper uncomfortable. Umbridge was angry, and she was plotting something. She had a plan, and Piper worried that that meant things around here were going to be changing.

But it wasn't just that… for some reason their talk with McGonagall was stuck in her head. Something felt strange.

That's when it hit Piper.

_"__If I remember correctly,"_ McGonagall had said, _"it was a good deal worse than the students waiting outside. But I was excited when I found out about demigods coming to Hogwarts."_

_If I remember correctly…_ The way she talked about it, it sounded as if McGonagall finding out hadn't simply been a recent event at the start of the year. Piper was sure McGonagall was hardly old enough to struggle to remember things from only months ago…

And then there was the fact that she said she had been excited to find out the demigods were coming to Hogwarts. As if it had been a separate event to her finding out about demigods…

The thoughts were stuck in her brain as Piper searched for an answer. She replayed the conversation in her mind when she realized it.

_"__I was named after my grandmother, though my mother changed the name to one with the same meaning." _That was what McGonagall had said, revealing hints by accident.

As she considered the statement, the truth hit Piper.

* * *

Piper woke up in the morning before everyone else. She quickly got ready, and by the time she had showered people were going to breakfast.

"You coming?" Hazel asked Piper, but she shook her head.

"I have something I need to do."

Piper walked through the corridors, trying to keep her pace under control, until she reached Professor McGonagall's office.

McGonagall answered her knocking by opening the door. Piper slipped in.

"Miss McLean," she said, clearly surprised, "how may I help you?"

"What you said yesterday," Piper said straight away, "about finding out about demigods, you acted as if it was a long time ago."

McGonagall looked at her curiously, but Piper continued.

"And then you said you were named after your grandmother, just another form of the name, and I kept on thinking, what were other names for _Minerva_, names with the same meaning, and it hit me."

Piper told Professor McGonagall her theory.

McGonagall just smiled. "You're clever," she commented.

"So I'm not wrong," Piper challenged. Questions were buzzing through her.

Professor McGonagall just shrugged. "My ancestry is hardly relevant. But if you do feel you have a problem, Miss McLean," McGonagall's features softened, "do not hesitate to come to me. It is of the utmost importance that your quest does not fail. I fear it is more important than any of you realise. So please do come to me. As I'm sure you realise now, I understand more than any of you thought." McGonagall opened the door, indicating it was time to Piper for leave. Piper, speechless despite the fact she had so many things to say, just walked to the door. "Oh, and Miss McLean?" Piper looked at the legacy, her newfound knowledge still reeling. "Don't forget your detention tonight."

And with that the door closed, and Piper walked away from the office, still thinking about her conversation with the granddaughter of Athena.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Review target is... **

**395**

**It's the holidays, so if we reach it I'll try and update really soon, reviews really motivate me!**

**P.S. The next chapter contains, without giving too much away, the patronuses of the Seven. Any predictions as to what they are? **

**Review your thoughts and predictions before you go!**


	27. Expecto Trouble

**Update before the end of the year! Who knows, maybe we can get another one ;)**

**I'm in a bit of a rush, so I can't respond to any reviews. But thanks if you did review! I loved all of them. **

**Before you get to the chapter, I just wanted to let you know, I am thinking of posting a story about Dumbledore's background. I hope to share it with you soon, what do you think?**

**Thanks for all the holiday wishes, and a Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and, as always, review. **

* * *

Chapter 27- Expecto Trouble

Hazel

"What?" Ron coughed, spluttering on his pumpkin juice in surprises. Hazel leaned back. "McGonagall's a—the same as—she's like you?"

The demigods exchanged looks. Hazel's eyes darted around the table. In hindsight, telling Harry, Ron and Hermione at the dinner table probably wasn't the best idea, but yesterday had been the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin quidditch match (Ravenclaw had won) and everybody, _everybody_, was talking about it. No one, not Dean or Neville or Seamus or Ginny, was paying attention to their conversation. They had deemed it safe to tell the wizards now, when no one would be listening… but they hadn't factored in Ron's reactions.

Truthfully, they had considered not telling the wizards. Hazel had been shocked herself when Piper had told them at breakfast. Annabeth had slapped her forehead.

"Of course, it makes sense! I can't believe I didn't figure it out!"

Piper looked at her sympathetically. "That's because you were busy trying to deal with Harry and the others." It was true. Annabeth had constantly been hovering by them, and that was probably a good thing, since at several points Harry had looked at them suspiciously as if he thought they were going to start using their demigod powers, and at one point Hazel was sure Ron was going to faint.

"So…" Leo said slowly, frowning, "You're saying McGonagall is… a legacy? Related to gods, like us? That's just strange..."

"Well, she didn't admit to it," Piper pointed out, "but she didn't deny it either. It was pretty weird, to be honest."

"Maybe there are other demigods in the school," Percy suggested, as if the idea had just come to him. "I mean I hadn't considered it before, but if McGonagall's related to the gods…"

The demigods exchanged looks. "I really hope not," Jason said. "We really don't need things becoming any more complicated."

If the demigods had been surprised, there was no telling how the wizards would react. But, they had reasoned, they deserved to know—if they were going to work together, then they needed to be able to trust one another.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said in a low voice. "Like… you?"

Piper nodded. Hermione's mouth was hanging wide open, but Hazel wished she would stop drawing attention to herself. "It makes sense," she breathed. "Yesterday, when she was talking to us, she seemed so cool about it, as if it didn't even confuse her… I was wondering how she was so _normal _about it!"

Ron was still stuck on one thing. "Wait, so if McGonagall—" Ron glanced at the teacher's table as if Professor McGonagall, who was conversing with Dumbledore, was going to tell him off, "—is the granddaughter of Athena, and you," he looked at Annabeth, "are this same goddesses' daughter, does that make you her _aunt_?"

Annabeth started to explain why that wasn't really the case, how godly genetics didn't work like that, but Leo interrupted her, grinning.

"Yep, that's exactly what it means."

Ron whistled.

* * *

The Room of Requirement was slowly getting more and more busy, as more people entered, talking amongst themselves.

It had been two weeks since the demigods had revealed their true identities to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and slowly things were becoming more normal. The DA sessions had continued (last week had been on counter-jinxes), and once again Harry had called for a session using Hermione's charmed coins.

However, Umbridge was now on the prowl. She had her own squad patrolling the corridors on the weekend (Malfoy was of course part of it), and she was doubly suspicious of the demigods and the wizards. But they had decided today was the right time to have it.

Hazel now stood next to Harry, Ron and Frank, the others on lookout. As people came in, they sat on the chairs lining the edge of the large room.

Things were getting more normal, but it was still slightly awkward between them. Occasionally they asked questions that struck them (only yesterday had Ron asked how often they met their godly parents, to which they all exchanged looks) but it was clear it was still a lot to take in.

Suddenly Hazel was distracted from her thoughts when she saw Harry blush. She followed his gaze to Cho Chang, who had only just entered with her grumpy looking friend, and had waved at him shyly as she sat down.

Hazel smiled. She remembered Harry had a crush on her. "You know," Hazel told him, "I'm pretty sure she likes you back."

Ron snorted. "Hopefully, since after the last DA session Harry kissed her."

Hazel's mouth fell open as Harry's deepening blush confirmed it. Frank grinned.

"That's great, are you going to ask her out?" Hazel asked.

"Was it good, is the real question you should be asking," Ron suggested. Harry scowled, leaving Hazel to wonder what exactly had happened.

Before she could ask, Hermione came back in. "Everyone's here, Harry, we should start."

Harry nodded, clearly grateful for the escape from the conversation about his lovelife. He cleared his throat. "Okay, so as you know, the DA has been going on for a while now, and I firstly just want to say, you've all been doing really well. Yes, you have, Neville," Harry commented at Neville's doubtful face, and everyone laughed. "So I thought today we could attempt a spell that is pretty difficult, but I'm sure we can all do it. I know a lot of you have been wanting to learn it."

"It's the patronus charm, isn't it?" Dean asked excitedly.

Harry smiled. "Yes, it is." There was an explosion of chatter, as everyone started speculating what would happen.

"Settle down, you need to pay attention now," Harry called out. He moved to the centre of the room. "Ok, so this is how Professor Lupin taught me it. As most of us know, the patronus charm is used for protection from dementors, and it's a useful spell. The first thing you must do before you even try casting the Patronus charm, is think of a happy memory. The happiest memory of your life, and it has to be really powerful, something meaningful. Because only then can you cast a charm to counteract the dementor's effect."

Everyone fell silent as they thought of a memory. Hazel thought back desparately. What was the happiest moment of her life? When she first rode Arion? When they beat Gaia? When she first kissed Frank?

But she knew while those were all happy moments, they weren't her happiest. Then it hit her.

In the summer, after the war, Nico had taken her to the underword once. Hazel had refused to go at first, afraid she would never be able to come back, but eventually she followed him. She had found her mother, a wandering spirit in Asphodel. When she had started to cry at her lack of memory, her greyness, Nico had reminded Hazel that she had saved her mother from eternal suffering.

And when Nico had taken her back, and she had seen Frank, gone to the Argo II reunion, she had realised how lucky she was to be able to live again, to have been able to save her mother. She had been given a life with her friends, and that was better than anything.

Harry spoke again. "Okay, hopefully you've all got your memories. Now the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_, and you have to say it powerfully, while thinking of your memory, focussing on it. Here, I'll show you." Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before saying the spell. Immediately a silvery mist erupted out of his wand, taking the form of a stag. Hazel gave a small gasp. "It might be difficult at first," Harry continued, his stag dissipating, "but keep trying. It might be helpful to get into pairs and take turns."

Hazel paired up with Frank. "So dementors, they're bad things, right?" Frank asked. Hermione, who was nearby and overheard them, nodded.

"They guard Azkaban, the wizarding prison. They suck the souls out of people—literally," she warned.

Now that the wizards knew about them being demigods, Hazel realised, it was a lot easier to ask questions, as they no longer had to fear about raising suspicion. At least, when they were talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It took ten minutes before Hazel could even get any mist, and when it did she smiled happily. Frank took a bit longer, but it was still twenty minutes before anyone in the room produced a proper one.

Surprisingly it wasn't Hermione, but Luna. A hare burst out of Luna Lovegood's wand, and Luna smiled happily. Harry grinned at her.

Soon more followed. Hazel was the first of the demigods to get it. "Expecto Patronum!" she said, concentrating hard on her memory, as if she was there.

She almost didn't realise when a silvery horse galloped out of her wand. Hazel grinned triumphantly, looking at her patronus, it's mane splayed in the wind. The horse actually looked quite like Arion, Hazel thought.

After a while the room was full of patronuses. Harry beamed happily. Hazel decided to take a break from summoning her patronus, to look around.

Frank had finally managed to produce a patronus, which was in the shape of a large lion. Hazel smiled, finding that rather fitting.

Percy was looking happily at his dog like patronus. In fact, the dog looked more like a hellhound—Mrs O'Leary, Hazel remembered.

"Surprised yours wasn't a fish," Annabeth remarked, and Percy stuck out his tongue at her. "Then again, dogs represent loyalty, and you are stupidly loyal."

"You know you love it, Wise Girl," Percy said, as the pair kissed, Annabeth's owl patronus flying above her.

Annabeth wasn't the only one who had a bird for her patronus. Jason's was in the form of an eagle, looking proud as it flew. Piper's was in the shape of a beautiful fox, darting around.

Leo's was strange. It was a dragon (not too surprising, when Hazel thought about it), and despite the fact it wasn't metal Hazel could swear it had Festus' eyes.

Hermione had finally managed to produce an otter, and Ron looked at her smugly. His patronus, a beagle, had been there long before Hermione's. Harry shrugged.

"Some people struggle with the spell."

Despite that, Hazel was certain nearly everyone in the room had managed to produce a corporeal patronus.

After some time, Harry beamed at the room. "Well done, guys, that was really impressive! Now, this is the last meetup before the easter holidays, so you just need to keep practicing—"

Harry was interrupted by a loud CRACK! In the middle of the room, a house elf appeared. He looked vaguely familiar to Hazel, but it wasn't until Hermione said his name did she remember him.

"Dobby!" Hermione said, surprised.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Master Potter!" Dobby cried. "Dobby has some bad news, oh yes, Dobby has some bad news indeed—"

"What is it?" Ron questioned him.

"Dobby was just going about his own business, getting ready to clean the teacher's office, when Dobby heard her talking with Dobby's mean old master, Mister Malfoy. Malfoy and his friends had seen you, and Dobby heard their plan, oh yes, Dobby heard everything, and Dobby thought it best that he come see Master Potter immediately—"

"Dobby, what is it?" Harry asked urgently, fear trickling into his voice as they started to understand what he was saying.

"Professor Umbridge, sir!" Dobby squeaked. "She's on her way here to catch you all in the act—she said she'll expel you all! She knows!"

Immediately there was panic. Zacharias Smith immediately shouted, "Now we're done for!"

As people started to move around in a frenzy, Harry called out. "Everyone, keep calm. Get your stuff, we're getting out of here."

Hermione looked at the demigods and the other gryffindors, and they all made their way to the doors, helping file people out orderly. Hazel met Frank's eyes, and she nodded. Frank ran to help at the door, while Hazel approached Harry.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" she asked. It was unlikely they would be able to get everyone out in time.

Percy joined them too, Ron and Hermione running to the desparate crowd at the door to help keep control.

"Well, someone will have to wait by the door to make sure _she _doesn't see it, we can't have Umbridge knowing about the room of requirement, I'll do that, but I'll need someone's help to clean—"

"Harry!" Ron yelled. The crowd was nearly empty, the others had done a good job at getting people out.

"You go ahead!" Harry yelled frantically. "I'll meet you at the common room, get out!"

Ron nodded before running out. Hazel and Percy waited there. Harry waved his wand. "Can you make sure those sides of the room are clean?"

Hazel and Percy both faced different directions, waved their wand. They couldn't leave any trace in the room, anything that could give them away.

Soon they were done, and they all ran out of the room of requirement. They waited in the corridor as the door shrunk, but it was too slow.

Just then, they heard Umbridge's voice. "They'll sure to be there, hurry up now, we must catch them!"

Hazel's heart skipped a beat. The voice was so close; any moment now she would be there.

"Go!" Harry whispered urgently. "If she catches three of us it'll be obvious there's a club, better it's only one, I'll try and get away after—"

Umbridge's voice sounded again, closer. The urgency in Harry's tone made Hazel listen to him. She darted across the corridor, until she turned into the next corridor, out of sight.

She realised Percy wasn't behind her. She turned around, and saw Percy was still moving in the corridor. He must have waited a second too long, Hazel realised.

But it was too late.

The door finally disappeared, but before Harry or Percy could move, Umbridge turned the corner.

"Aha!" she said, seeing both of them. She marched towards them, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle behind her.

Hazel moved back slightly so Umbridge couldn't see her, wondering what she would do.

"Professor," Percy said desparately, "we were just on a walk—"

"Don't even try it," Umbridge growled. "Rest of your club already left, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said boldly. Hazel's heart lifted. The others had left in time, Umbridge had no way of proving it.

Umbridge marched to Harry, and swiped a stack of papers out of the pile in Harry's hand, junk from when they had used the room. They had often used paper as target for spells, and while it looked odd that both Percy and Harry were holding some, it didn't help Umbridge.

At least, that was what Hazel had thought. But as Umbridge flicked through the papers, her scowl deepening as she saw nothing, she suddenly stopped at one. A grin spread on her face.

"I knew it," she breathed. "Dumbledore's Army. You were plotting against the ministry, even when all clubs were banned. That on its own merits _very_ serious punishment, but this…"

That's when Hazel realised what it was. The signup sheet Hermione had kept in the room, with the list of members for the DA.

And now Umbridge had it. They were doomed.

Crabbe and Goyle moved, each gripping Harry and Percy. They didn't resist- they knew it was futile.

"Finally, I have proof," Umbridge said happily, a menacing undertone to her voice. "Now come on." Crabbe and Goyle started to march Percy and Harry down the corridor, in the opposite direction to where Hazel was, following Umbridge. "I'm going to get you two expelled."

* * *

**Are Percy and Harry going to join Calypso in leaving hogwarts? You'll have to find out. Am I evil? Only slightly. **

**Review target is... **

**420**

**Next chapter will be fun to write, I think, for various reasons... Oh, also, what did you think of the patronuses in this chapter?**

**Comment your predictions for the next chapter, review! Who knows, if we reach the review target really quickly, I'll do my best to update within the next couple of days, before New Years. **

**So if you want a quick update, review!**


	28. Two Heads

**I did have this chapter ready a couple of days ago, but then fanfiction's review system glitched out for a bit, so I didn't post... luckily it worked again this morning! Thanks for all the reviews, I wish I could respond to all of you even if you just said "awesome", but, alas, earwax... I mean I can't. **

**Unknown girl: Thanks! I actually thought about Piper's for a while, and I decided on a fox for a number of reasons. They're not physically that strong or powerful, but they're very cunning and resourceful, and use that to their advantage, like Piper in a way. She doesn't have the most physical powers, but she's definitely resourceful and can get herself out of a tough spot. Furthermore, foxes are quite graceful creatures, and I thought that was perhaps a reflection on her Aphrodite heritage. i could go on, but I should probably stop. Hope that makes sense!**

**Tonio Carriedo: Actually they pin that paper up in the room of requirement (as in the actual books). Maybe not their smartest move...**

**ElGuestoItaliano: Nice idea, you're the first person I've seen hoping that happens! Like I said, great theory... but I've actually got something planned for later on not too far off that. Instead... well, you'll see :p**

**awynn22: Thanks for your feedback! Really appreciate it, and Dumbledore's Tale is up!**

**Guest: I remember that now! I was writing the chapter, but couldn't remember exactly so went with a beagle... but thanks!**

**Mondmaedchen: Calypso will play a role in this story still. I won't say what that role is, but it's definitely there, in the trilogy as a whole. You'll have to wait on that... but I can tell you, Calypso will be in the next chapter... **

**Whew, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 28- Two Heads

Percy

Being marched through the corridors by Crabbe wasn't exactly fun. Umbridge walked briskly, Malfoy trying to keep up with her, and Crabbe and Goyle were pulling Percy and Harry along.

Malfoy glanced at them. "Crabbe, Goyle," he ordered, a satisfactory smirk on his face, "make sure the half-bloods don't escape."

For a second, Percy stopped breathing. Malfoy knew the truth about them? But then he saw Harry's face, and he remembered half-blood was just the blood status they'd said they were: it had seemed the most obvious.

Harry's face was angry. Percy knew if any other teacher had been there while Malfoy insinuated derogatory remarks about them based on their heritage, he would get told off. But Umbridge didn't care, she was just so happy.

But it didn't matter. Neither Percy nor Harry tried to escape: they knew it wouldn't make a difference now. At least Hazel, and all the others, Percy realised, had escaped.

As they walked, Percy realised Umbridge was taking them, surprisingly, to the headmaster's office. Percy wondered why she would want Dumbledore to get involved, why she wasn't taking them straight to her office.

That question was soon answered.

They reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Umbridge smiled. "Very welll. Malfoy, you may go. You too, Crabbe, Goyle, you may unhand them."

Malfoy looked outraged. "But, miss, I was hoping to see—"

"Mr Malfoy, you have done very well, but it is time for you to go," Umbridge said, anger creeping into her tone. Malfoy looked at Percy and Harry sourly, before skulking off, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Umbridge gave a hum of satisfaction, before raising her hand and knocking on the door. It swung open, revealing a rather crowded office.

Sitting behind his desk was Dumbledore. His long beard was clean, but his face, usually cheerful, was grave. His eyes twinkled when he saw Percy and Harry enter though.

Standing next to Dumbledore's desk was Professor McGonagall, looking very displeased. Next to her was a girl, covering her face in her arms.

Sitting down on some chairs were three people Percy had never seen before. The one closest to them was a mousy looking man with a hand on his wand, and he scanned them warily.

Next to him was a tall, thin young man. He had familiar red hair, exactly like Ron's, and Percy saw Harry look at him with familiarity- and anger.

And finally, sitting furthest away from them was a stout man, his chest puffed out. He wore a shiny badge on his suit, and was looking around angrily.

"Ah, Dolores," Dumbledore said calmly, "So glad you could join us."

Umbridge ignored him, but simply looked at the third, stout, man eagerly. "Minister, I caught these two in the act. I have proof they were conspiring."

The man shot up. Percy realised who he was. This was _the _Minister of Magic, Toffee or something. Fear raced up his spine. What was the minister of magic doing here?

The minister took the piece of paper from Umbridge, and quickly scanned it. "An army," he breathed. "And Potter at the top of the list." His eyes met Harry's, and Harry glared at him.

"Percy," the minister continued, "write this down."

"Sorry?" Percy asked. The minister glanced at him, confused. Before either could speak, the red headed man said snootily:

"Mr. Fudge was talking to me, not you."

Fudge, that was his name! Percy looked at the red headed man, and that was when it hit him. Percy remembered Ron's brother, Percy Weasley, who worked for the ministry.

"You are not the only Percy, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, amusement clear in his voice.

"You find this funny, Albus?" Fudge shook the paper in the air. "This document contains enough evidence for me to expel your golden boy, Potter!"

McGonagall broke in. "Perhaps, Minister, you would allow Dolores to explain what happened before we make any decisions."

Umbridge shot McGonagall a glare, but spoke in a girlish tone. "Well, it all started when Mrs Edgecombe came to me and told me that Mr. Potter was running a rather dangerous club. Is that her?"

The girl who was in the corner, face hidden in arms (Percy had actually forgotten about her) raised her head slowly. The work SNEAK was writted over her face in pimples.

Percy recognised her. They had been betrayed.

Cho's grumpy friend had told Umbridge, and now they were doomed.

"You," Harry said accusingly. The girl didn't say anything.

"Did you do this, Dolores?" McGonagall asked, gesturing to the pimples on the girl's face. "Marietta is quite upset."

Umbridge leered. "Did I do that? No, of course not, it was clearly Potter and his friends—"

"Do you have any proof it was them?" Dumbledore asked, the other Percy still scribbling stuff down.

Umbridge gritted her teeth. "No, but—"

"That is irrelevant!" Fudge said, still holding up his piece of paper. "We have proof Potter was holding his own club—"

"Yes," McGonagall said sensibly, "but it could just be a simple club, with a funny name, where they could get together, Dolores didn't catch them in the club."

Umbridge looked at Marietta. "You were there, you know the truth, it was an army wasn't it?"

Marietta looked up, but didn't speak, looking too distraught.

Umbridge snarled. "Speak, you idiot girl—"

"Dolores," McGonagall said firmly, "Marietta's role in this is complete. You will not address students like that."

"It was just a club," Harry spoke up. "Not an actual army, that was just a joke name we came up with—"

"DON'T LIE!" Umbridge yelled.

"Shh, Dolores!" Fudge said, looking intently at Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, tell the truth. No more lies."

"He is telling the truth," Percy spoke up, backing Harry. "We weren't plotting against the ministry or any of that rubbish—"

"You," Fudge stared at him, as if he had forgotten he was there, "You took part, along with your American friends?" Fudge didn't even wait for him to answer. He turned to Dumbledore.

"You know, Albus, when I sanctioned the American exchange students, I didn't realise that they would be taking part in a club trying to overthrow me."

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore's face turned grave. "Cornelius, please. You know why they're here. They came to help because these are dark times indeed."

"Oh, stop with the lies, Albus—"

"Cornelius, I beg you to see the truth right in front of your nose! Lord Voldemort has returned—"

"What example do you think you're setting for the students, Professor?" Umbridge asked furiously. McGonagall scoffed.

Dumbledore continued looking at Fudge, who Percy liked less and less. "Cornelius, it is time for you to accept the truth."

"Enough!" Fudge held up his hand. "I didn't come here for this Dumbledore. I'm taking Potter to the ministry, for commiting offences against the Minister himself." He glanced nastily at Harry. Percy realised the Minister didn't care about him, or any of the other students. He only wanted Harry. "There Mister Potter will face a hearing, and I'm sure this time he won't be so lucky. Now, come on Dawlish," the mousy man started moving (Percy had forgotten he was there), "you take Potter, Weasley and I will see you two at the ministry. Good work, Dolores, now—"

"Wait." Dumbledore's voice was so powerful that everyone stopped moving. "I think you'll find you're forgetting something, Cornelius." Dumbledore's eyes were regretful, like he wasn't going to enjoy what happened next.

"What?" Fudge asked warily.

"That a simple school club could hardly be plotting against the ministry." Fudge started to complain, but Dumbledore silenced him. "They're students, they wouldn't be able to do that… alone."

It took a second for Dumbledore's words to sink in.

Fudge gaped. "Albus, are you saying…"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius." Dumbledore stood up. "_Dumbledore's_ Army."

"You," Fudge breathed, before breaking into a grin. "My god, Albus, don't you realise now we can arrest you—"

"You can, yes," Dumbledore agreed merrily.

"Dawlish, you know what to do—"

"You _can_ arrest me," Dumbledore continued, "but you won't be able to."

A lot happened in a second.

Dawlish moved forward, reaching his hand out. Immediately Fawkes cawed, and flew up into the air. There was a wave of flames, and time seemed to freeze.

Umbridge, Fudge, even McGonagall were all frozen. But as Percy looked around he saw Harry was still moving, a confused expression on their face.

Dumbledore tapped his desk. Harry and Percy looked at him.

"What's happening?" Percy asked.

"It won't last long," Dumbledore said modestly. "But I wished to talk to you."

"Professor, what are you going to do?" Harry asked, an angry tone in his voice. "Fudge is going to arrest you."

Dumbledore didn't look at Harry, but a shadow passed over his face. He glanced at Percy, not answering Harry's question. "You, your friends too… tell them to stay on their guard."

Percy just looked confused.

"I am aware that some know of your secret," Dumbledore still didn't look at Harry, "but a secret it should remain. I fear Hogwarts is facing a dark time, and I may not be there to help."

"Professor, what are we going to do? You can't leave Hogwarts, you need to explain," Harry said desparately.

Again, Professor Dumbledore didn't answer. Harry looked at Percy frantically, beseeching him to ask the same question.

Percy knew he should, but a part of him told him not too. He had his own question.

"Professor, we're losing our powers," Percy said, "Do you know why?" Harry glared at him, but Percy ignored the guilt inside of him. He needed to know.

Professor Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically. "Hogwarts is a place of many secrets. In time you shall understand. I wish I could help you more, but our time is up. Good luck."

And with that, there was another explosion of flames, and Dumbledore was gone.

Fudge stumbled. "He's gone!" he cursed. "Dawlish, go looking for him!"

Dawlish ran out of the office.

Fudge walked towards the door tiredly. "We've lost him. Come on, Weasley, we're returning to the ministry."

"Sir," Umbridge said sickeningly, "what about Hogwarts?"

"Hmm?" Fudge looked up. "Oh, yes. Well, Dolores, I suppose you're now headmistress."

Umbridge beamed, and Percy held back a groan. McGonagall looked like she could kill someone.

Fudge walked out of the office, the other Percy following him. Umbridge smirked.

"Well, Minerva, you may leave. I shall be calling a staff meeting soon to discuss, some, ahem, changes around here. Potter, Jackson, wait outside. I wish to talk to you."

McGongall guided Marietta out of the office, and Harry and Percy followed her.

McGonagall looked at them, before walking down the corridor.

"Umbridge is head," Percy said, horrified.

But Harry didn't look at him. "That talk with Dumbledore," he said furiously, "he wouldn't even _look _at me."

"I'm sure he had a reason," Percy offered weakly, unsure what else to say, because Harry was right.

"And then you," Harry growled, clearly irrational with anger, "You wouldn't even ask him the same question, the one I wanted you to, you asked about your _powers_—"

"Look, Harry," Percy began, but Harry stopped him.

"Don't." Harry held up a hand. "Just don't. I don't want to look at you, I'm too angry right now."

Harry turned round and walked down the corridor, leaving Percy.

Percy was going to go after him, wondering how this had happened, and who he was really angry at, when Umbridge called out.

"Mr. Jackson, you may come in!"

Percy was torn between making sure Harry didn't do something stupid, and following Umbridge's command. Sighing, Percy decided to re-enter the office. Umbridge had already cleared Dumbledore's desk, and there was a smug smile on her face.

"I thought you should know, Mr Jackson," Umbridge said in a fake sweet tone, "that things are going to change around here."

"I know," Percy snapped, annoyed.

"The first new rule I'm going to pass?" Umbridge leaned back, satisfied. "I've noticed you and your girlfriend, that Chase girl, are very _comfortable_. Well, there is to be no more contact between you two outside of class. In fact, no, there is to be no more contact between all of the male American exchange students, and all the female exchange students, unless in class. Not in the common room, not in the corridors, not in the dormitories," Umbridge hissed. "This will soon be extended to the rest of the school, worry not, but I thought I'd start with you."

"What?" Percy said, rendered mute.

She was banning contact between him and Annabeth?

Umbridge stood up, but Percy barely noticed. It was all too much to take in.

"You may go, Mr Jackson," Umbridge said smugly. "And rest assured, I shall be enforcing stricter rules. Things _will_ be run the way they should be run. Oh, yes. Hogwarts will soon be very different while I'm headmistress."

First Dumbledore had left, then Harry had got mad at him—who knew what he would do next—and now he couldn't even be with Annabeth.

And this was just the start.

* * *

**Predictions? What's going to happen next, and how will the demigods deal with Harry? Not to mention not being able to see the other half of the group... **

**And like I said, Calypso will be in the next chapter! **

**The review target is... **

**475**

**I've started working on the next chapter, get the review target and I'm sure I can give you a quick update! Till next time!**


	29. Careerly

**Phew. I worked overtime to get this chapter out to you guys. And it's actually longer than usual... Hmm. **

**But thanks for all of your reviews, as usual. You know the drill, right? **

**Calefe: Effie... as in from the hunger games? Forgive me if I'm being stupid :p**

**Guest: You're not really meant to understand that yet. That's something for later, but rest assured I have planned that. Voldemort is _definitely_ a threat, for reasons that diverge from the Harry Potter canon. Be patient! **

**geekyglamour413: If it's any help, you won't have to wait long to find out whether that happens. At least, not too long. **

**JaredMiguel991: Thanks for your comments! Actually, while this is post-BoO, Leo returned to Camp Half-Blood. That's not explained in this story, but it is explained in my other story The Quest After, or until a Leo return becomes canon (Trials of Apollo). **

**Ashlee Pond: Thanks so much! I'm relieved you said that, I was hoping that I was succeeding in doing that!**

**I think most other questions are answered in the story, so... on we go! **

* * *

Chapter 29- Careerly

Leo

For once, Leo wasn't excited that it was the holidays.

_What! _You gasp. _But—but—it's holidays!_

See, now if you said that, you probably never experienced a holiday in Hogwarts with a foul witch ruling over the castle without your girlfriend and not even being allowed to talk to half your friends, and all the while having to revise for exams.

Because that's pretty much what Leo's holiday was.

With Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts was _not _good. Not to mention, this new rule about the American boys not being allowed to talk to their girl was strictly kept. Umbridge even kept a lookout in the common room so they couldn't break the rules, some snotty second year Gryffindor who went straight to Umbridge if she saw something.

In class they could talk though. Leo had been okay then, because Jason, Percy and Frank didn't whine as much about the fact they couldn't talk to their girlfriends.

Sure, Leo felt sorry for them. But half the time he also wanted to tell them _You think you feel bad? At least you see your girlfriend! Mines in a different continent! _

He didn't say it, but he thought it.

Of course, to be fair, he did feel bad for Percy and Annabeth. They had gotten used to sleeping close at hand so they could help each other with nightmares. Now they were forced to separate. Luckily their nightmares hadn't been too bad. Percy had woken up quite a few times (and woken Leo up due to his panting) but nothing major… yet. He knew Annabeth was pretty similar.

In classes they would sit next to each other, and they spent half the time passing notes, using their window of oppurtunity. Which really wasn't good, considering their OWLs were coming up, as every teacher liked to remind them.

"I expect most of you have started studying," Snape sneered at them. "And if you haven't…" Snape looked at some of them, particularly Harry, with distaste. The demigods exchanged guilty looks. "Well, there's hardly much hope for you."

"If you do not put one hundred percent in now, you won't get one hundred percent out when your OWL results come in!" Professor Flitwick loved to squeak. Leo would be happy to get a pass, let alone one hundred percent.

Professor McGonagall was slightly sterner. "These exams are very important. I expect all of you to study, for only then will you achieve your full potential, which all of you have, yes, even you Mr. Longbottom, so don't give me that face. Are we clear?"

Career interviews were taking place, also. Since the demigods were staying at Hogwarts (as were Harry, Ron and Hermione) their interviews would take place in the holidays, which started a week after Dumbledore… left.

Of course, Umbridge now being Headmistress posed many problems to them, one of them being the fact they had to be a lot more careful with their identity.

In fact, that was the reason they weren't going back to camp. McGonagall had called them back at the end of one lesson.

"It is far too dangerous," she told them, "for you to leave Hogwarts this Easter."

She ignored their protests.

"If you leave, Umbridge is likely to look into it. And we can't have that happening," McGonagall said firmly.

So that was why Leo was stuck in the common room, doing revision for History of Magic.

They were sitting in three different groups, which was, Leo thought, ridiculous. But Leo, Frank, Percy and Jason were sitting in one corner of the common room. The ever-watchful lookout meant Piper, Hazel and Annabeth were sitting in the other corner. And by the fire were Ron, Hermione and Harry.

They had spoken since last week, when Harry and Percy had gone to Dumbledore's office, but it had been brief. Percy had told them what had happened.

"He's mad at you?" Jason sighed.

"For asking Dumbledore about our powers?" Frank asked.

"Instead of his question, yeah," Percy lamented. "Dumbledore didn't even answer mine properly."

"Do you think he's really mad?" Leo speculated.

"I think he's just angry about a lot of things," Percy said carefully. "Not really at us. At least, that's what Annabeth told me Hermione had said to her."

Now that it was Easter, it was easier for them to sneak out to the grounds and talk to the girls. Percy had done it a few times, as had Jason and Frank.

Leo simply continued reading the History of Magic textbook. He groaned. "This is so boring," he complained. "Why do we even have to revise for wizard exams? We're not wizards!" he pointed out in a low voice.

"You know why," Jason hissed quietly. "We don't know how long we're going to be in this world. OWLs are a part of the school, so deal with it. If you don't do well enough you won't be able to come back next year."

Saving himself the lecture, Leo stood up. "Well, I'm not revising anymore. I've got my careers interview with McGonagall."

As Leo walked to the transfiguration classroom, he was left to his thoughts. He saw Professor Sprout, but was to busy wondering why the demigods had to have career interview to say hello. It wasn't like they were going to get careers. It was probably just a technicality, Leo decided. McGonagall would dismiss him, he suspected, having no real need to talk to them.

Leo couldn't have been more wrong.

As he knocked, entering the classroom upon hearing "come in", the first thing he saw was that Professor McGonagall was not alone.

Professor Umbridge was with her.

Leo wished he could say that he taken that in his stride, and acted completely smoothly, dealing with it fine.

Instead he had stumbled in surprise, tripping over and hitting his knee.

"Ow," he muttered, emerging from between the desks. Leo saw McGonagall roll her eyes, disapproval etched on her face.

"So, Mr. Valdez," McGonagall said in a oddly stiff voice, "Sit down."

Leo took a seat.

"So, have you given any thought as to what career you might like to pursue in the future?"

"Um…" Leo realised that McGonagall had to treat him like any other student with Umbridge around: this career interview was serious. Unfortunately, unlike everyone else in their year, the demigods had not bothered looking through the leaflets. Leo had put _no_ thought into what he would want to be. "Well…" Professor McGonagall stared at him harshly, and Umbridge, sitting behind her in a chair, was looking at him curiously. Suddenly Leo remembered seeing Professor Sprout. "I thought I might want to be a herbologist," he blurted out. He really hoped that was a career.

Umbridge sniffed, leaning back. McGonagall extracted a green leaflet from underneath a dark one for aurors—an auror, of course! Why didn't he say he wanted to be that? He would never want to be a _herbologist_.

McGonagall opened the leaflet. "Well, as one would expect, you will have to take herbology as one of your NEWTs, and Professor Sprout only accepts those with an Exceeds Expectations at OWL level. I see you're currently verging on an Acceptable at most, so you'll really have to do some work there."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Leo said enthusiastically, sticking to his chosen career path.

McGonagall stared at him, before continuing. "You'll also need potions" (_great_, Leo thought dryly) "and Defence Against the Dark Arts has a herbs module, so that's always useful—"

"Hem hem," Umbridge coughed. "Minerva, I suppose I don't have to repeat what I told you earlier."

"Are you going to try and tell me every one of my students is incapable of doing Defence Against the Dark Arts? I think that says more about your teaching ability than anything else," McGonagall shot back loudly. Umbridge turned red.

Leo had the feeling this argument had occurred already, and he had a feeling he knew over whom.

"Minerva," Umbridge hissed, standing up, "it is my duty to make sure you do not misinform these students—"

"It is also my duty to make sure they do not have an incompetent headmistress, but unfortunately they do," McGonagall said heatedly, standing up also.

"You just want to be headmistress yourself," Umbridge shrieked, "with dear old Albus as minister! I know it, I can see it clearly!"

"You are mad," McGonagall said, disgusted. "The only thing you can see is Cornelius Fudge's backsi—"

"Enough!" Umbridge recoiled. "You shall pay for these words Minerva," she hissed. "I warned you Hogwarts shall change… and if you can't accept that, then perhaps your time here is over." Umbridge stormed to the door. "I shall be back here in five minutes for the next interview, and by that time I expect you to have learned some respect."

McGonagall sat down, rubbing her forehead wearily as Umbridge slammed the door. "My apologies, Mr Valdez, for that scene. You may go. It is clear this interview is over."

Leo thanked her, still surprised at what he had seen. He went to the door, and almost in a daze walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

Outside the common room he saw Ron, leaving.

"Careers interview?" Leo asked. Ron nodded. "Be careful: Umbridge is there, and she and McGonagall keep fighting."

Ron grimaced nervously. "Yeah, I know. Harry told me. His was yesterday. McGonagall and Umbridge had a big fight over whether he could be an auror or not." Ron seemed to notice the slight frown on Leo's face at the mention of Harry's name. Ron sighed. "Look, Harry's not mad at you guys, he's just… frustrated. With Dumbledore, and other things. He's talked to Hermione and me about it, but he's being really distant. Yesterday he disappeared for a while," Ron confessed. "He'll come round. You'll see."

* * *

It turned out Ron was right, and Harry was soon ok quicker than they expected.

It was two days later, during the last quidditch match of the year: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and the winner would receive the quidditch cup. It didn't look good for Gryffindor: they were missing half their players, and apparently the replacements were struggling, particularly Frank's fellow beater, Piers. And of course, Ron, who was still as nervous during matches as ever.

Leo was sitting with the other demigods who weren't playing. Since Umbridge was watching, Piper, Hazel and Annabeth had to sit in a separate row to Percy and Leo. Percy scowled. Harry and Hermione were a few rows in front of them.

Ravenclaw quickly scored a goal against a flustered Ron.

"And that's ten points to Ravenclaw," Lee's voice boomed over the microphone.

The slytherins jeered. Leo sighed as they started their usual chant. "WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING. HE CANNOT BLOCK A SINGLE RING. THAT IS WHY ALL SLYTHERINS SING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

Frank was doing well as a beater, and both Jason and Angelina scored goals, but Ron let another one in. Leo knew why. The more the slytherin's sung, the more flustered he got, and the more goals he let in.

Leo saw Hagrid making his way to Harry and Hermione, but before he could focus Ravenclaw scored two more quick goals.

"And it's 40-20 in favour of the Ravenclaws," Lee said regretfully.

Gryffindor managed to score another goal, from Demelza, but soon the quaffle was back near Ron's hoops.

"And Montague nears the hoops…. And he throws the quaffle… AND RON SAVES IT, BLOCKING A FEINT!"

There was a ripple of surprise in the crowds, before the Gryffindors cheered.

Leo saw Ron smiling, but he knew that he would mess up again if he didn't get support, due to that song…. Suddenly, Leo had an idea. He stood up, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING," Leo sung, "WEASLEY IS OUR KING." Percy looked at him like he was mad, and so did a few others, but Leo continued undeterred. "HE DIDN'T LET THE QUAFFLE IN, WEASLEY IS OUR KING." There was a murmur of approval in the Gryffindor crowd. Leo saw Umbridge and the slytherins look at him, seething.

Suddenly Ron saved another goal, boosted by the song. There was more cheering in the Gryffindor crowd. As Jason scored another goal, they started singing with Leo.

"WEASLEY CAN SAVE ANYTHING!" They screamed, as Ron saved another goal and Frank hit a bludger to a slytherin chaser. "HE NEVER LEAVES A SINGLE RING, THAT'S WHY GRYFFINDORS ALL SING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

The match went spectacularly. Even Piers, Frank's other beater, managed to not mess up. Jason and the other chasers scored more goals, and Ron, spurred by the song, did not let another one in.

Suddenly Leo, distracted from his singing, saw Harry and Hermione were missing. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. He elbowed Percy, and told them.

Percy shrugged uneasily. "I'm sure they fine," he said, but he didn't seem convinced.

Leo was once again distracted when Lee said excitedly, "And the score is 90-40 to Gryffindor, AND GINNY WEASLEY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! SHE GOES TOWARDS IT, AND—AND SHE'S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WIN THE MATCH AND THE CUP!"

The cheers from the Gryffindor crowd were deafening as Ron, Angelina, Frank, Jason, Ginny and all the others held the cup high.

* * *

It took a few hours for the commotion to settle down. It was now late night, and the party had settled down.

There luckily seemed to be no lookout this evening, and so the demigods were using this opportunity to sit down together. Annabeth was resting her head on Percy's shoulder, curled up, and they were holding hands: it almost looked like they were catching up on the sleep lost from restless nights. Piper and Jason and Frank and Hazel were similiarly together. Ron was still grinning on an armchair, Hermione reading her book, when surprisingly Harry joined them.

The demigods exchanged looks when he wasn't looking, but they didn't say anything.

"So, Ron, we have some news," Harry began awkwardly.

"Oh, did you hear some more people talking about the match?" Ron asked eagerly.

"No, actually," Hermione hesitated, "we didn't see the match."

Before Ron could get too dismayed, they explained to everyone in quiet tones so others couldn't hear them, that Hagrid had brought back a giant and was looking after him in the forest… his brother Grawp.

"And he made us promise to look after Grawp if Hagrid got sacked," Hermione said despairingly.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

"We thought you should know," Harry nodded at the demigods, "just, well, you know, in case. You've helped us out in the past," Harry mumbled.

The demigods smiled. They were pretty sure that was the closest they were going to get to a full outright reconciliation. It was good to know that Harry was no longer mad.

"Giants, huh?" Piper considered. "Are they like Hypoborean giants or—"

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Is this one of your quest-monster things?" Ron asked, slightly nervously.

"They're ice giants," Annabeth explained. "And yeah, they're monsters. We've, uh, met them quite a lot." She exchanged a look with Percy, who smirked.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "They're not icy, they're just really, really ugly and big and disproportionate—"

"So Laistrygonian giants then," Annabeth said thoughtfully.

There was a moment of awkward silence, as the wizards looked unsure of how to respond.

Leo stood up. "Well, considering there's no lookout, I'm using this opportunity to talk to my own girlfriend."

"Where are you going?" Frank asked.

"I'll find somewhere in the grounds," Leo shrugged.

Leo strolled out merrily, soon reaching cold air. He decided he would go near the edge of the forbidden forest—it was unlikely anybody would be going there.

He glanced around, and after he decided the coast was clear, tossed his drachma into a rainbow.

"Show me Calypso," he said quietly, "daughter of Atlas."

The image shimmered, and soon Calypso's smiling face appeared.

"Leo!" she greeted him enthusiastically.

Leo grinned. "Hey, sunshine. Listen, you've got to keep it down. I don't want anyone hearing."

Not after last time, Leo thought.

Calypso nodded. "How's Hogwarts?" she asked.

Leo's face darkened. "Not good," he confessed. He explained about Dumbledore and Umbridge, about Percy and Annabeth and the others, and about their exams.

"I'm sorry," Calypso said. "Umbridge is vile. I can't imagine what it's like with _her _as headmistress."

There was a moment of silence.

"I miss you," Calypso said softly. Leo looked at her properly. Her caramel hair was brushed over one shoulder. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"I miss you too," Leo admitted. He put his hand up, before remembering he couldn't hold hers. "I wish you were here. It would be better."

"What, where I wouldn't be able to talk to you?" Calypso joked.

"At least I would be able to see you," Leo pointed out, "every day." Calypso shrugged softly. "So how are things back at camp?" Leo asked.

"It's pretty peaceful," Calypso said carefully, "but Rachel came back for Easter. She, uh, well she had a… _vision_."

"What?" Leo said immediately.

"I'll get her, she's in the other room." Calypso moved out of sight, and soon returned to the living room of the big house with Rachel. Her red hair was messy, and her eyes were sore, as if she'd recently been crying.

"Leo," she said when saw him. Her voice was tight.

"Rachel, what did you see?" he asked quickly.

"It was horrible," Rachel whispered. "There were so many bad things happening."

"What was it?" Leo insisted urgently.

"You were fighting, with spells, against each other, and Percy, he and this kid who looked slightly like him but with glasses and a scar and emerald eyes—"

"Harry," Leo realised.

Rachel nodded. "Percy, he and Harry…" Rachel took a shaky breath. "They were fighting, Leo. A proper fight. Their faces, you should've seen them…. They wanted to kill each other Leo, it was scary." Leo's heart was sinking but he didn't interrupt. "And then I just felt death Leo, there was death there, someone died, I know that for sure. And, Leo… it was a demigod who died. I felt it… Harry's going to kill Percy."

* * *

**Review target is... **

**520**

**A note: school is re-starting, and so I will be a lot more busy. I'll try to update often, probably at least once a week, but it'll vary. As always, reviews speed up my writing. I'll try to update next weekend? But it could be earlier, or it could be later... affected by reviews! **


	30. Unexpected OWL

**Yes, this chapter took longer than usual, but I did warn you. I worked hard to make sure I updated today! This A/N will be quite long, for various reasons, so here we go.**

**Please check out my other stories: Dumbledore's Tale (HP) and All's Fair (PJO AU) – both updated regularly.**

**Review responses: **

**Ashlee Pond: Thanks! Hopefully your questions will all soon be answered, and thanks for the luck- I'll need it!**

**Mondmaedchen: Your review made me laugh, so don't worry if it's slightly creepy :p And demi-wizards is great. **

**Wonderlandian Me: Thanks for your comments! I'm ashamed to say I've only just realised that... **

**Venice1987: Not sure if that's a compliment :p Eh, I'll take it like one. Thanks for your review!**

**Alas, I wish I could respond to all the reviews, but I can't. If you reviewed, huge thanks though! There are so many I loved just can't respond to. On a more negative note (this only applies to a very very small amount of you): I do know what I am doing with my plot. There are often times I can't respond to reviews without spoiling, so I'm not going to respond directly to these (often rude) reviews, but I do think before I write. I'll never stop anyone from saying what they want in a review, but please do consider these things. Unfortunately, I can't say anymore without spoiling it, so I shall stop!**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure we all knew this was coming. As I'm sure most of you know, on Thursday Alan Rickman (the actor of Professor Snape in the Harry Potter films, as well as many other fantastic roles in many other great movies and plays) passed away. I was very upset to hear the news, undoubtedly like many of you. There's not much I can say that hasn't already been said, so: R.I.P Alan Rickman. "Always." **

**On a lighter note, this is the 30th chapter, which is awesome, and it also means this story is officially my longest! Thanks to everyone who likes to read this story. Now, without further ado, here is the chapter. **

* * *

_"A film, a piece of theatre, a piece of music or a book can make a difference. It can change the world." _

~Alan Rickman, 1946-2016

* * *

Chapter 30- Unexpected OWL

Annabeth

Annabeth knew there was an advantage to not having powers. Sure, she had always found it annoying, but not having powers meant she wasn't _losing_ powers, which, judging from her friends, wasn't very fun.

OWLs were fast approaching, and in true daughter-of-Athena fashion, Annabeth was studying relatively hard. She wasn't going overboard, but she definitely wasn't slacking like some (mainly Leo). Yet while she did find a lot of wizarding stuff fascinating, a part of her wished she was back home. Where she could actually talk to Percy without having to sneak around.

Easter seemed to go by quickly, a blur of revision and sneaking around with Percy. Needless to say, Annabeth wasn't all too happy when term swung by, like everyone else. But while others feared exams (namely Hermione), she knew term time meant tightened lookouts, and the chance of her being with Percy decreased.

All their teachers were tightly wound-up, but whether that was due to exams or Umbridge, Annabeth wasn't sure.

Umbridge herself was as much of a nightmare as ever, still refusing to allow any of them practise the practical component of the exam.

"Should you have studied the theory sufficiently, there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to produce the spells properly under exam conditions," Umbridge repeated each lesson as students pleaded to be allowed to practise. The DA just exchanged smirks.

It was the night before their first exam, Charms, that Annabeth had the nightmare.

She had been worried her nightmares would get worse, without Percy, and while her nights weren't great, so far it hadn't been too bad. So of course that was going to change.

She had gone to bed, meeting Percy's eyes (he was sitting on the other side of the common room) briefly, before smiling at the others. Jason, Frank, Ron and Harry nodded at her, but Leo just gave a weak smile back before averting his gaze.

Annabeth frowned. There was something up with Leo. He was hiding something, Annabeth could tell, and it had started ever since he had IM-ed Calypso.

Shaking off her feelings, she headed to the girls dormitory with Hermione and Hazel.

She had fallen asleep quickly, and then the vision had come.

_She saw Percy lying unconscious, dead, but there was no blood, no wound. Annabeth had seen this before; she had seen this scene, with her loved ones dead, but never like this. There was not a mark on Percy's body, as if he was simply sleeping, as if he had been killed by something else, like poison or a spe—_

Annabeth gasped, her head pounding, as she jumped up. She threw her blanket off her, swung her legs off her bed, stumbling out of the dormitory. She needed to see Percy.

Something was odd about that dream, something strange. They weren't usually like that…

Luckily there was no lookout in the common room—Annabeth had no idea what time it was. She made her way up the boy's dormitory stairway, her heart still racing and her breath frenzied.

She approached Percy's bed. He stirred, and opened his green eyes. The moment he saw Annabeth his confusion disappeared. Without saying anything, Percy simply lifted the blanket and Annabeth crawled into his bed. Percy hugged her.

"It's okay," he whispered.

But Annabeth couldn't shake off the feeling that what she had seen hadn't just been a dream.

* * *

Annabeth managed to sneak out of Percy's dormitory early in the morning before anyone could notice. When she saw Percy again, they were all eating breakfast. Hermione was stressing about exams.

"I can't believe we have our first OWLs today!" Hermione panicked. "I just don't feel ready, I only practised Cheering charms twelve times! What if I can't do it in the exam?"

"It'll be fine," Piper said consolingly.

As it turned out, Piper was right. The Charms exam was surprisingly not too difficult: at least, for Annabeth. She knew Hazel had aced it (she had seen some of her practical), but she had also seen Frank turn a china plate into a toilet seat, and not on purpose.

The next week was a haze of exams. Percy was particularly pleased after potions, which wasn't surprising since he excelled at that subject (much to Snape's chagrin), and Piper managed to successfully do every spell in her transfiguration practical. They all did well in their DADA exam, thanks to their DA sessions earlier in the year. As Umbridge scowled, Annabeth exchanged smirks with Hermione.

Annabeth herself felt pretty confident in her exams across the board. And so when Wednesday evening came, and she only had one exam left (which unfortunately happened to be Divination) she was pretty pleased.

She was in the common room. Harry, Hermione and Ron had excused themselves (they had an astronomy exam), and Annabeth met Percy's eye. He grinned.

Piper smirked. "Again?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Hey, you were with Jason yesterday."

"Yeah but I wasn't sleeping in the same bed as him," Piper pointed out. Hazel blushed.

Annabeth excused herself, looking as innocent as possible, before making her way to the grounds. A cool summer breeze was gently blowing against her, and she rubbed her arms.

"Cold?" a teasing voice asked from behind her. She turned and smiled at Percy. He was wearing a shirt and jeans, his jet-black hair ruffled, his eyes sparkling.

Annabeth kissed him. "How are you finding exams?" she asked, not moving away. Annabeth hadn't been able to talk to him properly ever since exams had started; they had all been so busy.

Percy made a face. "They're exams, what do you think?"

"Exams are really helpful, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth began earnestly. She was about to explain when Percy cut her off with another kiss.

"Of course you wauld say that, Wise Girl. Now come on, let's go for a walk."

Annabeth laced her arm through Percy's, huddling up to him in the cold. They walked through their grounds, talking in soft voices. Annabeth was really enjoying herself, when she heard a voice. They were near Hagrid's hut at this point, near the line of trees that marked the beginning of the forest, hidden from anyone else who passed. If Annabeth squinted at the top of the Astronomy tower, she could've sworn she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione taking their exam.

"Come now, Dawlish, McKinnon, get ready."

Annabeth's stomach contorted. It was Umbrdige.

Percy raised an arm, halting them, a frown on his face. Something strange was going on.

Sure enough, a minute later, the air flashed red, as spells flew towards Hagrid's hut. Percy pulled Annabeth to the ground, ducking. Annabeth saw Umbridge, wand out, with aurors behind her.

Hagrid burst out of his hut. "What do you think yer doing?" he roared, holding an unconscious Fang in his hand.

Umbridge scowled, and fired another spell. It hit Hagrid, but it didn't seem to affect him as much, probably because of his giant blood.

Percy was about to get up, as if to help, but Annabeth restrained him. "You can't, Percy," she hissed.

Suddenly another voice sounded out. "How dare you!" McGonagall said furiously, dressed in a nightgown. She lifted her own wand, but she wasn't prepared.

Several jinxes flew towards her. Annabeth gasped, and lifted her own wand.

"_Protego_!" she whispered, but she was too late. The spells hit McGonagall and she crumpled to the ground.

"No!" Annabeth gripped Percy's arm in shock. Before they could move, Hagrid roared.

He waved his umbrella, and spells flew randomly towards Umbridge and the aurors. They tried to retaliate, but Percy successfully blocked them with a shielding spell.

"How is he doing that?" Umbridge screeched. Hagrid ran into the trees, the forest soon covering him. Annabeth exhaled in relief. Hagrid would be safe now.

But McGongall… Annabeth had no idea if she would be all right.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Hermione said in shock. They were all sat by the fire in the common room. There was no lookout tonight, probably because the whole school was buzzing with news.

They should've been revising for their Divination exam, but no one could muster the energy.

"Where's Hagrid going to go?" Piper pointed out.

"To wherever Dumbledore is, most likely," Harry muttered. "He'll be fine. I don't know about McGonagall."

"What they did seems so cowardly," Frank spat.

"It was," Ron murmured. They had seen the whole thing from the top of the astronomy tower.

"Will she be alright?" Hazel asked anxiously.

"Apparently she's been taken to St. Mungos," Angelina, who was sitting nearby, informed them. Annabeth felt anger coursing through her.

Jason scowled. "Umbridge deserves to be—"

"Oh, don't worry about Umbridge," George smirked.

"What are you planning?" Ron asked.

"Something big, little bro, something big," Fred promised.

"Figured we might end Hogwarts with a bang, no?" George asked innocently.

"You mustn't," Hermione told them, "Don't do anything stupid, she won't hesitate to expel you."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Hermione," Fred told her. "I really don't."

* * *

Annabeth's quill hovered over the exam paper. She was guessing most of these questions (_Question 12:_ _What technique of Divination was more widely used in the Fifteenth century, Dream Visions or Water gazing, and why?) _but she didn't really mind. She had a feeling she wasn't doing too badly, considering a lot of the answers where just Annabeth's opinion (_Question 14: Do you think Iris searching is a more effective technique than Crystal Balls?). _

Suddenly, about halfway the paper, there was a murmur of surprise from further down the hall. Annabeth turned her head, and she saw Harry, his face pale, being assisted up by one of the examiners. He was shaking, badly. Annabeth suspected this wasn't just to do with exams. Something had happened.

The examiner returned into the hall without Harry, who didn't return for the rest of the paper. Annabeth exchanged a look with Jason, who was nearest to her.

It was hard for Annabeth to focus on the paper after that, not that she really cared. What had Harry seen that was so bad he had to leave the exam hall?

When the bell rang and, with a sweep of his wand, the examiner collected the papers in, there was a cheer through the hall. OWL exams had officially ended, but Annabeth simply hurried out of the hall without celebration, the other demigods with her. They tried to keep up with Hermione and Ron.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

Hermione exchanged looks with Ron. "I don't know."

They were making their way to the hospital wing, when suddenly they ran into Harry in the corridor.

"Harry!" Ron said, surprised. "We thought you'd be in the Hospital Wing."

"I need to go to the ministry," Harry growled. His face was determined, but there was fear in his green eyes.

Hermione pulled Harry sharply into a nearby empty classroom, and Ron and the demigods followed.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, confused.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione told him, as Harry made his way to the door.

"I can't calm down!" Harry roared. "I saw it, Voldemort has Sirius in the ministry!"

Hermione turned white. Ron flinched.

"Sirius," Leo said slowly. "Your godfather? The one we saw in Hogsmeade?"

Before anyone could confirm what he said, Ginny, Luna and Neville entered the room.

"We heard yelling," Neville said nervously.

Harry looked at them furiously. "It's none of your concern, you can go back out—"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Luna asked, her tone vacant. Ginny shot a curious look at Ron and Hermione.

"He reckons You-Know-Who has Sirius," Ron told her.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"I'm going to get him," Harry said angrily, but Jason blocked the door.

"Harry, you can't just go to the ministry—"

"Why not?" Harry shot back.

Hermione stepped forward. "Harry, he's right, you need to check first."  
"Check what?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"That Sirius is really there," Annabeth realised.

"Of course he's there!"

"You don't know that," Frank defended. "Your dreams have been fake before."

"Harry, you have to check," Hermione insisted, distressed.

"He could be dying, Hermione—"

"We'll make it quick," she promised.

"How would I even check? Umbridge will be in her office—"

"No she won't," Ginny remembered. "Fred and George are already pranking her, she'll be dealing with them."

"Her office will be clear," Percy realised.

"Harry and I can go there and check," Hermione said nervously.

"The rest of us will patrol the corridors," Annabeth promised.

"Fine," Harry finally conceded, "but let's do this quickly."

* * *

They had all split up. Ron and Percy had gone to the higher levels, while Ginny, Neville and Luna were patrolling the corridor outside Umbridge's office. Annabeth was paired with Piper, and they were a few corridors away from the office, on the opposite side of Jason, Frank and Hazel.

Annabeth's grip was on her wand, nervously lifting it every time there was a sound.

Which is why when there was a 'BANG!' Annabeth exchanged a look with Piper. It had come from the level downstairs.

"We should go check that out," Piper suggested. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

They raced to the corridor below, to the largest courtyard. A crowd had gathered. Umbridge was standing at the edge of a large swamp, while Filch was stuck in it, wildly holding Mrs. Norris above his head.

On their brooms were Fred and George, flying above the swamp, smirking. There was a conspicuous lack of any other teachers in the crowd of students.

"You will come down here right now!" Umbridge said in a high-pitched, furious tone. "You will remove this swamp, and you shall learn what justice is." There was a threatening tone to Umbridge's voice.

"No, I don't think we will," Fred said coolly.

"If you don't, I will have no choice but to expel you."

"Actually, I don't think you will be able to," George said cheerfully.

Umbridge turned red. "And why on earth not?"

"Because we're leaving," Fred responded. At that, he took his wand out and shot sparks into the air. They turned into firworks, spelling the words: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"New premises in Diagon Alley!" George said to the crowd. "Special discount if you use our products to torment Umbridge."

Fred grinned at Umbridge. "Good luck getting rid of the swamp and the fireworks."

Umbridge raised her wand and tried to shoot a spell at them, but the firworks exploded, blocking it. Soon the words reformed, but everyone's attention was on Fred and George, who were flying higher.

"It was most certainly not a pleasure having you around, you old hag," Fred told Umbridge. "Good luck to you students." Fred shot some more sparks, and they flew towards Umbridge, who tried to deflect them. There was a loud explosion, and Annabeth saw smoke curling from the edges of Umbridge's singed hairs. Fred and George rode off on their brooms to firworks and the roaring cheers of the students.

Annabeth was distracted from the cheers when she spotted someone leaving the crowd. She didn't see who it was, just their heel entering their corridor, but they were going to the area where Harry was.

Annabeth glanced round wildly, but she had lost sight of Piper in the crowd. Cursing, she ran, following the person.

Soon she was a few corridors away from Umbridge's office. She could still hear the cheering, but the area around was empty.

Where had that person gone?

She was about to go check on Ginny, Luna and Neville, to see if Harry was finished yet, when she felt a cold hand grip on to her.

She tried to move, but a wand was brought to her throat, pressing into her. A bead of scarlet blood escaped from her skin.

"Don't move," the person warned in a threatening voice, "or I'll kill you."

* * *

**Predictions? **

**Review target is... **

**565**

**Review before you go... till next time! **


	31. Invisible

**And the next chapter is here! I got stuck on this one for a while, but at least I managed to get it out to you. I'll get onto review responses (thanks for the reviews!). **

**RavenclawHermioneG: The story continues after the end of the year. It's a three part story, and right now I've got it planned as one year per 'part'. Hope that answers your question! **

**Athena's Daughter 13: I don't really have a beta, per se. If you mean a beta on this site, then no, I don't have one. I tend to just re-read chapters myself, and often I get a friend to read them. As for advice... Just write what you enjoy, really. That's when your writing will be at it's best!**

**RainbowFlower: Aww, thanks! And as for more events happening in a chapter: yeah, it is getting slightly quicker in places, but that's mainly because we are approaching the climax. Things are getting more fast-paced!**

**There are so many more reviews that made me smile, or made me laugh, but I can't respond to them all. You know the drill *sigh***

**As for the cliffie on the last chapter: wow, you guys really make me out to be morbid. Enough said. **

**As always, please check out my other stories: Dumbledore's Tale (recently started, check it out!) and All's Fair (if you like Percabeth hopefully you'll like this!). **

**Think that's all. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 31- Invisible

Ron

Ron was pacing nervously up and down the corridor. He had seen Fred and George flying away from the castle a few minutes ago (Fred had winked at him), but he honestly couldn't say he was surprised. He knew they had been planning something, and this wasn't even the worst scenario he had imagined (that had involved flooded bathrooms, Umbridge stuck in a toilet, and a court order).

Percy just snorted. "At least Umbridge will be occupied."

Ron just nodded uneasily. Something felt wrong. From this window, he couldn't see Umbridge or Filch, but he had a feeling they should be ready in case they weren't occupied for as long as they hoped her to be.

Turned out, Ron's suspicions were right.

It was Umbridge herself who had caught them. Percy and Ron had been moving through the corridors, when Percy frowned. He held up his hand, halting them.

"Do you hear that?"

Ron strained his ears, but he was greeted with only silence. He was about to comment this, when suddenly a furious looking Umbridge turned the corner. Her hair was all over the place, and there was mud on her chin. Her nostrils were flaring, and her eyes locked in on them, glaring.

"AHA!" she shrieked triumphantly.

"We were just going to—" Ron began, but Umbridge cut him off.

"Shh!" Umbridge told him. "Come with me." Her tone was clipped.

"But we didn't do anything," Percy protested.

"Come with me," Umbridge repeated in a quiet voice, staring at them both. Ron sighed, but followed Umbridge, knowing she was serious.

Ron realised Umbridge was taking them to her office. He exchanged a panicked look with Percy.

"Miss—" Percy began, as they rapidly thought of excuses to prevent Umbridge going to her office, when Umbridge flicked her wand up, not even glancing behind her.

"_Silencio_!" she barked.

There was a sudden tight closing in Ron's throat, an unpleasant sensation. Ron opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Judging from the angry look on Percy's face, a similar thing had happened to him.

That witch! She had taken away Ron's voice!

Soon they were at Umbridge's door, fury in Ron's stomach. However, he forgot about his problem when Umbridge swung open her office door. Inside was…crowded, to say the least.

Filch was grinning, holding Harry and Hermione, who were exchanging worried looks. Crabbe and Goyle were holding Neville and Ginny, and some bulky seventh years were holding onto Luna and the other demigods. Malfoy was holding Annabeth however, his wand pressed to her throat, a smear of blood on her skin. Ron felt hatred at Malfoy course through him.

Upon seeing this, Percy surged forward, grabbing Malfoy by his robes and pulling him off Annabeth. Immediately the largest Slytherin charged forward, and dragged Percy away. Percy was about to fight back, when Annabeth yelled, "Percy, no!"

Umbridge smiled, satisfied. "Well done, Filch, for catching these criminals in the act. And to you Slytherins as well, you did the right thing by catching these accomplices." Umbridge walked up to Harry. "Now, Mr. Potter, tell me: who were you talking to in the fire?"

"No one," Harry responded obstinately.

Umbridge's toad like smile widened. "Never mind. I think I know something that may get you talking…"

As if on cue, Snape entered the office. Snape! Why hadn't they talked to him? He could've helped them!  
"Professor Snape," Umbridge said smoothly, "do you have some more veritaserum?"

"But you used the last of my stock," Snape said, surprise flashing over his face as he scanned the people in the office.

"So make more!"

"Certainly." Snape inclined his head. "I can get it to you within a couple of weeks if we are lucky."

"Out!" Umbridge screeched. "You're not helping."

Snape simply shrugged. Ron wanted to do something to ask for help, help from a member of the order, but his voice was still lost. Luckily, Harry called out.

"He's got Padfoot, in the place where it's hidden!"

Snape stared at Harry, before shooting Umbridge a confused look, and sweeping out of the office. Their last hope was gone.

Umbridge raised her wand. "Very well. The cruciatus curse should loosen your tongue."

Ron wanted to punch the smirk off of Malfoy's face, wanted to attack Umbridge.

"You can't!" Luna said, surprised. "That's illegal."

Umbridge sneered nastily. "I didn't mind when I sent dementors on you, Potter, and I don't mind now. Not if it's for the greater good."

The phrase sent a chill down Ron's spine. Hermione shrieked as Umbridge raised her wand.

"No!" she screamed. "I'll tell you everything, _everything_!"

Umbridge smiled. Ron just stared at Hermione, shocked.

Hermione was seemingly sobbing now, but it didn't sound genuine to Ron. Umbridge couldn't seem to tell.

"Yes, girl," she said eagerly, "Tell me."

"We were contacting Dumbledore, we don't know where he is," Hermione added quickly between hiccups, "but we wanted to tell him that the secret weapon's ready."

"The secret weapon…. One you were building?"

Hermione nodded. "We've kept it in the forbidden forest, but now it's ready we don't know what to do."

Ron exchanged a look with Piper, surprised. Umbridge didn't notice though. "Take me to the weapon," she breathed, "You, and Potter better come too… In fact, the forest is dangerous, if I could get five of you to walk around me, I'm rather more valuable than you…"

Ron could've snorted at Umbridge's cowardice, but he was too confused. What was Hermione playing at?

"Here, you two come," she grabbed Luna and Ginny, before glancing between Ron and Neville, "and you, Weasley, you too. Filch, Slytherins, look after Longbottom and the Americans."

"Professor," Malfoy said eagerly, "I better come, there are quite a few of them and—"

"Yes, very well," Umbridge said, "you can walk around me too, but I'm sure if anything attacks us, you'll manage to escape."

Malfoy's face fell slightly.

"Now come on, let's go. Show me this weapon, girl."

* * *

Ron walked through the forest, his mind racing. Umbridge was in the middle of the group, holidng her wand ahead of her, occasionally prodding Hermione, who was in front of her, in the back. Harry was next to Hermione.

Behind Umbridge was Malfoy, who also had his wand, not to mention Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna's wands. Before they had left for the forest, Malfoy had taken them, a smirk on his face.

And behind Malfoy were Ron, Luna and Ginny. They had been walking for ten minutes now, and Ron was starting to worry.

He didn't know if Harry remembered, but they were walking to where Aragog was. Hermione hadn't been there, so she wouldn't know. Unfortunately, Ron still couldn't speak.

He elbowed Ginny, who looked at him.

"What?" she hissed.

He pointed at the forest, opening his mouth, but sound not coming out.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Huh?"

"He can't speak," Luna said quietly, not looking surprised by her realisation.

Ron nodded frantically.

"Umbridge, hmm?" Ginny asked grimly.

"Be quiet there," Malfoy spat, turning around slightly. The distance between the four of them and Umbridge, Harry and Hermione was getting slightly larger, as they walked slower.

Suddenly an idea hit Ron. If they could get their wands from Malfoy, they could overpower Umbridge and get back to the school. But they had to do it without Umbridge realising…

Before he could get too pleased with his idea, he realised he would have to make it work. He elbowed Ginny again, and pointed at Malfoy, before putting a hand in front of Luna and Ginny, slowing them down.

After a few minutes, Malfoy turned around. He scowled.

"Hurry up."

Suddenly, Ron tripped, putting his feet in front of a vine on purpose. Malfoy sneered, as Ginny and Luna tried to pull him up.

Of course, they didn't put much energy into it. Ron remained on the ground as Ginny and Luna weakly pulled at him. Scowling, Malfoy strode towards them. Ron grinned inwardly: the plan was working, and Umbridge, Harry and Hermione were nearly out of sight.

Malfoy grabbed Ron's robe and pulled upwards, but at the same time Ron extended his leg and tripped Malfoy up, making him lose his balance. Malfoy came crashing to the floor.

Immediately Ron put his hand over his mouth, preventing him from crying out. As Luna and Ginny tried to grab their wands, Malfoy threw them upwards, flinging the wands into the undergrowth of the forest. Ron cursed silently.

He scrambled up, pushing Malfoy against the tree. Ginny helped him take a vine and wrap it round Malfoy, before stuffing another vine in his mouth. Malfoy's grey eyes glared at them, and Ron could've sworn he was trying to mumble, "My father will hear about this!"

It had been five minutes now, and Umbridge and the others were completely out of sight. Either she hadn't realised they were missing, or she didn't care.

Ron whirled round to see Luna looking around for the wands, carefully examining the floor. He scowled. Who knew where Harry and Hermione were now. They needed to help them, and quickly.

Ron and Ginny helped Luna look for their wands, Malfoy smirking at them. Ron wanted to punch him, but it would just waste time.

Minutes passed. Ginny found one, and the first thing she did with it was stupefy Malfoy, who slumped unconscious. Ron snorted, and even Luna laughed.

It was after ten minutes they found all of them. Ron growled in frustration as he picked up the last one. It had been too long. He had no idea where Harry and Hermione had gone.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long to see them. Ginny held up her hand, and as Ron listened, he heard the faint sound of footsteps. Suddenly Harry and Hermione burst out of the trees, both panting.

"What are we going to—Ron! Ginny! Luna!" Hermione said, surprised.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, the centaurs, they fought Umbridge and took her away, that was my plan, but then they turned on us, and Grawp came, and even though we realised you had gone Umbridge wouldn't let us turn back, and we didn't have a wand so we ran and—"

"And so we're here," Harry finished shortly. "Did you get our wands?"

Ron held them up in his hand, chucking their wands to them. Harry caught his neatly.

"He can't speak," Luna told them.

"Why can't Ron speak?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Umbridge did something," Ginny explained.

"Reverso Silencio," Hermione uttered. There was a release in Ron's throat, and he gasped.

"Oh, blimey, that's better. Now, what do we do?"

"We go to the ministry," Harry said. "I talked to Kreacher in the fire, Sirius isn't home."

"Who's serious?" Luna asked interestedly. They ignored her.

"How do we get there?" Ginny asked.

"We?" Ron asked. "You're not coming."

"Why not?" Ginny shot back. "We were in Dumbledore's Army. I care about Sirius too!"

"Let them come, Ron, they can help," Hermione weighed in.

"None of this matters if we don't know how to get there!" Harry said frustratedly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna said. They all looked at her, and she pointed at air.

"Great," Ron muttered, "thanks for that—"

"Thestrals," Harry breathed.

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation

"Let's go quickly," Harry said, "the thestrals will take us, there's more than enough—"

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Leave him here," Ron said viciously.

"We can't leave him here in the forest!" Hermione protested.

Luna untied the vines and propped Malfoy on air—or, Ron guessed, probably a Thestral. "This one will take him to the castle," she told them happily.

"Right," Harry said, "now that that's sorted, let's go?"

As Luna helped Ron, Ginny and Hermione onto invisible horses, a thought struck Ron. "What about the de—Americans?" Ron asked, changing his word choice hastily. "And Neville?"

"They could help," Hermione agreed. "Shouldn't we get them?"

"There's no time!" Harry responded angrily, as Ron gripped tightly onto an invisible horse. Needless to say, it was a very strange feeling. "We have to go and save Sirius! The Americans will just have to stay here."

Feeling like they were making a mistake, Ron gripped on tightly as his thestral flew into the air.

* * *

**Uh oh. What do you think's going to happen next?  
**

**Review target is... **

**595**

**I'll try and update soon, but most likely in around a week. Reviews make me write faster, as always. I'll be updating Dumbledore's Tale sometime next week, and I'm working on the next All's Fair chapter, bear with me! Till next time!**


	32. Not So Civil

**The chapter took slightly longer than expected, but I wanted to update today. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Wonderlandian me: Nice prediction! And I reckon my godly parent would probably be Athena... at least, that's what those online quizzes tell me. **

**DrakonOwl21195: You'll have to wait and find out *evil smile* Thanks for the review!**

**Unknown girl 345: I couldn't stop laughing while reading your review! Thanks :D**

**EvieTheDemigod: *equally obsessed voice* Percabeth! **

**MarcusBond: The greek gods will be playing a role... to some extent. I've got quite a bit planned out, and there role is... complicated. You'll find out more later on! **

**I have no time to respond to all the reviews I want to :( But I do want to say as a general note (because some reviewers I think may have misunderstood me?): The review target is not a number we have to reach before I post. Nor is it a number that means I _definitely_ have to post a chapter if we reach. It's simply a fun target that I put (I saw it on some other stories), and yes, it motivates me massively. If we reach the review target really quickly, like we sometimes do, I try and update ASAP because you guys are awesome. But sometimes that isn't the case. Yes, it probably does speed up my writing, but I hope this has cleared that up. (It probably hasn't, because I confused myself writing it, but eh.)**

**Also, I want to say a HUGE thank you to all those who have favourite/followed this story. Much appreciated! **

**I'll try and update soon, but I'm VERY busy right now. It might have to be a couple of weeks again, but who knows? In the meantime, feel free to check out Dumbledore's Tale, or All's Fair, my other stories! **

* * *

Chapter 32- Not So Civil

Hazel

Hazel knew they were in trouble.

To be perfectly honest, she was kind of disappointed. Sure, Hogwarts had been crazy and difficult, but at least it hadn't been life threatening yet. But Hazel was a demigod: she knew when they were in danger, and right now, they were.

As soon as Harry and the others left, the room fell into a dangerous silence. The Slytherins moved some chairs, and pushed the demigods and Neville down. They started muttering to each other in hushed, excited tones, blocking the door and keeping their wands. Hazel was sure she heard the words "secret weapon".

Leo scowled. "Why are you helping Umbridge?"

"Why not? She's better than Dumbledore," one of the Slytherins sneered, looking at each of them, a sinister smile creeping onto his face. One of the bulky girls clenched her fists, as if to threaten them.

"Surprised you can say Dumbledore's name, I thought it would be too many syllables for you," Leo muttered.

Piper frowned. "We need to get to the forest," she said in a low tone.

Annabeth nodded. "Hermione was clever to make up the lie about a secret weapon, but they might not be able to shake off Umbridge, and we need to go to the ministry as soon as possible according to Harry."

Jason eyed the Slytherins. "But how do we get out?"

Hazel exchanged looks with Frank, who squeezed her hand. Neville just moaned.

Luckily, an opportunity soon arose. After ten minutes, in which the demigods talked in whispers, Millicent Bulstrode, the one holding their wands, walked up to them. She leaned over Hazel, her eyes threatening.

"Shut up, you half bloods, and you too you blood-traitor," she added to Neville. "Who said you could talk?"

It was at that moment Frank acted. He shot his hand out, grabbing Millicent, and Hazel snatched a wand from Millicent's hand.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried, and the wands went flying, scattering across the room. Most of the demigods caught one. Neville lunged for his, but tripped over.

Immediately Hazel stunned Millicent, but the rest of the Slytherin's soon recovered from their shock. As Neville scrambled for his wand, the demigods battled the Slytherins. Luckily the demigods had been prepared, and thanks to the DA, plus the fact Crabbe and Goyle were not the most able oppenents, they quickly jinxed all the Slytherins.

Annabeth ran to the door and unlocked it. Neville caught up with them as they hurried through the empty corridors of Hogwarts.

"We need to find them," Jason panted, "and quickly."

"Wait!" Neville cried. He had stopped at a window, and was gazing out of it. "Look!"

Hazel ran to the window.

Above the dark forest, as plain as day, Hazel could see Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Hermione flying out of the forest on thestrals, most definitely Umbridge free. And Malfoy free too.

"I found them." Leo said drily.

* * *

Minutes later and the demigods and Neville had reached the edge of the forest. Harry and the others had long since disappeared from their sight, but Hazel was pretty sure she knew where they were going.

There was scattered blood on the ground, and there were thestrals gathering around it.

"Will we have to fly them?" Neville asked nervously.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Piper told him, "but we have to follow Harry and the others."

Neville raised his chin. "No, I will. But how do we get on?"

Hazel stepped forward. She could feel an aura of death from these horses, but it wasn't menacing. It was calm, as if it was simply these horses' state of being. She placed a hand on the nearest Thestral's snout.

"Can you take us to the ministry?"

The thestral simply blinked.

Taking that as a yes, Hazel and Percy helped everyone onto a thestral, before the thestrals flapped their wings, and soared into the air.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hazel was flying calmly over fields on a thestral. It was nowhere near as comfortable as Arion, but it was nice to be on horseback again, though the flying sensation was slightly uncomfortable. She gripped on tightly, flying next to Frank and trying to enjoy the view rather than to think of plummeting to her death. The thestrals seemed to know where to go, and so Hazel gripped onto the horse.

Eventually London came into sight, a vast, sprawling city with a more earthen vibe to it than New York or San Francisco, Hazel thought. It had a different charm to it, vibrant and lively in a separate way. But Hazel wasn't here as a tourist. For some reason, the thestrals were zooming in on one street, but Hazel understood when she saw Harry and the others gathered around a red telephone box.

Hermione gaped as the demigods set down on the pavement. Neville stumbled off his horse, green in the face.

"How did you get here?" Luna asked.

"We saw you leaving on thestrals from the window," Piper explained, "and so we followed you here."

"But how did you escape the Slytherins?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't too difficult," Leo said casually. "By the way, thanks for waiting for us."

"Sorry, but we didn't have time," Harry said, frustrated as he tried to punch in a code into the telephone box they were cramped into. "Voldemort has Sirius right now!"

"And we'll help you, Harry," Jason said. "But what are we doing here?"

"This leads to the ministry," Ginny explained, "but only if Harry remembers the code—"

"Welcome to the Ministry," a smooth voice suddenly said. The telephone box started to move down.

* * *

The ministry was eerily quiet as they walked in the hallway. Hazel couldn't see anybody, and despite the fact it was evening, something didn't add up.

Harry seemed to know where to go, and so they followed him, Hazel eyeing the grand fountain and plaza, with shiny walls.

Soon they reached an unremarkable wooden door, with the sign _Department of Mysteries _on it. Harry pushed opened the door. Hazel's suspicion only grew when it was unlocked.

They entered the department of mysteries, and for some unknown reason Hazel felt compelled to tiptoe. The corridor was black, and it was darker in here. It was completely bare, and no one uttered a word. Eventually they reached a black door at the end of the corridor.

"This is the way," Harry breathed. "I've seen it in my dreams."

Beyond the door was a large circular chamber, with dozens of identical doors on the side. Harry walked over to try and open one, but it was locked.

"Which one do you think leads to the room with Sirius in?" Piper asked, looking at Harry.

"I don't know," Harry responded, his voice stressed. "In my dreams, I always knew which door was the one."

"There's only one way to find out." Hermione said, attempting to unlock one of the doors. It wouldn't open. As she pushed it would not open no matter what she did. "It's no good, it's magically locked, and very powerfully too. We'll have to try another door." Hermione shrugged, tugging at another door. This one opened without a challenge, and they peeked round the door. Sudden quiet descended on them as they all tried to see what was inside out of curiosity.

As Hazel entered, she noticed that there were odd devices everywhere. In the centre was a jar with weird things growing, but it seemed that they were actually developing backwardly. There were lots of other things - "Timeturners!" Hermione cried - scattered about the room, but by far the most interesting was a massive cabinet at the end of the room, which looked like someone could walk into it.

"Guys," Annabeth said warily, "we should go." She shut the door. Hazel sighed, it had been so interesting, but she supposed that it was a good idea to keep moving. If Sirius was being tortured, they needed to get to him as soon as possible. Still, she felt unease at the idea of moving on, and the prickling on the back of her neck told her that she should stop and go back to Hogwarts.

As they entered the circular room again, the wall whirred round, dizzying Hazel. In a few seconds the motion stopped, but now Hazel had no idea which door they had just tried; or which door they had come through.

Harry quickly opened the door to another room, everybody else following. Jason inhaled sharply, and Hazel could see why. It was like a roman amphitheatere, with stone benches. But at the centre, the lowest point of the room, was an archway. Hazel could've sworn she heard voices coming from there, and it looked like Harry did too.

"Come on," she quickly said, fear creeping into her voice. She did not want to go near that arch. "Let's go."

This time Hermione marked the door as they left, and when the wall whirred again, they could see which door they had just checked. They frantically checked a few more rooms, but none of them seemed to be the right one to Harry.

After a few minutes, they opened another door. Harry entered, and the others followed him. As Hazel went in, she noticed a dark forest, eerily tall and seemingly never ending. The leaves were sharp and pricked her side. She yelped, anger coursing through her. The forest was ominous, even worse than the forbidden forest. There was a large space before them.

Hazel felt a rush of anger in her, for some reason. She fought it, restraining her emotions. It was the room; the room was messing with what she felt. And yet still, she felt angrier, noticing how stupidly Leo walked, seeing all the faults in her friends.

_Stop it_, she thought. _This isn't you._

But she could see from Frank's expression, from the tightness in Annabeth's eyes, that her friends were feeling it too. None of them said anything, fighting against themselves. At the front of their group, Harry and Percy walked forward, each of them making their way slowly to two different, twisting trees.

Something wasn't right. Hazel could feel it, and apparently Leo could to, because he grabbed Hazel's wrist, his eyes widening.

"Rachel's vision!" he whispered in a shocked voice. "It's happening… the fight… Harry… killing Percy…"

Hazel felt dread course through her, but she couldn't move for some reason. It was like she was stuck, and the only thing she could think about it is what on earth Leo was talking about.

Slowly Percy and Harry, separately, placed a hand on different trees, the one closest to them. Hazel could've sworn she saw a flicker of red light, like blood.

And then Percy and Harry moved their heads, looking at each other; no, _glaring_ at each other. There was pure hatred in Harry's eyes, and Hazel had never seen Percy so angry. It was unnatural.

She wished she would do something, but she couldn't move, she could only watch, as Harry and Percy raised their wands, pointing it at each other.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

**(Sorry not sorry) **

**Review target is... **

**645**


	33. Face of Anger

**I know it's been longer than usual, so I'm sorry for that, but I've been _very_ busy, and honestly, writing was simply not my priority :(**

**But thanks for all the reviews! Unfortunately I don't have time to respond to all of them, which is a massive shame because I wanted to. (Maybe I should start pre-writing my A/Ns? Hmm...)**

**However, I do want to say something (again). I apologise if it seems like I'm just saying the same thing over and over again, but I'd like to remind those who don't seem to realise: the review target is simply a goal. This chapter was not late because I was waiting for more reviews. Please remember that! **

**Also, I got a review asking why I asked for reviews. Ignoring the fact it was pretty rude, it's actually for the same reasons most writers want reviews. I put my time into doing this, and I don't regret that, but I don't get anything out of it apart from the feedback from you guys. Reading what you guys have to say, improving my writing, is one of the best parts about this. **

**That leads on to what I also have to say: I get that you guys want the next chapter, but believe me when I say that I try my best to update as quickly as possible! 99% of the reviews you guys give are amazing, so I apologise if it seems like I'm being really negative, but to the extreme minority who leave rude, or even threatening reviews: please don't! **

**I'm sorry to say all that, it sounds like it's awful, but it's really not! You guys are awesome, so I'm sorry this took a while. The chapter is long enough to practically be two chapters, so hopefully that makes up for it? Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 33- Face of Anger

Piper

Piper's head was ringing…was that supposed to happen?

Piper wasn't sure who had yelled the curse, but before any beam of green light appeared, there was a loud 'BOOM'. There was a flash of light, and Piper saw a dark lightning bolt strike the earth directly in the middle of Percy and Harry. In the corner of her eye, Piper registered a green spark, but the lightning dissipated the spell. The earth shook, and Piper stumbled to the ground, her face smashing into the roots of a nearby tree.

Piper slowly brought herself to her feet, feeling disorientated and dizzy – that had been no ordinary explosion; more like a pulse of energy or a force of magic.

Around her she saw the other demigods and wizards sprawled out onto the floor, everyone getting up, groaning. Piper realized her face felt warm, and as she lifted her hand to her face, she realized there was blood seeping out of her nose. Only then did the pain register, hitting Piper. She suspected she might have broken her nose.

Jason scowled as he got up. His eyes scanned Piper, and he noticed her bloody nose, but he didn't say a word. Annoyance surged through Piper.

"Was that you?" she asked harshly. "The lightning, did you do that?"

A small part of Piper's brain knew she shouldn't be acting like this, she shouldn't feel so _angry_, it must have been the room; but the rest of her didn't care.

"Why would I do that?" Jason retorted. "What, you see lightning, and you blame me? Well, guess what, it _wasn't _me."

"Oh, no one cares," Frank said, rolling his eyes.

"All of you, shut up!" Harry yelled. It was then that Piper saw him, by a large, twisting tree. The anger on his face from when he had tried to fight Percy hadn't disappeared.

"Why should we?" Percy growled. Harry turned on him furiously, and it was then Piper knew their troubles weren't over.

Harry raised his wand, but before he could, Percy closed his eyes, summoning a wall of water from a dark lake nearby. Piper dimly registered shock, because she thought Percy had lost his powers.

It wasn't like his usual waves though, this one was much weaker, the dark liquid not even hurting Harry. Percy groaned in the effort.

"You're going to pay for that," Harry hissed, drenched from head to toe.

"Oh, stop it! You're not going to let the vision happen!" Leo shouted.

"What vision?" Piper asked, confused, her mind working too slowly, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Leo didn't respond though, instead he aimed a jinx at Harry, who managed to dodge.

"Oi!" Ron grunted. "Don't try and attack him!" He yelled a curse at Leo, who ducked.

And suddenly spells were firing, as Jason and Percy fired one in retaliation, and everyone was turning on each other. She saw Leo fire a spell at Frank, Hermione sending a hex towards Luna.

And at the end of the clearing, Percy and Harry were battling each other fiercely, no one there to stop them this time. Their jinxes were bouncing off each other's, furious flashes of light.

Piper vaguely registered lifting her wand, her mind thudding in fury, fury at everyone, when suddenly she was confronted by the sight of Jason, drops of blood splattered over his face, collapsed on the forest floor.

Her head pounded as she moved over to Jason, her heart beating faster. It didn't look like he was breathing.

The anger cleared from her mind, as thoughts, memories, of Jason spread warmth throughout her. And then, a second later, panic replaced all of her feelings.

"Jason," she rasped in a virtually silent voice; "Jason!" She attempted again, managing to get out both syllables. She continued moving towards him. "SPARKY!"

"Well you know, I was cal Ron winced at how loud she had yelled, gaining his breath back, a cut on his leg caused by the prickly leaves. Only Percy and Harry were still fighting, but no one was doing anything to stop them, everyone was too caught up with themselves. "Do you have to be so loud?" he glared at Piper.

ling to my boyfriend who is covered in blood right now!" Piper responded, hating Ron immensely at that moment.

Suddenly, Jason stirred, and Piper almost sobbed in relief. Jason squinted at her. "Piper?"

Suddenly there was a movement to her right. She saw Annabeth stumbling towards them, Hazel behind her. Annabeth was looking like she was only just realizing what was happening.

"Piper?" she mumbled. "What's happening? Where's Percy?" Annabeth looked around, and she caught sight of Percy and Harry fighting. Her eyes widened in fear. She was about to go stop them, when Piper stopped her.

"Annabeth, wait," she pleaded. "This room, it's messing with all of us, it's powerful magic. We need to get out of here!"

"I need to stop them—Percy—" Annabeth tried to move, but Piper and Hazel restrained her.

"Piper's right, we have to leave," Ginny said. "I don't know why, but for some reason Percy and Harry are more affected than the rest of us." Piper imagined the anger she had felt multiplied ten-fold, and she shuddered. They couldn't stay in this room any longer. "I think the only way we can stop Percy and Harry now is to get them out of here." Ginny started to stand up and move towards the door. As she did she stumbled, cursing. "My ankle!"

"But how do we get them out?" Hermione asked, her face still red.

Piper's mind raced. "I'll help Jason. Luna, Neville, you get Ginny; she should be alright in a few minutes. The rest of you, get Harry and Percy out. We'll open the door."

"You don't have to be so bossy," Ron shot back, but Hermione gave him a fierce glare and pulled him towards Harry, their bickering intensifying. Piper shook her head: this room was wasting their time, what if Sirius was already dead?

"Come on let's just get out of here," Jason croaked, wiping the blood off his face. His arm had a deep cut slashed down its side from when he had been blasted through a prickly bush. He looked a mess, leaves in his hair and blood smeared all over his clothes and face. He waved his wand and the blood started to dry on his skin, the mud flying out of his hair.

Piper helped Jason up, as Luna and Neville did the same to Ginny. Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Leo ran to help Ron and Hermione deal with Percy and Harry. They took their wands, but Harry and Percy were still focused on trying to attack each other. Piper had no idea why the room had made them want to kill each other, but she suspected she didn't want to know the answer.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "You have to focus. Look at me, nothing else."

She hurried with Jason to the door, pulling it open. She almost cried out in relief when she saw light, illuminating the dark forest. She could feel her mind clearing, an invisible weight being lifted off her.

It seemed to have a similar effect on the others. Percy and Harry calmed down, almost like in a trance.

Leaving was no easy task, but slowly, qualms forgotten, the group was moving back towards the exit. None of them had fully recovered from the blast, and the effects of the room, but Piper was regaining strength quickly. Finally the others made it to the exit and they filed out, ensuring that Harry and Percy were the first ones to leave. As they finally crossed back into the original antechamber room, Piper felt a wave of warmth and kindness flood her. She looked back into the room, with its never ending chilling, dark forest and Piper involuntarily shivered, hoping never to encounter that particular magic again.

Luna closed the door behind them. "Odd room, isn't it?" Luna pondered aloud. Piper nodded, unable to forget the moment that Harry and Percy had fought each other. Odd was an understatement.

"Did I—" Percy broke off, horrified.

"It wasn't your fault," Annabeth said firmly.

"That room, the magic… it was some of them most powerful I'd ever seen," Hermione agreed.

"Everything that happened in that room, everything we did… that wasn't us. It was the room, playing tricks. It wasn't real," Piper added, knowing how the others would be feeling.

Her words seemed to strengthen Harry, who straightened up. "Guys, I'm sorry, but we need to keep moving. Sirius is in trouble."

Piper knew that they were all still processing what had happened, but they didn't have time to deal with that now. They were running out of time.

"Where do we go now?" Frank said quietly. They were standing still in the room, and it started spinning rapidly and quickly slowed down. Fortunately Annabeth had had the foresight to chalk the door. No one answered. No one knew.

Harry moved first, swinging open a door. "No, it's not that one," he said frustrated, not even bothering to go into the room filled with odd, furry objects, not after their previous experience. He pulled open another one, and he froze.

"This," he breathed, "I remember this. This is the room."

Harry rushed into the room frantically. As Piper and the others followed suit, jogging to keep up with Harry, who was scrambling around maniacally, she noticed the ridiculous number of glass balls which were laid out in a massive room, so big she couldn't see the other sides, covering it from ceiling to floor. Each was a small, tennis ball sized crystal orb, with phantom like wisps of white floating about, tendrils of smoke coiling themselves around each other in unique patterns, trapped within the glass.

Suddenly Harry yelled, "Guys, follow me, I think I know where he is. I can just feel it!" He started rushing towards one way or another, and the demigods and wizards followed suit. Piper was anxious - it didn't seem like a good idea at all. Somehow none of this felt right - it hadn't exactly gone to plan so far… But now that they were here, she didn't really have much choice.

Leo was next to her, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him quietly, not wanting to raise her voice in this odd room.

"Rachel had a vision," Leo confessed, "she told me about it when I iris messaged her. She saw Percy and Harry fighting, in that room." Shock filled Piper slowly. "She—she also felt a demigod dying. Percy—he should've died back there. And if it didn't happen then, then maybe it's still yet to happen." There was a tone of fear in Leo's voice.

Piper's throat felt dry. "Maybe it's—"

But before she could continue, they ran into where Harry had stopped. He was holding a glass orb in his hand, his expression distant.

"Harry, I thought Sirius was supposed to be here?" Hermione asked, looking around nervously.

"He's not," Harry realized. "All I found was this. It has my name on it."

Then Piper felt it. A chill crept up her neck, her hairs standing to attention on the nape of her neck. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She knew it now, for certain. She froze when she heard a voice.

"Very good, Potter. Now hand over the prophecy."

Immediately there were flashes of lights and death eaters were surrounding them. The wizards and demigods backed up, forming a circle, their wands out.

Piper stood next to Harry, looking at the man in front of them. His mask was covering most of his face, but Piper could see his cruel blue eyes, and his white-blond hair. His voice was familiar…

"Malfoy," Harry snarled. Piper felt dislike curl up within her. So this was Lucius Malfoy.

"He's angry!" a woman cackled. Her face wasn't covered by a mask, and Piper could see her black curls, her lined face with a crazy glint in her eyes.

"_Enough_ Bellatrix," Lucius said sharply. "I'm sure Potter will co-operate."

"Lestrange," Neville spat. Piper had never heard him so angry.

"We're never going to co-operate," Percy told them.

"And who are your friends?" Lucius asked coldly. "I see Weasley and Granger have followed you as ever, but you seemed to have gained some new minions."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

The woman, Bellatrix, cackled once more. "He believed it! He believed it!"

Harry's hand was shaking in anger, and despair was filling Piper as she realized they may have come here for nothing. "Hand the prophecy, Potter," repeated Lucius calmly.

"Why do you want it?" Harry asked.

"You don't know," Lucius said softly. "So ignorant."

"Tell me or I break the prophecy! That wouldn't make Voldemort very happy, would it?"

"How dare you!" Bellatrix screamed. "You dare besmirch the noble name of—" the woman continued, but Piper got distracted by Harry passing her and Hermione a message.

"Tell the others to fire a spell when I say 'go'," he whispered. Immediately Piper passed on the message discreetly.

"You do not make the terms here, Potter," Lucius growled. "Now hand me the prophecy, or we shall kill every single one of your friends."

"Good luck trying," Harry yelled. "Go!"

At that moment, everyone shot a spell, and everything went crazy.

Piper shot a stunning jinx, aiming it for Malfoy. Half their group yelled disarming charms, to various degrees of success, most of which were deflected or dodged by the death eaters who were letting loose volleys of red and green light, not really aiming. But a well-placed spell by Hermione disarmed one of the death eaters and Harry, Luna and Frank cleared one of the corridors, leaving it free from death eaters. Suddenly the death eaters started firing spells back.

"Don't hit the prophecy!" Lucius bellowed.

As everyone ducked and dodged, their circle fell apart, everyone separating. Percy, Hazel and Ron slid into a corridor to escape from the jumbled mess of jinxes. Piper ran with Hermione and Ginny as they were being chased down by two death eaters trying to trip them up. Growing vines, disarming spells, tripping jinxes and dancing jinxes were viciously thrown at them, catching out Ginny in the process, who replied with one of her famous bat bogey bogey hexes, hitting the tall man square in the nose. Piper almost felt sorry for him.

They raced around the room randomly, harassed by the smaller man, who seemed to be apparating everywhere, meaning they kept randomly changing direction. Hermione was doing everything she could to ruin his concentration when apparating to try and make him splinch, but it wasn't working. Success around the room was not good, and every second or so there seemed to be a smash of glass. Not many prophecies seemed to be surviving this deadly ordeal, Piper thought drily.

Piper realized she could no longer see many of the others. Jason was out of sight: the last she had seen, he had been fighting a death eater with Annabeth. She hoped they were all unhurt.

Suddenly she saw Harry running down a corridor with Neville, being chased by a death eater. They followed him, as the death eater shot spell after spells. She noticed whenever he aimed one at Neville it was a killing spell, but not Harry. They wanted him alive.

Blood pounding in her ears, she sprinted after Harry, the others following. They were approaching a door. Suddenly screams of horror and terror filled her ears. There were others behind that door, Piper realized: they needed to help them. Finally she entered through the door into another room, following Harry and Neville, who were trying to outrun a death eater at full tilt. As they entered the room, Ginny shot a stunning spell at the death eater, and he collapsed.

Piper couldn't celebrate any victory though, as she scanned the scene in front of her. They were in the room with the archway at the centre, the one where Harry had heard voices, and a battle was raging: a battle that was not going well.

Piper saw the other demigods and wizards in the room, battling furiously against the death eaters. Beams of light filled the air at rapid speed, as Piper heard yells of "Protego!" She saw Annabeth and Percy fighting a death eater who was sending killing after killing curse at them, and she saw Leo trying to help Ron bring down another one. Without their demigod powers, they had to rely on the spells they had learnt.

But it wasn't enough. There was no doubt that the death eaters both outnumbered and outclassed the students. They were fighting a losing battle. Piper shot a spell at a death eater battling Ginny, but she knew it was hopeless. It took at least two students combined to battle a death eater, although Harry and Hermione particularly were doing well.

Piper didn't know how long they fought for, but eventually the death eaters overcame them. Ginny received another spell directly to the ankle, and this time she fell down, her wand rolling away from her. Piper covered her, but this wouldn't last long. Frank and Leo were disarmed as well, and Jason was fighting with Hazel against two death eaters: they wouldn't last long.

Suddenly Piper felt a hand on her wrist, and a death eater brought a wand to her neck. All around the room, death eaters overcame demigods and wizards. Luna was stunned directly, and Piper shrieked. Luckily Annabeth caught her with a cushioning charm as she fell from the raised stone steps. Frank and Leo were both being restraind by death eaters, as were Ron and Jason. Soon the only ones left fighting were Neville and Harry, who were backed into the centre of the room, by the archway.

"Now, Potter," the death eater holding her said calmly. Piper realized it was Malfoy, and she writhed in disgust, but Malfoy's grip on her was firm. "Hand over the prophecy or your friends die."

Harry's face was ashen. He scanned the room, and saw everyone, held captive or helpless. Slowly, he held up the prophecy.

But before anything else could happen, at that moment the door swung open. The Order of the Phoenix arrived, and in force. A dozen of them charged in and they drove back the death eaters. She spotted Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody amongst others, each firing spells and springing into battle. Piper elbowed backwards, surprising Malfoy, who had been distracted. Malfoy growled at her, but Tonks sent a stunning spell towards him, and soon they were engaged in fight.

Piper saw Harry by the archway, trying to ward off a death eater. Suddenly a spell came ricocheting towards him.

"Harry!" Piper yelled. Harry moved out of the way, diving, but the prophecy fell out of his hand, and smashed onto the floor, disintegrating into a cloud of dust. Piper saw a woman form in the cloud of dust, but she couldn't hear anything because a scream rang through the room.

"No!" Bellatrix yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you, you filthy—" Bellatrix advanced towards Harry, firing a slew of spells at him. Piper and Neville ran to Harry, battling the death eater, but it was useless. Bellatrix was too powerful, and the most they could do was try and ward her off.

Suddenly Sirius stepped in front of them, and started battling Bellatrix, an intense look on his face.

"Hello, Sirius, darling," Bellatrix mocked.

"Oh, dear cousin," Sirius growled. "How I've missed you."

Cousin? Piper thought. Before she could ponder this, Harry tried to help Sirius in the battle. Meanwhile, Neville dropped to his knees, scooping at the glass of the prophecy.

"Reparo!" he yelled, to no effect.

As Piper scanned the room, she could see that the Order was still battling furiously, but slowly they were making some progress. Jason was on the other side of the room with Frank: they had taken Luna and Ginny, both unconscious to a safe corner. Hazel, Hermione and Leo, who had found his wand, were fighting a death eater, as were Percy, Annabeth and Ron.

Suddenly Sirius's yell brought her back to the battle in front of her. "Get ready to say goodbye, Bellatrix," Sirius shouted, a gleam in his eyes as together he and Harry advanced.

Bellatrix shrieked. "Goodbye, cousin."

As if in slow motion, Piper watched the green beam travel directly to Sirius. After an eternity, it hit him neatly in his stomach. Slowly, the look of glee on his face turning to horror, Sirius stumbled backwards, before disappearing into the veil. For a second Piper thought she saw something, something beyond, a flash of light, but then it was gone.

Silence. The thread of silence lasted just a fraction of a second but felt like an age. Then an explosion of noise erupted.

"NO! SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, running towards the veil, but Sirius was gone. Piper ran towards him.

"Harry, he's gone, you've got to—" but Harry ignored her. Neville came behind Piper and tried to help her, but it didn't make a difference, Harry was yelling furiously.

In the corner of her eye Piper saw Jason and Frank make their way towards them. In the split second distraction, Harry broke free from Piper and started running after Bellatrix, who was darting away, screaming in delight at her murder. Harry was yelling curses and firing spells quicker than Piper thought was possible.

Meanwhile the battle raged on, many oblivious to what had just happened. A death eater sent a jinx straight towards Neville, who collapsed. Immediately Lupin, who Piper knew had seen what had happened due to the pain on his face, protected them.

Piper rushed to Neville, as Jason and Frank darted towards her. "Neville, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Neville mumbled. "Go after Harry," he insisted, "He's in danger."

Piper was shaken back to reality as she realized Harry had disappeared out of the room, alone with Bellatrix.

Piper ran after where they had gone, Jason and Frank close behind her. They left the room, sprinting after the sound of footsteps. Occasionally Piper heard Bellatrix's taunts or Harry yelling a spell in anger.

After what seemed like forever they ascended into the atrium of the ministry, a dark and foreboding sight. They saw Bellatrix, facing Harry.

"What are you going to do?" she asked Harry. "I killed Sirius. Are you going to use an unforgivable curse?"

"CRUCIO!" Harry yelled, apoplectic with anger, wand pointed at Bellatrix. Her cruel laugh echoed off the cool walls of the atrium as nothing happened.

"Fool," she said dismissively, "the cruciatus curse only works when you really mean it."

"He is still learning, Bella," a voice sounded around them.

Piper's heart turned cold. That voice… it was ominous, like no voice she had ever heard. The words had been spoken in barely a whisper, and yet she wanted to run, run far away.

"My lord!" Bellatrix's voice was scared, as she dropped to her knees. "Please forgive me! The prophecy—it broke—"

"I will deal with you later!" There was anger in the voice now. Piper could see smoke, and she moved closer to Jason. Harry was still standing in front of them, shaking. Frank exchanged worried looks with Piper.

Wraiths of smoke dissipated and in their place stood... a man.

He was dressed in dark robes, with a pale bald head. He was tall and thin, and he held his wand by his side. Though he seemed human, his red eyes, like slits, glowed with a danger Piper didn't think any mortal could possess.

So this was Lord Voldemort, so feared that wizards dared not speak his name. Piper had seen many monsters; she had faced giants, seen Gaia. She didn't think a human could ever seem so threatening again, but in that moment, with no demigod powers and only a wand, Piper felt fear.

Jason's hand gripped hers.

Voldemort's eyes scanned Harry, like a snake appraising it's prey. "Harry Potter." His voice was like the rasp of a dying man, but it carried across the room. "I hope you've brought me exactly what I want."

Slowly Voldemort's gaze moved to the demigods, staring right into Piper's eyes, and her blood turned cold. It was like staring into the face of death. "And what do we have here?"

* * *

**Can we make it to 700 reviews? That would be _insane_, I still can't believe it. **

**Sorry for some of the stuff that had to happen in this chapter! I'll try and get the next one soon, but it will probably be at least a couple of weeks. If you have trouble with my somewhat recently irregular updating schedule, I recommend you follow. **

**Reviews always motivate me to write! **


	34. Possessed

**Hola, readers! This chapter took a while but once I got going it was great fun. **

**Percabeth101: I'm glad your enjoying the story. I update as quick as I can, but currently it's extremely unlikely I can get my updating schedule to every week. Maybe in the future, but not right now, sorry! I try and make updates as quick as possible, though!**

**Zoey2301: Thanks for your review, and your english is very good! Definitely better than my french, I should probably practise more :p**

**brittany . patey .1: Thanks for the huge compliments, and I'm glad your reading my story again!**

**Marcus Bond: *dances happily* I'm glad I'm your favourite fanfic author, I find it really cool that someone could like my stories so much!**

**Unknown girl 345: I like your thinking! Unfortunately, you'll have to wait before the final battle at Hogwarts in the last book, but hopefully it won't disappoint! (Update: and also, as I type this A/N, you just reviewed again. Thank you, and I am thoroughly awed by the coincidence (or was it a coincidence?))**

**I wish I could talk to all you guys, but I guess it's time to get to the story. But I loved all your reviews, and I remain forever grateful that you not only take the time to read, but also review! They mean the world to me!**

**Also, to answer a question I got a couple chapters back: Yes, Percabeth have been in tartarus. This story takes place after BoO, so you can assume most of the events from there happened, though I did start this fanfic before BoO was out. However, I left out details of what happened immediately after BoO, eg. Leo and Calypso back with the others. If you want answers for that, you can read my version in my story The Quest After, or you can wait for The Trials of Apollo, which will hopefully answer those questions. But yes, all of HoO has happened!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be updating Dumbledore's Tale soon, but I don't know when the next All's Fair update will be... I'm working on the next chapter, but it will probably be at least a week. In the mean time, read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 34- Possessed

Jason

Voldemort was creepy, to say the least.

The whole thing felt a bit surreal. Jason wished he had his sword: why hadn't he brought it? Without it, without his powers, he felt helpless. He was still getting used to fighting with a wand. He mentally thanked all those DA sessions: without it he would've been near useless.

Jason had no idea what to say. Voldemort's red eyes were piercing Jason, and he was just standing there.

"Leave them alone," Harry rasped. His voice was still shaky in anger.

Voldemort's attention returned to Harry. "As brave as ever, I see. How foolish."

Voldemort lifted his wand, but before he could do anything Frank raised his too. "Don't do anything," he warned, his voice tremulous. Jason and Piper raised their wands too.

Voldemort laughed, the sound grotesque. "You think you can face up to the Dark Lord? American wizards? You clearly don't know enough about me, otherwise I assure you, you would be running."

"We know about you," Jason said, finding his voice. "_Voldemort_."

Bellatrix hissed distastefully. Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Leave us, Bella. I wish to deal with this." Bellatrix's dark eyes sparkled maniacally once more, before she leapt into a fireplace. Harry's hand tightened on his wand, but before he could do anything, she was gone.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed towards them. Jason turned round, and saw Hermione, Ron, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Hazel entering the foyer. Ron turned white when he saw Voldemort.

"And more have joined us," Voldemort smiled sinisterly. "Your friends would like to die with you, Potter."

"The only one who's going to die tonight is you," Hermione said angrily.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Voldemort's distorted face, before a flash of red light streaked towards Hermione. Immediately there were several shouts of "Protego!"; the loudest coming from Ron. The red beam was deflected into the fountain, and water jumped up and out, splashing the tiled floor.

"You can try and protect the mudblood," Voldemort hissed, "but by the time I'm done you shall all be dead."

Harry lifted his wand quickly and fired a spell at Voldemort, who lazily deflected it, but it spurred the others into action. Jason ducked as Voldemort directed a blast spell towards them, and Piper retaliated with force. Soon the ten of them were battling with Voldemort furiously, and despite it being ten against one, Voldemort had the upper hand. Ron hurled himself against the ground away from the killing curse and quickly flashed away a stunning spell, whilst the rest did their best to avoid Voldemort's swirling wand, which was swinging around and flinging curses off quicker than the ten of them could combined. Most of his spells even seemed to be cast without saying a word. Explosions flashed against the wall in bright balls of oranges and reds and yellows. The tiles of the Ministry were rebounding the spells, making them even more dangerous, forcing Jason to dive in between the jungle of spells. Yet while Voldemort could easily battle them, he couldn't target Harry.

But Jason knew this couldn't last forever. Voldemort was slowly overcoming them. One of his blasting spells had singed the edge of his shirt, and there was a slight burn on his lower stomach, which was throbbing with pain. He fell to the ground and rolled out the way behind an alcove.

Piper and Hazel ran to his side. "Are you okay?" Piper asked. He nodded grimly, scanning the battle from his hiding place.

"We can't keep doing this, he's going to win. Is the order coming?"

Hazel shook her head. "I don't think so. They're all still battling death eaters in the Department of Mysteries, and I don't think they've realised what's happened."

Jason cursed. "We're going to have to do _something_." He told them his plan.

"Jason, no," said Piper quickly.

"It's our only chance!" Jason responded urgently. "And our powers seem to be working slightly better. Percy managed to summon a wave down in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yeah, but it was much, much weaker than usual," Hazel pointed out.

"And what if he realises?" Piper hissed. "We can't have anyone knowing about us."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Jason said. He darted out from behind his hiding place. The battle wasn't going well. He raised his wand, pretending to cast a spell, before closing his eyes momentarily. He needed this to work.

He felt a tugging in his gut, pain building, but Jason didn't stop. With an excruciating sensation, Jason felt a torrent of air rush towards Voldemort.

But it didn't work. Voldemort wasn't thrown to the floor by the wind, his wand wasn't scattered away.

Instead, with a quick swoop of his wand, Voldemort dissipated the wind. Jason could've sworn, for a second, he saw a flash of dark light emanate from Voldemort, dissolving the rush of air.

Jason didn't understand. How could that have happened? Voldemort had just stopped his wind attack, something monsters hadn't even been able to do.

Voldemort's eyes briefly met Jason's, who felt apprehension race through him. Voldemort's red eyes flashed, scanning his wand, trying to understand what had happened, where the wind had come from.

Before anything could happen, Annabeth directed another spell at Voldemort, trying to take him by surprise. Voldemort deflected it easily, before hissing and throwing his wand up. There was a loud boom, and then all Jason could feel was himself being thrown back. His back collided against the wall with a crunch, and he groaned in pain.

"Enough," Voldemort said. "I am bored of this. It is time for you to die, starting with you, Potter-"

"I don't think so, Tom," a calm voice boomed from behind Voldemort. Immediately Jason saw a flash of blue light, and Voldemort swirled round, counteracting it with a green beam.

The force propelled Voldemort backwards, who looked on in anger. "Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stood at the other side of the room, his robes intact, his beard clean. His eyes briefly passed over the students, before returning to Voldemort. Why had Dumbledore called him Tom?

"I see you look the same as ever, despite last year's events," Dumbledore said lightly.

"Have you finally come to face me?" Voldemort sneered. "I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time."  
"Oh, well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid my death is not on the schedule." Dumbledore's eyes hardened slightly. "You shouldn't have come here, Tom."

Immediately a column of fire erupted from Voldemort's wand, blasting its way towards Dumbledore, who lifted his wand in response, water dancing out of the fountain, forming a whirlpool. It met the fire with a hiss, as Jason watched the scene, water and fire raging against each other.

Harry tried to assist Dumbledore by shooting a spell at Voldemort, but Voldemort retaliated with a spell of his own. The two beams met, rebounding awkwardly and hitting the glass ceiling, which promptly shattered into millions of shards. They fell downwards, but before they could hit the students, a force stopped them. Dumbledore levitated the shards, which were so fine they might as well be sand.

Voldemort took the opportunity to fire a cruciatus curse at Harry, but Dumbledore stopped the spell. The shards of glass swirled round, forming a whirling wall of sand in front of the students, protecting them from Voldemort.

"You can try and protect them all you want," Voldemort threatened, "but after I kill you, nothing shall stand in my way."

Dumbledore responded with a rapid, burning spell of bright gold. Soon Voldemort and Dumbledore were engaged in a quick, intense battle. Jason could make out the rough details, looking through the hovering wall of glass. Every so often there were flashes of colour, and heat emanated from the battle scene.

Finally, Voldemort's spell extinguished. Dumbledore was about to cast another curse, before Voldemort dissolved into a cloud of darkness. "You forget, Dumbledore," his voice echoed around the chamber. "We both know my secret weapon."

The wall of glass collapsed to the floor. A shard scratched Jason, but he didn't have time to register the pain, because the cloud of darkness was approaching them. Percy and Annabeth were a few metres to the right of Jason, both of them looking worn-down, but determined looks on their faces.

The darkness darted past Jason, but when it passed Percy and Annabeth, a strange thing happened. First Percy's eyes turned dark, for the second time that day. His familiar sea-green eyes were replaced by something horrific, something that chilled Jason to the core. Then the darkness left him, and Percy slumped backwards. Before Annabeth could do anything, the same thing happened to her. Her whole posture changed, her expression distorted. Piper choked.

"Interesting," the voice hissed. "How strange…"

Dumbledore stepped forward, but before he could do anything, the darkness left Annabeth too. It headed towards Harry, entering him.

Harry stood up straight, his face twisted into a snarl. His eyes were black, with glowing red irises. Everything about him seemed _wrong_. He opened his mouth, but it wasn't Harry's voice that came out of it.

"You've lost, Dumbledore," Voldemort's voice said. Jason's head throbbed: what was happening? He wanted to do _something_, but he didn't know what.

Dumbledore stared at Harry, if it still _was_ Harry. "Harry," Dumbledore said, "you have to fight it."

"The only person who can fight it now is you," Voldemort hissed. "Kill me, and kill the boy with me. Do it."

Percy and Annabeth stood up, Leo and Frank helping them. "Harry, he's possessing you. You've got to win."

"And what would you know?" Voldemort mocked.

"We know enough," Percy growled. "Harry, take back control."

The darkness flickered.

Hermione and Ron looked on, aghast. "Do it for Sirius, Harry," Hermione whispered.

Voldemort shrieked. Something was happening. The darkness shrunk, and the colour was fading from Harry's eyes. The darkness leeched out of him, solidifying back into Voldemort.

"No matter," Voldemort whispered, looking at Harry. "I shall kill you now."

"Confringo!" Jason yelled immediately, before anyone else could react. Voldemort narrowly dodged the blasting curse, which hit the far wall and exploded loudly. Footsteps echoed from down the corridor.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING, DAWLISH, GET SOMEONE-" Fudge stopped short. His face turned white, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "No… no, it can't be!"

Voldemort turned to look at Jason, fury evident in his glowing eyes, before he melted into darkness, and disappeared.

"He's back! Did you see that?" Fudge turned around wildly.

"I saw that, sir," said a trembling, mousy man.

"At least something came of this, then," Dumbledore said, his calm voice booming.

"Dumbledore!" Fudge cried, as if only just realising he was there. "And Potter! What do we do-"

"Cornelius, I will talk to you in a minute, but first I must attend to my students. In the meantime I suggest you send some of your aurors to round up a group of death eaters that are currently fighting downstairs in the department of mysteries." Dumbledore turned to the demigods, and Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I know you will want to discuss what has transpired, but I am going to send you back to Hogwarts. I must selfishly ask for you to wait there. I have matters to attend to."

It didn't seem like Dumbledore was really asking, however, as before they could say anything, Dumbledore waved his wand, and the world around Jason spun.

* * *

When Jason opened his eyes again, he was in Dumbledore's office.

He had never been in it before, but the place matched Percy's description: the office was still untouched since then, Umbridge not having been allowed into it by the gargoyles. It was a large area, bookshelves lining the walls, with odd objects and chairs scattered in the front half of the room. Behind Jason was a large, oak desk, with scrolls spread out on it.

Jason looked around the room. The other demigods were there, as were Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of them regaining consciousness.

"Did-did we beat Voldemort?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"He just left," Annabeth responded. "He wasn't hurt."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry was in the corner of the room, looking out of the window, anger on his face. With a jolt, Jason remembered what had happened to Sirius, how he had fallen through the veil.

"Harry," Ron said nervously, "are you-"

Harry turned round viciously. "What do you think?"

"Harry," said Hermione tentatively, "we know how you feel."

"No, you don't!" Harry yelled. "You don't know, how could you possibly know? Your parents aren't dead, you haven't just lost your godfather, who's dead because of something _you've_ done, _how could you possibly know_?" Harry's voice was hoarse and rough. Jason felt pity surge through him.

"It wasn't your fault," Hazel said softly.

"Yes, it was!" Harry responded angrily, taking a glass orb from a nearby table and throwing it at the ground in frustration. It shattered on impact.

"Now, really!" One of the portraits said angrily. Percy glared at it.

"He's dead," Harry said suddenly, as if only just realising it. He looked wildly around the room. "I need to go." Harry stumbled out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"We should go after him," said Piper.

"No, we will," Hermione responded, her eyes shining with tears. "Harry's right, Sirius is gone. We knew him, we should talk to him."

The demigods nodded, and Ron and Hermione walked out of the office.

Leo threw himself onto one of the chairs. "Well, that most definitely was a weird battle."

Jason winced as he sat down, suddenly acutely aware of the pain coming from his burn.

"There was something wrong about Voldemort," Frank said uneasily. "Something didn't feel right." Jason agreed, but before he could speak up, there was a flash of light. A fire burst to life briefly, before dying down to reveal Dumbledore, and on his shoulder, Fawkes, the phoenix.

Dumbledore smiled down on them. "Am I to take it that Harry has already left?"

"Yeah, and Ron and Hermione followed him," explained Annabeth.

"Alas, I feared as much. The death of Mr. Black will have hit him hard, unfortunately. I shall need to talk to him afterwards."

"The death of Mr. Black?" The surprised voice belonged to a portrait of a dark-haired man. "Am I to understand the last of my descendants was killed tonight?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Phineas," Dumbledore said wearily.

"Shall we go get Harry?" Hazel asked. "If you want to talk to him."

"Actually," Dumbledore smiled, "first, I would like to talk to you. Lemon sherbets?"

They all declined sweets, despite the fact Jason was ravenous. "Why do you want to talk to us?"

Dumbledore's face turned grave. "You all faced death eaters, and Lord Voldemort himself tonight. That has left many far older than you scarred for life."

"We're fine," Piper responded.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, his gaze lingering on Percy and Annabeth. Jason remembered what had happened at the ministry, the darkness that had momentarily possessed Percy, Annabeth and Harry.

"What happened?" He blurted out. "When Voldemort turned into the darkness-"

Dumbledore spoke carefully. "Harry's soul is linked to Lord Voldemort's in ways I fear we cannot comprehend. The whole year, Voldemort has been discovering the link between them, yet only know did he realise he could use it."

"But he left Harry's body," Leo remembered.

"Because of love," Dumbledore said softly. "Harry was reminded of Sirius, and he felt grief and anger, of the kind that can only be fuelled by love. Voldemort has never experienced such things. He found the whole thing excruciating. I'm confident he will not try it again."

"But what about us?" Annabeth asked, her voice nervous. "How come-"

"I wish I could answer you," Dumbledore responded apologetically, "but I suspect I would be speculating. I do not know what occurred when Voldemort… possessed you momentarily, though rest assured I shall try and find out. I fear my knowledge of Voldemort is perhaps not as extensive as I thought… it seems he has secrets of his own."

"There was something else too," Jason suddenly recalled. "I tried to use my wind powers, but Voldemort… he stopped it. I don't know how, it shouldn't have been possible."

Dumbledore's face darkened. "I'm sure it's nothing," Dumbledore said, his tone calm, but from the expression on his face Jason could see Dumbledore didn't believe it. "I don't think it would be wise for you to worry about such matters. No, leave that to me." Dumbledore stood up. "I should let you get to bed. You must all be very tired, I'm sure."

Jason didn't feel tired, and it seemed Frank didn't either. "What was that prophecy, sir?"

"That prophecy was a thing Voldemort desires very much, an object of great power and simultaneously of utter uselessness. In time, you shall learn what it means, but I'm afraid I must first have that discussion with Mr. Potter. I suspect he has earned that much."

The demigods stood up. "We'll go get Harry," Annabeth said. Percy gripped on to her hand.

"Wait." He turned to Dumbledore. "I asked you before, sir. Why aren't our powers working?"

Dumbledore looked at them. "Hogwarts is a place of concentrated magic… but a very specific _type_ of magic. These two types of magic rarely mix. When you became wizards, something strange happened. Your demigod powers are simply being suppressed, clashing with the magic of the school, the magic _within_ you. It's why they worked better at the ministry, there was less magic, but still not fully: the ministry is still a place of magic after all. Your powers will work once you return home again, but until you stop being wizards, I don't know what the consequences on your godly part will be. In the wizarding world, at least… the best answer I can give you, I'm afraid, is that you shouldn't rely on them working."

"You're saying no one knew what would happen when Hecate gave us powers?" Frank asked incredulously.

Dumbledore paused. "Magic is a complex, timeless thing. I do not pretend to understand fully what happened when you became wizards, but it was a remarkable occurence. Only time can tell us what shall come of it."

Understanding flowed through Jason, and at the same time, confirmation of what he had suspected for a while now.

"Why did you call us here?" Jason asked, the question one that had been weighing on him since they had arrived.

Dumbledore looked at them, his eyes tinged with regret. "There were many reasons, but you were needed to help in this war. I fear that is an explanation for another day, however."

They were about to leave, but it seemed Leo had one final question. "My friend had a dream," he said quickly, "that a demigod would die tonight. But they didn't… do you know why?"  
For a brief second, a look of mourning crossed Dumbledore's face. "My dear child… a demigod _did_ die tonight."

Jason thought frantically, but he could only think of one death that had happened tonight. He was about to question Dumbledore, when he saw the look of understanding, and surprise, on his friends' faces.

For the second time that night, comprehension dawned on Jason.

* * *

**Review target is...**

**720**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of Part 1, which is equivalent to the OotP book. Then it's onwards to part 2! **

**Reviews will definitely speed up my writing. Exams are coming and my workload is increasing, so I'll probably have to take a break from fanfiction soon. I hope to get a few more chapters in, definitely the next one, but how many depends on how fast I write, which is always quickened by reviews, so please review!**


	35. Looking Forward

**PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ A/N AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER ONCE YOU'VE FINISHED CHAPTER!**

**RavenclawHermioneG: Thanks :) This part of the story is ending yes, but there will be two more parts, so still a lot left in this story!**

**Flying Through Clouds: Thanks, and you have a good eye for detail! Actually Sirius' body fell through the veil, so no one can bury his body. **

**Marcus Bond: Yup, Sirius was a demigod. And thanks for the compliment! **

**Mondmaedchen: Sirius is a demigod... more on that in this chapter! **

**SMILEY LIV: ****Thanks, it means a lot to me :) And I'm looking forward to ToA too!**

**Random Potatoe: You may be seeing that in the future. I can't say more without giving stuff away! **

**I'll let you get onto the chapter now, but please read the A/N at the bottom! **

* * *

Chapter 35- Looking Forward

Harry

Harry stared out of the window, at the golden sun rising. It illuminated the grounds of Hogwarts, and the castle was starting to wake up.

The last day of Hogwarts and come, and tomorrow Harry would be boarding the Hogwarts express back home. For the first time, horror at returning to the Dursley's was not the thing weighing on his mind.

He couldn't sleep, and so he had got up and gone to the common room. Soon people would be waking up, he realised. He quickly slipped away from the window, and exited the common room.

"What are you doing up so early, again?" The Fat Lady asked. Harry ignored her. "Hey!" The Fat Lady exclaimed. Harry simply walked on, not wanting to talk with the chatty portrait.

"I know you're upset about your godfather."

Harry whirled round, anger on his face. The Fat Lady's tone had been unusually soft, and her face looked almost _pitiful_. Harry's insides clenched. He didn't need her pity.

"What do you know about that?" Harry asked harshly. "You're just a portrait."

"I was here when he was at Hogwarts," The Fat Lady reminded him. "Him and your father. Inseparable, the two of them were. Oh, the amount of times I was woken up in the middle of the night to let them out, or in, of the common room… it was even more than the amount of times I've had to do it for you and your friends."

Harry felt like the words were floating over him. Sirius… at Hogwarts, messing around with his father, young, carefree… and now they were both dead… and it was Harry's fault… it was all his fault…

Harry turned round and stumbled down the corridor. The Fat Lady didn't try and stop him this time. Soon he was out in the grounds, breathing in the fresh air. His heart started to beat less wildly.

He walked around absent-mindedly, his mind blank. He didn't let it wander, because he knew where it would go if it wandered…

Sirius was a demigod. Dumbledore had told him that much.

"What?" Harry had asked, dumbstruck. It had been the same night they had come back from the ministry.

"He only found out last year," Dumbledore explained. "Sirius wished to keep it quiet. When I first made to call some backup here, demigods, I explained my plan to the Order. It was then that Sirius was _claimed_… that is what they call it when a god or goddess reveals someone is their child. Sirius is-was-" Dumbledore corrected himself, his voice morose, "a child of Hermes, a greek god."

"But...how?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse. Ever since he had found out about the demigods, it had all seemed surreal. But despite Professor McGonagall being related to a goddess, despite the demigods being able to use magic, the gods had belonged to a separate world. But now…

"It appears that is how Sirius is so unlike the rest of his family," Dumbledore commented. "It also appears that is why Mrs. Black is the way she is. She turned bitter after the god left her, and has always hated Sirius because of that, a constant reminder of the man who inevitably left her. I'm sorry, Harry: you've heard a lot of things tonight."

Because Sirius being a demigod was not the only thing Dumbledore had discussed. He had finally found out the truth about the prophecy…

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Hagrid's hut. He avoided it, not feeling in the mood to talk, not even to Hagrid. He hadn't talked much since last week. He avoided Ron and Hermione mostly: he knew they would want him to open up. And he had barely spoken to the Americans since he had found out Sirius was a demigod… for some reason, it changed everything. How could he look at the demigods the same way when he knew Sirius, too, had been one? Everytime he looked at them, he was reminded of his godfather.

Harry re-entered the castle. He had already decided not to go to breakfast, but lessons would be starting soon… not that Professor Binns would even notice if he was late. As he walked through the empty corridor (no-one was in the west wing of the castle at this time), he heard a noise behind him.

"Hello, Potty Potter!" Peeves cackled. He swooped in front of Harry. "Have you gone insane?"

"Go away, Peeves," Harry growled. Ever since Umbridge had returned from the forest, she had taken muted residence in the hospital wing. Peeves, who no longer had to torment her, was back to irritating students.

"Make me, potty!" Peeves grinned.

Harry lifted his wand. "I'll lip-lock you again," he warned. Antagonizing Peeves seemed like the least of his worries now. Scowling, Peeves zoomed away. "Annoying ghost," Harry muttered.

And just like that, the thought flooded through him. _Ghost_…

But before Harry could move, another voice called out behind him.

"I'm glad you've got rid of the ghost, Potter, because I wanted to deal with you." Harry turned around, and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was standing there, fury evident on his face. Crabbe and Goyle stood next to him, looking angrier than usual.

Before Malfoy could speak, a different voice sounded. "Deal with him, how, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall, her arm still in bandages but nonetheless looking as healthy as ever, smiled at Harry. Next to her was Snape, his eyes brooding, glaring at Harry.

"Nothing, Professor," Malfoy muttered.

"Potter, tie your shoelaces. 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape barked. Normally Harry would have bristled from this injustice, but today he felt nothing.

"Very well spotted, Severus," McGonagall said lightly. "I assume you were planning on doing the same thing to these three students? 10 points from Slytherin each," she told Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, all whose shoelaces were untied. "And now that we're on the subject of points… I think it's time we rewarded those who went to the ministry, no, Severus?" McGonagall gave points to everyone who had gone to the ministry, and when she finished, she looked satisfied. "There. Well, I must be off to lessons."

McGonagall walked off, and Snape, giving one last glare to Harry, followed her. Harry was about to leave, when Malfoy stepped forward.

"You put my father in azkaban, Potter," he hissed.

"Considering he was a murderous, crazy death-eater, yeah, I did," Harry said scathingly.

Malfoy clenched his fists. "You watch your back, Potter. I'll get my revenge. On you, and your friends. Especially the Americans… I heard they battled my father in the ministry." Pure hate clouded Malfoy's mind, but Harry didn't stick around. He walked away, leaving Malfoy behind, his mind racing.

_I heard they battled my father in the ministry. _

Harry had been so wrapped up in himself, he had never even thanked the demigods for coming to the ministry with them. It was his fault Sirius had died, no one else's, Harry realised. There was no reason for Harry to be angry with anyone else.

Suddenly another realisation jolted him. Harry started running, his feet hitting the ground. Some students stared at him, but he didn't care. He sprinted to History of Magic, and by the time he got there, his friends were filtering into the classroom.

When he arrived, they looked up. Hermione, Annabeth and Frank, who were closest to him, all offered him smiles, but they were tentative.

"I need to speak to Hazel," he said suddenly. The demigods exchanged surprised looks, but Hazel stepped forward.

"Sure, Harry," she said kindly. She walked with Harry round the corner; he didn't want to be heard.

"Hazel," he said urgently, "you're a daughter of Pluto, right? The god of death?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Harry continued. "And there are ghosts in Hogwarts? Dead people? So people… they can come back from the dead, right?"

"Harry, Sirius isn't coming back," Hazel said gently.

"But why not?" Harry said frustrated.  
"Harry, everyone goes to an underworld," Hazel told him. "Demigods can see it for what it is, but I'm not sure about Sirius. Either way… he can't come back."

"But if ghosts-"

"Ghosts belong to the magical world," Hazel stressed. "I don't know a lot about them, but when I came here, I was curious. I spoke to Nearly Headless Nick… it seems that wizards have a choice. They can use their power to come back, in a weaker, paler imitation of life-"

"So Sirius will-"

"No, Harry, he won't," Hazel said, sadness in her tone. "I didn't know Sirius well, but not many choose to become ghosts. Most choose to go on."

Harry's heart sank, and all the hope that had just burgeoned in him evaporated.

"Oh…" he said, keeping his voice steady. There was a minute's silence. "Well let's go into lessons, shall we?"

Hazel nodded, looking guilty and sad at the same time. They walked into the class, and sure enough, Binns didn't even notice. Harry took his place next to Ron.

"Harry," Ron eventually said, Hermione elbowing him. "We're sorry if we-"

"It's ok," Harry said truthfully. "It's not your fault. I just need some time… to get- used to it."

The lessons seemed to drag on for eternity. After History of Magic, Harry had potions, in which Snape seemed more angry at Harry than ever, but less willing to do anything about it. He kept giving Harry glares, or cold looks, yet for the first lesson in Harry's memory, he didn't come up to him and tell him off, or deduct points randomly.

Finally, lunch came. Harry skipped lunch, not wanting to be in the Great Hall. Hermione made it seem like she wanted to follow him, but Ron held her back, murmuring something about "giving him space".

Harry walked around the corridors of the castle, caught up in thoughts, when he turned a corner and ran right into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said instinctively, "I was- Luna?"

Luna beamed at Harry. She was barefoot, her blonde hair messy. Harry could see the plaster on her arms, but Luna seemed to take no notice of it. She looked fine.

"Hello, Harry." Luna smiled at him, and Harry felt him smiling in return. "How come you're not at lunch?"

"Didn't feel like it," Harry muttered. "What about you?"

"Well, I was looking for my shoes, but I'm bored of that. Want to go visit Neville and Ginny?"

"Sure," Harry responded, surprising himself. Together, they made their way to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry about your godfather," Luna said, sincerely. "I always thought the ministry was wrong about Sirius Black."  
Harry simply shrugged. Soon they entered the hospital wing.

"Harry!" Neville cried happily. He was sitting upright in one of the beds. Ginny was in the bed opposite him, and she perked up when he entered.

Neville and Ginny were the last to remain in the hospital wing. They would be discharged this evening.

"Hey, Neville, Ginny," Harry said. He sat on one of the empty beds.

Luna stared forward. "Is she still not talking?"

At the end of the hospital wing, sleeping, was Umbridge. She was only lightly bandaged, but ever since she had been rescued from the forest, she had only spoken a few times.

Ginny shook her head. "She sometimes mumbles, but otherwise, no, she doesn't."

Harry remembered all the foul things Umbridge had done, and felt a rush of anger go through him. "Who cares?" He asked. "She deserves it."

Neville timidly nodded in agreement, and Ginny smiled.

"Listen, guys," Harry said. His throat closed up, but he forced himself to speak. "Thanks, for, you know, coming to the ministry. You risked your lives to help… I'm sorry that it was just a dream-"

"It's okay, Harry," Neville said. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, Harry," said Ginny fiercely. "We don't blame you."

Harry stood up. "Well, thanks guys. I, uh, have to go. I'll see you later." Harry made his way to the door, when Luna called after him.

"Harry," she said, her tone distant. "Of course we would come with you. We're your friends. The Americans too. It's not just Ron and Hermione who'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Luna," Harry said, feeling gratitude swell up in him, before leaving the hospital wing.

They had double charms that afternoon, in which they mainly just recapped spells they had already done. Harry didn't do much that lesson, thinking instead.

When the bell rung, Harry picked up his bag, and followed the others to the Great Hall. They looked surprised, but said nothing. Harry sat down, suddenly realising he was ravenous, and tucked into his dinner.

"Last dinner, huh?" Percy asked Annabeth. He squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him.

"So are you guys coming back next year?" Ron asked.

Jason frowned. "I'm not sure. We haven't been told anything about it."

Before conversation could continue, Dumbledore stood up.

"As always, I would be most touched if you would humour this old man while I say a few words. Students, I know it has been an _eventful_ year, to say the least. But looking down upon you all now, I am reminded how resilient you all are. And for that, I am thankful, because the time ahead is dark.

"I am sure you have all heard of the events that transpired in the Ministry a week ago. I'm sure you all know that Lord Voldemort-" there was a ripple of unease in the crowd at his name "-has returned, and is active. There are worrying times ahead.

"But as this happens, I must stress even more the importance of love. Of friendship. I myself have had the pleasure of meeting many new people this year-" Harry could've sworn his eyes twinkled in the direction of the demigods "-and it gives me hope. Let us not forget as we move forward, that for every step we take, our friends shall be there with us. No trial, obstacle or problem shall be too big if we face it together. I know many of you may perhaps think I have grown senile in my age, but I simply ask you remember this. Now, onto other matters."

Dumbledore went on to announce the winner of the house cup (it was Ravenclaw- Gryffindor had had nearly all its points docked by the inquisitorial squad, and Slytherin had recently suffered at the hands of prefects' in the last week). Harry watched absent-mindedly, not really paying attention, thinking about Dumbledore's speech.

When they had eaten dessert, they headed up to the common room. "I need to tell you guys something," Harry said quietly to Piper, who was closest. She nodded, and gathered the others.

Finally, when the common room was empty, Harry spoke. He told them about Sirius being a demigod, and about the prophecy: Harry was the chosen one, and eventually he would have to kill, or be killed, by Lord Voldemort.

"Harry," Hermione eventually said, shocked, for once rendered speechless.

"I know about being the subject of a prophecy," Percy suddenly said. Harry looked at him.

"Any advice?" Harry said darkly.

Percy stood up. "I know it seems bad. But you know, I think Dumbledore's onto something. I faced it with my friends-" he smiled at Annabeth again "-and you will too. When the time comes… we'll be there."

Harry felt appreciation swell through him.

Ron spoke up. "But Sirius… a demigod?"

"Dumbledore told us that," Leo admitted. "But he didn't tell us any more information."

"He said he was a son of Hermes," said Harry quietly. "But I don't know-"

"Hermes is a… a good god," Annabeth said eventually. "He's the god of lots of things. Travel, tricksters, wit, humour."

"That sounds like Sirius." Harry felt a smile on his face. And as the demigods told him more about Hermes, Harry felt something he hadn't felt for a while: contentedness.

* * *

Harry woke up from a good night's sleep the next morning for the first time in a week. He groaned, and rolled out of bed.

Ron looked at him. "Oh, good, you're finally up, you better get packing!"

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"We have twenty minutes before breakfast," Frank told from the other side of the room. Looking around, Harry realised he was the last one to wake up. He quickly got changed and started stuffing things in his bag.

Leo snorted. "Real efficient packing."

Harry ignored him, and soon finished. He did one last check under his bed and in his drawers to see if he'd forgotten anything, before rushing down to breakfast with the others.

As they approached the table, Piper raised an eyebrow. All the girls were already there.

"You guys took your time."

"We, uh, overslept," Ron said, not wanting to admit they had left their packing to the last minute. Piper just smirked.

"So, are you guys looking forward to going home?" Hermione asked, spreading butter on her toast.

Jason smiled. "Yeah, we are. It's been a while."

"Plus, I get to see Calypso again!" Leo enthused.

After breakfast finished, they all dragged their bags into the entrance hall. They were about to make their way to the carriages, when they heard McGonagall.

"Wait a minute!" McGonagall hurriedly approached them, and beckoned for them to come to the side, to the quieter section of the hall. They followed her. "Professor Dumbledore would like me to ask you as to what your plans are?" McGonagall asked, looking at the demigods.

"Plans?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts next year? To continue the quest?"

There was a moment of silence. Harry looked at the demigods, who were all exchanging looks.

Suddenly, Percy smiled. He put his arm around Annabeth. "Yeah, I think we will. I mean, we can't exactly leave now. We've got a lot left to do." The demigods smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Harry felt the tension dissipate.

McGonagall's lips betrayed the hints of a smile. "Very well. I shall inform Professor Dumbledore. You may go, and have a good holiday, all of you."

They made their way to the carriages, thanking her, and soon they were at the station. Harry was about to get onto the train, when he spotted Hagrid. He made his way through to crowd to greet him, Ron and Hermione behind him.

Hagrid smiled at him. "Well, see you, Harry." Harry grinned at him.

"Tell me you're not going 'on holiday' again," Harry joked.

"Nah, I'll reckon I'll be staying here. That doesn't mean Dumbledore won't have no work for me to do, though."

"What work?" Hermione asked.

"You Know Who's back, and everyone know's it, 'ermione. Lots to do." Hagrid's face looked serious.

"Stay safe, Hagrid," said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, I better be off. You three be having a good summer!" And suddenly Hagrid hugged all three of them, before patting Harry on the back one last time, and then lumbering off.

The three of them got onto the train, and sat down in a carriage the demigods had found.

Hermione looked at them curiously. "Why did you choose to come back?"

"We can't leave now, not while Voldemort's back," Annabeth said, a ghost of a frown appearing on her face. "There's something odd about him… something strange, something not right."

"Well, he is a murderous, raving lunatic," Ron pointed out.

"But he's also a genius," Harry added, "and he's dangerous. It won't be safe, trying to defeat him. Hogwarts will be different next year."

The demigods exchanged looks, and Leo started laughing. Soon all the demigods had cracked up.

"We're used to danger," said Leo finally. "Life-threatening? Bring it on."

Harry once again appreciated fully how strange these Americans were, before laughing with them.

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

* * *

(Third Person Point of View)

Malfoy Manor was a foreboding place. It stood tall, the gardens surrounding it kept immaculate.

Inside, in the largest room, Lord Voldemort stood. His wand was held in his hand, as he listened to Yaxley's report.

"Very well, Yaxley," the Dark Lord said. "I expect you shall deal with that. I need not tell you what the consequences will be if you don't."

Yaxley felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead. "No, sir. And-" he paused, nervous, "there was one more thing."

"Yes?" Voldemort's cold voice said.

"Lucius has been sentenced to Azkaban, along with Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. Their fate was decided yesterday. Fudge's resignation came right after his declaration to the press that you, my lord, had returned."

Voldemort hissed. "That is most unfortunate. I had wished to keep my presence secret for longer… and I still do not know the truth about the prophecy. Lucius failed me. He shall be punished."

"But- how, my lord? He is in-"

"Leave me, Yaxley," the Dark Lord commanded. Yaxley scurried out timidly. The door didn't swing shut behind him. Bellatrix walked in, smiling eagerly. Voldemort could still see her scars from where he had tortured her, punishment for her failure in the ministry.

"My lord, he has reached."

"Excellent," Voldemort responded. "Bring him here."

Within minutes, he had arrived.

Draco Malfoy walked into the room. His mother was by his side.

"Stay calm," she had whispered right before they had entered. She had refused to tell him what was going on.

The moment he saw Lord Voldemort's face, Draco felt his heart turn cold. He was shivering, but whether it was from the cold or from fear, he didn't know.

Bellatrix stood by Voldemort, smiling sycophantically. Draco had never known his aunt, and so far, she seemed slightly insane.

Narcissa bowed low, gesturing for Draco to do the same.

"My lord," Draco said, his voice shaky. "It is an honour."

"He has manners," Voldemort appraised. He walked to Draco, and started examining him. "But does he have what it takes?"

"I'm sure he does, my lord," said Bellatrix eagerly. Narcissa remained quiet.

"Do what, my lord?" Draco asked. Voldemort smiled.

"I'm sure you've heard of your father's failure, Draco." Narcissa flinched, as if Voldemort saying it physically hurt her. "He has been sentenced to Azkaban. You must redeem him, Draco. Bring back honour to the Malfoy name."

"How?" Draco asked.

"I'll do it," Narcissa said suddenly. She fell to her knees. "Please, my lord, I shall do it instead." Bellatrix swept forward and dragged her begging sister to the side.

"Come, Narcissa, you know it must be the boy. He is ideally suited for it."

"For what?" Draco asked, desperate to know.

"To do my bidding. For too long Dumbledore has thwarted me: I want him dead," said Voldemort coldly.

"And you want me to do that for you?" Draco's voice shook, betraying himself.

"You shall find a way… I'm sure of it. Of course, if you fail too… well, I think you know what would happen." The threat in Voldemort's voice was all too clear.

"Yes, my lord." Draco bowed his head.

"But that is not all!" Voldemort said, a tone of amusement in his voice. "What do you know about the Americans?"

"The exchange students?" Draco said, surprised. "They're filth. Friends with Potter… strange."

"They were at the ministry," Voldemort murmured. He still remembered… the boy that had directed a rush of air at him… that was powerful magic, and he couldn't remember the boy casting a spell. And then the was the fact he had been able to, briefly, possess two of them… he had felt it on them, felt something he knew all too well… surely it couldn't be… but what if it was… what if they found out his secret…

"My lord?" Voldemort was shaken out of his thoughts. Nagini slithered forward and hissed, startling Draco. Voldemort calmed her by hissing a few words.

"I want you to find out all you can about those Americans," Voldemort commanded. "There's something strange about them… Dumbledore called them for a reason. I shall not let them interfere with my plans. Investigate them… find out all their secrets, anything…Draco, do you accept this order?"

Draco paused for a second. He knew he didn't have much of a choice, but for a second he let images of glory filter through him: successful, lauded by the death eaters, a living legend, bringing honour back to his family… "I accept."

"Excellent." Voldemort smiled. He raised his wand. "Hold out your arm. It's time for you to become one of us."

Draco hesitated. "But I don't understand… you want me to target Dumbledore. And you also want me to find out more about the Americans, but what do you want me to do to them?"

Voldemort paused before responding. "Once you have found out all you can," he said softly, his dark eyes glittering, "you shall leave them to me."

* * *

**And here ends Part 1 of the Intertwining Magic Trilogy!**

**I hope you enjoyed that, it was challenging to write, but I enjoyed it. **

**Ok, so some of you may know this from my other stories, but: **

**I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM UPDATING MY STORIES TILL LATE JUNE. This is due to exams and workload, not because I'm giving up. I want to update this story, but I just won't have the time. **

**But don't fear, you'll see me updating in June! PART 2 WILL BE POSTED HERE, ON THIS STORY. A NEW STORY WILL NOT BE POSTED. I'll just be updating this story with a new chapter like normal, but that chapter will be the beginning of Part 2 ie. Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. **

**I can't give a precise date for an update: if that's a problem, I can recommend you follow the story, otherwise check back late june! Sorry I have to take a break (I had hoped to post another chapter or two, but alas, it seems I can't) but it's necessary. **

**Can we reach 760 reviews? I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, it's actually awesome :) **

**So, please review the last chapter of part 1! I'll see you in late june by updating this story with Part 2... till then! **


	36. PART II: A RISING DARKNESS

**Ah, it's good to be back.**

**I'm really, really sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've been incredibly busy, but that's all over now! And as promised, I have returned with an update in June. **

**I'd love to respond to some reviews, but truthfully I'm sure most of you just want to read the chapter, so I'll let you get to it. But a huge, huge thanks to anyone who did review. I may not have been updating, but I sure was grateful for everything you said!**

**So in case you didn't realise, this is the first chapter in Part 2 of the Intertwining Magic Trilogy. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm so glad to be updating again :D**

**Also, I realise it's been a while since you probably read the last chapter... maybe quickly look over it to refresh your memory? Or not. Whatever works!**

* * *

Part II: A Rising Darkness

Chapter One- Sudden

Jason

Was it a surprise that their summer was cut short by a cloud of dark, glittering mist?

No. Not at all.

Jason knew demigods didn't usually have the most peaceful summers, so really he was almost expecting it. There had been no war, no fights, no deaths; instead Jason had spent the summer visiting San Francisco with Piper, since her father was there, and switching between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. So with summer drawing to a close in only two weeks, Jason had a vague sense of unease. Everything had seemed too quiet, when in reality Jason knew things were changing in the world.

Last year Jason had gone to a school for wizards and witches called Hogwarts (when he said it out loud, it really sounded ridiculous) and Lord Voldemort had returned. Over in Britain, Harry, Ron and Hermione would be spending a summer full of uncertainty about what Voldemort would do now that his return had been exposed to the wizarding world.

Of course, Jason was trying not to spend too long dwelling on that. He and his friends would return to Hogwarts in two weeks, and for now he wanted to enjoy the last few days of his holiday. He was walking through the cabin area of Camp Half-Blood, his sister by his side. Jason saw Thalia infrequently, and so when he had learned she was coming to visit Camp Half-Blood, he had been pleasantly surprised.

They walked along the gravelly path. Thalia's dark hair was casually spiked, as always, and her bow was slung over her silver jacket next to her quiver. She gave him a rueful smile.

"It's so strange," she said quietly, studying him.

"What?" Jason asked, taken aback.

"You're older than me now," Thalia explained. "I just still remember you as this little boy who tried to eat a stapler, but you've grown so much."

Jason realised that the situation _was _strange, but he knew he would always view Thalia as his older sister.

"Trust me, I've not changed that much, sis," Jason smiled.

"As long as you don't still eat staplers."

In the distance Jason saw Nico walking away from the strawberry fields. He called him over, and Nico approached.

"Thalia?" Nico asked, surprise entering his tone. He and Thalia embraced. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just decided to drop in for a visit," Thalia said, ruffling Jason's hair playfully. Nico smiled.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked. "I thought you were with Will."

"He had to go to the strawberry fields," Nico said, slightly glumly. "Calypso's organised a growing session and she asked Will for help."

"Why don't you come with us?" Thalia insisted. "It'll be fun."

"Go where?" Nico asked.

"To the beach," Jason told him. "We're going there to meet the others."

Nico smirked. "Let me guess: Percy's idea?" Jason nodded, smiling as they walked down the path to the beach. "So when do you have to go back to anyway?"

"Two weeks."

"Go back where?" Thalia asked immediately. "To that school?"

"Yeah. How much did Chiron tell you?" Jason asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Not much," Thalia admitted. "Just that you're going to some school for _wizards_. I just assumed it was something to do with Hecate."

"It is… sort of," Jason commented dryly. Even Nico, who knew a fair amount about their quest, having stepped into a leadership role at Camp while they were gone, looked eagerly at him, hoping for some information; Chiron had remained ever-secret about their quest. Most campers had no idea about the quest, but simply thought they had gone to a new school.

Before Jason could continue, they reached the beach. The others were already there, and immediately Piper ran up to them, dressed in shorts and a tank top. She was still tanned from the San Francisco sun, and Jason grinned at her as they kissed briefly.

They had returned to Camp Half-Blood a few days ago with Frank and Hazel, considering the end of summer was approaching. Jason grinned at Frank and Leo (they had managed to convince Leo to come to the beach since Calypso was busy: ever since they had returned, Leo had spent most of his time with her, clearly having missed Calypso while they were at Hogwarts) and hugged Hazel. Meanwhile Thalia went straight to hug Annabeth and Percy in delight. They had spent most of the summer at Percy's mom's place.

The seven of them had had a hectic summer, from the moment they had returned to Camp. They hadn't even been able to discuss the events of last year, and what they would do now. They had promised Harry and the others that they would return to Hogwarts, but they had learned that Harry was the subject of a prophecy. He would need help.

But for now, Jason could forget about that.

Percy smiled. "Finally; we were waiting for ages. I wanna go surfing."

Immediately the group walked towards the blue, lapping waves, stepping over the soft sand. But before Jason could do anything, a cold wind blew across the beach. Piper shivered at Jason's side.

Frank looked around nervously. "Was it just me, or did that feel-" He was cut off by a shriek. Hazel pointed at the air. A black smoke was descending from the sky, glinting in the sun.

"We need to go," Annabeth said quickly, but before any of them could move, the mist darted down, engulfing them. Jason's vision turned black, as he coughed in the smoke, the mist burning down his throat.

And then he disappeared.

Harry

"There are others there, I've heard… strange students, they say."

"The rumours are true," came the clipped reply.

"And you have any information on them?" the shopkeeper at Borgin and Burke's asked eagerly, leaning closer to the boy over the counter.

"Not yet," Draco replied, gripped the unseen object he had bought in his hand. "But I will."

_But I will_.

The three words resounded in Harry's head as he peered down at the shop, crouched on the roof of a neighbouring building. He almost didn't hear Hermione when she muttered to him.

"Harry, there are people coming to the shop. We have to go," she murmured. Harry didn't move, desperate to continue listening.

"C'mon mate," Ron mumbled, pulling at his sleeve.

"_Harry_!" Hermione hissed sharply. Giving up, Harry ducked down the back exit and skimmed down the wall on the other side of the alley. Following Ron and Hermione down the cobbled path, they soon re-emerged into Diagon Alley.

"That was close," Hermione said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We should have stayed for longer," Harry huffed. "I wanted to know what Draco was saying. He was talking about the _demigods_." He said the last word in a lower voice.

"Yes, but if we'd got caught-" Hermione shot back.

Ron interrupted them both. "It doesn't matter. We'll find out another way."

The three of them had been at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, visiting for the first time with the rest of Ron's family, when Harry had seen Draco. On instinct, he had followed him to Borgin and Burke's, where they had spied on him. Draco had bought a small object, one they couldn't see… and he had mentioned the Americans.

Harry's mind flew over what he had seen, desperately analysing every detail. What could Malfoy want with the Americans? And what had he bought?

Soon they had returned to Fred and George's shop. Most of the crowd had now dispersed. Mr. Weasley saw them and smiled.

"Ah, there are you! I was beginning to wonder."

"We just went for a walk, dad," Ron muttered.

"Well, yes," Mr. Weasley said anxiously, "but you know, nothing's quite safe anymore. I wouldn't advise walking about just like that, especially so close to Knockturn alley. You-know-who is at large. You never know what could happen."

Ron scoffed. "Oh, come on. It's not like death eaters are going to attack Diagon Alley."

"Hey, Ron," Ginny called, walking out of the shop towards them. "Come and look at what I found." As they looked around Harry caught sight of all the crazy products stacked up on the high shelves all around them. He noticed Fred and George convincing a customer to buy their puking pastilles.

"Here, try this one, Ron," Ginny handed him a sweet resembling a lollipop, "it's my favourite."

Ron looked at it and tentatively took a lick. Encouraged by the fact that nothing crazy had happened to him, he continued to lick at the sweet. Suddenly his eyes bulged and he ran behind a nearby shelf as he started spluttering unwillingly. Ginny burst out laughing as they followed Ron and watched him cough up cats' hair. Suddenly George and Fred appeared behind Ron.

"Nice choice, Ron," George smirked.

"I see you've tested our new product then," Fred added lightly.

Ron tried to retort something, but ended up coughing harder and turning even redder as a ball of fur popped out of his mouth. "In a bit of a _hairy_ situation there?" George asked and the twins burst out laughing as they moved away and disappeared to sell another poor customer one of their new products.

Hermione was trying to resist laughter. "Oh, come on, Ron, let's take you outside." She pulled Ron outside, who glared at Ginny on the way.

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny. "How long have you been waiting for that one?"

"A while," Ginny said triumphantly. "Oh, he's going to be mad at me for ages, isn't he? I'll give him some of my quidditch cards to make it up to him. I don't even regret it." She caught Harry's eyes, and they shared a grin. Harry unknowingly held his breath.

"Come on, we better get outside and see how he's doing," Harry motioned after a moment's silence, Ginny's dark eyes trained on him. For a second she was still, and then she nodded.

They made their way to the entrance, the moment passed. Ginny went outside to look at Ron, who was drinking some water, but Harry paused for a second, lingering in front of the doors. Hermione looked at him, stepping inside beside him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry scanned up and down the street. Something felt odd…

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. Black pillars of mist shot to the ground, materialising into humans. Down the street a group of death eaters formed, shooting green spells at shop windows. Harry heard people screaming, crowds running away from that area.

Ron and Ginny jumped back, startled by the sound. Harry stayed frozen in horror, in surprise, but Hermione acted swiftly. Without delay, she tapped her wand on Harry's head.

"_Mutatio_!" she uttered sharply. Harry felt a cold rustle through his hair, and in the reflection on the glass door, he saw himself. He yelped. His hair was _blond_. He could barely recognise himself.

But Hermione wasn't done. Realising what she was doing, Ginny chucked her a cap which she found on the floor nearby, and Hermione quickly put it on his head.

"Hermione, what-"

"The death eaters can't know it's you," Hermione said urgently. The death eaters were still making their way down the street, four of them, chaos forming. Suddenly a person brushed past Harry: it was Mr. Weasley, Fred and George behind him. Wands out, they were charging towards the death eaters.

Harry stumbled out of the shop, fumbling for his wand in his pocket. Suddenly, more pillars of mist hurtled towards the ground on the other end of the street. Ron cursed.

Harry's heart was beating fast now. Diagon Alley was under attack, but before he could fire at these new death eaters, more black smoke appeared. Yet this one was different. It sparkled slightly, as if someone had shaken glitter over the cloud.

As shapes formed, Harry hesitated. Something about this seemed strange.

"It's them," Hermione breathed.

Nine people emerged from the mist, looking very confused. The Americans glanced round. Harry spotted two people he didn't recognise, a girl in silver clothes and dark haired boy.

"Harry?" Percy asked. "What the-"

"How did we get here?" Leo demanded. They were dressed in Hogwarts robes with wands in their hands. "And where did these clothes come from?"

Before Harry could even speak, to express his shock, spells fired down from the alley. The death eaters wouldn't stay preoccupied forever. Ducking, Harry fired one back.

The scene was chaos. Black mist lingered in the street, and Harry lunged forward trying to avoid spells. The demigods scattered, immediately starting to fire spells. There was no time for talking.

As death eaters apparated back and forth, Harry continuously had to move to avoid them. He was soon far away from Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Luckily the death eaters didn't seem to recognise him.

Yet despite the initial assault, the death eaters were being overcome. Harry didn't recognise any of them, unfortunately. He would have appreciated the opportunity to try and target Bellatrix, after what she had done to Sirius.

Suddenly, a death eater appeared in front of Harry, one of the few remaining: most of the others had fled, having caused most of the damage they had come to do. Harry was in a secluded corner of the alley, having turned a corner, and he couldn't see any of his friends. Harry stumbled back into an alleyway branching off the main road, thin and dark.

"Stupefy!" Harry bellowed. The red spell ricocheted towards the death eater, but the death eater had already fled before the spell made its mark. Clearly he didn't think it was worth staying here any longer.

Harry panted, scanning his surroundings. He was far away from the main street now, but hopefully everyone else was ok. Suddenly he spotted the silver-clothed girl and dark haired boy from before, the one that had come with the Americans. They weren't wearing Hogwarts robes, nor did they have a wand, unlike the others. The girl had a bow in her hand, and the boy had drawn a steel sword. Harry tensed looking at them.

Hopefully they were friendly. Percy and the other demigods hadn't seemed to have a problem with them, so Harry hoped that meant they would help him.

Suddenly the girl caught his eye from in front of the alleyway.

"Nico," she said sharply.

"Thalia," the boy muttered, "I think that's one of them."

Before Harry could say anything, or even ask what they meant, the girl bounded forward with lightning speed. Before he could even realise what was happening, he was knocked to the ground, his back colliding with the bumpy stones.

The girl pressed her knee to Harry's chest, and quick as a snake drew a silver tipped arrow and pulled it back, pointing it at Harry's heart, which was hammering against his ribcage.

She hissed, and the point of the arrow tore through Harry's shirt, a bead of blood bursting out beneath the tip. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

* * *

**Prepare for a longish A/N:**

**First of all, I hope you liked the chapter! I'm kind of nervous about it, since it's been a while, but a lot of you have been asking for more Nico and Thalia, and let me say this: your wishes shall be granted. **

**On my updating schedule: I am going to try and update _a lot_. I've got one planned for Dumbledore's Tale (very soon!) and also All's Fair, so check them out if you want.**

**As for this story: as always reviews will speed up my update. I'm hoping for a super quick update, like in a couple of days even? **

**So yeah, if anyone's still reading this story, maybe drop a review? Thanks so much, as always :D**


	37. Confused and Changed

**Sorry it took longer than expected... the reasons will be in the A/N below!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I loved all of them, you guys are too kind :) Responses to questions:**

**awynn22: Thanks! Not sure about finals yet, so I'm trying not to think about it :P  
**

**Anna Andreevna: I'm glad you like the story! All shall be revealed in good time...**

**I wish I could respond to all reviews, but you know the drill :( But if you reviewed, thank you so much. I'll do the rest of my talking in the A/N below, for now I hope you enjoy the (longer that last) chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Confused and Changed

Annabeth

In truth, Annabeth was _very_ confused.

She hadn't expected to be transported back to the magical world in the middle of a beach day with Percy and her friends. And she definitely wasn't expecting the fight they had landed in.

Luckily, Annabeth's instincts kicked in. She had no idea where it had come from, but Annabeth used her wand to fire spells against the death eaters, ducking away from their curses. She seemed to remember her magical knowledge. She guessed it was like riding a bike: you just don't forget.

When the smoke cleared, many of the death eaters having disapparated, Annabeth ran over to where Percy and the others were. She spotted Hermione, Ron and Ginny, but there was no time for a reunion.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny demanded.

Annabeth looked around. The street was in chaos, glass shattered everywhere, people lying on the ground (thankfully, they were only unconscious), but she couldn't see Harry. On the other side of the alley, Annabeth could vaguely make out Nico, looking in the opposite direction.

_Nico_. He had come here too? He had no wand, nor any proper knowledge of the magic world. Quickly, Annabeth ran over to him. She saw Hazel behind her.

As Annabeth approached Nico, she saw what he was looking at. A smaller alley snaked out of the main road, dark and dimly lit. Inside Thalia had knocked someone over, and was pointing an arrow at them. But Annabeth couldn't see the trademark death eater robes or mask. This person wasn't a death eater.

"Thalia," she yelled, running to her. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"This person," Thalia snarled, "he was with those crazy attackers."

Annabeth pulled Thalia off of the person. "He's not a death eater, Thalia." Annabeth peered at the person, whose expression changed.

"Annabeth!" the person said, getting up. He was blonde, and he wore a cap, but on closer inspection Annabeth recognised his features.

"Harry?" she asked in surprise.

"How come you're here?" Harry asked, rubbing his chest, where there was a wound, in discomfort.

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted.

"This is the guy? The reason you're on the quest?" Nico asked, having approached them, Hazel by his side.

"Yes," Hazel responded. "He's our friend."

Suddenly Annabeth heard footsteps. Percy came by her side, and squeezed her hand.

"What's happening?" he asked. Before Annabeth could respond, Hermione moved to Harry. She tapped his wand.

"_Restorio_," she muttered, and Harry's hair shifted back to raven-black.

Before they could figure out what was going on, Ron spoke up. "Come on," Ron said to the assembled demigods. "We shouldn't be here. Mum's looking for us."

They all left the alley, Annabeth leaving her unanswered questions for now. Annabeth spotted a red-haired lady who she recognised as Mrs. Weasley, and next to him a person she assumed was Mr. Weasley. The pair approached them.

"Ah, there you are," said a worried Mrs. Weasley. "And the Americans! How- how are you here?"

"We don't know," Piper said. "We just got… transported here."

"Well, we're going home now, you'll have to come with us," Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"Don't worry, Harry," Mr. Weasley added. "We don't think the death eater attack was anything to do with you. Just a scare tactic."

Fred and George grimaced. "Well, it didn't work," George said determinedly. "We're going to stay here."

"We'll have to clean up the shop though," Fred said morosely. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had a broken door, and inside products were scattered on the floor.

Mrs. Weasley hugged them tight. "We're going to take the children, and the Americans, back to The Burrow. Your father's going to return here with some ministry officials, but you two stay safe."

Fred and George hugged them all goodbye, and Mrs. Weasley turned to them. "Now come on. There's too many for apparition, so we're going to be taking the car."

* * *

"So you're absolutely sure you have no idea what brought you here?" Mr. Weasley asked. They were all sitting on a table outside the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley having served dinner. The air was cool, with the setting sun providing a picturesque background over the green fields.

"No," Frank said, shaking his head. "Someone powerful must have been behind it, but we have no idea who, or why."

"Well you arrived just after the attack started," Hermione mused. "Maybe someone brought you to Diagon Alley on purpose? To help?"

Annabeth silently agreed. It did feel as if they were brought here at that specific time for a reason… it felt like too much of a coincidence that the attack had happened at the exact same time as their arrival.

"But then why were Thalia and I brought as well?" Nico asked from the corner of the table. Mrs. Weasley had taken Thalia and Nico to the Burrow as well, but Annabeth didn't know what they were going to do now.

"Maybe you were an accident," Leo suggested, while chewing on roasted chicken.

"Or maybe the person who brought us wanted you to go as well," Piper argued.

"Well, whatever it is, we won't discover the answer talking about it. Perhaps Dumbledore will know something, and you can ask him when you go to Hogwarts. The best we can do is hope it is a benign force behind all of this, and not dark forces. I think for now we should worry about what's going to happen next," Mr. Weasley said reasonably.

"We can take a plane back to our Camp," Jason offered.

"No, no," Mrs. Weasley said, with a wave of her hand, "there's no point. You go back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks anyway, it would be foolish to return."

"But where will they stay?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Here," Mrs. Weasley responded. "Bill, Charlie, Per-" Mrs. Weasley paused for a second. "Percy, Fred and George… they're not here, so we have some rooms available. With some cramming you should all be able to fit. It won't be the most luxurious staying, but I'm afraid it will have to do…"

"It's fine," Percy smiled. "We don't mind at all."

"Thalia and Nico," Jason said quickly, "they don't go to Hogwarts."

"I need to go home, to the hunt," Thalia said firmly.

"The what?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Ginny, it's your bedtime," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Go to your room now." Ginny was the only one who didn't know about the demigods, and since the topic had shifted to Thalia and Nico, Ginny couldn't be here. Apparently Mrs. Weasley didn't want her knowing.

"But- why?" Ginny asked, furious. "No one else has to-"

"Ginny, listen to your mother," Mr. Weasley said gently. "It's for the best."

Ginny glared around the table, before storming upstairs. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"We can shadow travel," Nico suggested, once Ginny had left. "There's no point in us staying here, and I don't think either of us would want to take the plane."

"What's shadow travelling?" Mr. Weasley asked interestedly.

"You don't want to know," Leo muttered.

"Well, then, as long as you know how you're going to go, that's fine," Mrs. Weasley said, muttering a spell. The remains of the eaten food disappeared. "I'll clear up. You lot are probably tired. Ron, Harry, Hermione, take the Americans to their rooms, would you? You can sort out your matters in the morning, dears, and you two can leave if you want," she said kindly to the demigods.

Annabeth and the others followed Ron into the Burrow. The house gave the impression of being small, since it was filled to the brim with objects, not to mention people, but Annabeth liked it. It felt cosy and homely.

They trooped up the stairs, and Ron directed people into rooms. Harry paused. He looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Last term," he said quietly, "Voldemort possessed you briefly." Harry hesitated. Annabeth got the feeling he had been waiting to ask this for a long time. "Have you- _felt _anything? Over the summer?"

Annabeth paused for a moment, taken by surprise. "No," she answered slowly. "Why, have you?"

Harry didn't meet their eyes. "No."

As Percy kissed Annabeth goodnight, and everyone entered their rooms, weary from a long, confusing day, Annabeth pondered on that.

* * *

For a brief second, when Annabeth woke up, she wondered where she was. Then she remembered.

She was lying on a low bed. Across the room, Thalia lay in another one. They had taken the twins' room. She wondered where Percy was. By now she could sleep without Percy, but she always found it more comforting and slept better when he was there.

Annabeth stood up and stretched. She shook Thalia: judging from the morning sun outside, it was time to wake up.

"Thalia," she said quietly. "Wake up."

Thalia yawned. "What time is it?"  
Before Annabeth could answer, Hazel poked her head into the room through the ajar door. "Oh, good, you're awake," she smiled. "Mrs. Weasley says it's breakfast."

Annabeth followed Hazel downstairs, while Thalia stayed behind to get changed, since she was leaving soon. Most people were already in the kitchen. Annabeth slipped into a seat next to Piper, and Percy grinned at her from across the table. Nearly everyone was already here, except Thalia, Nico and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley plonked some scrambled eggs in front of her, and immediately Annabeth started eating.

"Well, dear, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fine, thanks," Annabeth responded pleasantly. "Where's Mr. Weasley?"

"He went to work already," Ron said between large bites of his sausage.

"After the death eater attack in Diagon Alley, the ministry is working over time. They're organising extra security _everywhere_, it's chaos," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"So everyone believes Voldemort's back now?" Leo asked. Last year, a significant number of the wizarding population had thought Harry was a liar.

Hermione nodded. "Well, considering even the Daily Prophet has admitted it, it'd be hard to still deny it. Fudge was heavily criticised, even after he stepped down."

"There's a new minister for magic?" Harry asked, surprised. Annabeth remembered him saying he had only arrived at the Burrow a couple of days before, so she guessed it made sense he was out of the loop.

"Scrimgeour," Mrs. Weasley said grimly, nodding. "Arthur dislikes him, but he used to be an auror. He's the kind of man who's very tight on security… I suppose that's why he was voted in."

At that moment, Thalia came down the stairs with Nico. Thalia had her bow slung over her shoulder again, and Nico had his sword in a sheath.

"Will you have breakfast before you set out?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think we better be going. I have to get back to the hunt, and Nico wants to get back to Will," Thalia smirked. Nico glared at her.

"Can you even shadow travel that far, Nico?" Jason asked anxiously.

"Please," Nico said dismissively, "I shadow travelled from Greece back to Camp, and that was with a giant statue. I should be able to make it over the Atlantic with ease."

Before anyone could respond, Piper cried. "Look! It's the owls!"

Sure enough, as Annabeth gazed out of the window, she saw a flock of tawny brown owls, all with letters attached.

"Owls?" Thalia asked, confused.

"That's how wizards communicate," Frank explained. The owls soared into the kitchen, and one by one dropped their letters onto the kitchen table.

"It's your Hogwarts letters," Mrs. Weasley said, handing them out. Annabeth quickly ripped hers open.

"OWL results," Hermione gasped.

Sure enough, on the letter in front of her were Annabeth's OWL results. They were a mix of A's and E's, with even one O. Annabeth was fine with her results: all that mattered was that they could continue to study in Hogwarts. Hermione on the other hand was looking disappointed.

Ron snorted. "One E and the rest O's and she's upset," he said, shaking his head. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron's results and immediately hugged him. From looking around, Annabeth saw that most of the other wizards' results were similar to hers.

That was when she noticed Nico, standing in the corner… with a letter in his hand.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked, as Nico carefully opened the Hogwarts letter. Something fell out of the envelope, something small and metallic, but Annabeth didn't get a good look, because Nico closed his palm. She saw Nico scan the page.

"Why do you have a letter?" Piper asked, frowning.

Before Nico could respond, the letter suddenly crumbled into ashes, having been read.

"It's nothing," Nico said, startled.

"But what-" Leo asked.

"It doesn't matter," Nico said. "It was probably a mistake. I got a coin." He opened his palm, and sure enough there was a circular piece of metal in his hand. "We have to go," he told Thalia.

Thalia approached Annabeth, perplexed. They quickly embraced, as Nico said goodbye to others.

"When will I see you again?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia smiled. "It might be sooner than you think. Artemis wants to take the Hunt to Britain for a while. She said there are forces assembling here…"

Annabeth said goodbye to Nico as Thalia went to hug Jason. Soon, Nico and Thalia joined hands, and they slipped away into the shadows.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said after a moment's silence. "Sorry if you wanted to celebrate your results, but I have some chores for you all to do. Now, Ron, you can…"

* * *

The noon sun was pleasantly warm as it tickled Annabeth gently. Ginny was showing her and Hermione how to feed the chickens, who were pecking around in the large coop, like Mrs. Weasley had asked.

Annabeth actually found it quite enjoyable once she got into it. Unfortunately, it was over pretty quickly.

"Should we go back into the house now?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Mum will be busy for the next hour. We can just stay here for a bit." Ginny led them to a hill a short walk away, overlooking a stream. "This is my favourite spot."

Hermione sat down on the green grass. "So, Annabeth, how was your summer?"

"It was nice." Annabeth smiled. She and Percy had spent most of the summer in New York with his parents.

"Mine's been frustrating," Ginny said, annoyance tinging her voice. "The order keep coming and going to and from the Burrow, but I barely know anything. I went to the ministry with you, it's not like I don't deserve to know these things. Even you lot know more than me."

"Wait, the Order comes here? What happened to Grimmauld place?" Annabeth asked. "Isn't that where Order headquarters used to be?"

"Ever since Sirius died," a grave look passed over Hermione's face, "no one really fancied the idea of using it. It was much easier to shift to the Burrow."

"Has Harry… moved on?" Annabeth asked carefully.

Ginny's face softened. "Not really. You'd have to ask Ron, but apparently there are still nights where he wakes up from nightmares, of Sirius in the ministry."

Before Annabeth could respond to this, Mrs. Weasley called out to them from inside. "Ginny, dear, come inside for a minute. I think I've lost my…" Annabeth stopped focusing as Ginny scrambled off.

When she was gone, Hermione posed her question to Annabeth. "What was that hunt, that Thalia mentioned?"

"Oh, that? It's this group of girls blessed by Artemis who travel around the world hunting monsters. They swear off all males and don't age."

Hermione's eyes widened. "She- she doesn't age?" Annabeth shook her head. "Your world… it's so strange."

"Stranger than Hogwarts?" Annabeth asked skeptically. Hermione nodded.

"You have Greek gods, I think you win." Annabeth laughed. "Though, that swearing off males thing does sound nice," Hermione said wistfully.

Annabeth had to admit, she was slightly surprised at that. Throughout last year, she had always thought there was something going on between Ron and Hermione… the way they bickered, but there was an undertone of affection there. She had just thought… "I thought-" Annabeth decided to be blunt. "What about Ron?"

Hermione turned scarlet. "What about Ron?" she responded defensively.

"Oh, nothing… I just thought, maybe you liked him," Annabeth admitted.

"I don't!" Hermione protested. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Is it really that obvious?"

"No, no, it's not," Annabeth reassured her. "I wasn't even sure, it's just after seeing you two for a while…"

"I don't know if I like him," Hermione confessed. "I didn't use to. But then, last year… I don't know, but being with him is so easy. I never thought I'd like _Ron_, but he makes me laugh, and sure we argue all the time, but I sort of enjoy just spending that time with him."

"Sounds to me like you have a crush," Annabeth teased lightly.

"It's not funny!" Hermione said, slightly horrified with her admission. "I need to get over it. It's not like he could ever like me back, and I'm not even sure if I'd want to be in a relationship with him."

Annabeth softened. "Look, for years, I had a crush on Percy, but he didn't ask me out."

"Really?" Hermione asked, taken aback. "But it seems like you guys have been going out for ages."

"You never know what could happen. I think there's a bigger chance of Ron liking you than you might think."

Hermione looked at Annabeth, and paused. "It doesn't matter. Nothing can happen, and I'm okay with that. Here, let's go inside."

* * *

The next two weeks passed fairly quickly.

The Burrow was slightly cramped, but Annabeth didn't really mind. Everyday there were new chores to be done, but they still managed to get some time to explore. Annabeth took Percy to a beautiful spot by the stream for one of their dates.

Percy had managed to iris message Sally and Paul and explain their situation. Percy and Annabeth had already left for camp, so they hadn't been planning on seeing them again for the remainder of the holidays, so thankfully this didn't interfere in their plans much. Sure, Annabeth was annoyed she missed out on two weeks at camp, but as long as she was with her friends, with Percy, things were okay.

Annabeth felt bad for Leo though. Calypso hadn't been taken with them: she had been out in the strawberry fields that day. They had spoken to her on an iris message.

"So you just got taken away?" Calypso asked, seated in the big house, the watery image clear.

Leo nodded. "We don't know how, but yeah."

"Well, at least you're safe. Chiron was worried."

Leo hesitated. "Calypso… are you coming here? Are you going to come with Hogwarts?"

Calypso paused. "Leo… I was expelled."

"Thanks to Umbridge," Piper pointed out. "She's not at Hogwarts anymore. Dumbledore would let you back."

Annabeth was less sure. Calypso hadn't even done her OWLs, so how could she continue to study at Hogwarts? She decided not to raise her concerns, though Calypso seemed to do it for her.

"I don't think so," Calypso said, doubt evident in her voice. "The Ministry got involved with my expulsion, Umbridge or not. They wouldn't want to do that. I didn't even do the exams."

"We'd find a way," Leo said firmly.

"Leo…" Calypso looked at him sadly. "You know I love you, more than anything. But even if I was allowed to, which I think would be unlikely… I'm not sure Hogwarts is right for me. I should stay at Camp, it's where I belong now."

"I don't want to be away from you for that long!" Leo protested.

"Neither do I, but I don't see what else we can do. For now, I should stay at camp. Maybe in the future that will change…" Calypso trailed off. "I'll see you in holidays, and we'll iris message a lot. I'm sorry, Leo, I wish there was another way."

Other than that, though, the two weeks passed smoothly. Like Ginny had said, members of the Order frequently visited. Annabeth remembered Lupin, who seemed more tired now, but Tonks and Mad-Eye also came for dinner a few times.

When they were alone together, Annabeth told Piper about her conversation with Hermione, hoping the daughter of Aphrodite might be able to help her. They had been packing, since it was the night before they left for Hogwarts (Mrs. Weasley only had to wave her wand to transport their stuff from Camp Half-Blood to the Burrow).

"I knew it," Piper said triumphantly, as she stuffed some clothes in her trunk.

"But do you think Ron likes her back?" Annabeth asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I thought so, but I can't be certain…" Piper looked at Annabeth, as she clasped her trunk shut. "I don't know, but I'm sure it'll work out in the end. We should go to sleep, it's late and we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Annabeth agreed, but the realisation struck her. "We're going to be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"It will be weird to return, won't it?" Piper mused.

And so, thoughts jumbled in her brain, she drifted off to sleep.

It felt like only seconds later when she was woken up by Mrs. Weasley's shouting. "Everyone, come down for breakfast! We need to be leaving soon!"

Annabeth met Percy downstairs, where she kissed him.

"You excited, then?" Percy smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

"Kind of nervous," Annabeth admitted, "but I'm not sure why."

"Hey, it'll be fine," Percy promised her. They wouldn't have moved, but Leo passed them.

"Come on, lovebirds," he smirked, "we're going to be late."

* * *

The station was, as expected, very crowded.

They had just gone through the barrier to get to platform nine and three-quarters. As always, Hazel felt queasy. The Hogwarts express was lined up in the station, but looking on it, Annabeth felt like it had lost its usual gleam, the red paint seeming duller.

Annabeth saw first years eagerly pushing trolleys, suitcases wobbling. Ginny ran over to greet Luna on the other side of the platform, and Annabeth spotted Dean, who grinned at their group, giving them a friendly nod.

"Well, you better get on the train," Mrs. Weasley advised, bustling in front of them. "It will be leaving soon." She kissed Ron, before hugging Harry and Hermione. "Stay safe you three." She turned to the demigods.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley," Piper said genuinely.

"Give our thanks to Mr. Weasley too," Percy agreed.

"Oh, it was no trouble. Arthur would have come if he could, but you know how it's been in the ministry." Mrs. Weasley glanced around, making sure no one else was in earshot. "You seven stay safe as well. I know Dumbledore called you on a quest, but Voldemort is dangerous…"

"We'll do our best," Frank said dryly.

Mrs. Weasley still looked anxious, but she left to go say goodbye to Ginny.

"Come on," Hermione said. "Mrs. Weasley's right, we should get on the train."

They filed onto the train, one by one. Annabeth was last. She paused at the door, scanning the station. Returning to Hogwarts… Annabeth couldn't place it, but somehow she felt Mrs. Weasley was right. This world felt different, darker, more dangerous.

She cast her mind over what Thalia had said, how she would be in Britain, how Annabeth might see her again. She remembered Nico's strange coin, the letter that had burnt… had that been from Dumbledore? What did Hogwarts have to do with Nico?

"Are you coming?" Percy asked, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah," Annabeth said softly, "I'm coming." She entered the carriage.

On the platform, Draco Malfoy had been looking at her, anger evident on his face. Draco had a mission to do, and he had to succeed. The Americans and their friends didn't stand a chance, though.

Because he knew what he had to do, and he knew how to find out more about the Americans. And there was _nothing_ that could stop him now.

* * *

**Predictions? I've dropped some clues :D  
**

**Ok, so reasons update was later than expected: one reason was because certain events that I'm sure many of you know of have been affecting me, and honestly it's chaos right now. I'm not going to go into that, but yeah. **

**The second more positive reason is: I got a tumblr! Feel free to check my tumblr out, my username is "percy-the-sorcerer". The link is: percy-the-sorcerer . tumblr . com , without the spaces!**

**So if any of you have a tumblr please come and say hi, I'd appreciate some help in getting used to the site (it can be a bit intimidating!) Even if you don't have a tumblr feel free to come and check it out, or send me an ask. I'm happy to answer any questions you have, on my stories or otherwise. I will also be posting sneak peeks on the next chapter of my stories and generally talking about them, because it might be easier to do so than on . **

**I've actually already posted some one-shots on tumblr! I don't like posting one-shots on so while my multichapter stories are here if you want to read the one shots you can find them on my tumblr (I've written one Percabeth/Jasper one-shot, and two Jily one-shots, and also some headcanons on Sally Jackson). **

**So if any of that sounds cool, it'd be awesome if you checked it out. I'll be working on some more one-shots, but I still hope to post the next chapter of Colliding Worlds soon, and also All's Fair should be updated. Dumbledore's Tale can hopefully be updated today!**

**As always, the thing that speeds up my writing process the most is reviews. Reviews make me so happy, so if you review thank you :) So please review and I'll try for an even quicker update (I'm not doing much right now, so I should be able to update in a couple of days: the only thing stopping me is motivation because i have other things to do, but more reviews make me even more determined to update). **

**Thanks, sorry for the long A/N, and till next time!**


	38. Draco Dormiens

**First off: sorry. I know this chapter is way later than it should be... let's just say I was caught up in loads of things. Also, I've been working more on some original works, and also as some of you will know I've been doing some writing on Tumblr, so yeah, that may be part of the reason as well. **

**A huge thanks to all who reviewed! I'm in a bit of a rush now, so I can't respond to reviews, but seriously, I loved reading them. You guys are the best, and I loved seeing your thoughts.**

**On to the chapter! A quick note: I know since it's been so long since the last chapter you may briefly want to look over the last chapter to remind yourself what happened? Or not. I know I do that sometimes, but whatever works! **

* * *

Chapter 3- Draco Dormiens

Hazel

"Let's go in this one," said Ron, tugging on Hermione's sleeve and leading them into the compartment.

Harry followed them into the compartment. Hazel entered after Leo and the rest of the seven sat down as they all huddled into the small compartment. Harry sat himself in the corner, a tired expression on his face as he pressed himself against his seat. As the train started moving, Hazel watched as the world outside whizzed by into a blur. She wondered if she would ever see it again. It was weird to be going back to Hogwarts, but it felt a little more like going home, and a lot less like entering a strange world. But it still felt scary. The reason she was scared had changed, but she was scared nonetheless.

"I wonder who the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be," Hermione asked after they had all sat down, interrupting Hazel's thoughts.

"Not Umbridge, that's for sure," Percy said dryly.

"And I'll be glad not to see little Miss Toad-Face," Leo announced.

"I'm sure no one else misses her either," Frank assured with a small smile.

"Still," Annabeth added, "Who is the new teacher anyway?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Hazel shrugged. "Hopefully they'll last longer than just one year this time."

"Actually," Harry started, "I met a new professor. Not sure if it was the Defence one, but I met one. Professor Slughorn," he whispered, leaning in close.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "When? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Dumbledore took me. He said he needed me to convince Hor- I mean Slughorn to join the school. You'll meet him soon enough. I guess with everything going on, I just forgot to tell to tell you all."

"What's he like?" Jason muttered.

Harry considered the question, sitting back. "He's-"

Suddenly two young girls Hazel had never seen burst through the door with giggles and lots of shouting and screams. Behind them a load of other girls and boys were crowding the window to get a better sight. The two girls simultaneously garbled some words, but they were lost between the screeches of joy and delight from the gathering crowd behind them.

"Woah, woah, woah," Leo yelled, getting up to address the crowd. Hazel rolled her eyes at him behind his back and Frank smiled, amused. "I know I'm popular, but please, one at a time. Form an orderly queue, because Leo is here for you." He turned round and winked and said something which Hazel couldn't hear properly due to a screech which topped all the ones before it, but she was pretty sure he said, "I got this."

Leo tried, in vain, to control the crowd. A loud whistle pierced the air. Piper stood up and shooed everyone away, "Back, back, shoo, shoo..." Slowly she regained control and the noise died down. Every now and again there were still shouts, but now Hazel could decipher them, mostly shouts asking Harry about this or that. Finally, the two girls were the only ones left. Harry, hiding himself in the corner, had turned a crimson color and was looking unbelievably embarrassed. He was twiddling with his thumbs, staring at his shoes.

"We are supposed to deliver this letter to Harry Potter," she gave him a smile. Harry shuddered. "Oh and also Neville Longbottom. Is he here?" She asked. Hazel shook her head.

"Pity, well at least I found Harry," she smiled sweetly at him. "Why don't you come with me, so I can show you where it is," the girl said.

Hazel didn't know whether to laugh or cringe at the young girl's obsession with Harry. She felt sorry for him-she knew he didn't like the attention, and he was getting plenty of that right now.

"Uh, your friend, what's her name?" Annabeth asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Jess," the girl added, not removing her eyes from Harry and trying to clutch onto his arm.

"Is Jess alright?" Annabeth asked, a frown on her face. Hazel looked at Jess, who's mouth was wide open and seemed frozen that way.

Reluctantly, the ﬁrst girl moved her eyes away from Harry to look at Jess. As she did Jess toppled forwards and nearly collapsed before Percy caught her, inches from the ﬂoor. He lay her on the ﬂoor softly.

"Uh... you alright?" Percy asked, at a loss for what to say.

"Yeah. Yeah," Jess said breathlessly, clambering to her feet.

"Well, we need to get going, else Harry will be late," the ﬁrst girl said, turning her attention back to Harry. Harry, now thoroughly overwhelmed, was a millisecond too slow and the girl smiled triumphantly as she clutched his arm.

"Well, I'd best take Jess to see someone about that, she's probably a bit dazed," Hazel said, cringing as she imagined the possibility of Harry alone with the girl.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Hazel joined him and placed herself between him and the girl. He sent her a glance of thanks.

As they walked down the girls pestered Harry with questions, which he answered with basic answers. He clearly could think of nothing worse than being pestered about the night his godfather had died by young, obsessed fans of his. Hazel felt bad for him.

Just as she was thinking of a way to stop the girls from annoying him any longer, something else did it for her. A boy, not looking where he was going, was sprinting down the corridor, about to bundle straight into them.

Hazel barely had the time to think before drawing her wand, "Redarcio!" she shouted, knocking him backwards before he bowled through them. The restraining spell had turned out to be slightly more powerful than she had intended. He sprawled on the ﬂoor with a loud crash as a man popped out the nearest door. He was extremely fat, bald and was dressed in immaculate and expensive looking plus robes.

"Merlin's beard, what happened out here?" He said, looking about. He muttered something quickly and the boys' eyes ﬂuttered open. He shook the boy, and soon the boy was sitting up, his cheeks flushed red.

The man turned to Hazel. "A very good Redarcio spell, if I do say so myself. What's your name young lady?" he asked kindly.

"Hazel," she said.

"Very good, very good; you know you should join us in the compartment here, that really was a very good charm. I'm just having a little party, really you ought to join us."

"Uh-"

"I was looking, of course, for Harry Potter, who didn't seem to make it." Slughorn looked around and noticed the people standing behind Hazel. Recognition registered on his face. "Harry, my boy! Great to see you. You're just in time, this is wonderful, wonderful." He ushered Harry in, as well as Hazel, who found herself unexpectedly in a party full of unknown people, other than Neville who was sitting in one corner of the compartment.

"Let's see, who do we have here. You'll know Neville and Blaise, of course, both being in your year," Hazel smiled at Neville, who was frowning anxiously, "and there's Cormac too, of course-a very ﬁne young man his uncle was too. And that's Marcus Belby, his uncle received an Order of Merlin, Second Class. Astonishing wizard, truly. And then there's this remarkable young man, everyone, whom you all know of as Harry Potter of course. And this is Hazel, who has a brilliant Redarcio charm. Now, let's get you all a drink…"

Professor Slughorn's party went on for a while, as they ate and drank while he told them tales of all his favorite students and what fabulous things they had done. He talked of the Holyhead Harpies (Hazel had no idea what he was on about) and of famous potioneers and of Cormac's uncle. After a while Hazel lost track of what he was saying and stared at the darkening sky. All she knew was that he was talking a lot. Harry was bored too, whilst Neville looked distinctly uncomfortable. Marcus had enthusiastically tucked into all the food, whilst Cormac had talked for a while with Slughorn. Blaise Zabini sat in the far corner, glowering silently.

In fact, the only time Harry perked up was when Slughorn mentioned Lily Potter, who apparently had been a gifted student of Slughorn.

"Goodness me!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, looking at the time, "is that the time already? Time really does ﬂy when you are having fun!" He chuckled. "Well, you'd best get going, we're nearly there."

As they exited Hazel noticed Harry's sigh of relief. She too felt like she had escaped from the dreadful party.

Harry yanked her hand, eyes wide, getting her attention. He gestured at Blaise Zabini, right in front of him.

"You go on ahead," he whispered. He ducked into the next compartment. Hazel, without hesitation made the decision to follow him. What was he up to?

As she shut the compartment door he looked up at her and shooed her. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Malfoy has been sitting silent in his cabin all journey and I want to know why. He's up to something, I can tell. I need to follow Zabini under my cloak." His cloak, which he had just pulled out from a small bag (Hazel realised there must be a secret cloaking charm on it), was quickly wrapped around his body and he disappeared from sight.

Every time Hazel saw Harry disappear under the cloak, she felt surprised. Despite the fact Harry had revealed the cloak to them last year, after he had found out they were demigods, Hazel still found it a weird concept. A cloak that could turn people invisible? Well, at least Hazel supposed it made more sense than a Yankees cap.

"I'm coming with," Hazel said as an invisible force pushed against her.

"Just let me past," Harry hissed impatiently.

"Just let me come with you under the cloak," Hazel said calmly. Harry tried to run past, but Hazel blocked him as he moved about.

"Fine," Harry grumbled. He opened up the cloak and she huddled under it quickly. "Now where's Blaise gone?"

They rushed ahead through the train, avoiding anyone in their way.

"There!" Hazel hissed, pointing in Blaise's direction. He had just ducked through the door to the last compartment of the train, he let the door close behind him.

"Run!" Harry whispered urgently, and they both tried to make as little noise as possible as they ran as fast as was possible with two teenagers under a cloak. They squeezed through the door silently and there in front of them were Blaise, Draco, his bodyguards and a couple of other Slytherins. The door closed...but the cloak got caught in it, preventing the door from closing fully.

Hazel jabbed Harry softly, getting his attention. Then she glanced at the door and the part where the end of the cloak was trapped in it. Suddenly a burst of laughter erupted from the couple of slytherins at the back. In a split second decision, Hazel pulled the cloak out of the door and let it shut as they were making the noise. It clicked shut painfully loud, but Hazel knew that was just her being paranoid. Harry glared at her and they had a silent argument between them, waiting in hope that none of the slytherins had heard it shut.

"Did you hear that?" Draco's head whipped around, staring at the door.

"No," Pansy said.

"What was it?" Blaise asked.

"I thought I heard something. Probably nothing."

"Probably nothing," Crabbe agreed, his beady eyes scanning the area. But Draco's gaze lingered, and Hazel felt for a split second like he could see them. Then he turned back and they continued on with their conversation.

But Harry's hope to learn something about what Draco was up to was short lived. Draco and his friends didn't mention anything remotely relating interesting. They talked about irrelevant matters, whilst Draco sat silently brooding. Clearly there was something on his mind, something important. Hazel could only wonder what it was. Just as she had almost lost hope of hearing anything, the conversation changed.

"Draco, what are you going to do about the Americans?" Pansy asked sycophantically, noticing that Draco had been keeping quiet.

He turned round and made a show of thinking. "I don't know," he said, curling his lip. "But I'll tell you this. Potter," he spat, "and the Americans, don't have any idea what's coming." He smiled, then turned back to himself and ignored the rest of the questions which followed. Hazel's stomach lurched in her body. Somehow she knew that he had every idea what he was going to do, but he just wasn't playing his hand just yet. He was keeping it close to his chest. That didn't make her feel any better.

Soon they drew up to Hogwarts and Hazel marvelled once again at just how beautiful Hogwarts looked, bathed in the moonlight. She and Harry had moved away from the door during the journey and so they waited for the Slytherins to filter out before they left.

"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle; go on ahead without me, ok? I just have to do something quickly. I'll be right behind you."

What did he have to do? Hazel wondered, hoping he would leave soon so that Harry and her could leave.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Malfoy yelled, pointing his wand at the cloak. Hazel managed to dodge just in time, but it hit Harry square in the chest, and he slumped to the ground. Realising that Malfoy would think it was just Harry, Hazel dropped to the floor at the same time.

"Nice try, Potter," Malfoy sneered, "sneaking around in that cloak of yours as always, I see. Pathetic." Malfoy smiled cruelly. "Well who do you think will find you when I put the cloak over you and send you back to London? The only thing I regret is you not being around to see what I do next. I'd like to… spend more time with your American friends." The sinister look on his face made Hazel's blood turn cold. He turned on his heel and stormed off.

Hazel, hidden under the cloak, had slowly drawn out her wand and had whispered the counter curse to Harry's jinx.

Without delay, Hazel knew what to do. "Petrificus Totalis!" Hazel shouted and Malfoy froze, bound fully and then fell, head first into the floor of the train. Hazel rose, pulling off the cloak. Harry got up with her.

"Let's go," Harry said, staring at Malfoy with hatred.

"No," Hazel said, "we can't leave him here."

"He would've done exactly that to us." Harry shouted angrily.

"Exactly," Hazel reasoned. "Are you really as bad as him?"

Harry sighed. "You're right. Still, I don't exactly want to walk back with him."

Hazel grabbed his wand out of his hand. Then she stepped back and muttered "Tarantallegra!" pointing her wand at him after she said the counter curse. "There," she said, "he can dance back, which should take him longer than us." Then she walked off and Harry followed whilst Draco danced his way back.

"How did he know we were there?" Harry exclaimed when they were a distance from Malfoy (who had conveniently stumbled in the middle of a tango).

"Probably when he heard that noise. Someone was sneaking around, but he couldn't see them, so he put two and two together and the natural conclusion is that Harry Potter is on the loose." Harry laughed.

"I guess." Silence descended on them as they walked back to the castle alone. "You know I forgot to thank you for what you did back there," Harry started, "I wouldn't be here without you. Literally." They laughed. "You know… you're really good at magic," Harry said, thoughtfully.

Hazel restrained a smile. "Yeah, well I wasn't completely new to it." And it was true: Hazel's encounter with Hecate, her form of magic in being able to manipulate the mist… it had helped Hazel adjust more quickly. "And don't worry, it was the least I could do. Lucky I came along though, wasn't it?" Hazel dropped Draco's wand off on the ground by the gate where he couldn't miss it. "Still, I didn't like what he was saying back there. He knows something is up, Harry. And he has definitely got a plan too. I just wish I knew what it was," she said frustratedly.

"But he didn't share it with the slytherins," Harry said slowly, "which means this is serious. If he hasn't told them, then the order probably came from Mummy and Daddy. Or even worse," he shuddered.

"There you are!" A voice yelled and a body slammed into Hazel, hugging her fiercely. Frank stood back and then hugged her again. "Where were you?"

"Uh, Hazel and I decided to go spy on Draco. Long story short, he knows something. And he is definitely up to something," Harry answered.

"Well, we already knew that," Hermione said grimly.

"Wait, what?" Piper said, confused. "How?"

"One thing at a time," Ron said quickly. "What just happened with you two?" he asked Hazel and Harry.

"Ok, ok, we were just exiting Slughorn's party and I saw an opportunity to follow Blaise in my cloak, so we did."

"Actually," Hazel corrected, "you did, and I came with you to stop you getting in trouble. Anyway, why did you bring the cloak to the party?" Hazel asked, turning to Harry, realising she hadn't asked yet.

"Oh, uh, yeah, well..." Harry stuttered."It was my plan A to escape the girl who was 'taking me to Slug's party'. Somehow I didn't think she'd ever let me go," he groaned, and Leo smirked.

"Yeah, but now can you explain how you already knew Draco was up to something?" Annabeth asked, frowing.

"We heard him in Knockturn alley talking about you guys, before you appeared in Diagon Alley. He said he was going to go… he said he was going to find out more about you. It didn't sound good." Harry said seriously.

"What?" Came several voices at once.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Percy asked, a hint of anger in his tone. "We were with you for two weeks, and this is kind of important information."

"What did he say?" Leo asked.

"What does he know?" Jason exclaimed simultaneously. "If he finds out about us… that would be bad."

"I just forgot to tell, you okay? I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what he was saying, but it backs up with what we heard today. Malfoy's got a plot against you guys. I'm not sure what it is, but he has one."

"Still, you should have told us earlier," Annabeth folded her arms, glaring at him. Hazel understood their anger: they couldn't let Draco find out, because if Draco found out they were demigods, he would tell Voldemort. It could risk everything. Yet at the same time Hazel found herself willing to forgive Harry.

"I'm sorry, I'll do it next time. Let's just all be careful okay?" There was a rumble of assent.

"Now, let's get to the feast, I'm starving!" Ron's stomach rumbled as if to prove his point.

* * *

They walked up to castle and although they had missed the sorting hat ceremony, the feast was still in session, and they only received mild reprimands from Professor Flitwick.

As they passed through the entrance hall, Hazel saw the Hogwarts motto on their crest: _Draco dormiens numquam titillandus_. She remembered what it meant, and the first two words stayed with her. _Draco dormiens_. Draco was up to something… unfortunately, he wasn't sleeping like the motto promised.

They talked about much more light-hearted subjects through dinner, but it didn't truly help ease the ball of anxiety gathering in the pit of Hazel's stomach.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up, and quiet washed over the students. He paused for everyone to stop. "The world outside Hogwarts is a dangerous place." he announced slowly, looking over the crowd of students before him. "Be in no doubt: Hogwarts may be safe, for now, but the world outside is a changing place." He paused, waiting for it to sink in. "Lord Voldemort is back." Silence. The hairs on the nape of Hazel's neck stood to attention. It may have been quiet before, but now the ominous silence was suffocating. Everyone had given Dumbledore their utmost attention. "And so it's up to you, the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts; it's up to you to take it upon yourself to know right from wrong, good from bad. It's your choice. One which will no doubt change your life drastically, everyone's lives. But it's your choice." He finished slowly, blue eyes scanning over the crowd. As Hazel watched them, she noticed them land on Draco for a split second before moving on. "Choose carefully." The sombre tone penetrated the air and the room felt heavier than ever, as though the dark thoughts in the air were engulfing them. No one stirred. "Well then, off to bed, all of you!" He piped cheerily. Noise erupted and filled the Great Hall. But Hazel could still feel the power of the words coiling around her, ensnaring her. She felt trapped.

With the others she got up and they moved to exit the Great Hall. As they exited Harry tugged on her robe. "Get the other demigods, Dumbledore wants to see you, according to the messenger I just spoke to." There was a confused look on his face. Slowly she collected them and finally they were alone in the corridor, Harry and the seven.

"What are we doing?" Jason asked, looking around surprised.

"Dumbledore wants me to do some private lessons with me, he told me when we met Professor Slughorn. Apparently he wants you to come to a few of the lessons."

"What for?" Percy frowned.

"No idea, let's find out."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Piper asked.

"They know Dumbledore wants to have these lessons with me. It's fine."

He led them to Dumbledore's study and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice sounded from inside. They all walked in and he smiled at them all, meeting eyes with Hazel. "I hope the feast was good." Percy nodded vigorously. "Excellent," he smiled, "you're all here. Well done Harry." Then he looked around at them all, leaning forward, his aquamarine eyes intense, but sad. "You heard what I said in the Great Hall." They nodded sombrely. "And it applies to you," he looked over them all, meeting their eyes, "most of all. You're wondering why you are here, no doubt? It's exactly as I said in the hall. Lord Voldemort is back." The chilling words spread through Hazel's body. "And we need you to help defeat him. All of you." He leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply.

"Actually, Professor, that's exactly what we were wondering. Why are we here?" Percy asked, looking directly at the Professor. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. All of them had seen Lord Voldemort and it only served to make the threat more real. It was serious and scary and now they wanted to know why they were here, what role they played in this war.

"Because…" Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I found some disturbing things over the summer. Grave things, beyond our wildest dreams... And I think I found something you, and only you, can help shed light on."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that! I enjoyed pairing Hazel and Harry up, at the very least. **

**To reiterate what I said last time, feel free to come check me out on tumblr: my url is percy-the-sorcerer . tumblr . com without the spaces. I mainly post about PJO and HP, and I've put some one shots and headcanons up there. I'll be posting a set of headcanons about Sally finding out Percabeth are in Tartarus shortly, so come check that out if you want! It was absolutely fantastic to talk to some of you over there :D**

**I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I really don't want to leave as long a gap again! I forgot to do a review target last time, so thanks to Unknown Girl 345 for reminding me. So the review target is:**

**825**

**Just a reminder: the review target is simply a goal, it's not something that has to be reached for an update! I will update as soon as I can, however having said that reviews will make me write faster since they motivate me! **

**So yeah, hopefully a quickish update, and I can promise that will be sped up by reviews. I'm also working on chapters for All's Fair and Dumbledore's Tale, so hopefully we can get those back running normally too. Till next time, and as always thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	39. The Half-Blood Percy

**The chapter's finally here! I'm so sorry the waits have been getting longer, I really wish it wasn't, but I'm trying my best! This story is definitely_ not_ on hiatus. I am working on it, and I'm not giving up! **

**Lucifer Dragonlordh: I plan for both Thalia and Nico to feature in the story again! They'll play a role definitely. Their roles may be different, but hopefully you'll like it!**

**awynn22: Thank you! And I'm glad you liked the Sally Jackson headcanons!**

**brittany patey 1: (for some reason whenever I put the full stops in your name it thinks your name is a link and makes it disappear!) Actually Ron and Hermione are prefects in this one, it was mentioned in the part 1, albeit slightly briefly. And Harry being quidditch captain is in this chapter! (you're right, i forgot to mention it: ooops) **

**Marcus Bond: Thanks! Percy will definitely get a perspective very very soon! It can be hard to balance the POVs sometimes, I try to keep it mostly equal but sometimes it's more difficult. Frank was sorely in need of a perspective though, he hasn't had one for even longer than Percy! **

**I know I say this every time, but thank you so so so so much for the reviews! Every single one of those reviews made me so happy and I wish I could thank you each individually because some of them were so sweet and they were all amazing but I can't! So if you reviewed, thank you for making this writer's day that much better :) **

**Ok, I'll stop being cheesy and let you get to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Half-Blood Percy

Frank

Frank hadn't been nervous about his first day of a new year at Hogwarts… not until now, at least.

"I can't believe Snape's our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," Leo complained. "It sucks." For once, Frank was inclined to agree with him. They had just had Umbridge for a whole year, and instead of getting a nice new teacher, they were stuck with Snape.

The Gryffindors were making there way to their first class of the day. They lined outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Frank spotted Draco Malfoy. Pansy had her hand on his elbow, and was talking to him about something, but it didn't seem like he was listening. He was looking at Frank and the others, but when Frank met his gaze, Draco's eyes quickly darted somewhere else.

Snape swept down the corridor at that moment, his dark cloak lifting slightly. "Come in," he said, sounding displeased.

"You think he'd be a bit happier now that he's got the job he always wanted," Ron muttered.

As they all took their seats, Snape tapped the chalkboard with his wand. Immediately the words _6th Year Defence Against the Dark Arts _appeared on it.

"I trust you have all read the introductory chapter of the textbook, as expected?" Snape sneered.

No one was willing to disagree, even though Frank knew he hadn't.

"Very good. So you can all tell me what new types of spells we start this year?"

"Non-verbal, sir," Hermione responded.

Snape looked at Hermione angrily. "10 points from Gryffindor. I don't recall asking you to speak."

No one else had put their hand up to offer an answer, but Frank knew there was no point in saying that.

"Can anyone tell me what non-verbal spells are? Mr. Valdez?"

Leo hesitated. "Uh… spells that are… well, spells which aren't said?" he guessed.

"How eloquent," Snape said dryly. "In this class, you have suffered from having not the greatest previous teachers." Frank wondered if he was referring to Umbridge, or someone else. "Now, to practise non-verbal spells, you shall…"

They left after a gruelling hour of practising non-verbal expelliarmus spells, Snape criticising them all till they managed to achieve at least one successful attempt. Frank got the hang of it quicker than most, surprisingly, but that didn't mean he had enjoyed it.

"He gave us so much homework," Jason groaned.

"Not to mention, we have quidditch tonight," Harry said.

"You're captain now, aren't you?" Frank asked.

Harry nodded. "You're coming to the trials tonight, right?"

Jason nodded, and after hesitating, Frank did too. He had enjoyed quidditch last year. He had started off as a chaser, and then later became a beater, but either way it was fun.

"What about you, Ron?" Jason asked. Ron nodded, albeit slightly nervously.

Together, they made their way to potions. "Do you think Slughorn will be good?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled. "I doubt he'll be worse than Snape."

They went into the classroom. Hazel had told Frank that he was a friendly enough old man, and sure enough Slughorn smiled at them as they entered.

"Now, I'm aware some of you don't have textbooks," he said, "you'll find some in the cupboard."

He grinned at Hazel when she entered, and stopped Harry to say hello. Frank joined the queue for textbooks, and when he went there was only two left. He picked one up, and Percy took the last one. Frank saw only Harry was left, having joined the queue late since Slughorn had held him up.

"You can share with me," Percy, who was next to him, offered.

"That will do nicely," Slughorn said, "I'll order one in for you Harry, don't worry, don't you worry."

Soon they were mixing potions. Percy had been right: Slughorn was _much_ better than Snape. The atmosphere was more relaxed, and Frank could talk to his friends. They were making a laughing draught, and it was complicated. Their potions were meant to have turned a turquoise colour, but Frank's was a navy blue. He looked over at Percy's.

"Hey, yours is pretty good," Frank realised. He knew Percy was good at potions naturally (the fact he could control water made it easier for him to add the right amounts, and that helped a lot). However when he saw Harry's, which was a similiar turquoise colour, he was surprised.

"Yeah, it's this book," Percy said. "There are annotations."

"What?" Hermione said sharply. "Listen to the textbook, obviously." Hermione's was pretty good too, but it wasn't the same shade as Percy or Harry's. "Here, Frank, I'll help you."

At the end of the lesson, Slughorn went round to inspect their potions. He stopped when he saw Percy's. "Well, this is fantastic!" He went to Harry's. "And, my my, this is amazing too! I say Harry, you really have inherited your mother's skills. Lily was a natural potioneer too, I always said so!"

In the corner, Frank saw Draco fuming, but he wasn't the only one. Hermione, whose potion had been labelled _good_, was looking rather annoyed.

In fact, it was clear she had been thinking about it the whole day, because when they finally returned to the common room in the evening, Hermione asked to see the textbook.

"I want to see what these annotations are," she explained.

Percy took the textbook out of his bag, and handed it to her. She looked through it. "Who would do this?"

"Well, whoever it was, they clearly knew their stuff," Harry commented. Hermione seemed skeptical.

She flipped to the front of the textbook. "Here! It says: This book is property of the Half-Blood Percy."

"The Half-Blood Percy?" Frank asked, confused.

"Here, look," Hermione said. Annabeth took the textbook, and studied it.

"Percy, you wrote over someone else's name," she said pointedly.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I just quickly wrote my name. I didn't realise anyone else had written something."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, even so, I'm pretty sure it says the Half-Blood Prince."

"The Half-Blood Prince?" Piper asked. "Who was that?"

Hermione looked at a loss for once. "I… I don't know." Suddenly she took on a determined expression. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

An hour later, and Frank was at quidditch practise. It wasn't a pleasant evening: it had started to rain slightly. Nevertheless the practise ran smoothly for the most part.

Harry had talked to Frank beforehand. "Frank, I know you moved to being a beater last year after Fred, George and I were removed from the quidditch team. But if you want, I'm happy for you to be a chaser again. It's your choice."

Frank considered for a moment, but he already knew his choice in truth. "I'm happy being a beater. I think… I think I'm better at it."

Harry grinned at him. "Well, now that's settled…"

Frank pretty easily made the team as a beater, and then helped Harry select the second one. In the end, they chose Jimmy Peakes. Next came the chaser selection. Both Jason, and Katie Bell (who had been absent last year on an exchange with Beauxbatons, but Harry seemed delighted to have her back) quickly made it. Pretty soon after that they had chosen Ginny to fill the last place.

"Thanks, Harry!" she said happily, mud flecks present in her flaming hair.

"Um, yeah, well, uh, you played the best," Harry stammered. Ginny just smiled at him and walked off.

Lastly came the keeper selection. A boy called McLaggen, who Frank vaguely remembered from last year's tryouts, seemed to be dominating the proceedings.

"Angelina-last years quidditch team captain you know-she personally told me to try out for a keeper, said I flew excellently," he told the others trying out for keeper. Ron just nodded along weakly.

When the time came, McLaggen did well enough. He saved all but one. Ron was next after him.

"Come on, Ron," Jason said from beside Frank, before going to shoot another shot at him.

Despite his nerves, Ron saved them all. He grinned widely as he touched the ground.

Frank saw Hazel, Piper and the others coming down from the stands to congratulate them, but Lavender Brown beat them to it.

"Congratulations, Ron!" she said excitedly. Ron seemed pleasantly surprised.

Afterwards, a boy called Colin Creevey in the year below came up to them.

"Hey, Colin," Harry said, slightly unenthusiastically.

"Hullo, Harry! I've got a message from Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Piper asked. "What's it about?"

"He wants to see you tomorrow evening. And he'd also like to see the American exchange students."

Frank wasn't surprised. Dumbledore had told them on the first evening that he wanted them to come to some of his sessions with Harry, because he needed their help on something.

Frank went to sleep wondering what Dumbledore would discuss with them tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came and went, and soon enough it was time to go to the headmasters' office. Hermione and Ron wished them luck, before they parted ways. Soon, the demigods and Harry had reached.

"What's the password?" Leo wondered, as they stood outside the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office.

Suddenly the doors swung open, the gargoyle winking at them. "I guess they know we're expected," Annabeth speculated.

Frank had only been in this office once before, at the end of last year. It hadn't changed much since then: books stuffed the bookshelves lining the war, and the office exuded a homely feel.

Dumbledore smiled at them from behind his desk."Thank you all for coming up. I know you're probably curious as to why you're here today."

Piper hesitated. "Professor, we were just wondering if you could help us understand something first." They had discussed this previously. Dumbledore inclined his head. "We still don't know… what brought us here? It was just a cloud, and it seemed like it was bringing us at a certain time…"

Frank couldn't decipher the expression in Dumbledore's eyes. "I know what you're referring to, Miss cloud was something that will… become clear in time. I simply ask you trust me on that, and for now that you drop it."

Frank thought the answer was pretty unsatisfactory, but there wasn't much he could do. "What about the coin though?" he asked suddenly. Dumbledore looked at him, not unkindly. Frank blushed. "Nico… he got a envelope from Hogwarts, and a coin."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am aware. What was in that envelope is now Mr Di Angelo's secret to share, I'm afraid. I can tell you this much: the day may come when I need Mr Di Angelo's help. Chiron informed me about him, if you were wondering."

Frank was pretty sure Dumbledore was being purposely vague now, but he buried his frustration.

"So, what are we doing today, Professor?" Harry asked.

"As I told you, Harry, in a war, it is imperative you know the other side." Dumbledore's voice turned grave. "You now know you are the Chosen One of the Prophecy. It is a great weight to bear, and for that, I apologise. I hope to help you understand Voldemort more… and in doing so, perhaps we can learn how to defeat him." He turned to the demigods. "And you… you have a great part to play in the war. I know this.

"But today… well, today, I have a slightly different agenda. Before we go into Voldemort's past, I have something that… well, it rather puzzles me. I was hoping you could help me in the matter."

"What is it?" Hazel asked, curiosity piqued.

Dumbledore walked round his desk to a circular object, almost like a well. Dumbledore took a bottle full of a silvery substance from a crystal cabinet, and emptied it in the shallow basin.

"The pensieve," Harry uttered.

"Indeed," Dumbledore looked at the demigods. "In the pensieve you can see your own memories...and even show them to others. This particular memory is peculiar to me, and I thought I might show it to you."

"Is it yours?" Leo asked.

"This one isn't. It's the memory of a wizard who worked in a shop, in central London, from many years ago, when Voldemort was a young man. Near Borgin and Burkes, where Voldemort used to work, which was how I came across it. I think you better see the rest."

Nervously, Frank approached the pensieve with the others. He looked at the substance, and saw a street. Suddenly he felt a falling sensation, and he was standing on the road. The others were with him.

"Look," Dumbledore said. Frank turned around, and saw a young man, with jet black hair and dark eyes. He was handsome, and Frank didn't recognise him till Dumbledore said, "Voldemort."

That was Voldemort? Frank couldn't imagine how he turned into the ghostly figure Frank had seen last year.

As Frank watched, Voldemort glanced around to ensure the road was empty. He stepped towards a large blue double door, one of the buildings on the street. Frank was pretty sure this was Knocturn Alley. The building Voldemort was looking at was inconspicuous, and he couldn't imagine why Voldemort was looking so suspicious. Cautiously, Voldemort put his hand on the brass doorknob, and pulled. When the door opened, Frank saw a brief look of satisfaction pass through Voldemort's face, before he slipped inside.

Harry yelped at that. Frank wondered why, but before he could ask, the world dissolved around him and he was back in Dumbledore's office.

"What was that?" Piper asked, confused.

"He just walked through a brick wall!" Harry said, shocked. Frank looked at him.

"No, he didn't," Frank said. "There was a door there, he opened it!"

Dumbledore looked grim. "As I suspected. When I saw Voldemort walking through a brick wall, I suspected there was some sort of concealment going on. And sure enough, you could see it…"

"You're saying we could see something that you couldn't? You couldn't see that building that Voldemort entered?" Annabeth asked.

A cold sensation gripped Frank's stomach. Voldemort had entered a building that only the demigods could see, which begged the question: just what did it mean? What was that place? And what was Voldemort doing there?

* * *

**Any predictions? :) **

**Sorry this chapter was slightly shorter than usual, I hope you don't mind! I'm really excited to be able to introduce some of the subplots, so hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Review target is...**

**855**

**I can't overstate how much reviews motivate me. This chapter would have taken a month or two longer if not for reviews, so I promise you: when you review, I do write faster! **

**As always, shameless self plug for my tumblr: I've been posting more headcanons and one shots, and for those of you who wonder if I've abandoned the story: head to my tumblr! I post updates there, and if you send me a question I'll answer! In truth, I'd love to discuss my stories with you, send me requests or anything, I'd just love to talk to some of you, I've already met some great bloggers :) **

**Till next time!**


	40. Glamour and Gloom

**Ok, I have a feeling this will be a long A/N, so brace yourselves!**

**First of all, sorry for the long wait! I know, it's been ages since the last chapter, and I feel really guilty. It's just I've got a lot of work now and I'm also writing other things and just generally, finding the time is harder. I promise you, I am trying my best.**

**Secondly, how are all of you? I hope you're all ok, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I promise you, every single review I read (at least twice) and appreciated so, so much. They genuinely are what drive me to update. So I'll try to respond to some!**

**awynn22: Thanks! I always really appreciate your comments :) I'm sorry you lost your volleyball game, but I hope you enjoyed it at least! Also, I'm really glad you like my tumblr! You should send me an ask/message sometime, I'm always happy to talk! And also, thanks for the comment about the Percy birthday fic, I'm actually quite proud of that one, looking back on it (yes, that was an awful pun on the title… I'm sorry)**

**MorbidMonkeys: Well, the chapter's in Percy's pov, so there's a start :p We'll have to see about him getting injured… ;) (Your username certainly matches your review! xD)**

**Unknown girl 345: thanks for all your comments, I loved reading your predictions! I have read Harry Potter and the Cursed Child… I too had very mixed emotions (I actually have a list of things I like and things I don't like, haha). I'm going to see the play next year though, and apparently the play is stunning though, so I'm looking forward to that at least!**

**danya2001: Thanks for the suggestion! I've definitely considered it, and weapons will definitely feature in the story, but you might have to wait a bit!**

**I think that's all the reviews that had questions! Can I just say, I absolutely loved reading all your predictions, please keep sending them in, I love it!**

**I also want to say, I felt really bad when you guys asked about updates, and I can't respond! I know I've said this a lot, and I don't want to annoy anyone, but I can't stress enough that if you ever want to know when I'll update, or how the chapter's going along, just check my tumblr (percy-the-sorcerer is my username)! Just send me an ask, you don't even have to have a tumblr account, just click the message icon at the bottom of the sidebar, and I promise I'll respond. I just feel bad that I can't respond to you guys! Also, I do post other writing there (I'm going to post a Harry Potter Hallowe'en fic in a few hours!)**

**Ok, ok, this A/N is too long, I apologise. But I do want to say: Happy Diwali to anyone who celebrates it! And also, happy halloween! (It's not technically halloween right now where I am, but it will be in some hours!)**

**Ok, now onto to the chapter! It's been a while since the last one, and you may not remember what happened last time, so as always I recommend skimming over it to remind yourselves. But, for the first time, I've decided to do a little previously just to remind you about the key details!**

* * *

**Previously: **

"He just walked through a brick wall!" Harry said, shocked. Frank looked at him.

"No, he didn't," Frank said. "There was a door there, he opened it!"

Dumbledore looked grim. "As I suspected. When I saw Voldemort walking through a brick wall, I suspected there was some sort of concealment going on. And sure enough, you could see it…"

"You're saying we could see something that you couldn't? You couldn't see that building that Voldemort entered?" Annabeth asked.

A cold sensation gripped Frank's stomach. Voldemort had entered a building that only the demigods could see, which begged the question: just what did it mean? What was that place? And what was Voldemort doing there?

**(It feels like a tv show now xD. Anyway, now I'll let you read the chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 5- Glamour and Gloom

Percy

Having now been at Hogwarts for a while, Percy knew there were certain things that simply never changed. One of them was Ron complaining about homework.

"I can't believe Snape gave us a two foot essay on the uses of non-verbal spells in practical defense," Ron grumbled. "It's the most boring topic ever."

Hermione glanced at him pointedly. "Do you really have to do your work on the breakfast table?"

The breakfast spread lay on the Gryffindor table as usual, the ceiling a sunny sky. Most people were eating, but Ron was finishing off his essay, and Percy couldn't blame him. If it hadn't been for Annabeth's help, he would've been doing it too.

"I can't wait till the weekend," Frank said glumly, as he sat down, joining them. Ron glanced up at him from his essay.

"Yeah, but don't you have to go-"

"Shh!" Piper hissed. "Don't say it." Ron had the grace to look abashed.

Percy exchanged looks with Jason. Today, Friday, would just be a normal school day, but tomorrow… well, tomorrow, Dumbledore was taking them to investigate the door they'd seen in the vision.

Ever since Dumbledore had showed them the memory last week, and they had told Ron and Hermione, they had been mulling over what it could mean. They had come up with dozens of possible answers, but in reality they were no closer to finding the truth. Hopefully tomorrow, that would change. Dumbledore had told them last week that since they had been able to see the door in the memory, he would take them to look at it, and hopefully find answers about what it was, and what Voldemort had been doing there. Of course, the demigods had told Harry, Ron and Hermione, but they couldn't let anyone else know.

Percy was shaken out of his thoughts when Ron scowled loudly. "That's it, I'm giving up on this essay." He quickly scrawled down a conclusion, and rolled up the parchment. "I don't care if he gives me an F."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, it's really for your own benefit that you study hard during school time-"

"Save me the lecture, Hermione," Ron said, cutting her off. "One of the many benefits of being friends with you is that I don't need to worry about studies, because you do the worrying for me." He stood up. "Now shall we go?"

* * *

It turned out they were now doing non-verbal spells in Transfiguration too, much to Ron's dismay.

"They are _important_, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall scolded him. "And the sooner you get the hang of them, the better."

Percy struggled with the spells, but he managed to get them occasionally. Annabeth, on the other hand, was one of the best in the class. McGonagall smiled.

"Excellent, Miss Chase. I always found them easy too, you know," she confided.

Annabeth smiled at Percy. "Non-verbal spells...they're not that hard. It's all in the mind."

"Must be an Athena thing," Leo muttered. "_All in the mind_."

Next they had potions. Percy took out the textbook he and Harry shared. In the past two weeks it had continued to help them, with their potions consistently being the best in the class.

Sure enough, today was no different. Percy followed the instructions of the book, using the notes scrawled in the margin. Soon his Vanishing Draught was the correct shade of mint green, as was Harry's.

Hazel glanced over. "I don't know what I did with mine," she said helplessly. Hazel was very good at most subjects, but potions was her weaker spot.

Percy tried to help discreetly. Initially they had tried to let everyone use the book, but it was too suspicious. Percy and Harry had an excuse to share the book, but Slughorn would catch on if others tried to share too. Initially Percy had offered to let someone else use the book, but Frank pointed out that Slughorn knew Harry and Percy were sharing.

Sure enough, at the end of the lesson, Slughorn eagerly approached them. "Ah, let's see what you two have done today. This table is always good, you know." He peered over the potions. "Well it certainly seems promising!" He took a vial from both and poured it on some leaves. Within a second, they had both disappeared. Slughorn grinned. "Naturals, the both of you! Percy, you really have a knack for this. And Harry, I'm not surprised you're good. Just like your mother, you are!" Percy saw the hint of a smile on Harry's face when Slughorn mentioned his mother.

They were packing away their cauldrons, when Ron, looking slightly disgruntled, called out to Harry. "Hey, Harry, how about we go get our brooms and get some extra practise?"

Frank nodded. "That would be a good idea, we do have our first match next week."

Before Harry could speak, he was cut off by Slughorn. "No, no, sorry, my boys, but Harry here is coming to the party today. Aren't you, Harry?"

Percy had completely forgotten about that. Slughorn was having one of this parties today, and since it was the first one of the year he had invited more people than usual. Percy, Annabeth and Hermione, all good at potions, had been invited in addition to Harry and Hazel, who had gone to his dinner on the train.

Harry turned slightly pink. "Well-" he looked around helplessly. He didn't really have any choice. "I guess so."

Slughorn beamed. "Excellent! Now, just as a reminder, it's the first party of the year, so I've made it a bit bigger and more formal than it would usually be. So dress up nice! I've got some great entertainment in!"

As they filed out of the corridor, Hazel said thoughtfully, "You know, it might not be too bad. I've heard lots of people are excited about it."

It had certainly created a buzz. Percy had heard many people asking each other if they were invited, and what they were going to wear, and if they were going to ask anyone to dance.

"Yeah," Piper said slowly, an odd expression creeping over her face. "You guys should have fun." She glanced at Annabeth, before darting to Jason, and grabbing his hand, pulling him back. "Come on, Sparky, I need to talk to you. We'll meet you guys in the common room," she called to the others.

Percy wondered what that was about.

* * *

"Why are you so insistent on us wearing suits anyway?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Ask Piper," Jason responded. "It was her idea. She wanted me to do this."

Percy looked in the dormitory mirror. To say he was dressed up a little more formal than usual would win the _Understatement of the Year_ award. You know, if that award existed.

He wore a white shirt, with a crow black tie, with hints of grey on the edges. His suit was dark, but it fitted Percy well.

Harry had received a similar treatment. His suit was slightly different to Percy's, but he looked just as smart.

"Why?" Percy wondered. "What did Piper want?"

Jason shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed in the dormitory. "I guess she thought it would be fun. You know, like a ball for you guys...or prom."

"It's Slughorn's party," Harry muttered. "Hardly a ball. Now, the Yule Ball, _that _was a ball."

Leo snickered from the corner. "Well, I think you guys look great. I think we should take some pictures. It's a big night, and we wouldn't want your mommy missing it, Percy."

Frank stood up. "Well, Ron and I are going to go practise some quidditch. Jason, you'll meet us there?" Jason nodded.

Ron nodded at them. "Have fun at the party, I guess," he muttered, but his tone didn't quite match his words. "I'm sure Hermione will have fun too." Percy didn't push it, but Ron seemed annoyed at the fact Harry and Hermione were going but not him.

Jason stood up. "You guys better come down. You need to meet the others in the common room on time."

Percy and Harry followed Jason down into the common room. It was mostly empty apart from a few first years, who looked at them, interested.

Jason looked around. "Piper should be bringing the others soon."

As if on cue, Piper came down the stairs. Her eyes brightened when she saw them. "Oh, you did it, Jason. Great." She called up. "You guys can come down now."

Hermione, Hazel, Ginny and Annabeth all came down the stairs. They were all dressed up, skirts and dresses and fancy shoes and the rest. But it was Annabeth that took Percy's attention.

She wore a sleeveless dress that came down to her ankles. It was a light grey colour, the soft fabric shining slightly as Annabeth moved. Her blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders like usual, and she'd applied some make-up: Percy knew she didn't usually wear it. She smiled at Percy.

"You look…" Annabeth paused, searching for a word. "Dashing," she settled on, her eyes brightening.

Percy smiled, taking her hands. "You look pretty great yourself," he said, but his words didn't really match how beautiful she looked right now. Percy had thought this party was going to be a waste of time, and had wished he didn't have to go, but right now, looking at Annabeth, blushing slightly due to the heat of the fire, he thought for the first time that maybe this party would be pretty good after all.

"Piper, where did you get all these clothes from?" Harry asked.

Piper simply winked. "Let me have my secrets, Potter. No doubt you have yours. Now, come on, get going! I don't want you missing the party after all my hard work!"

* * *

Percy had to say, he was impressed.

The area was huge, bigger than Percy had expected. Students already filled the place, dressed in smart clothes, nervous smiles on their faces. Most of them were older students: Percy was pretty sure he couldn't see anyone under fourth year.

There were more people than Percy had expected, but they weren't all students. Slughorn had clearly invited other guests, roaming and talking. Percy judged that some of them were even relatively famous, since people were whispering and pointing at them. A live band was playing soft, jazzy music with their wand-instruments. Decorations lined the walls and ceiling, and there were tables and tables of food and drink. Waiters walked around offering people snacks.

Hazel whistled. "This is the biggest party I've ever seen."

Percy wasn't surprised: he somehow doubted Hazel had been to many parties in her previous life. "Is this common for Hogwarts?" he asked. "This amount of…" he gestured at the surroundings, trying to find the right word.

"No," Harry said. "The only thing even remotely close to it was the Yule Ball two years ago."

"Dad said Slughorn often did things like this," Ginny piped up, having also been invited, "back from when he used to work at Hogwarts. Apparently he takes great pride in his parties. And, like he said, this is his first one, he wants it to be his best yet."

Suddenly Slughorn spotted them. "Ah! Look, it's Harry and his friends!" He waved him over, and, somewhat reluctantly, they walked to him. He beamed at them. "Hello, how are you finding the party then?" Before they could respond, he answered for them. "It's rather magnificent if I do say so myself. Now, I want to introduce you to this fellow." He gestured at the tall, thin man next to him, with a wispy moustache. "This is Brackus Brenn, famous potioneer!"

Hermione nodded in familiarity, but the rest of them were confused.

Slughorn smiled. "Now, you see, Brackus here (my student, of course) was one of the best potioneers Hogwarts has ever seen! He's gone on to be a very influential figure in the field."

Percy suddenly started listening closely. If Brackus really had been a gifted potions student, then there was a chance he could be the Half-Blood Prince.

Brackus smiled at them, the corners of his lips twisting up. "Yes," he said, his voice soft but defined. "I hear some of you are good at potions."  
Once again, Slughorn responded for them. "Oh, yes. Miss Levesque and Weasley here are gifted witches, but their strengths lie in _other_ areas more than potions. However, Miss Chase and Granger, they're both simply excellent, and as for Harry and Percy, well, quite frankly, I would say this class is one of the most talented I've seen in awhile."

Brackus Brenn's cool eyes scanned them. "I suppose you use your textbook in class?"

Percy's senses tingled as he nodded.

Brackus smiled widely. "Very good. My close friend worked on that textbook. It's _excellent_. Follow the textbook to the letter, and you won't go wrong."

Percy sighed inwardly. Harry nodded half-heartedly. "Uh, yeah. We definitely do follow our textbook. Everything that's written in it is very...useful."

They spent a little while longer talking to Brackus, when Slughorn went to introduce him to another academic that had arrived.

Hazel smiled. "I thought he was going to be the half-blood prince for a second."

Ginny looked at them sharply. "Harry, you're not actually listening to this half-blood prince, are you?"

Harry shifted uneasily. "We are, but-"

"Harry, you shouldn't. I know only too well the dangers-" Ginny began earnestly.

"See," Hermione said triumphantly, cutting her off. "I told you, this book is bad news."

Before Harry could respond, ballroom music started playing. The lead wizard yelled out, "Everyone, grab a dance partner! It's time for a slooooow dance."

Suddenly Luna approached them, dressed in a floaty dress. "Oh, hello! I was just about to get some food, anyone want to join me?" Ginny and Hazel joined her, following her to the food. Harry watched as Ginny walked away.

Suddenly another person approached them. Percy recognised him as Ernie Macmillan from their DA sessions.

"Oh, hello," he said quickly. "Listen, Hermione, I was just wondering-would you like to dance?"

Hermione glanced round, almost as if looking for someone, turning slightly pink. "Oh, um-ok, sure." She joined him in a dance, looking slightly awkward.

Percy looked around, and realised quite a few people were dancing. Even Slughorn had joined a tall woman he had invited and had started swaying to the music, red in the face from butterbeer.

Percy noticed Harry was still looking at Ginny. Annabeth smiled. "Harry, if you want to go ask her, ask her."

Harry looked around, surprised. "What? No!" He laughed nervously. "I was just-she's Ron's sister." He paused. "Did you know she's going out with Dean?"  
Percy _had_ heard the news. "So? It's just a dance," he reassured Harry. "It's not like Ron would care."

Harry hesitated, before shaking his head. "No. It's fine."

Suddenly Ginny swept towards them. "Listen, I just got asked to dance again by that Slytherin guy. Help me. Harry, you want to dance?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, while Harry blushed. Percy turned to Annabeth, smiling.

"So, Wise Girl," he said smoothly. "Fancy a dance?"

Annabeth took his hand, and together they started slow dancing. Percy was acutely reminded of the last time they had danced like this. He thought it was at Mount. Olympus, at their party after they had rescued Artemis from Mount. Tam. The time before that had been at Westover Hall.

"You've got a lot better at dancing, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased, as if she had read his mind.

"My mom taught me, after we started going out," Percy admitted. "She said I should always be prepared to dance with my girlfriend."

Annabeth's face softened. "That's sweet."

They passed Hermione and Ernie, looking slightly awkward, and Harry and Ginny. Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself, but the blush on Harry's face was still present.

"What do you think about that, huh?" Annabeth asked, nodding at Harry and Ginny.

"I don't know what's going to happen there," Percy admitted. "Harry clearly has a crush on Ginny, but Ginny's going out with Dean. I don't know if they'll-"

"Get together?" Annabeth asked. "Who knows? Reminds me of another couple that took ages to get together," she said, raising her eyebrows, her eyes playful.

Percy leaned in to kiss her, suddenly aware once again of just how beautiful she was. "We got there in the end."

It was strange… Percy wouldn't have imagined that Hogwarts would have been where they'd had their first dance as a couple. But that's how it happened, and looking back on it, Percy wouldn't have changed a thing.

* * *

The door to Dumbledore's office slid open neatly, and the demigods filed in. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Thank you for getting up so early. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, Professor, we're not tired," Jason reassured him. As if on cue, Hazel yawned.

Dumbledore's eyes were full of mirth. "I'm aware that some of you may have had a late night, what with Professor Slughorn's party. Horace always was one for flamboyance."

The room was light, despite the early saturday morning grey clouds outside the window. In truth, Percy was pretty tired, but he didn't mind. If he was going to find out the truth about the door they had seen in that memory, then it would be worth it.

"So what's going to happen, Professor?" Frank asked.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well, it wasn't exactly simple, but I believe I can transport you to the area where we saw Voldemort was in the memory. I won't be coming with you."

"What? Why?" Piper asked.

"It would attract too much attention," Dumbledore said firmly. "Nevertheless, that did complicate the transportation matter. I've come to a solution though: I can transport you to Knockturn alley, to the right area, and I can put what is essentially a 'timer' on the spell. You'll have a few minutes, and then the transportation spell will pull you back to my office. It's the easiest way to do it, short of going there and collecting you myself."

There was a moment of silence, before the demigods agreed.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Let us do it then. The earlier, the better: there's likely to be less people about, and no doubt the people in Knockturn Alley are not the most...friendly. Ready?"

Percy felt himself nod, just as the world around him shifted suddenly. He felt like he was floating for the briefest of seconds, before ground materialised at his feet. Suddenly he was outside in the miserable rain, cold and unfriendly.

"Well, this is gloomy," Leo said.

They were in a brick alley, and opposite the road Percy could see the wall… where the door had been.

"Why can't we see the door now?" Piper asked, confused.

Before anyone could answer, a woman with grey hair approached them. She was hunched over, and they couldn't see her eyes.

"Now look at you!" she cooed. "Such pretty young things. What are you doing here in a place like this? At a time like this?"

No one was quite sure what to say. The woman grabbed Frank, who looked distinctly uncomfortable and tried to pull away.

"Would you like to come into the shop, dearie? I'll sell you some stuff. Stuff that could most certainly help in your… agenda," the woman said in a sing song voice.

Percy didn't like the way the woman said that. It was almost as if…

Jason stepped forward. "No, thank you, miss." Gently, he pulled the woman's grip away from Frank. He gestured at the other side of the road, and the demigods crossed, leaving the woman behind. The woman said nothing, and simply slinked into the shop door that had been next to them. Percy couldn't shake the feeling she was watching them through the tinted window.

"The door's not there," Leo said, tapping the wall and putting his ear to it. "I can feel it. It's just brick."

"What are we meant to do?" Piper asked.

Annabeth and Hazel moved forward to get a better look. Hazel held her hand out, and suddenly, for a second, there was a flash of light.

Percy saw a blue double door, the one they had seen in the memory. It was clear as day for a second, before it flickered and disappeared again, leaving only brick wall.

Hazel looked surprised, hand outstretched. "What just happened?"

Before they could answer, their surroundings shifted again. The feeling was unsettling, but they were back in Dumbledore's office again.

Dumbledore looked at them. "What happened? Did you go through the door?"

The demigods exchanged looks before explaining what had happened.

Dumbledore looked at them intently. "The door wasn't there? But it _appeared_?" He looked at Hazel. "When you were there?"

Hazel nodded. "I don't know why," she offered.

Dumbledore stared at her, his blue eyes firm, but also guarded, not revealing anything. After what felt like an eternity, the other demigods looking on, as he scanned Hazel, he looked away.

"I fear I know why," he murmured. "It might make sense… it would all fit together… I know what I have to do… we must call him…"

Percy felt like Dumbledore had forgotten they were there, and was talking to himself. Nevertheless, he spoke up.

"What do you mean, sir? Call who?"

Dumbledore glanced back at them. "I must think on this," he said firmly. "But needless to say… it seemed like Tom Riddle had many more secrets than I imagined."

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter! A lot of you predicted the mist was the reason some couldn't see the door, so what do you make of this new development? I'd love to hear your theories! Also, sorry but I couldn't resist the Percabeth scene. I just love them too much!**

**I just realised, this is the 40th chapter of the story! It's insane it's go so far, and I'm so glad and grateful for all the readers. Thank you!**

**As for a review target, maybe… 890?**

**In all honesty, I don't know when I can post the next chapter. It could be a short time, or it could be longer. Reviews definitely, definitely speed up my writing, so I'd love it if you'd reviewed! And, as I said, if you ever want to check when I'll update/how the writing's going on/talk about the story or just say hi, check out my tumblr. **

**Till next time :)**


	41. Scores and Surprises

**I am so, so, so sorry. I know it's been months since the last update. I've been really busy with work, and whenever I have been writing it's usually because I've had an idea for something else, and I've quickly written a one-shot. **

**I promise you I've not given up on this story. I'm putting All's Fair (my other multichap) on hiatus (in case you hadn't already figured), but I'm still working on this story. I've got so many ideas, and I've got a lot of it fully mapped out. I know where I'm going and I have for a while, and I'm really excited for this story. **

**Having said that, the updates aren't likely to get any quicker. In July a lot of my work should be done, so hopefully then frequent updates will be a reality again. Till then, though, my updates will be sporadic.**

**On a separate note, as ever thank you so much for your reviews! They're genuinely the main thing that motivates me to write this, I can't even emphasise how important/how much they mean to me. Thank you :) I'm not going to respond to any right now, though, I don't have the time, but I read and appreciated them all! (Although I do want to say, to "Leo x Calypso XD" Thank you for mentioning me on your google page, I did check it out and I really appreciated it!)**

**Also, this chapter is really quite short. I really wanted to get another chapter out to you guys, so I just wrote a quick one. It's mainly a filler, if I'm being honest, but it's important. I've got the next few chapters planned out!**

**It's been ages since the last chapter, I recommend you do a quick read through of it, but here's a previously anyway.**

* * *

Previously:

_"The door's not there," Leo said, tapping the wall and putting his ear to it. "I can feel it. It's just brick."_

_"What are we meant to do?" Piper asked._

_Annabeth and Hazel moved forward to get a better look. Hazel held her hand out, and suddenly, for a second, there was a flash of light._

_Percy saw a blue double door, the one they had seen in the memory. It was clear as day for a second, before it flickered and disappeared again, leaving only brick wall._

* * *

_Dumbledore looked at them intently. "The door wasn't there? But it appeared?" He looked at Hazel. "When you were there?"_

_Hazel nodded. "I don't know why," she offered._

_Dumbledore stared at her, his blue eyes firm, but also guarded, not revealing anything. After what felt like an eternity, the other demigods looking on, as he scanned Hazel, he looked away._

_"I fear I know why," he murmured. "It might make sense… it would all fit together… I know what I have to do… we must call him…"_

* * *

Chapter 41-Scores and Surprises

Leo

"You saw Voldemort as a _child_?"

Harry nodded grimly in response to Percy's question. They were all in Potions, and they were gathered round a table working on their individual draughts. Slughorn was helping some Slytherins with their botched potion, which was bubbling up and had started leaking onto the floor, much to Leo's amusement.

Right now, however, Leo was not so amused. He wrinkled his nose. "That's a nasty image. Was he bald as a child? Did he still have those red eyes? Did he-"

Harry cut him off. "He was normal… at least he _looked_ normal," Harry muttered. As he talked, Leo watched him crush some beans with his knife. From the seat next to him, Hermione spared him a dirty look as Harry followed the annotations in his textbook. However, the look soon passed as Hermione spoke.

"But that really is fascinating, Harry," Hermione commented thoughtfully. "You saw Voldemort when he was finding out about magic… I never realised Dumbledore had that memory."

"I don't care if it's fascinating!" Harry said suddenly, in an annoyed voice. "It doesn't help me! Why is Dumbledore showing this to me? When he called me to his office last night I thought we'd see something useful-"

"Well, Dumbledore clearly thinks knowing about Voldemort's background is useful," Annabeth said coolly. "Maybe he knows something we don't."

"I don't care if he thinks it can help!" Harry said, his tone getting increasingly frustrated. "We have real problems. That door we saw, the one Voldemort went through… if we can find out what's behind that door, why Voldemort went there, then _that's_ useful. That can help us defeat him. Instead of showing me visions about Voldemort's childhood, why doesn't Dumbledore work on getting you guys behind that door?" Harry demanded.

Before anyone could answer, Slughorn approached them. "Ah, how are you getting on?" Slughorn wasted no time and examined Harry's. He beamed. "Excellent, simply excellent, that is exactly the right shade… Oh, dear me, is that the end of the lesson? Well, you better pack up." Slughorn waddled off.

"But, sir, what about the rest of our potions?" Hermione asked. "You haven't…" Hermione trailed off as Slughorn left the classroom.

Harry promptly pushed his books in his bag and put away his cauldron, and left the classroom. Judging from his mood, Leo was in no rush to follow him.

"He's got a point, you know," Leo said. "It does seem like Dumbledore could be a bit more helpful."

"Harry's just getting annoyed," Hermione said firmly. "Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "He's probably just stressed about quidditch."

"I'm sure there are other things on his mind, Ron," Hermione said scathingly, "than just quidditch. You know, maybe like Voldemort."

"You-know-who," Ron said insistently, "isn't threatening Harry's chance of the quidditch cup when he's captain."

"Are you sure you're not biased because you're on the team…" Hermione and Ron's bickering was soon out of Leo's earshot as they too left the classroom.

"Well, we better go," Jason said. "That was...an interesting lesson."

"What _is_ Dumbledore going to do about the door, though?" Frank asked. "I can't shake the feeling it's important."

"He's got a plan," Hazel said firmly. "You heard what he said: _we must call him_. He'll tell us once he's thought about it."

Leo wished he shared Hazel's conviction.

* * *

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!"

The chants from the crowd were almost deafening, as Ginny raced forwards with a quaffle.

"And Weasley looks like she might make it to the goal," the commentator, a pasty Hufflepuff boy, was saying. "And she's down a neat pass to-oh, look! It's been intercepted by Vaisey!"

The gryffindor crowd collectively took a breath in. Leo glanced next to him, and saw Piper rubbing her hands to keep her warm (of course, Leo had no such problem). It was a clear, dewy morning, and there was a pleasant petrichor in the air, having rained the night before.

"And Vaisey's done a clean flight across the pitch, he approaches the goal-oh, that's a good shot-and WEASLEY'S SAVED IT, he's done it again!"

If the gryffindor crowds had been loud before, it was nothing compared to right now. This was the fourth shot Ron had saved this game, and Gryffindor were now sixty points up.

Leo spotted Hermione a few seats away from them in the row below them. Her face didn't give much away, but it was clear she wasn't exactly pleased.

Leo knew why, of course. He cast his mind back to this morning at breakfast, where Hermione had clashed with Ron over Harry putting Felix Felicis in Ron's drink.

Piper seemed to read his mind. "They'll get over it soon," she reassured him. She looked at Hermione. "You know, she has a crush on Ron."

Leo wasn't extremely surprised. Ron and Hermione always seemed to have some sort of thing going on. "Why doesn't she do something? Ron clearly seems to…" Leo trailed off, not knowing how to it in words.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. I think they need a little push…" Piper trailed off thoughtfully.

Leo smiled. "What's going on in your head, Beauty Queen?"

"Don't worry yourself about it," Piper smirked. "But I think I can get Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings soon enough."

All the talk about feelings was making Leo remember his own girlfriend. With a pang, he realised he hadn't spoken to Calypso in a couple of weeks now. He resolved to call her tomorrow.

They were both distracted from their thoughts at the cheering when Jason scored another goal.

"Go Jason!" Piper yelled.

Suddenly, the commentator spoke excitedly. "And look, Potter's spotted the snitch! He's diving for it-and he's getting closer-and...HE'S CAUGHT IT! GRYFFINDOR HAVE WON!"

* * *

The common room was buzzing. Even though Fred and George had left, someone had followed in their footsteps and smuggled in some butterbeer. Music was playing, and there were some people dancing in the centre.

Leo was talking to Jason about the match when Harry approached them, looking slightly concerned.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"It's Hermione," Harry said. "I told her the truth-that I didn't put anything into Ron's drink-but I still can't find her. I haven't seen her since the match."

"I think she went to the dormitory," Annabeth said, as she and Piper joined them. "Said something about being tired.

"I'm getting tired myself," Percy said, as he yawned.

Suddenly Ginny walked by them. "Hey, Harry, I reckon Ron's probably done too well. It's got to his head."

They all looked at Ron, who was attracting attention with his dancing. He had a smile on his face, clearly happy to be the centre of the party. Suddenly Lavender, who was next to him, smiled. She put her arms around Ron's neck as slower music came on, and for a few seconds they were dancing, before Lavender leaned in to kiss Ron.

There was a moment's silence, before many people started to cheer.

"Well," Harry said. "That was...unexpected."

Piper looked the most surprised out of all of them. "But-"

Before she could go on, a fifth year came up to them. He tapped on Annabeth's shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. While that happened, Ginny looked at Harry. "Well, now the night has been officially ruined by seeing my brother swap spit with Lavender, I think I'm going to go up to the dormitory. Night, guys." She smiled at Harry one more time, who grinned back, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

As Ginny walked away, so did the fifth year, leaving Annabeth looking slightly surprised.

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

Annabeth looked at them grimly. "Dumbledore wants to see us."

Harry looked at her intently. "All of us, or-"

Annabeth's face softened. "Not you, Harry."

Harry's face hardened slightly, before he turned away. "That's fine. You guys go. I'll make an excuse for you."

They thanked Harry before leaving. Piper glanced back at Ron and Lavender kissing, muttered something under her breath, before stepping outside. The corridors were cool and empty, their footsteps interrupting the silence. By now they all knew the way to Dumbledore's office.

"What do you think this is about?" Frank asked.

"Maybe he's going to tell us what his plan is," Percy said hopefully.

Soon they had reached his office, and the door swung open. Dumbledore stood with a small smile on his face, but his face looked more lined and weary than ever. His hand hadn't gotten any better either: it remained blackened and twisted.

"Come in, come in," he said genially, as if he were inviting them in for tea.

"Professor," Percy asked. "Why did you call us now?"

"Please forgive the suddenness of it all," Dumbledore said sincerely. "You have my apologies. I wanted to inform you now, because I've just made an invitation. I thought it better to tell you sooner rather than later."

"Tell us what?" Leo asked, growing slightly impatient.

Dumbledore continued calmly. "You remember that you could not get through the door, nor even see it, save for a brief moment when Miss Levesque reached out to it?" They all nodded.

"You think you know why?" Hazel asked in a hushed voice.

"I had a feeling since the moment you told me," Dumbledore said grimly. "Miss Levesque, call it a _hunch_, if you will, but you are a daughter of Pluto. Perhaps that is why you triggered a sudden appearance, but your aura of 'death', as we can call it, was not strong enough."

Leo was acutely aware that Dumbledore was most certainly holding information back, like how he had got to that idea. But now wasn't the time to ask questions, because he had a feeling Dumbledore was going to tell them what his plan was.

"You may have realised that I have been in brief correspondence with Nico di Angelo. He is a son of Hades, and perhaps-"

"Are you saying Nico could be a way of getting answers?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have already invited Mr. Di Angelo to come to Hogwarts for a short period of time." His grip on his desk tightened as he leaned forward. "I feel like he could help us."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but hopefully I can get another chapter out to you soon! I've got a plan and the next one should be fairly short too. Hopefully you don't mind if the chapters are slightly shorter if it means I can get them out to you sooner? **

**As always, please feel free to come find me on my tumblr (percy-the-sorcerer)! I'm always free to chat, and you can always send a question about how the chapter's going or when I'm likely to update. I'd love to talk Colliding Worlds with some of you over there, you don't even have to have an account!**

**For a review target... maybe 935? It's so amazing we reached 900, thank you so much guys!**

**Please drop a review before you go, they make me update quicker! Other than that, till next time :)**


	42. A Lesson in Romance

**Hey guys! This update was later than I wanted to be but at least it was relatively quick compared to the last few updates (sorry, again), so I'm pleased :) **

**I've got some notes to say, but I think I'll leave most of it till the end of the chapter. So I'll respond to some reviews now!**

**Zardi47: Honestly, I don't blame you if you reread the story to try and remember everything that's happened. I include the little 'previously's because I know how hard it can be to remember what happened in the last chapter. If you do reread, I hope you enjoy! I'm going to be honest, I've left loads of little hints in earlier chapters about plot twists that are going to be happening _very_ soon. I've been planning them for ages, and the payoff is going to come soon. Who knows, you might even guess it!**

**Marcus Bond: Thanks for your review, and that means a lot! I've got a lot of ideas about Nico, but not that much room to play with (which I'll talk about in the A/N below) so we'll have to wait and see... ;)**

**bananannabeth: Thanks Ashlee! Your review is as lovely as always, and I'm glad you liked some of my one-shots, that means a lot coming from you :)**

**FrostyPotter: Thank you! Reyna has appeared in the story actually, but it only happened like once (same with Rachel who's appeared like twice) so it's understandable if you don't remember. I want to try and include as many of the other significant characters (Reyna, Rachel, Grover, Thalia, Nico etc.) as possible, but not as main roles. Hopefully they'll feature and play a key role, but the extent of which/when is something I'm not sure about yet, I don't want to force their role in if I haven't thought of something that actually works for the plot! Nico fit really well in the plot for me, which is why it was perfect to include him at this point. **

**And thanks to all other reviews as well! I read and loved all of them, thank you so much for your kind words :) And without further ado, I'll let you get onto the chapter (after a previously of course! And it's going to feel like a proper tv show now when I include something from a few chapters back :p)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Hermione turned scarlet. "What about Ron?" she responded defensively._

_"Oh, nothing… I just thought, maybe you liked him," Annabeth admitted._

_"I don't!" Hermione protested. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Is it really that obvious?"_

_"No, no, it's not," Annabeth reassured her. "I wasn't even sure, it's just after seeing you two for a while…"_

_"I don't know if I like him," Hermione confessed. "I didn't use to. But then, last year… I don't know, but being with him is so easy. I never thought I'd like Ron, but he makes me laugh, and sure we argue all the time, but I sort of enjoy just spending that time with him."_

* * *

_They all looked at Ron, who was attracting attention with his dancing. He had a smile on his face, clearly happy to be the centre of the party. Suddenly Lavender, who was next to him, smiled. She put her arms around Ron's neck as slower music came on, and for a few seconds they were dancing, before Lavender leaned in to kiss Ron._

_There was a moment's silence, before many people started to cheer._

_"Well," Harry said. "That was...unexpected."_

_Piper looked the most surprised out of all of them. "But-"_

* * *

_"You may have realised that I have been in brief correspondence with Nico di Angelo. He is a son of Hades, and perhaps-"_

_"Are you saying Nico could be a way of getting answers?" Annabeth asked in surprise._

_Dumbledore nodded. "I have already invited Mr. Di Angelo to come to Hogwarts for a short period of time." His grip on his desk tightened as he leaned forward. "I feel like he could help us."_

* * *

Chapter 7-A Lesson in Romance

Piper

"Ron!" Piper hissed. It was morning time, and the common room was fairly busy as she walked through it. Just before Ron could leave through the portrait hole, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

Ron looked startled. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Frank, who was in front of Ron, gave them a confused look. "Uh, Piper?"

"I need to talk to Ron," Piper explained, smiling sweetly. Frank shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at breakfast." He turned around and quickly caught up with Harry and the others.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Ron said, rubbing his elbow. Piper pulled him to the side, where none of the fifth years milling about could hear them.

"Last night," she told him, "do you remember what you did?"

Ron turned red. "I didn't have that much firewhiskey," he mumbled. "I remember."

"You kissed Lavender," Piper said bluntly.

Ron blushed, but there was a hint of defiance in his voice when he spoke. "What's it to you?"

Piper sighed. "I thought…" she paused, trying to find the right words. "What about Hermione?"

"What about Hermione?" Ron said quickly.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you clearly like her."

"What?" Ron protested. "Why do you-what-what makes you think that?"

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper reminded him. "And as much as I don't like it, I'm good at this sort of stuff. Well, not when it comes to my own romance," she amended hastily, thinking about her relationship with Jason and how much she struggled sometimes. "But when it comes to other people, I can tell. You like Hermione."

Ron seemed to give up the fight. His shoulders deflated. "Okay, fine, I may have a sort-of-crush on her," he said. "But it doesn't matter. Lavender actually likes me, and if you think I'm going to pass her up because of-"

"Hermione likes you too," Piper interrupted. "Trust me."

Ron looked at her in surprise. "How do you know?"

"She told Annabeth," Piper revealed.

Ron looked like he was struggling to process all this information. "But-but-"

"Look," Piper said firmly, "the question is: do you want to be in a relationship with Hermione?"

"I dunno," Ron said. "I guess...I guess I'd like to give it a try," he admitted, turning even more pink. "But I don't know how I would ask her out or anything. And I don't know what I'd do about Lavender…"

Piper quickly made up her mind. "Look, I'll help you. First things first, we need to sort this thing out with Lavender. You're going to have to talk to her, and admit the truth: it was a party, you'd drunk a lot of firewhiskey, and you don't want to be in a relationship. It shouldn't be too bad if you're honest. Now, does Hermione know you kissed Lavender?"

"No," Ron said quickly. "And I'd like for it to stay that way."

"You should tell her," Piper advised him.

"Ok, but...afterwards, after I ask her out-if I do," Ron said. "And we need to stop her finding out in the meantime. I don't want her to find out any other way."

"That should be doable," Piper said thoughtfully. "Most people in other years won't remember, they'd all drunk too much and they were focused on some other people anyway" (she distinctly remembered Ron and Lavender not being the only two people to kiss) "and Ginny saw as well, but we can talk to her, same as with the rest of the demigods and Harry...honestly, you should be fine."

Ron looked like he was going to be sick. "So-I have to...ask...Hermione?"

Piper could've laughed. "Yes. But we'll leave that for this evening. First we'll deal with everything else."

Just as Piper said that, as if on cue, Lavender and Parvati walked across the common room. Lavender caught sight of Ron, and blushed, waving at him.

Piper sighed. "Go on, Ron."

"Now?" Ron squeaked.

"Now."

* * *

"Hey, what happened between Ron and Lavender?" Jason whispered to Piper, as they walked to Defence of Dark Arts. They had left breakfast slightly later, and as a result the others had gone ahead.

"It's a long story," Piper told him. Ron had told Lavender the truth, and though she had been surprised at first, she dealt with it fairly well. She'd even promised to not tell anyone (though Piper had a feeling that was more because _she_ was embarrassed than because of Ron).

Together they swept into the classroom, and joined the rest of the demigods. Ron was on one side of Harry, and he met Piper's eyes. On the other side of Harry was Hermione, who smiled at them, blissfully unaware of any plans.

Suddenly Snape walked into the room, an unpleasant look on his face. He glared around the room, as if daring someone to speak. "Turn to page 103. We are studying the _Insterio _spell today. Grace, what does the _Insterio _spell do?" He stared at Jason as if he had a personal grudge against him. He looked like he was in an especially bad mood today, and that was saying something.

"Uh…"

"Useless. Did they teach you anything in America?" He turned around swiftly, facing Harry. "Potter," he sneered, "care to help your friend?"

"I… um.."

Piper felt bad for Harry, but she couldn't help him. Hazel whispered in her ear. "I think he's in a bad mood."

"I saw him coming from Dumbledore's office earlier this morning," Leo responded under his breath. Piper's mind whirred at that information.

Meanwhile Harry remained stuck.  
"It blinds the opponent!" Hermione hissed under her breath.

"It blinds the opponent?" Harry asked hopefully.

Snape was momentarily surprised, but continued nonetheless.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you can demonstrate the spell to me then." He turned to the rest of the case, and much to the Slytherin's dismay, said, "In the meanwhile, you can start practising the wand movements, and then move on to practising on each other."

As everyone stood up and started working, Snape turned to Harry. Harry soon found himself at the front of the class. "Up." Snape pointed randomly to Annabeth. "Potter is going to use the curse on you, in order for me to test whether his knowledge really is adequate, and then, since he seems to know _everything_ about the _Insterio_ curse, he will use the counter-curse which he no doubt knows."

Harry stood there unsure. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Annabeth. Without Hermione's helping hand, Harry didn't know the counter-curse.

"Uh. _Insterio!_" Harry said quickly, pointing his wand at Annabeth. Annabeth gasped, her hands going to her face, clawing at her eyes instinctively. She stumbled backwards, and almost knocked into Professor Snape.

Harry, unable to help, tried to guide her back to the front where she had been standing. Some slytherins had noticed, and were smirking-Piper noticed Draco and his friends in particular. Percy and Hermione had immediately tried to tell Harry the counter-curse but Harry, turning red at the front of the class, was unable to hear them.

Piper was unsurprised that Hermione knew the counter-curse, but Percy was unexpected. Looking over at him she saw panic written on his face. Finally, Harry heard the counter-curse.

"_Videus_!" Harry shouted gratefully and Annabeth finally stopped lowered her arms from her face. She was shaking in anger, and glared at Snape. They both returned to their seats, Annabeth grabbing for Percy's hand as she sat down.

"It's okay," Percy said soothingly, under his breath.

"I thought-it reminded me of Tartarus all over again," Annabeth whispered.

"Enough!" Snape said.

The class went silent as Snape glared at them again. "Clearly you don't know the spell as well as you should. Read pages 103-105 and write 8 inches of parchment on the _insterio _curse for tomorrow." A groan audibly emanated from the class-Ron and Leo in particular.

"Let's make it 10 inches." Snape smiled. "Any further comments?" No one answered as Snape swept out of the room.

* * *

"He was worse in that lesson than he has been for a long time," Ron said angrily, as they sat down in the great hall for lunch. No one had to ask who he was talking about.

Leo repeated what he had told Piper.

"You think he was in a foul mood because of his meeting with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible," Leo said. "He didn't look happy."

Annabeth tried to change the subject, clearly not happy to relive the memories of that morning. "When's Nico coming?"

The demigods were yet to get over their surprise of Dumbledore calling Nico, yet before now they had had little chance to discuss it, save a brief conversation at breakfast where they told Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"He should be here in a couple of days time," Hazel said happily. Piper knew she was excited to see her brother.

"That reminds me," Harry said, "I've been meaning to ask. This Nico, a son of," Harry lowered his voice, "Hades, you say...why does Dumbledore think he can help? What's he got to do with Hazel and the door?"  
They explained what Dumbledore told them, how Dumbledore thought since Hazel was a daughter of Pluto, that's why the door had appeared. But Hades had always been more linked to death than Pluto, and perhaps Nico could make the door appear…

"So what, is he just going to become a student for a while?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," Jason said. "Dumbledore was unclear, but I imagine we just go check out the door."

"I guess we'll find out when he comes," Percy shrugged.

Piper turned to Ron as conversation turned back to school again. "Meet me outside the room of requirement this evening," she said under her breath.

"Why the room of requirement?" Ron asked.

In truth, it was the only place Piper could think of, since they weren't allowed to use any empty classroom. Anywhere else, such as the library, Hermione might think to find them.

After Piper explained this to him, he agreed to go. "So you'll help me come up with a plan to ask out Hermione?" Ron asked hopefully.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, but you owe me one," she joked.

* * *

"So Ron's going to ask out Hermione?" Percy asked, looking surprised as he walked through the corridor with Piper. "Wow, I did not expect that."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"But why do I have to come?" Percy asked again, confused.

"I told you, you'll be helpful."

Together they walked to the Room of Requirement. Piper had told Percy everything, and was taking him along.

They had nearly reached the room when they saw Malfoy walking towards them, coming from the direction where they going. His face darkened when he saw them.

"Well, look who it is," he said unpleasantly.

"Malfoy," Percy said shortly. He didn't look very happy to see them.

"And where are you going?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't see why it's any of your business," Piper said coldly. "Since when did you become so interested in us?"

"Oh, no doubt you're much more interesting than you let on," Malfoy said quietly. A chill ran up Piper's spine, as she remembered how strangely he had been acting at the beginning of the year. Before she could say or do anything, Malfoy slinked off, casting one more suspicious look at them.

"Something weird was going on with him," Percy said slowly. "Where do you think he was? What was he doing?"

"I don't know," Piper said. "But I'm starting to think maybe we should find out. Something bothers me about him, something worse than how he was last year."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a second, before they reached the room of requirement. They waited there for a minute, when Ron came bursting into the corridor, breathless.

"Sorry, quidditch practise overran." He saw Percy and stopped short. "Oh, how come you're here?"

"Percy and Annabeth were best friends for years before they started dating," Piper explained. "I thought he could help."

As they entered the room of requirement, Percy grumbled. "Why did we have to come all the way here?"

"It was the only place I could think of for privacy," Piper said defensively. She sat down on one of the chairs that had appeared. "Ok, Ron, now what are you afraid of when asking Hermione out?"

"I don't know," Ron said, struggling to find an answer. "It's just… we've been friends for a long time and… I don't know how to… you know…"

"Well, Percy and Annabeth were exactly like that too, weren't you?" Piper nudged Percy.

"Uh, yeah. But, I didn't really ask her out… we just kinda… kissed." Percy shrugged.

"What Percy's trying to say," Piper elbowed Percy subtly, "is that it's easier than you think."

"You know thinking about it, it wasn't that easy at all-" Percy started before Piper glared at him. "I mean, it seemed not that easy, but looking back, it really was very easy."  
Ron, having watched this proceed, looked all the more confused. "So, what do I do?"

"Ask her out," Piper said.

"Kiss her?" Percy guessed, at the same time as Piper spoke. Piper narrowed her eyes. "Don't kiss her. Ask her out," he agreed, nodding sagely.

"Uh, right, thanks." Ron smiled. Then his face fell. "But how?"

* * *

Hermione entered the common room in a hurry, a large pile of books in her hand. The top one, Piper noticed, was a slim book labelled "Eye Curses". No doubt Hermione was stressing about the homework Snape had set them.

Piper looked over at Ron, at the other end of the common room. He was staring at Hermione as she quickly hurried to a seat in the common room by the fire. There were clearly other things than Snape's essay on his mind. Piper silently willed him to do it.

Ron met her eyes from across the common room. Piper nodded-he knew what to do. He stood up nervously and made to step forward, before hesitating. Settling his nerves he strode forward confidently and made his way over to where Hermione was sitting. Hermione, deep into a thick and dusty volume about curses, was scribbling away furiously on her parchment.

"Hey, uh, Hermione…" Ron started awkwardly. _C'mon Ron! _Piper urged silently.

"Oh, hey, Ron! Could you pass me that book please?" She asked, pointing to a tattered book which lay on the adjacent table out of her reach.

"Uh, yeah sure." He handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled as she took the book from him. Ron's insides visibly turned to jelly. He stood in silence for a minute as she read the book quickly and wrote something down. She turned to him. "So, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, um." Ron scratched his head. All thoughts seemed to have left his brain. "I was thinking…"

"That's always a good sign," Hermione joked.

Ron stared at her blankly. "Uh, what?"

"Nothing, don't worry," Hermione shook her head.

"Right." Ron regathered his thoughts. "So, I was thinking, you know how we've been friends for a long time and…" He trailed off as Hermione wrote her essay.

"Sorry?" Hermione turned to him, clearly having not listened to what he had said.

"What I'm trying to say…" Ron searched for the right words. "I… uh… you…" He didn't know what to say. Piper was on the edge of tearing her hair out.

Suddenly, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. Piper's eyes opened wide.

Percy looked at Piper smugly. "I guess he followed my advice."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This A/N might end up being slightly long, because I have a few things I want to say and also clarify about this story (which I've been meaning to say for ages but have simply forgotten).**

**First things first, obviously the Romione is very, very different from the books. I know Part 1 was pretty similar to the Order of the Phoenix, but there are going to be bigger changes to plot structure and characters going on. It will still follow the books mostly, with the added twist of the demigods complicating things a lot, but I have made some actual world changes to Harry Potter, beyond just the addition of demigods (you'll see some of that come in to play soon!) I hope you like the Romione though, it's my first time writing it so I'm a bit uncertain on it if I'm being honest! **

**Also, don't be fooled into thinking Romione will be smooth sailing from here-it won't. Also, I intend to write Romione slightly different from how the books show it and how their relationship develops, so that should be interesting :)**

**On the note of Nico: He will be in the next chapter, I promise! This chapter was a little bit of downtime, he can't come straight away after all as this chapter takes place the day after the last one. But he'll be in the next one! **

**I want to clarify though, Nico's _not_ going to have a huge role (sorry if that disappoints any of you!) Like I said before, his role is pivotal to the plot. His character fit really well with what I had in mind, so I decided to include him. He'll have a key role, but he's not going to suddenly become a main character. I am happy to listen to you guys as well, so if you want something in particular you can ask, but I can't guarantee anything!**

**Other than that, I just want to say I'm really, really excited about the next chapter, and the stuff that's coming up in the chapters after that. I've had some plot threads planned out for ages now, nearly since I started writing, and I can't wait to make them play out (though I am slightly nervous). I hope you all like it!**

**Having said that, however, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. Fanfiction simply isn't my priority right now, I've got a lot of work and exams in a couple of months. I'm going to have to take a proper break soon from writing for at least a month. I'll try and get at least another chapter out before I stop, but I can't make any promises as usual. Sorry!**

**As always though, reviews definitely motivate me to write. I know I've been really difficult lately with updating and writing and stuff, and for that I'm sorry, but please drop a review! Let me know what you thought, and as always feel free to come to chat to me on my tumblr, percy-the-sorcerer! Till next time :) **


	43. Strange Places

**Hey guys! I'm really happy to be able to post this chapter now, to be honest I'm not sure if it's ready but I'm just going to do it because I really want to get a chapter out to you guys!**

**As always, I absolutely loved all your reviews. I don't have time to respond to any, but I really, really, really appreciated you guys leaving them. Thank you! :)**

**I think I'll leave most of the talking to the A/N at the end. I've got quite a bit of stuff to say. But other than the previously (I'm not going to lie, I both feel stupid doing them and very much enjoy it (do you guys find it useful?)) I'll get on to the chapter!**

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_"Right." Ron regathered his thoughts. "So, I was thinking, you know how we've been friends for a long time and…" He trailed off as Hermione wrote her essay._

_"Sorry?" Hermione turned to him, clearly having not listened to what he had said._

_"What I'm trying to say…" Ron searched for the right words. "I… uh… you…" He didn't know what to say. Piper was on the edge of tearing her hair out._

_Suddenly, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. Piper's eyes opened wide._

_Percy looked at Piper smugly. "I guess he followed my advice."_

* * *

_The demigods were yet to get over their surprise of Dumbledore calling Nico, yet before now they had had little chance to discuss it, save a brief conversation at breakfast where they told Harry, Ron and Hermione._

_"He should be here in a couple of days time," Hazel said happily. Piper knew she was excited to see her brother._

_"That reminds me," Harry said, "I've been meaning to ask. This Nico, a son of," Harry lowered his voice, "Hades, you say...why does Dumbledore think he can help? What's he got to do with Hazel and the door?"_

_They explained what Dumbledore told them, how Dumbledore thought since Hazel was a daughter of Pluto, that's why the door had appeared. But Hades had always been more linked to death than Pluto, and perhaps Nico could make the door appear…_

_"So what, is he just going to become a student for a while?" Harry asked._

_"I don't think so," Jason said. "Dumbledore was unclear, but I imagine we just go check out the door."_

* * *

Chapter 8-Strange Places

Nico

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew Chiron meant well, but that was the third time he had been asked that question in the past ten minutes. He wondered why everyone thought this would be an issue for him.

"I'll be fine, Chiron," he reassured him.

"Well, be careful anyway, son of Hades," Chiron said. His warm brown eyes shone with care. In the past year Nico had been spent the majority of his time at camp, and he had gotten a lot closer to Chiron.

They were in the big house, and Nico was saying his goodbyes. Apart from him and Chiron, there was only Rachel in the room. Nico wondered when Will would be coming back, because he was waiting for him before he left. He wanted to say goodbye once more.

Rachel hugged him again. "Have a safe journey," she told him. "And send them my love."

"Any other message?" Nico said lightly, but immediately regretted it. A darkness seemed to settle on the room.

Rachel's voice was slightly more hoarse when she spoke again. "Tell them...tell them about my dreams too. And the message."

"What dreams?" Chiron asked, concerned.

"Just - about what's going on there. I don't understand it, but I can tell it's linked with their quest."

"What did you see?" Chiron asked. Rachel had had the dream a couple of nights ago, after Nico had gotten the message from Hogwarts, and so far he had been the only one she had confided in.

"I saw a door," Rachel said softly. "A shimmering door, which nearly disappeared, but before it did, it opened. And beyond it...beyond it I saw darkness. I saw terrible, terrible darkness. I saw answers to questions that had been asked, by Percy and Annabeth and the others, and by Harry and the rest at Hogwarts...but they're not answers they wanted, answers they wish they didn't know." Rachel's face was ashen. "It was awful."

Chiron placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. They've been through worse dreams."

"I'll tell them, Rachel," Nico promised.

Suddenly Will ran out of the room, out of breath. His golden hair was messy, as if someone had just ran their hand through it, but he was wearing a big smile, lighting his face up.

"I'm so glad I got here in time," he said, straightening up and moving towards Nico. "My siblings got in a bit of a _scuffle_, and I had to help them." He put his hand on Nico's arm.

"Don't ask me if I'm going to be okay," Nico warned.

Will laughed. "I know you'll be okay."

Nico smiled. "I have to go. I'll be back soon." His eyes met Will's, but Nico meant what he said. He'd be back with Will soon enough.

Will leaned forward and kissed him suddenly. "You better. What would I do without my significant annoyance?"

Nico felt warmness spill out inside him, and he knew it was time. He gripped his hands, meeting Will's eyes once more, then nodding at Chiron and Rachel, and summoned the darkness. He was ready to shadow travel.

As he slipped away, he knew he would soon be at Hogwarts.

Hazel

Hazel was walking to breakfast when she spotted Harry.

She was by herself, since she had gone back to get her jumper from their dormitory. She had been with Ron, Hermione, Jason and Annabeth. Hazel had assumed the others, including Harry, were all at breakfast already, but evidently not.

"Harry!" she called out, and caught up with him. Harry looked at her, caught by surprise.

"Oh, uh, hey Hazel," he said, giving her a brief smile which soon fell.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" she asked him.

"Oh, I just went for a walk," he explained. "I was going to go to breakfast now."

"What's wrong?" Hazel said firmly. She could tell something was up, and for once Harry didn't seem to be in a mood to disagree, as he simply sighed.

"It's just - Ron and Hermione…" Harry trailed off.

In the past two days, ever since Ron had kissed Hermione in the common room, as Piper told her, Ron and Hermione had been in some weird sort of trance, no longer just friends, yet not quite a couple either. The few times Hazel had talked to Hermione had involved a lot of blushing and Hermione avoiding questions, though she looked happy.

Hazel knew that Ron had asked Hermione to go on a date next weekend on the Hogsmeade visit. They had gone on a walk of the grounds yesterday, and whenever they were with the others, the atmosphere was a mixture of awkwardness and nervous energy. Piper had confided in Hazel that they were going to take things slow, and honestly Hazel wasn't sure anyone knew what was going to happen to them...so it was only natural that Harry, their best friend, would be thinking about it.

"What about them, Harry?" Hazel asked gently.

"They're my best friends," he said, "they're _each other's_ best friends. What if they break up? They've always bickered, they've always argued. If they break up, where does that leave me? Where does that leave the three of us?"

Hazel wished she could reassure him that that wouldn't happen, that Ron and Hermione wouldn't break up, and that everything would be ok. But the truth was, she couldn't say those things, because she didn't know what would happen.

She took Harry's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Look, Harry," she told him. "You've just got to trust them. Even if they do break up, you've got to trust that they'll be able to get through it. I know you, I know Ron and Hermione. You've been through a lot, and you'll be able to get through a lot more."

Harry smiled at Hazel weakly. "You're right."

"We should go to breakfast now," Hazel decided. "You'll feel better."

"Romance is hard," Harry lamented, as they walked through the corridors. Hazel wondered if he was thinking about his own romance issues now. "Friendship is easier, isn't it?"

With a very strange feeling, Hazel suddenly wondered when she and Harry had become good friends. She wondered if it was maybe on the Hogwarts express on the way here, when they had faced Malfoy together. Either way, she decided she liked it.

* * *

Breakfast felt louder and busier today. The colours seemed brighter and the smell of the food seemed more mouth-watering. Hazel's senses felt like they were working in overdrive, and she knew why. She beamed as she sat down next to Frank, who nudged her with his shoulder.

"Someone's excited," he commented.

"He's coming today, Frank," Hazel told him. "It's so weird. It's like - it's like if your family just came to school one day."

"That happens," Frank reminded her. "Parents day? Careers day? Festival-"

"Not for me," Hazel told him. "We didn't have that back then."

"I keep forgetting you're from another time," Hermione said suddenly, from opposite Hazel. "It must have been so strange for you, coming into the modern world."

"It was," Hazel admitted shyly. "But Nico helped me through it."

"You're close to him, huh?" Ron asked, from next to Hermione. Hazel noticed with a small smile that every time Ron and Hermione bumped elbows as they reached for food, they both blushed at the contact, and exchanged a look between them, nervous smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, I am," Hazel said. "He's my brother. I care for him."

"He might not get here till evening," Jason warned from a few places away, having heard what she said.

"Who might not get here?" Dean asked, near Jason. Jason nearly dropped the scrambled egg on his fork.

"Oh, um," Jason stuttered as he tried to think of an excuse.

"One of Hazel's, uh, relatives is visiting today," Percy stepped in. "He was dropping by in England, you know, for a holiday, and he wanted to see Hazel. We know him as well."

"Oh, is he a wizard as well?" Neville asked. It felt like soon the whole table would join in on the conversation, Hazel thought exasperatedly.

"Of course," Percy said quickly. "Otherwise how would he come to Hogwarts?"

"Is he apparating in?" Dean asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron beat her to it. "You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts, Dean. Haven't you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

There was a moment of surprised silence, and then everyone started laughing. Hermione looked pleasantly surprised. Thankfully, the topic seemed to move away from Nico's expected arrival, and onto other matters, such as quidditch.

Hazel was listening to Annabeth complain about Snape, and how they had potions first lesson, when a messenger came up to them. She was small, with curly red hair, and tapped Annabeth on the shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you and the rest of the Americans after breakfast is over," she told them, before running away without waiting for a response.

A jolt of excitement sparked through Hazel. "Well, Annabeth, it looks like we're going to be missing potions after all."

* * *

The corridors seemed to stretch on forever. As Hazel and the others walked through them, they were silent, a billion questions on all of their minds.

"Do you think he's here?" asked Piper finally.

"It's possible Dumbledore just wants to talk to us," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "Maybe go through what's going to happen."

"What _is_ going to happen?" Percy asked suddenly.

"We'll go to the door," Frank responded.

"And what will we find?" Hazel wondered out loud. For the first time, she felt apprehension at Nico's visit. A part of her didn't want to know what was behind that door… If Voldemort had gone there, it can't have been good…

No one could answer her, and luckily they soon reached Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles swung open.

Dumbledore stood in his office, but that wasn't what Hazel was focusing on. Standing by the pensieve, dressed in a typical jacket and dark jeans, was Nico. A small smile broke out on his face as he saw them.

"Hey, Hazel," he said happily as Hazel rushed forward and gave him a hug.

"Nico, how have you been?" Hazel asked. "How's Will? How's camp? How come you never write-"

"Let him breathe, Hazel," Jason laughed. He hugged Nico too, as Nico greeted the rest of the seven.

"It's good to see you guys," Nico told them all, and he sat down by Hazel on a chair. Hazel once again realised how much he had changed since she had first met him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, excuse me, I have to go help Professor Slughorn deal with a minor issue that has erupted in the dungeons. I'll be back briefly, and then we can of course get on with what we need to do."

"Wait," Annabeth said sharply, before turning slightly red. "I mean, please Professor, we have a question."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Well, I can't promise answers, but go ahead."

"The coin?" Leo said quickly. He glanced at Nico. "Nico, you have some explaining to do as well. What happened? How come you knew even at the beginning of the year you were planning to contact him?"

"I didn't know much about that," Nico said truthfully. "I got a letter, you guys saw that. It was from Dumbledore. You guys had talked about him, so I knew he was on your side. He explained that one day he might need help, from me, to do with your quest. He said he would use the coin to contact me, but not to tell anyone in the meantime."

"How did you know you would need him?" Hazel asked. "Back then, we hadn't even gone to investigate the door."

"In truth," Dumbledore admitted, his tone light, but his shoulders sagging as if the heavy conversation topic was physically burdening him, "I thought I would need him for something else. Something to do with Lord Voldemort. But now…" Dumbledore trailed off, before standing up straight. "I must go. I'll be back very shortly. Please fill Mr. Di Angelo in."

Dumbledore swept out of the office.

"How's camp?" Jason asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, how is everyone?" Annabeth inquired. "Are they all okay?"

"Everyone's fine," Nico reassured them. "Camp is as quiet as it usually is during term time. It's surprisingly peaceful, which I'm sure is due to the fact you guys aren't here to make every monster within a hundred mile radius declare war on us."

"Hey," Percy complained. "You're one to talk, Ghost King."

"How's Chiron?" Piper checked.

"He's doing good, he told me to send you his wishes, Rachel and Will too. Oh, and Rachel had a message for you guys." Nico's tone darkened slightly.

Suddenly Dumbledore swept in. "False alarm," he said cheerily. "Have you told Mr. Di Angelo about the door?"

"What door?" Nico asked them suddenly. "I thought you guys called me here because you wanted to use my powers to investigate something."

"That something is a door," Hazel explained. "Voldemort went through it, but we can't seem to open it. We have a feeling you will."

"What was Rachel saying?" Annabeth asked suddenly. She looked at Nico intensely. "You said she had a message for us. Was it a prophecy? A dream?"

Nico suddenly looked extremely uneasy. At the news of the door, he had paled. "No. It was nothing. I can't remember."

Dumbledore seemed to sense the tense atmosphere, because he spoke again. "I apologise, Mr. Di Angelo-"

"Call me Nico," Nico interrupted, not looking too pleased by Dumbledore calling him _Mr. Di Angelo_.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I apologise for not filling you in on all the details. I know I must have been frustrating. I don't know how much you know about Lord Voldemort?"

"Enough to know he's not good news, right?" Nico glanced back at the rest of the demigods.

A slight smile curled on Dumbledore's lips, yet there was no warmth on his eyes as he spoke. "No. Lord Voldemort is not good news. In fact, he needs to be stopped. He's gone behind a door - a door only demigods can see. And yet we can't get through it. It is essential to learn about Voldemort's past, learn his secrets, if we are to defeat him. We must get through that door."

"What makes you think I'll be able to do it?" Nico asked.

"A hunch, shall we say?" Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately, Knockturn alley will be getting far too busy soon. My suggestion is you investigate now, when it's empty, unlike last time. We can discuss more after you've been behind the door. I'm sorry to stop you from catching up, but I'm sure there will be time for that afterwards."

"It's fine," Jason said. "We'll do it."

Hazel looked at Nico. Nico looked less sure than he had a few minutes ago, but he nodded.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, but he couldn't hide the worry in his eyes. "As a word of warning...please be careful. I have no idea what could be behind that door."

_Well, it's time to find out_, Hazel thought.

* * *

The sun shone on down on them as they faced the brick wall. Dumbledore had been right: Knockturn alley was deserted. Yet Hazel couldn't shake off an uncomfortable feeling, like they were being watched. She scanned the dark windows in the buildings above them, but she couldn't see anything.

"I don't see any door," Nico said, raising his eyebrows.

"It appears, when we get closer," Piper explained. "Or at least, it does for a second, for Hazel at least. We're hoping you make it stay."

Nico paused. Hazel squeezed his hand. "Nico, what's up?" Her brother had been acting strange ever since he had found out they were going to go behind a door.

Nico sighed. "It's just - this door you're talking about… I talked to Rachel before she left, and-"

"And what?" Leo asked sharply. "The last time I spoke to Rachel when at Hogwarts she predicted death. What happened this time?"

Something flashed in Nico's eyes, before his face seemed to change. He ignored Leo. "It's been so long since I've been on a quest," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Piper asked. "What do you know, Nico?"

"Nothing," Nico told them. "Let's do this."

Before anyone could say anything, Nico swept forwards across the street to the brick wall. Sure enough, as he approached, there was a flash of light and the now familiar blue door appeared.

They all surged forward. Hazel almost half-expected it to vanish again, but it remained. Nico put his palm on the handle of the door, and pushed it open. Surprisingly it wasn't locked, but swung open.

"Nico-" Hazel said quickly, but he stepped into the darkness. She quickly followed him, the others behind her.

Hazel wasn't sure what she had expected, but it certainly hadn't been this. They were in a dark, dusty landing of a large house. The style of the house was reminiscent of black-and-white photographs Hazel had seen of Victorian houses. It had the same dark-panelled walls and white painted ceilings, plus the coating of dust to go with it.

They stepped forward. Hazel saw to the left of them was a large living room, with a few armchairs surrounding a hearth. It looked homely, yet it felt sinister. She felt like it was screaming at her, saying _you shouldn't be here_!

Percy moved forward to the end of the landing. There were some thick glass windows, which looked onto a courtyard in front of them. The courtyard was huge, a freshly mowed square of green grass. Surrounding it, no, _enclosing_ it was a ring of buildings...in fact, as Hazel looked, it seemed to all be one huge building, dark windows lining their surfaces, looking down on the courtyard.

"There's people there," Frank said quickly.

Hazel could make them out. There were some kids at the end of the courtyard, running around, oblivious to their presence. They were playing with swords...real swords, Hazel realised with a jolt…

Suddenly her spine started tingling. Something about this place...but no, it couldn't be…

There was a creak to the left of them. There was a staircase at the end of the hallway to the left, leading to who knew where, and a man was stepping down it.

He was small statured, and wore dark trousers and a suit shirt. His hair was a mousy brown, and brushed to one side. He looked up at them, and Hazel almost shivered when she saw his eyes. They looked so familiar…

The man's mouth fell open. "What-"

"We're not here to hurt you," Annabeth said quickly. "Or anyone. We just-"

"American," the man breathed, noticing her accent. "And you got in." He stepped forwards, moving towards them. His surprise faded, and curiosity replaced it. Hazel felt like she was under a microscope. "You're demigods," the man said.

Jason looked at him. "How did you know that?"

"From Camp Half-Blood, I assume?" The man asked. "What are you doing here?"

Hazel's senses were screaming at her, as if she was missing something blindingly obvious. What was going on? Who was this man that knew about demigods? What did this have to do with Voldemort?

"How did you know we were demigods?" Hazel asked, her voice more shaky than she would have liked. "How do you know about Camp Half-Blood?"

"Of course I know about Camp Half-Blood," the man said, looking at her warily. "And you'd have to be demigods to get in."

Nico's mind seemed to be whirring. He looked more uncomfortable than Hazel had seen him for a while. "This...this place…" The pieces seemed to visibly click in his brain. "This is a British camp for demigods."

The man looked at them, and once more Hazel looked into those eerily familiar eyes. "Well, of course it is. Now, I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Aaaand there it is. **

**Like I said in the last chapter, there's some plot points and twists I've been sitting on for ages. I've had so many ideas and scenes play out in my head and it's amazing to finally start getting to it. I've been planning this for a long time, and there's a lot more to come that I'm excited for. I hope you are too!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! I hoped you liked Nico's full introduction (and getting his POV for a bit at the beginning, that was fun to write). I know the Romione from last chapter was put on a bit of a backburner, but that's because I wanted to focus on this plot. **

**Ok, formal announcement time: I WILL DEFINITELY NOT BE UPDATING FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS. I know I warned you guys about this already, but I have exams coming up. I don't think I'll be update, so I've just decided I'm not going to. After my exams are finished I will hopefully be able to return to it fully and continue with this story!**

**I know it sucks to have a break (trust me, I don't want to either, considering how much fun writing this plot has been). But hopefully it's not so bad since I've warned you there won't be any updates for a while, so you won't be wondering when the next update is. And truthfully some updates have taken a month or two anyway (which again, I'm super sorry for) :p **

**But, as always, I'LL BE ON MY TUMBLR! I'm not going off tumblr (though I'll probably be less active). You can still chat to me there, and closer to the time I'll probably be posting updates on this story for sure. You can always ask for hints or tidbits if you don't want to wait, I love doing that stuff. I also post some oneshots and writing there, I'm posting less (because of the same reason) but I've got some sitting in my drafts that might be posted soon! So came talk to me at percy-the-sorcerer!**

**So, make sure you all check back in a couple of months! (Follow the story if you want to and haven't already!) Above all, please, please, please leave a review! I'm not going to set a review target this time, but it would be awesome if you guys reviewed. **

**Let me know what you thought about the chapter! Let me know what you think about the developments in this chapter (:P), or the story as a whole. Let me know your predictions, or anything you want to be in the story! Reviews really mean SO much to me. They're one of the biggest reasons I post my writing instead of leaving it sitting in my documents. And to all who do review, thank you so much!**

**Sorry for the awfully long A/N, and till next time :)**


	44. The War to Come

**If there's anyone still interested in this story, I bring an update! **

**I know it's been a ridiculously long time (although I did warn you that I wouldn't be updating for a while). For that I am truly, truly sorry. The reason is two-fold. One, I have, as previously said, come out of a very busy period. Truth be told, even though my exams are over I'm still busy, but at least my workload has decreased so I can spend more time on writing without feeling guilty :p Secondly, I really hit a block with this chapter. **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, but fair warning: it is very info heavy. Not a lot of action, but a lot of dialogue, which is one of the reasons I struggled with it. I know a lot of people don't like that, and I'm sorry about that, but it is a really, really important chapter. Some of the things I've been building up to for a while are paid off in this chapter, and I wanted to handle it right. Honestly I'm not sure if I'm happy with how this turned out at all, but I'm sharing it with you guys because I don't want to hold the chapter from you for any longer. HOWEVER, a lot of questions are answered in this chapter, and a lot of things are revealed! So at least that might help with some of the frustration :)**

**Thank you so much to all the reviews I got in the last chapter! I really enjoyed your freakouts over the reveal of the British Camp :D I'm sorry you had to wait so long to find out what on earth is going on! Also, I got a few questions about whether I'm working on a book of my own, to which the answer is yes! I'm working on an original novel (two actually) and I'm really excited for it. I hope to get it published one day, but that's probably just a fantasy :p **

**Anyway, this is getting long so I'll speak more in the bottom A/N, but I just want to say: I really appreciate you guys sticking with the story. I know my updating schedule is, well, non-existent. I can't apologise enough for that, and you don't know how guilty I feel about it. I love this story, and it makes me sooooo happy that some of you love it too, and I want to share it with you. I will continue to share it with you as best as I can, so please bear with me. To anyone who does stick with this story, I love you 3 **

**I know it's been ages, so you might want to skim over the last chapter to remind yourself the situation our heroes were in? But I'll do a previously anyway, but yeah, I still recommend skimming the last chapter, though it shouldn't be necessary with the previously. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_"He just walked through a brick wall!" Harry said, shocked. Frank looked at him._

_"No, he didn't," Frank said. "There was a door there, he opened it!"_

_Dumbledore looked grim. "As I suspected. When I saw Voldemort walking through a brick wall, I suspected there was some sort of concealment going on. And sure enough, you could see it…"_

_"You're saying we could see something that you couldn't? You couldn't see that building that Voldemort entered?" Annabeth asked._

_A cold sensation gripped Frank's stomach. Voldemort had entered a building that only the demigods could see, which begged the question: just what did it mean? What was that place? And what was Voldemort doing there?_

* * *

_Hazel's senses were screaming at her, as if she was missing something blindingly obvious. What was going on? Who was this man that knew about demigods? What did this have to do with Voldemort?_

_"How did you know we were demigods?" Hazel asked, her voice more shaky than she would have liked. "How do you know about Camp Half-Blood?"_

_"Of course I know about Camp Half-Blood," the man said, looking at her warily. "And you'd have to be demigods to get in."_

_Nico's mind seemed to be whirring. He looked more uncomfortable than Hazel had seen him for a while. "This...this place…" The pieces seemed to visibly click in his brain. "This is a British camp for demigods."_

_The man looked at them, and once more Hazel looked into those eerily familiar eyes. "Well, of course it is. Now, I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"_

* * *

Chapter 9- The War to Come (Bonus points to anyone who recognises I ripped off this chapter title from Game of Thrones xD)

Jason

_A British Camp._

Jason was mad. _Really _mad. Time and time again he risked his life for the gods, and yet they still kept secrets, still told lies. Jason remembered when he had thought that there were only Roman gods. Then it turned out there were also Greek demigods, and now wizards. He almost laughed, and dryly thought if there were perhaps Egyptian, Norse or Aztec gods too.

"We're not here to cause any trouble," Piper said quickly. The man had no wand, or any weapon that Jason could see, but he still felt dangerous...and his eyes were not friendly. "At least, we hope we're not. That depends on you though," she said truthfully.

The man narrowed his eyes. "How did you find out about this place?"  
"Dumbledore sent us," Jason felt himself say. Too late he realised this man might have no clue who Dumbledore was, but a vague familiarity sparked in the man's eyes.

"You mean-"

Before the man could finish speaking, the floorboards creaked from behind the demigods. Jason whirled round, and for a second he saw nothing, and then a young man charged out of the shadows.

He was tall with sandy hair, a concentrated scowl on his face. But Jason was most concerned by the thin, sharp sword in his hand. The man leaped at Annabeth, who was nearest, and swung his sword. Annabeth, with impeccable instincts, jumped out of the way.

"Bruce," the older man yelled, but the sandy haired man, Bruce, had already tried to attack again. He poked his sword towards Hazel, who barely registered before Frank pulled her away.

Before Bruce could move again, Nico held his hand out. The shadows from the wall moved towards Bruce and cloaked him, holding him still. Nico's hand tightened in anger, and Bruce turned pale.

"_Oh_," the dark-haired man uttered. He stepped forward, and put his hand on Nico's shoulder, who flinched and shrugged him off. The man simply smiled, his features suddenly melting into a much more kindly expression.

"Let Bruce go," he told Nico. "Let him go, brother."

"Brother?" Nico asked, so confused that Bruce was released from the shadows. His sword clattered to the ground, and Percy picked it up. The dark-haired man held up his hand to placate Bruce from any resistance, but his gaze remained fixed on Nico.

"Yes," he said. "Brother."

"That's why you looked familiar," Hazel breathed. "You're a son of Hades."

The man turned to her, eyes scanning Hazel. "You're not a child of Hades," he said. "But...I sense the underworld in you."

"Pluto," she explained. "And I, uh, was in the underworld for a while."

The man's dark eyes registered no surprise, but his eyebrows betrayed the weariness in his face. "It seems you have a lot to explain. I want to know exactly what is going on."

_So do we_, Jason thought.

* * *

Jason wasn't sure how they long they talked for, but it felt like forever.

The man, whose name was revealed to be Walter, led them to a living room with musty furniture. He sent Bruce to look after the rest of the children, whoever they were, but Bruce didn't seem happy about that, shooting them a sullen look as he left.

"Don't mind him," Walter chuckled as they sat down. "We're not used to visitors."

"What is this place?" Jason burst out. He couldn't take any more secrets. He needed to know.

Walter sighed. "It's a long story." When he was met with the stony faces of the demigods, his lips teased into a smile again. "But no doubt you will want to hear it. First I want to know, which camp are you from? You have a son of Hades and a daughter of Pluto amongst you. Have the camps finally mixed?"

"It was for the prophecy of the seven," Annabeth explained. "That's-"

The man waved his hand. "Yes, I know all about the prophecy of the seven, and the war with Gaia. I was aware your two camps met, but my understanding was relationships were rocky, as it has been for centuries in America. I didn't think Roman and Greek demigods alike would be here."

"How do you know about Greek and Roman?" Piper asked. "_We _didn't know."

Walter smiled fully this time. "Well, my dear, I suspect I may know more than you on a lot of things. No, we have both Greek and Roman demigods here. There aren't enough of us to be split."

"How are there _any_ demigods here?" Leo demanded.

"Well, for the Greek demigods amongst you, I assume Chiron has told you about how the gods shifted to America as the flame of civilisation moved there?" They all nodded. "Well, it used to be here. When I was born, during the Victorian era, the gods were here. Chiron taught me in this very place. This used to be Camp Half-Blood."

Jason suddenly felt a chill run down his back. He looked around at the half-deserted area. It was huge and grand, yet fading and lonely. He thought of Camp Half-Blood, so full of life, so vibrant, and wondered if in a hundred years this was what it would feel like. The thought made him unspeakably sad.

Leo's mind had jumped to another conclusion, however. "Chiron knows about you?" he asked angrily. "He knows about this camp?"

"Oh, no," Walter assured him. "When the gods moved to America, so did Chiron, but I stayed. Chiron doesn't know this camp still exists. For even as the gods were in America, some still visited Britain. They had been here for quite a while, you know. Sometimes they even had children, and soon there were enough British demigods that the gods sent them here. And that was when I started running this place, a remnant of Camp Half-Blood for those born here, both Greek and Roman. I asked the gods for immortality, and they granted it to me, so long as there are demigods in this camp."

"Why didn't we know?" Annabeth asked.

Walter shrugged. "You demigods in America have had a lot of trouble. Wars, titans, giants and what-not. We thought it best if we stayed separate."

"How did you know about Dumbledore?" Hazel questioned, her eyes never leaving Walter.

"Oh, I've been here a while. I know about wizards, the gods told me, and there have occasionally been some wizards with godly blood in them, although it is very rare. Dumbledore is quite famous. I hear he's a very knowledgeable man, but he doesn't know about me. Now tell me," Walter said, leaning forward, "why are you here, and how do _you _know about Dumbledore?"

And so they told him. Perhaps they were being naive, but they decided to tell him everything, from their quests to how they were sent here and what they were meant to do. Finally they explained what they had seen about Voldemort, and the door.

"He's been here, hasn't he?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Walter said simply, though his face was ashen. "I've spoken to him."

Jason tensed, and he felt Percy next to him doing the same. His hand crept to his wand.

Walter spotted Jason's movement, and his lips teased into a smile. "Oh, my dear boy. I'm not your enemy."

Jason stood up this time, as did the rest of the demigods. "You've spoken to Voldemort. Why didn't he kill you?"

"Why would he, if I'm useful to him?" Walter asked. When the demigods didn't seem pleased with this answer, Walter stood up as well. The temperature of the room dropped several degrees, and Walter's eyes seemed colder as well. Jason shivered.

"I am not a threat to you," he said stonily. "Not unless you're a threat to this camp."

"Why was Voldemort here?" Piper asked, her voice raspy, as if she was afraid to know the answer. It was a question Jason had been too afraid to ask.

"He's a demigod, isn't he?" Annabeth asked.

"That door," Nico said slowly. "I could get through it, because I'm a son of Hades."

"Yes, that door is my own secret entrance, if you like," Walter explained. "Only those with an aura of death can get through it."

"So the fact Voldemort could get through it...he's a son of Hades?" Frank guessed, his eyes betraying the worry in him.

_No, _Jason thought, _he can't be a demigod. That would make this all so, so much worse. Even we aren't that unlucky._

"No," Walter said, shaking his head. "Voldemort's no son of Hades." Jason felt relief blossom within him, but that was soon cut down by Walter's next worse. "He's something much, much worse."

Silence shrouded the room. No one wanted to ask, but possibilities flitted through Jason's mind.

"Let's go for a walk," Walter suggested. "I'll show you the camp...and I can explain everything."

* * *

Together, they entered the courtyard. It was past noon, and the sun shone high in the sky, but it provided little warmth to Jason. Jason rubbed his arms as he felt shivers run down them.

He looked in the distance and saw the same two boys playing with wooden swords. Upon seeing the demigods approaching with Walter, they exchanged looks and darted inside. Walter chuckled.

"Those little rascals are Marcus and Joseph. They're twins, and they're both very shy. No doubt they don't want to speak to you."

Annabeth shrugged. "How many demigods are there here?"

"Fourteen," Walter said simply. "Of various ages. Bruce, who you've met already, is one of the oldest here."

"The place is huge," Frank said. "Doesn't it feel…" he trailed off, trying to search for the right word.

Walter took sympathy on him. "Desolate? Cold? At times our home can feel large and empty, but it is our home nonetheless. By the gods, you should have seen it when it was full, years and years ago. It was a place of laughter and of safety." There was a hint of longing in Walter's voice. "My affections for this place have not changed, nor my love for the inhabitants, although there are fewer. The demigods here...I treat them like I would my own children. I would do anything to protect them." He turned to them. "Keep that in mind as I tell you the story you want to hear."

"What does this have to do with Voldemort?" Piper asked softly.

In the middle of the courtyard, Walter turned round and looked at them. He opened his mouth to speak. "Years ago, I cannot remember how long precisely, but it feels like a distant memory...Voldemort came. He worked in Knockturn alley, and back then he was still Tom Riddle. Every day he would walk past the wall in Knockturn alley concealing my entrance to Camp. He heard a calling to it, because of his blood, and one day he investigated. He walked into Camp.

"My first thoughts were the same as yours. I thought he was a son of Hades, because how else could he get through the door? But when I went to meet him, I saw it was far, far worse. He exuded an air of danger, even back then. Oh, sure, he could act polite and charming but I saw through it. I knew what he was, even though I would not have thought it possible.

"When he asked me questions, when he wanted to know the truth about himself and this Camp...I answered them." The look on Walter's face was pained, and Jason could see he had thought over this encounter many times since. "I am not proud of it. But I thought he was a danger to Camp, to our home, to the demigods here…I made him promise that, if I answered all his questions, he would never return here nor threaten this camp."

Percy faced Walter, but Jason could see the fear in the back of his eyes. "What did you tell him? What were the answers to his questions?"

To his credit, Walter did not shy away, but Jason thought he had never seen a more troubled man than in that moment. "I told him the truth of his parentage. I could see it when he walked in, and it horrified me. Such a thing has never happened before, but Voldemort was the mortal son of Tartarus himself."

_No. _

_No. _

_It can't be. _

_He's lying. _

Jason didn't know how long they were silent for, but he hardly noticed the quiet, because in his head he was screaming, thoughts and protests flashing through his mind. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.

"How?" Hazel asked, horrified. "Tartarus is a primordial. Demigods are one thing, but how could a primordial and a mortal ever have a child? That's never-"

"Never happened, I know." Walter did not seem to mind that Hazel had repeated what he just said, and seemed unsurprised by their shock. "I do not know how. I doubt Tartarus came onto earth on physical form. Whether his spirit imbued the body of Voldemort's physical father, or some other twisted things, or why the spirit of Tartarus ever even came near Voldemort's mother in the first place, I cannot say. All I can say is Tartarus' spirit was all over Voldemort, I could feel it...the stench and power of death, so awful even I could not handle it."

"Maybe you were wrong," Nico said quietly. "I have been wrong about such things before."

"I was not wrong, brother," Walter said gently. "I wish I was."

"No," Annabeth said, realisation dawning in her horror-struck expression. "You're not wrong. It all makes sense."

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tightly. "What do you mean?"

"I had a dream," Annabeth whispered. "Long ago, last year. It was that nightmare-when you helped me, you took me to your dormitory." Percy nodded, indicating he remembered. "I dreamt of Tartarus, remember? And what he said...at the time I just thought he was talking about a monster, I didn't think much of it, but he said _you cannot escape my child_. He was talking about Voldemort."

There was a moment of silence as that sunk in. Then Hazel spoke up too, her voice anguished. "And at the Ministry...when you two got possessed by Voldemort. We wondered why, how you had a connection. It must have been because you two have been to Tartarus, and met the spirit of the pit."

All the pieces clicked together in Jason's mind. It made sense, and he hated it.

Walter looked at them guiltily. "I must confess...I do not know if telling Lord Voldemort about his ancestry spurred him down on the path of death. He was already a twisted soul, but I fear… I fear I turned him into a threat that cannot be controlled." Suddenly Walter's conflicted looks made sense to Jason: a part of him blamed himself for what Voldemort had gone on to do.

"Do the gods know?" Percy asked, whirling to Walter.

"Yes," Walter said simply. "They've known for as long as I have."

Anger burned in Percy's eyes. "They _knew_ and they didn't tell us? Why haven't they done anything-"

"They can't, dear boy," Walter said sadly. "They can't help. Tartarus is a primordial. Lord Voldemort is an abomination of nature, a mixture of two things that should never have mixed. His unique nature...well, the gods can't touch him. But you can.

"I suspect there's a reason the gods sent you. They're worried about Lord Voldemort, but they can do nothing themselves. The Dark Lord threatens to tear apart mortal society, and we both know how important mortals are for sustaining the gods. You're needed to defeat Voldemort."

"But Harry's the chosen one," Leo pointed out. "He's the one who has to kill Voldemort."

Walter shrugged. "Be that as it may, Voldemort has the spirit of Tartarus in him. You will be needed to fight in the war against him...wizards alone cannot deal with him."

Jason noticed Nico had been studying Walter. "Help will be needed," Nico said. "Will you and your camp help in this battle?"

Walter's eyes hardened. "My demigods are safe here, and here they shall stay. Most of them are far too young, and they've been safe here for a long time. They're not ready for war. I can assist you with knowledge, and you are welcome to visit, but that is the extent of the help you shall receive."

Anger pounded through Jason. "You said Voldemort's path could have been partly your fault. You think that, and you still won't help to bring him down?"

Walter stared at him directly. "This is not our war."

But Jason knew he was wrong. This was everyone's war.

* * *

"This changes everything," Piper murmured, as they sat on the bench together. The other demigods were inside, talking to Walter and meeting the rest of the demigods, but Jason and Piper had lingered in the courtyard. He needed to talk to her, to process all the information they had learnt.

"It does," Jason agreed.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We have to do what we were going to do anyway," Jason said simply. He looked into Piper's eyes, the colour in them shifting, but the look of worry constant. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "We help Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Dumbledore, and everyone else in defeating Voldemort. That's not changed. We were always going to fight in the war to come."

Piper sighed. "It all makes so much more sense now. That's why the gods sent us. But Jason...if Voldemort is a wizard _and _a son of Tartarus...maybe we need our world to help more."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I mean maybe we need more demigods. Maybe we can even get nature spirits to help. Even though the gods can't help themselves, we still have lots of options."

Jason felt unease flicker through him. "We have lots of time to figure this stuff out," he said, trying to make sure his voice didn't display the hesitation he felt. "But you might be right. This could require our two worlds to mix more than we thought."

"It's just…" Piper, surprisingly for her, struggled to find the right words. "I knew Voldemort was bad, but I thought this was a wizard conflict. But with him being connected to Tartarus...the wizard world, the demigod world, we might all have to come together. It's so much worse than we imagined. The gods themselves were afraid: nothing like Voldemort has ever existed before. We're charting unknown territory." Piper looked Jason directly in the eyes. "We have no idea about what could happen, about what this could mean. I'm worried, Jason."

Jason kissed Piper gently. "So am I. And this will be difficult, but all of us will face it like we always do." Upon Piper's questioning look, he smiled. "Together."

* * *

**Ok, so I know that was an info-heavy chapter. I'm really nervous about sharing this one: I hope you still enjoyed it...**

**I cannot describe how long I've been sitting on the reveal that Voldemort is related to Tartarus. I've had this idea since the beginning of the story and I was always going to follow through. I literally set it up in the first chapter: if you were to go back and look at the first chapter, you'll see Hecate refers to Voldemort's 'ancestry' which is part of the reason they need to get involved. I got a lot of complaints, especially earlier on, that it made no sense that the demigods would have to get involved, and that Voldemort wasn't a threat. Frustratingly, I couldn't properly respond without spoiling this story, but yeah, this is part of it. We'll explore it more as the story continues. The other foreshadowing for this reveal (Annabeth's dream, which happened! And also the possession thing) were also set up with this reveal in mind. So I hope it doesn't feel cheap or anything, which is something I was worried about. **

**If you want to discuss this with me at further length, or just talk about the story, please come talk to me on my tumblr, percy-the-sorcerer! Whether you're my mutual there (love you 3) or you've never interacted with me there, just come send me an ask/message: it literally makes my whole day whenever someone asks me a question about my story there (okay it only happened once but it did make my day!) **

**I don't know when the next update will be, unfortunately. Likely updates will continue to be infrequent. I'll try my best. **

**As you guys know, reviews genuinely make me update. They motivate me, I've got so many things I could be writing and sometimes I feel torn, but its reviews that make the difference. I don't want to guilt you guys into reviewing but I just love reading them so much, it was the recent flurry of reviews I got that pushed me to post this. So please review, I appreciate them all 3 **

**So yeah, review, come talk to me on my tumblr, I hope you enjoyed the chapter...that's all, till next time! And thank you so much if you're continuing to stick around with this old annoying author and my kind-of-rubbish story :) I love you guys (ok I'm actually getting pretty sentimental so bye :p)**


End file.
